Smoldering It Over
by TurtleHaus
Summary: This is a story about a young Fire Colt named Smolder. Son to the Mad King Scorch of the Ashen Fields, younger brother to twin Colts Wick and Pyre. The story takes place many years after the Mad King's downfall and the banishment of the Flame Ponies. Smolder seeks out the Elements of Harmony to bring hope to his ponies, and save his family. Even if it means stealing them.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

For a moment I stood on the riverbank and my gaze fell to Ponyville on the horizon. I could feel my heart pounding, the gnawing sensation that I should turn back, but the thought of disappointing my subjects kept me in check. Swallowing what was left of my fear, I reared back, digging my hooves deep into the riverbank as I gauged my jump. Stamping the ground a few times, I gave myself some room for error and backed up even more to allow myself a running start. The earth seemed to spin under me as I kicked off the riverbank, my hooves striking deep into the sand as I approached the river, I took this leap of faith knowing that there was no turning back, that there was no room for failure on my part, and risking everything. In order to save my father and our ponies I would have to steal the elements of harmony.

I overestimated my jump. I cleared the river with ground to spare, as the other side of the riverbank housed millions upon millions of different sized pebbles. My landing was less than perfect, far less than stellar, and far more painful than I had hoped as I found myself face down in a pile of rocks. Through the stinging pain I wiped away the pebbles in bedded in my face, clapping my hooves together to shake loose the wedged rocks, as I glanced into the river to see my reflection.

A Flame Pony is what the ponies of Equestria called us, it wasn't rare to hear of Flame Ponies, everypony knew that we kept to ourselves, but it was indeed rare to see a Flame Pony beyond our borders. It was most certainly going to be surprising to see one in Ponyville. Checking the sides of my face in the reflection of the water, one could say I was a shade between black and grey, while my mane and tail flicked fire like a torch. My eyes were as grey as ash, but it was common among Flame Ponies.

As I continued to check my face for blemishes and remaining pebbles a passing fish thought it good fun to leap from the water and splash down in front of me, in which I instinctively recoiled, backing away from the river's edge. Even the smallest amounts of water would sting a great deal, to be bathed in it would not only be unbelievably painful but it would certainly be the end of any Flame Pony. I thought it best to leave the river, my complexion was clear enough to make a strong first impression, but I feared the flames would be all any pony would care to look at. I looked about at the edge of the river bank, the grassy fields stretched on for a ways but no clear dirt path was in sight. I lifted my hoof to my face, the flames that danced about my hoof would prove to be a problem, and I felt my options become more and more slim as I decided to test the waters; figuratively of course.

With one clean stomp I pressed my hoof into the thick green grass for a few seconds and quickly removed it. The luscious green grass did not start to blaze to my relief, although my hoof print left a burnt black ring, weighing my options I decided it would be best to try and gallop across this field. In hopes of minimizing any lasting damage I could possibly do to this green heaven that stretched out before me.

I started off in a trot, hoping not to be out of breath by the time I reached the limits of Ponyville but as I proceeded I felt the urge to run faster in fear of even leaving one patch of grass a blackened mess. As I galloped towards the borders of Ponyville I saw a sight that both raised my hopes and sent butterflies fluttering about my stomach. A large red barn had appeared over the hillside, as well as the dirt path that seemed to lead up to it, and my intense need to reach this path without meeting another pony had me galloping faster. I took great care in leaping over the wooden fence that marked out the acre, I took even greater care to dance around the loose hay that was strewn about and found myself almost kissing the dirt path as I came clambering onto it. I took a few deep breathes to regain my composure, looking back at the way I came to ensure no small fires were left by me and was glad to see no more than a few faint blackened hoof prints were left leading up to the dirt path. My eyes cycled back towards the barn when I met the eyes of another pony that stood frozen at the sight of me.

At first glance I merely thought pony, but it was a colt, a rather large colt to be exact. Straw like mane, with a strand of straw in his mouth, a large wooden beam laced around his neck, and his bright red body seemed to scream Apple Farmer. I felt my knees shake as I tried to summon the courage to talk, I cleared my throat as this colt continued to stare, unfazed and unspoken.

"Hello there..." My voice squeaked. This seemed to be the trigger warning the colt needed as he proceeded to yell fire at the top of his deep voice and disappeared into the barn. I felt a sudden wave of panic wash over me as I looked around for an escape, but even before I could take a step the colt reappeared with a bucket of water. As quickly as he had appeared, he swung the bucket throwing the water my way; I panicked and leapt out of the way as the water splashed onto the ground. I did not hesitate to run, I was already down the dirt path when the sounds of a bell were being rung from the barn, and I could hear commotion from up head. Digging my hooves into the dirt path, sliding to a stop, I frantically looked for a place to hide, but nothing yielded such a place to a Flame Pony as three more ponies came rounding the corner in a hurry.

"Leaping lizards! That there pony is on fire!" cried Applebloom.

"Stay back sugar cube! I'll put the poor fella out!" said Applejack. In her mouth was another bucket of water.

This yellow pony swung her head back, flicking the bucket the water sailed out and up into the air to douse me. I panicked once more, this time I opened my mouth spitting fire into the air, evaporating the water to steam as the two ponies before me stared in utter shock. I stood frozen in place, as did they, no pony moved nor said a word as an elder pony came trotting up out of breath from the run.

"Where's the fire?" asked Grannysmith. Her eyes fell on me, as her old wrinkled face lit up with excitement.

"Well butter my back side and call me a biscuit. It's a real live Flame Pony!"

"Flame Pony?" asked Applejack.

"I haven't seen one of them since I was just a filly." said Grannysmith. The elder pony slowly approached me, her eyes straining to see me as she rubbed the bottom of her chin with her hoof. She looked back at the other pony, then pointed at the bucket the yellow pony had in her mouth.

"They don't like water none though. I'm sure this fellar would appreciate it, don't you think Applejack." said Grannysmith.

Applejack looked at me, and then down at her bucket, putting two and two together she realized her honest mistake.

"Sorry about that stranger, when someone yells fire around here you don't take any chances." Applejack said tossing the bucket aside.

Before I could say a word I felt the ground trembling as large heavy hooves came lumbering from behind, as the same colt from before came charging down the path with another bucket of water. I recoiled once more in fright but the pony called Applejack came rushing past me to cut him off.

"Whoa there Big Mac! Easy! Easy he's not on fire!" Applejack cried holding up her hooves to stop Big McIntosh from throwing the bucket of water.

"Well, Grannysmith says that this here is a Flame Pony, a pony that is 'supposed' to be on fire... I reckon." Applejack continued as Big Mac looked up at him.

"Well don't just stand there looking like you seen a ghost! This here is a guest of Sweet Apple Acres! Show him some of our sweet hospitality!" Grannysmith said.

Big Mac tossed the bucket of water aside. He walked past Applejack and I saying the word 'yup' before heading back down the path the three ponies had come from.

"Sorry for the mix up, we don't get many Flame Ponies around these parts, well... any til today in fact." Applejack said.

"Are you really on fire?" Applebloom asked. Her hoof reached out to touch my tail but lucky for her, as well as myself, I jumped out of her reach.

"Yes." I snapped. It wasn't at all how I wanted to sound, but my fear of burning this little filly outweighed my need to be kind about it.

"Applebloom! You should know better than to stick your hoof in an open flame... even if it is a walking talking flame pony." Applejack scolded.

"Sorry." said Applebloom backing away from him.

"Don't worry your pretty head there sweetie, it's not every day a Flame Pony comes around." Grannysmith chimed in.

"You got a name stranger?" Applejack asked.

I raised my head proudly, although my eyes looked away in embarrassment.

"Smolder... of the Ashenfield." I replied.

"Smolder of the Ashenfield? Now that there is a mouthful. If it's okay by you I'm thinking that you can shorten that down a bit, how's Ash sound? It'll be easier for the ponies around here to remember." Applejack suggested.

"Sure..." I replied slowly, unsure if that name would stick.

"This here is Grannysmith, the little one is Applebloom, the big colt you met earlier is Big McIntosh or Big Mac for short, and I'm Applejack. This here is Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack said, she held out her hoof to me but I pulled my hoof back shaking my head no.

"Oh right, Flame Pony." Applejack mumbled awkwardly.

"Enough chit chat, we got ourselves a guest and we got lots of food to eat." Grannysmith said.

"Come on mister, you haven't eaten until you've tried Sweet Apple Acres very own Apple Pie." Applebloom said.

The three ponies walked off down the path, I was hesitant to follow, but I felt that building a repertoire with these ponies would prove useful later on. There wasn't much choice in the matter anyways as I followed them a few steps back to ensure that I would not bump into any of them if they stopped short for any reason.

As we grew closer to the house, I could already smell the delicious baked goods wafting through the air, and my stomach rumbled in anticipation. The very thought of food almost had me bouncing down the road after them, although my mind began to wander back to the ponies at home, and I quickly lost my appetite again. Only by the smell of the Apple Pies did my stomach beat out my guilt, it was a moral defeat but I did not care when I came to look upon the picnic table filled with all sorts of wondrous treats.

"Let see here..." Applejack began.

The wooden furniture the food was placed upon, as well as the benches they were meant to sit on didn't seem 'appropriate' for me and I decided to politely sit down on the ground.

"Don't trouble yourself; I am used to eating without a table or chair." I said.

In truth, there wasn't much need for furniture for the food we Flame Ponies ate. It was just roots and herbs from their neighboring forest, Flame Ponies learned quickly what was edible and what was just root. Apples were a rare delicacy indeed to Flame Ponies, and I wasn't above eating it off the ground.

"I don't see another way of getting you to sit with us without turning this into one big bon fire." Applejack admitted. She took a slice of Apple Pie, dropped it on a plate and brought it over to me. She watched as my eyes lit up from the very sight of it, and watched how earnestly I ate it.

"That good huh?" Applejack asked.

"I've never tasted anything so delicious in all my life." I replied.

"Well that is a mighty fine compliment, thank you." Applejack beamed.

I couldn't help myself, I devoured that slice of Apple Pie as if it were my last meal, I savored every bite, savored the smell, and I had to restrain myself from licking the plate.

"Hey Applejack!" A voice from the sky rang out.

I look towards the sky, as did Applejack, to see a rainbow colored pony came soaring down from the clouds before her.

"I was just passing by when I smelled some of those tasty Apple P-that pony's on fire!" Rainbowdash cut herself off as her eyes darted to me. Before Applejack could speak a word Rainbowdash exploded from her spot into the air, taking a large puffy cloud from the sky and moved it above my head.

"Don't worry dude! I'll save you!" Rainbowdash yelled.

It all happened so quickly, while I was busy licking the plate thinking no pony was looking, Rainbowdash had begun to bounce on the cloud causing rain to fall, but Applejack beat her to the punch as she threw her lasso around me and pulled me to safety with one hard tug. I landed a few feet away from Applejack, I was rather surprised she managed to pull that off but noticed the lasso had caught fire and began to burn away.

"Rainbowdash, just stop for one apple bucking second and come down here." Applejack said stamping her hoof down.

"Applejack that pony is still-"

"He's a Flame Pony Rainbowdash; he's supposed to be on fire." Applejack cut her off.

Rainbowdash's mouth fell open. Her eyes darted from Applejack to me and then back to Applejack.

"Are you serious?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Yup." Big Mac said aloud walking out from inside the house carrying a tray of cups filled with cider.

"That is the second coolest thing I have seen all day today!" Rainbowdash exclaimed.

"What was the first thing?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Me of course." Rainbowdash replied.

I got to my hooves, wiping the dust from my backside, looking down as the ruined lasso still burning in the dirt.

"I'm sorry about your rope Applejack." I said.

"Hey, don't worry about it Ash. I've got plenty more rope up in the barn." Applejack replied.

"Yeah, sorry about trying to douse you dude. But you got to admit, having a pony on fire is just crazy, am I right?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Well it's not normal around these parts I'll give you that." Applejack said.

"So you got a name Matchstick?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Smolder of the Ashenfield." I said.

Applejack waved her hoof at me, signaling me to try the nickname she had offered me earlier and I thought it best if I tried it.

"Or... you can call me Ash for short."

"Whatever you say Matchstick." Rainbowdash said.

Rainbowdash made a few circles around me, looking at me from all angles before sitting herself down in front of me with a rather excited but curious look.

"So what kinds of stuff can a Flame Pony do? Can you breathe fire like a dragon?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Well..." I began.

"He did that earlier when I made the same mistake of trying to pour water on him." Applejack chimed in.

"You are literally the second coolest thing I've seen today." Rainbowdash said.

"What was the first?" I asked.

"Me of course." Rainbowdash answered.

"Of course." I agreed watching Applejack roll her eyes.

"Look every pony, I appreciate the food..." As I said these words my eyes became fixated on the rest of the Apple Pie but were quickly drawn away from it by their curious looks. "But I really need to get to Ponyville, so if I can-"

"Hey no problem Matchstick, Applejack and I can escort you into town." Rainbowdash interrupted.

"Sure we will, it will help to have us there to ward off any other pony that may try and pour more water on you." Applejack said.

"I... can't argue with that." I said.

"Then it's settled! To Ponyville!" Rainbowdash yelled.

"But is it alright if I have a quick bite before we head off? I skipped lunch today." Rainbowdash asked as Applejack nodded in agreement.

I said goodbye to those we left at Sweet Apple Acres, took one last sniff of the Apple Pie, and before I knew it I was being escorted down the dirt path by an earth pony and a pegasi pony. I could not have gotten luckier... I think.

"Ponyville has some of the nicest ponies you'll ever meet, it's like the friendship capital of the world." Rainbodash said floating above us.

"I don't know about that, but she's right about the nicest ponies you'll ever meet. You can count on that." Applejack assured him.

Colorful. That was the word I chose to describe Ponyville, it was so colorful when compared to my home, and so full of bright and beaming ponies. They were hustling about, moving carts, buy food, playing games, delivering mail, eating, talking sleeping, there seemed to be a roll for everyone in this town and at that moment it seemed it was to stare at me.

I watched as Ponyville came to a stop, all eyes were on me for a full ten seconds before a massive explosion of whispers erupted from everyone.

"Attention everypony, if I could have y'alls attention for just one minute!" Applejack announced.

"This here is a Flame Pony, his name is Ash, I've been told that his kin are rare in these parts so I think it would be best to put on our friendliest faces and give him a big Ponyville welcome." Applejack said aloud.

"And don't go throwing any water him! He doesn't like that!" Rainbowdash chimed in.

Much to my surprise those few words were enough to sway these ponies, there was no longer a look of bewilderment, no more whispers amongst everypony but a lot of smiling faces that waved and greeted me as I walked into Ponyville. It wasn't long before we were ambushed by a runaway cupcake cart. Or at least a cupcake cart that seemed to be out of control but some how still keeping every last cupcake in place. Like it was magic.

"Rainbowdash! Applejack! How long have you been hiding this from me?" PinkyPie asked in a demanding voice. I watched as the vibrant, excited, energetic and rather peculiar pink pony popped up from behind the cart. I stared in bewilderment as she quickly approached me, she got very close to my face as she squinted as if peering into my very soul. Even as I attempted to lean back away from this pink pony she in turn leaned closer not breaking eye contact.

"Cupcake?" The pink pony asked suddenly lifting a cupcake up to my face. My confusion was met with curiosity as I eyed this treat before me, as I began to open my mouth to respond the pink pony crammed the cupcake in my mouth.

"Start talking." PinkiePie demanded as she turned to Applejack and Rainbowdash.

"We just met him this morning Pinkie." Rainbowdash explained.

"There isn't much time! I have to get everyone together! I wasn't planning on throwing a party of this size today! But never fear Flame Pony! I will throw you the best Newcomer Party ever!" PinkiePie cried. The one they called Pinkie began to bounce around me, she spoke so fast that I could not make out all the words she was saying but she seemed very excited about the idea of a party in my honor.

"I don't need a party, really." I said after swallowing the cupcake.

"Nonsense, you're the first every Flame Pony to have ever come to Ponyville in probably forever, so it's only natural to throw a party! Unless of course you were not the first Flame Pony to come to Ponyville, which would make this party more about your first time here in Ponyville which would make the party even more special because it will be all about you!" PinkiePie said excitedly as she took hold of the cupcake cart.

"I better get started, so much party planning to do and so few PinkiePie's to do it!" PinkiePie cried as she took off like a shot back down the dirt road and disappearing from sight.

"Don't worry Ash, that there was just PinkiePie, she's a little energetic but she throws the best parties in all of Ponyville. It will be sure to make you feel right at home." Applejack said.

The thought of a party in my honor was frightening, of all the things that could go wrong, namely setting something or everything on fire was the most distressing thoughts I had but it was also being the reason for the party also made me uncomfortable.

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sudden shrill shriek of another pony, I covered my ears and looked around to see a very beautiful white and purple unicorn still shrieking at the sight of me.

"Rarity! Can you knock it off?" Rainbowdash tried to yell over her scream.

"Can you believe it? A real live Flame Pony here in Ponyville! The rumors were true! I cannot believe my good fortune!" Rarity exclaimed rushing over to me.

"Rumors?" I asked curiously.

"Oh darling! Your breath is like a furnace! Your mane is positively on fire! Everything about you just screams wild! Please! Please! May I take your measurements?" Rarity begged.

"Look Rarity, Ash here wanted to see Ponyville and it would be best if he didn't get any more attention than he's already been getting. The last thing we need is to have a line of people asking him to do things." Applejack said, coming to my defense.

"Why Applejack! Comparing me to somepony who would ask him to preform like some circus clown?" Rarity asked offended.

"I don't really mind... if it would help you with... what do you do again?" I asked.

"Oh darling you've just made my day! Come along then dear!" Rarity squealed.

"Rarity is a fashion designer, one of the best in all of Equestria, but lookout though she can eat up your day before you know it." Applejack said.

We followed Rarity to her home, I watched as they entered but I remained outside on the dirt path. There were a few curious ponies that had brought cameras to take a few photos of me, I did not bother me as much at first, but they slowly started to creep forward as if to get a closer shot. I moved closer down the path towards Rarity's house to try and show that I did not want them getting close to me but it did not stop them.

"Be gone you vultures! He is my inspiration!" Rarity exclaimed bursting through her front doors.

Some final pictures were snapped before the ponies ran off as Rarity, Applejack and Rainbowdash came trotting back out.

"Come along dear, we have much to do." Rarity said motioning towards the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"I... don't do well indoors. Especially ones that are not fire proof." I said.

"Well, that does prove to be a problem." Rarity said.

"Can't you just turn it off?" Rainbowdash asked hovering over him.

"Unfortunately I can't. Not even the eldest or strongest of our ponies can 'turn it off.'" I said.

"It must be hard getting around." Applejack said apologetically.

"I've become accustomed to it." I replied.

"Never fear darling, I will just have to work outside." Rarity said.

Applejack did not exaggerate on the eat up your day line she used before, Rarity took her sweet time in attempting to take my measurements, delayed by her tape measure melting and a few supposed fire proof garments catching fire. I myself did not want to be rude, I wanted to maintain a sort of image with them while I was here, and that imagine was apparently a yes pony.

"I've never had a more difficult client, you have proven to be a very challenging obstacle indeed darling." Rarity confessed. Her horn glowing as she magically lifted another tape measure.

"Rarity, can't we do this some other time?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I must strike while the iron is hot Rainbowdash, Sorry was that insensitive? I'm not quite sure of what Flame Pony culture is like, but I'm sure it is just as rich and vibrant as the flames on your mane my dear." Rarity said.

"What in tarnation are you trying to do Rarity? The poor guy has been standing there all day." Applejack asked.

"I'm glad you asked Applejack, Canterlot is having a premiere and inviting ponies from all over to participate in what they are calling the 'Next Big Thing.' I, myself, thought that this would be the prime opportunity to showcase a new line of fashion to ponies from all over but I did not know what could fit the criteria." Rarity explained tossing a few sheets of fabrics onto Applejack's back.

"You could imagine how frantic I was, how starved I was for inspiration, I had almost given up hope when I heard a passing rumor on the street. I was on my way to the market when I overheard talk of a Flame Pony here in Ponyville, then PinkiePie came bouncing around the corner yammering on about the party for the Flame Pony and I just had to see it for myself." Rarity continued.

"So you're using him to come up ideas for some dresses? You know he's a guy right?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I thought I could come up with a couples theme for the premiere, incorporating the colors of a Flame Pony and hoping to weave in their culture into beautiful deep designs leaving a bit of mystery in the folds." Rarity said.

"You can't stop her once she's got her mind set on something." Applejack remarked.

The ponies continued to speak amongst themselves as I stood up on my hind legs as per Rarity's instructions and tried to remain still as she attempted to measure my height from a safe distance. A sudden shake of a bush caught my eye, I glanced over to see nothing and I discarded my thoughts as just a trick of the eye. Although in doing so that same bush seemed to shake once again as I quickly turned to look but it was nothing more than a mere bush. At this point I knew something was there, to what it was I could not tell but I began to think it may be another pony with a camera.

"Rarity?" I asked.

"Yes darling what is it?" Rarity replied.

"I believe somepony is hiding in that bush over there." I said.

At these words the bush seemed to jolt in surprise as every other pony suddenly took notice of this.

"Well what do you know, there is something in that bush." Applejack said.

"I'll go check it out!" Rainbowdash cried. With a sudden blast of air Rainbowdash rocketed towards the bush that seemed rather frightened by this and disappeared within its leaves. There was a short struggle as Rainbowdash reappeared from the bush holding yet another pony, this one was a soft yellow pony with a soft pink color mane.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing hiding in the bushes? Again." Rainbowdash asked.

The pony called Fluttershy did not speak merely covered her face with her hooves as Rainbowdash dragged her over despite this pony's sudden dead weight defense.

"I guess she wanted to see what all the commotion was about." Applejack said.

"Did you want to come see the Flame Pony as well, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy did not speak, she merely nodded her head slowly, raising one hoof to peek out from and saw me towering over her; still holding that pose for Rarity. She squeaked in fright as she attempted to run back towards the bush but Rainbowdash still had a hold on her.

"It's okay Fluttershy, Matchstick is cool. Well hot but in the temperature sort of way." Rainbowdash said trying to reassure her.

"Yes, go ahead and relax darling." Rarity said to me waving her hoof for me to come down.

"His name is not Matchstick, Rainbow. It's Ash." Applejack corrected.

"Whatever, the point is Fluttershy shouldn't be scared of him." Rainbowdash said.

I couldn't help but feel at ease with Fluttershy's response, most ponies due cower or run away from me when I approach them. Usually to return with water to douse me but that has been the reoccurring theme today. Conventional methods of shaking hooves were out of the question, so I decided that it would be best to put some distance between me and Fluttershy. I stepped back a few paces, I sat down with a plop, and brushed my flames back down my mane. It really didn't do anything.

"Hello Fluttershy, I'm Smolder of the Ashenfield or Ash for short." I said in my most pleasant voice. I hoped.

"Or Matchstick." Rainbowdash added with a large sigh from Applejack.

"...hi." Fluttershy whispered.

Fortunately for me I heard it, which gave me some relief to know it wasn't go away or somepony help me. I guess it really is the small victories that matter.

"Your friends have been extremely kind to me." I continued.

Fluttershy removed her hooves from her face, she looked at me carefully before standing up right, but she quickly looked away. She began kicking away imaginary rocks with her hoof, apparently too shy to continue our conversation, but I did understand the reason for her name.

"Fluttershy, was there anything you wanted to ask the Flame Pony?" Rarity asked nudging her slightly.

Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane, I felt myself becoming anxious, and scrambling for ideas I tried to think of something to break the tension. I suddenly had a thought, a rather clever thought that used to work on fillies and I was hoping it would work now.

"Well then, I guess I'll just be heading back to my home now..." I said begrudgingly turning to walk away but not before throwing a quick wink at the other ponies.

The idea seemed to work as Fluttershy perked up, the other ponies seemed to pile on.

"Oh! Leaving so soon?" Rarity asked dramatically.

"So many questions left unanswered!" Rainbowdash said aloud clutching her heart.

"Perhaps we shall never see you again!" Applejack said sadly raising her hoof to her head.

"It may be many, many years before I return to Ponyville!" I said hamming up my own line as I echoed ville quieter and quieter as I walked away from them.

"Wait!" Fluttershy shouted.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hooves, but seemed to already be in too deep not to continue.

"I was wondering... if you don't mind that is... but I was just wondering if a Flame Pony ever gets hot." Fluttershy asked.

"That's your question?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Yes." I said aloud walking back towards them.

"Really?" Applejack asked sounding shocked.

"Yes. We Flame Ponies can withstand a rather large amount of heat, but dragon fire and lava are two things that can make a Flame Pony very uncomfortable." I said.

"That's so interesting." Fluttershy said. "Are Flame Ponies afraid of the dark?"

"Some Flame Ponies are, even though we have our own light source it's still pretty scary to hear strange noises at night." I answered.

"You don't say." Fluttershy said. She strolled up to, keeping a rather overly safe distance but sat down to talk all the same. "Does a Flame Pony ever catch a cold?"

I would like to say that this didn't go on for another four hours, I would like to say that Rarity did not take this opportunity to continue her work allowing Applejack and Rainbowdash to continue escorting me through Ponyville, but it did not.

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Flame Pony, I will surely be the biggest hit in Canterlot with these new designs!" Rarity exclaimed hugging her work.

"Glad I could help... I think." I said stretching out my legs.

"I wonder what else I should ask." Fluttershy asked herself.

"How about, do you ever get bored?" Rainbowdash asked hanging off of a nearby tree branch.

"Or how can you stand to answer all these questions?" Applejack asked yawning.

"I don't mind, I usually never get to talk to anyone that isn't a Flame Pony." I said.

"Oh my goodness! That reminds me, PinkiePie asked me to tell you guys that the party is going to start at 6oclock and that we shouldn't be late." Fluttershy said suddenly.

"Well what time is it now?" Applejack asked.

"It's about Five Forty-Five, we have just enough time to make it to the party." Rarity said bringing her supplies inside.

Yes! Finally something fun to do!" Rainbowdash cried as she bolted off towards the center of town.

"Would it be too much to ask to have you come back at a later date? I would really like to get your opinion on my designs after I hammer out a few details and make a few mock models." Rarity asked.

"I'd be more than happy to." I said.

"Then that settles it, let's get to that party." Applejack said.

Escorted by Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy it began to dawn on me how easily it had been to make friends with these ponies. I assumed that we were friends, they treated me like a friend and I felt the need to act like one as well. They spoke amongst themselves for a time, of things they had done, were doing, what they planned to do in the days to come. For the first time today I felt as though I fit in, I felt comfortable around them and I don't think I could have asked for a better feeling.

"Surprise!" PinkiePie cried.

There were several loud bangs from party poppers, a couple streamers that flew overhead, and the party cannon that fired hundreds of pieces of confetti into the air. It seemed like every pony in town had showed up for this party, a party for a pony they had only met a few hours ago and technically most of them have yet to even see him.

"Welcome to your first day in Ponyville Sparky!" PinkiePie shouted. The crowd of ponies cheered as the music began to swell, the ponies began to dance, and some started to eat while others began to chat. Some ponies even came up to me to greet me, welcoming me to their town and offering their aid if I needed it.

"Since this is your first day in Ponyville I thought it would be best that you shake off all those worrisome thoughts of fitting in and meet every pony in Ponyville so no pony wouldn't not know that a Flame Pony, that's you, was new in town and felt a little scared about fitting in." PinkiePie said. She followed up with a party whistle that she blew loudly.

"PinkiePie was it? I really appreciate that you've gone through all the trouble to put this together but-" I began but PinkiePie blew the noise maker once more to cut me off. She wheeled up the party cannon and fired it once more that drew everyone's attention as the music went quiet once more.

"Hey everypony, our new Flame Pony has something he'd like to say!" PinkiePie shouted.

I could feel every pony's eyes on me, I could hear Applejack and Rarity trying to explain to PinkiePie my nervousness but I felt that this is what PinkiePie meant by meeting every pony.

"Hello... Ponyville." I said as my voice cracked. I got a few giggles from the crowd but I cleared my throat and kept going.

"I wanted to thank you for taking the time to come to this amazing party, for a complete stranger that showed up only this morning. I was afraid of coming here, afraid that I would be nothing but a burden. That my appearance would have been the reason I was turned away, or met with hostility. Imagine my surprise, standing here in the middle of Ponyville the way that I am, and being able to speak to the kindest of ponies I have ever had the good fortune of meeting." I said aloud.

"What I'm trying to say is that I felt the warmth of my flames all my life, but today is the first time I have felt the warmth of so many caring and loving ponies. Thank you."

It was another surprise to see all the ponies cheer for me, to hear so many compliments and encouraging words come my way as Flutteryshy, Applejack, Rarity and PinkiePie cheered along with them. I felt myself smile for the first time, and genuinely felt happy about myself. There was another blast of the party cannon that got the party back into swing as I made my way towards the center of the party where many ponies encircled me asking me several questions at once.

I ended up answering a lot of the same questions over and over again, but each pony that asked it was very excited to see me so I did not bother as me much. It wasn't long before I was pulled away by PinkiePie, well it was more of another party cannon parting the sea of ponies and allowing me to walk through but I was getting a little crowded with some many ponies trying to get a look at me.

"This way Sparky! I have someone you just have to meet!" PinkiePie shouted waving at me to follow. I did so, trying my best not to step on the confetti, not to bump into ponies that weren't looking, and overall just not set anything on fire.

"Sparky, I would like to introduce you to my good friend Twilight." PinkiePie said throwing her hoof around a purple pony's mane.

"Twilight Sparkle, Sparky. Sparky, Twilight Sparkle." PinkiePie said introducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, uh Sparky. I've been reading up on Flame Ponies ever since I heard you were here in Ponyville." Twilight said.

"It's actually Smolder but I've been told Ash is easier to remember." I said glancing at PinkiePie.

"But Sparky sounds so much better!" PinkiePie argued.

"No it doesn't!" Spike said walking up to PinkiePie with some candy in his claws. "I think Fireball is a much better name for him!"

"What about Fizzle?" PinkiePie asked.

"Nah, he doesn't look like a Fizzle. I think The Inferno would suit him better." Spike said.

The small dragon continued to debate my name with PinkiePie as Twilight motioned for me to follow her.

"Was that a baby dragon?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, that's Spike. He's my pet dragon." Twilight replied.

"You have a pet dragon?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I've read that Flame Ponies were really good friends with dragons." Twilight said.

"I suppose they were at one point." I shrugged.

"How are you enjoying your first day in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

I paused for a moment, I looked back on my day from jumping over the river all the way up to the party in my honor, and it made me smile. Twilight had already noticed my smile and smiled along with me.

"It has been one of the best days I've ever had in a very long time." I said beaming.

"Well that's good to hear, Ponyville can get a little crazy from time to time." Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Rainbowdash shouted swooping out of the sky with a party hat on and a slice of cake in her hoof. She was followed by Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy who all had pieces of cake in their hooves.

"I see you two have finally met, Twilight Sparkle is the smartest pony in all of Ponyville." Rarity stated.

"Thanks Rarity." Twilight said.

"Think nothing of it dear, I'm sure you know all about Flame Ponies with all the research you've been doing." Rarity said.

"How did you know I was doing research?" Twilight asked curiously.

"When are you not researching something?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I think what she means is that you probably took it upon yourself to read up on some Flame Pony culture to help make Ash feel more at home." Applejack said.

"That's very sweet of you Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"It was just a bit of light reading, the library doesn't have much about Flame Pony history, just some notes and accounts from other ponies that had met them." Twilight confessed.

"I appreciate the trouble you went through... for me." I blurted out. After everything everyone had done for me I did not want to have anypony feeling like they didn't try hard enough.

"Don't mention it." Twilight said with a smile. "Come to think to of it, having you around could help us better understand Flame Pony culture."

"Oh yes, I'm sure there is lots of things we could learn." Fluttershy said.

"Go ahead darling, what is life like amongst you Flame Ponies?" Rarity asked.

"I bet it's filled with tons of volcanos, hundreds of flame ponies spewing fire into the sky, going hoof to hoof with dragons and the heat from their fire melting everything in their path!" Rainbowdash interrupted.

"Let him talk Rainbowdash, I'm sure he'd like to get a word in at some point." Applejack said.

"Go ahead darling." Rarity said.

"There's... fire?" I said bluntly.

"We could use a little bit more information than that." Twilight said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"I'd like to know all about Flame Pony history, and how you catalog it without using paper or parchment to record it." Twilight said.

"I'd like to know of all the wonderful littles animals that dwell in the land of Flame Ponies, and what sort of pets you keep." Fluttershy said.

"Tell me of the latest fashion you flame ponies are wearing this season, I would like to know how you Flame Ponies manage not to burn off all your clothes." Rarity said.

"I'd like to know what sort of food you Flame Ponies eat, it must be something mighty tasty if you ain't ever tried apples before." Applejack said.

"Once you get done answering all the boring stuff you can tell me of all the fiery explosions that go on when you go hoof to hoof with some mean dragons." Rainbowdash said.

I felt my stomach churn. I could see the look of anticipation in their eyes, waiting for me to tell them of the pleasures of Flame Pony life but the more I thought of my home the worst my stomach turned.

"What's wrong darling?" Rarity asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong." I said quickly.

"It didn't look like nothing." Rainbowdash replied.

"You looked you had some bad cider Ash, you want to tell us what's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Are we being to presumptuous with our questions?" Twilight asked.

"No it's not that, I just-" I mumbled. I felt nervous.

"We don't have any recorded history Twilight Sparkle," I began. "Our ancestors left murals carved into walls of our origins but they have since crumbled away." Twilight gasped at my words.

"There are no animals within our Ashen Fields, we keep no pets nor do we ever see or hear birds anymore. I'm sorry Fluttershy." I said watching Fluttershy cover her mouth in shock.

"Flame Ponies... don't have any clothes to speak of Ms. Rarity. We have no ponies capable of making such luxury, nor do we have any material that doesn't burn when it comes in contact with us." I continued.

Rarity seem to almost faint as the others looked on in disbelief.

"We have no farms, no groves; we have no food that we can grow. Our land is barren, full of volcanic ash and glass. We venture into the Dark Marsh Forest to dig for roots, we've ate them as long as I can remember." I continued. This time Applejack was taken aback by my words.

"As for dragons, we have none. We are bullied by the spiders that invade our land, the timber wolves that hunt Flame Ponies digging for roots, and fight off goblins that dwell in the mountains of our land. They attack us at night, steal our food, scare our fillies and destroy our homes." I concluded. I watched Rainbowdash stare wide eyed, mouth a gape, in disbelief at me.

"The land of Flame Ponies is nothing but a forgotten kingdom, populated with lost ponies." I mumbled grievously. I shook my head, deciding to keep my eyes trained to the ground, I felt embarrassed and above all else ashamed.

"Why haven't you ever asked for help?" Applejack asked.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Help? Why haven't you come to ask for help sooner?" Rainbowdash retorted.

"Help from where?" I asked bewildered

"Well from Ponyville of course, or the Canterlot, or even the Crystal Empire?" Rarity asked.

"I was told that such places despised Flames Ponies and that making such contact would only further their distaste for us." I said.

"Nonsense!" Fluttershy said, stamping her hoof gently.

"Fluttershy is right, you have been nothing but polite and kind to every pony today." Applejack chimed in.

"It sounds like your home is in need of a lot of help Smolder, and I think that we are just the ponies you need." Twilight said. The other ponies shook their heads in agreement.

"I cannot ask you for such a request, I have nothing to give you in return or-" I began to ramble as Rainbowdash interrupted me.

"Friends help each other out all the time! We don't need to be paid or bought to help out a pony in need."

These ponies smiled so warmly at me, I felt myself become emotional and I felt ashamed for it. I came to on the premise to steal, to lie and cheat my way to get what I needed but here these ponies are offering salvation for nothing. I summoned what was left of my courage and dignity as I lowered my head respectfully to them.

"Thank you." I said.

"I would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes." An elegant voice said aloud.

The music was cut short, a sudden gasp rushed through the crowd as many whispers soon followed as I raised my head to the tall, white, multicolored maned pony adorning a crown.

"Princess Celestia!" The group said together as she carried herself gracefully towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I received an invitation to a party for a Welcoming of a Flame Pony." Princess Celestia said.

"I sent her the invitation! It's not every day that you get to see a Flame Pony." PinkiePie said springing up from behind Twilight throwing confetti in the air.

Princess Celestia looked down at me without a smile. She seemed displeased at my presence and positioned herself in front of me.

"What are you doing here Flame Pony?" Princess Celestia asked.

"He came all the way from the Ashen Fields looking for help your Majesty." Applejack answered for me.

"You know it is forbidden for Flame Ponies to leave the Fields. Yet here you stand." Princess Celestia continued.

The mood had changed quickly, there was feeling of dread in the air, no pony made a sound and no pony moved.

"Princess Celestia-" Twilight began but Princess Celestia's wing shot out to silence her.

"Listen well citizens of Ponyville, in years long past there was a war between Equestria and the Ashen Fields, for supremacy over the elements of harmony, while their King demanded the right to rule all of Equestria under chaos and fire. I had no choice but to banish their king to the void and punish the Flame Ponies of the Ashen Plains to live a life of solitude from the rest of Equestria. Flame Ponies are lying, mischievous, and dangerous ponies that seek only to destroy and harm those around them; they are not to be trusted." Princess Celestia declared.

"Your Highness, this Flame Pony is different." Applejack said.

"It's true! He's done nothing wrong, he's been with us all day and he hasn't so much as set one thing on fire or forgets to say please or thank you!" Rainbowdash said.

"He was most cooperative in helping me with my new line of clothes for Canterlot's Fashion Show." Rarity said.

"He was also took the time to answer all of my questions." Fluttershy said.

"Sparky also gave a really nice speech thanking all the ponies for being so nice to him because he was so nervous about meeting everyone today, because it's probably from all the things you just said right now but he was brave enough to do it anyway!" PinkiePie exclaimed.

"What we're trying to say Princess Celestia is that this Flame Pony has done none of the things you have accused him of, in fact he's the opposite, and he's come here asking on behalf of his ponies for help." Twilight Sparkle said strolling up beside Princess Celestia.

"If what you say is true Twilight Sparkle I would be moved to reconsider my thoughts on this matter but for now I cannot allow-"

"Liars? Mischief makers? Is that what you call us?" I shouted in anger.

The flames on my mane flared wildly, my face screwed up in anger as I stared back at Princess Celestia, I could feel the rage swelling inside of me. Heat from my flames caused the ponies to back up but the Princess remained still, unfazed by my spectacle.

"You have something you'd like to say Flame Pony?" Princess Celestia asked crossly.

"Take it back." I said.

"I will not. You and the other Flame Ponies will wear such titles for eternity, your cowardice and lust for power has become your undoing, and you will remain in your Ashen Fields, never to trouble anypony else." Princess Celestia stated.

"Then on behalf of the sick, the starving, the lonely, and the meekest of Flame Ponies. The ponies you left without hope, without understanding, and the follies that have grown up with only the colors of fire and ash." I said aloud.

The flames from my mane leaped out into the air, splotches of fire burned the ground, and from beneath my hooves the ground broke open from the heat spewing steam from the cracks. I could feel my rage almost brimming, the urge to spout fire was caught in my throat, and my eyes fell to the ponies that had shown me such kindness. I could see the fear in their eyes, the worry for my safety as well as every other pony, and my rage began to subside. My mane flickered back to a soft flame, the ground began to cool, the heat I had been generating was beginning to subside and I felt myself kneel.

"I ask that you take pity on my ponies, much that once was is now lost, and much of what we are now is scared." I said bitterly.

I kept my eyes to the ground, I felt a wave of shame wash over me, and for all of my bolstering I could not stand up for my ponies but instead pled for them.

"I would do anything to see my ponies smile again." I said.

"...please." I swallowed hard at this word.

For a moment or two I wrestled with myself to look up at the Princess, when I finally decided to do so I saw that she had one eyebrow raised at me, as if surprised.

"It must have been very difficult for you to do that Flame Pony, your ponies are a proud race, and any sign of weakness is looked down upon. But it was not weakness that stayed your anger but courage to do what was best for your ponies." Princess Celestia said.

"Therefore, I will consider your request." Princess Celestia announced.

It was my turn to look surprised, from the cheers of everypony in Ponyville filling the air I felt an immense weight lift from me as I stood up in excitement.

"I will be honest with you Flame Pony, the crimes you have been punished for were agreed upon by all the rulers of Equestria, I will bring your request to them in our next summit but it some ponies may not be so quick to forgive." Princess Celestia continued.

The cheering died down as my heart seemed to waver at this news, but I still felt some hope that I had made it this far regardless. At least Princess Celestia had taken notice of our struggle.

"Furthermore, it would help to sway that Summit in your favor if you could prove how Flame Ponies have changed. If you are willing to become the spokesperson, an ambassador for your ponies, you will be allowed to state your case personally to the Summit. To do so, I will allow you to stay in Ponyville for a time."

"While here, I will expect you to learn and understand the magic of friendship, and all about the elements of harmony from anypony willing to help you. Twilight Sparkle?" Princess Celestia called out.

"Yes Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I would have you send reports detailing the progress of this Flame Pony, how well he gets along with the other ponies, his contributions and anything bad that might come about. It will better underline the relationships between his home with ours, and if Flame Ponies are ready to be forgiven." Princess Celestia said.

The Princess strode forward to me, she looked me over once, taking notice of my missing Cutie Mark and the uncomfortable look on my face.

"Use your time here well, Flame Pony, for it may be the only chance you get." Princess Celestia warned.

"I will make the most of it." I replied.

"What is your name, Flame Pony? I've heard the ponies here call you Ash, Sparky, and even Matchstick." Princess Celestia asked.

"Smolder. Smolder of the Ashen Fields." I said.

"The name suits you." Princess Celestia said as she spread out her wings before me. With a single leap, she soared into the sky as all the ponies in Ponyville cheered and waved goodbye.

As I watched the Princess disappear into the night sky, my thoughts circled back to stealing the Elements of Harmony and how it seemed so unnecessary now.


	2. Chapter 2: Racing Hotshot

I awoke earlier then I had intended, the sun had just barely crept over the hillside to paint the sky a light blue hue and silhouetted the world around me by contrast. The flames from my mane illuminated my small world, the rocks seemed to dance from the light of my fire, and the crisp morning dew began to fade from the ground around me. I had mostly recovered from last nights' party that was in my honor. At some point in the night I was challenged to a cupcake eating contest and had lost in great lengths to Pinkie Pie. The rest of the night was quite vague from that point on. I do recall dancing, games, and probably cake. What I do remember quite clearly was coming back to river where my journey had begun and falling asleep along the river bank. The relentless thudding of a cupcake induced headache lingered with me. I covered my head with my hooves begging it to go away. To my dismay it did not, so I decided that a walk through Sweet Apple Acres might clear my head, if not the scenic view then perhaps Applejack herself would soothe my pain. The walk to Sweet Apple Acres was peaceful. The wind blew softly fanning the flames of my mane that made the fire dance in delight.

As I approached Applejack's place I could hear raised voices, I recognized Applejack's voice but the other was a mystery to me. Luckily for me I found that the gate had been left opened and I let myself in. I walked along the dirt path, trying to follow the voices when I stumbled upon Applejack and a white mane pony arguing in the barn. Their voices carried over each other and it was hard to make out the argument. I heard bits of cider while it led into bits, and then I heard something about value and history. At this point I felt it would be rude if I eavesdropped any further so I cleared my throat to make myself known. Applejack and the white mane pony both looked my direction in surprise, but the white mane pony seemed even more surprised by me.

"I don't believe it!" the white mane pony exclaimed.

"Well howdy there Ash, I didn't see you there." Applejack said.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I asked curiously.

Applejack glanced at the white mane pony with a coy smile before answering me.

"Not at all, I was just telling Cindy Mayflower here on how we have some of the fastest ponies on four hooves this side of Ponyville." Applejack bragged.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't met many other ponies." I admitted as the one called Cindy Mayflower carefully approached me.

"You're a real Flame Pony? This isn't some trick?" Cindy asked reaching out to touch my flames.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms. Mayflower, those are real flames and this here is a real Flame Pony." Applejack intervened moving her hoof away from me as I began to recoil.

"I've never heard of a Flame Pony coming out from beyond the Ashen Fields! This is extraordinary!" Cindy Mayflower proclaimed stamping her hooves in excitement.

"Ash here is the only Flame Pony to make such a journey, he's staying here in

Ponyville until the summit meeting of all-" Applejack was cut short as Cindy

Mayflower interjected.

"Would you be willing to meet the fastest pony alive?" Cindy asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked feeling confused.

"I represent the single fastest earth pony in all of Equestria, Hotshot McFlash! He's won all the Grand Hoof Race Award for the past three years! I'm sure he would be more then ecstatic to meet a real live Flame Pony!" Cindy said.

"Why would he?" I asked curiously.

"Why, McFlash has grown up on tales of Flame Ponies that used run so fast that they would turn into balls of fire and leaves trails of flames in their wake. You ponies are the reason McFlash became a racer!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Well that's... nice." I mumbled.

"Promise me you'll stay right here! Don't you dare move a muscle! I'll be right back!" Cindy cried sprinting off back towards the dirt path.

"I guess you better stay here until she gets back, wouldn't want to make her mad that's for sure." Applejack said.

"Is that why you two were making such a fuss in the barn?" I asked seating myself on the very spot Cindy had asked me to stay.

"You heard that huh? It wasn't much of anything, Cindy was just trying to get us to move up on our date for our yearly Apple Cider sale but I told her that there wasn't anything for it as it has to be done just right and at the right time." Applejack said.

"What's Apple Cider?" I asked.

"You're kidding right?" Applejack asked almost sounding annoyed.

"Let's say I do and I want you to humor me." I said rubbing my mane in embarrassment.

"It's one of Sweet Apple Acres most sought after beverages, it comes around only once a year and it sells out faster than you can say hot cakes." Applejack explained.

"I'm guessing there are some ponies that just can't wait." I replied.

"That there pony is a few straws short of a bale of hay. She's been offering us just about everything to give up a few barrels of our Sweet Apple Cider before we start selling them. I told her we don't play favorites here but she insists that her client, what's his name, Hothoof, really loves the stuff." Applejack continued.

"Do you not know who Hotshot McFlash is?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No. Why? Do you?" Applejack asked.

"Not a clue." I said with a smile as Applejack smirked.

Cindy Mayflower had not been gone for very long, but it was just long enough to leave Applejack and I in uncomfortable silence for several awkward minutes. There was not much I could say, most of my knowledge was of Flame Ponies and of the Ashen Fields, but it wasn't very relatable to the vibrant Sweet Apple Acres. More so I knew next to nothing about Applejack, I did not know where to start concerning questions about her and her farm but I decided that if I kept it simple I might not sound like a dork.

"So... Applejack?" I began, rolling a pebble with my hoof.

"Yeah?" Applejack replied.

I felt the words begin in my throat when a sudden flash appeared on the horizon, a sudden rush of air nearly blew Applejack's hat off and whipped the flames of my mane. It took a few seconds for the dust to catch up as it billowed in after the rush of air as the colt named Hotshot McFlash stood before us. Dressed in a full body suit covered with different brands and names I had never seen before. He wore a pair of tinted goggles strapped around his head and a sparkling smile that seemed to be perfect for photographs.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes." Hotshot said removing his goggles.

"Aha! It is! It is a real live Flame Pony! Mayflower was right after all!" Hotshot hollered in delight as he stamped his hooves in excitement.

I glanced at Applejack who was adjusting her hat and wiping the dirt from her mane, then looking back at Hotshot who was already inches from my face.

"Hi..." I said slowly backing up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Flame Pony! A great pleasure indeed! You have no idea what kind of impact you had on me and my life! It is an honor! An absolute honor!" Hotshot said holding out his hoof to me.

"Sorry, I can't-" As I spoke Hotshot immediately took hold of my hoof, shaking it vigorously and to my surprise was not in any pain.

"This here is a flame resistant suit; I wear it to cut down on friction that builds up when I run. You can get a pretty bad rash if you're not careful." Hotshot explained still shaking my hoof.

"This is Applejack, the owner of this plot, Sweet Apple Acre." I said trying to steer the conversation towards her. Applejack did not seem too crazy about me passing the buck.

"Well how do you do ma'am? Hotshot McFlash, fastest pony in all of Equestria. Might I just say that this here is the finest looking farm I have ever laid eyes on? Not to mention yourself, you're quite the looker if I do say so myself. Not to worry though, I'm not making a pass at you, just trying to get off on the right hoof." Hotshot railed off shaking Applejack's hoof just as vigorously.

"Well that's mighty fine of you to say Mr. Hotshot." Applejack said.

"Please, just Hotshot. Mr. Hotshot is my father. Technically it's Dr. McFlash but he isn't too picky about it." Hotshot informed her.

Feeling the chance to slip away I began to make a move towards the gate when I caught Applejack's eye and knew she wasn't going to let me go that easy.

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way to chew the fat with little old me, I'm sure you have tons of questions for Ash over there." Applejack said with a grin.

"Where are my manners? I didn't even ask you for your name Mr. Flame Pony. If mother could see me now she'd wonder what sort of filly she raised." Hotshot exclaimed jumping in front of me.

"It's Smolder… of the Ashen Fields." I answered him forcing a smile on my face.

"Well that there has got to be the longest name I have ever heard. We could probably trim that down a bit and make it easier to say. I've got it! How's Blaze strike you? Not bad if I do say so myself, I don't honestly know where I come up with such great names." Hotshot rattled off.

One more nickname to add to so many I had been given already. I watched as Applejack slipped away back into the barn, I felt my flames flicker in envy, and heard Hotshot gasp aloud.

"Do that again! What am I saying? Asking you to preform like some circus pony, mother would surely be shaking her head right about now. Manners, Hotshot, manners. I cannot begin to tell you the stories I've heard of you and your kin. Being able to meet you face to face has been the highlight of my year, no, probably my life." Hotshot rambled.

"I'm glad I was able to do that for you." I mumbled taking a step back.

"Now where did Mayflower get to? I must have run off without her again. I tend to do that when I get excited, poor thing is always chasing after me. Couldn't ask for a better manager though, keeps this wild stallion on a short lasso I tell you. Wouldn't have gotten to where I am today without her help." Hotshot said looking around.

"I believe that's her over there." I said motioning towards the path.

In the distance there was a pony struggling to catch its breath, taking slow steps just over the hill and touching its chest.

"Well I'll be, she's getting faster these days. She used to not turn up for days when we first started out. Be right back." Hotshot said.

I watched as Hotshot exploded from the spot, I had to admit I had never seen a pony move as fast as him but I did not feel inclined to tell him this. Hotshot reached Mayflower in a matter of seconds, before I could take a step he was already back with Mayflower in tow. 

"Blaze, I'd like you to meet my manager Cindy Mayflower. What am I saying? You two have already met, how else did Mayflower know that there was a Flame Pony here? I tell you if my mind worked as fast as my hooves I'd be smartest pony in all of Equestria. I guess some other pony will just have to pick up the slack on that one." Hotshot said.

Cindy Mayflower's mane had been blasted back by the sheer speed of Hotshot, her face had splotches of dirt from the dust he had kicked up and she did not seem used to being carried at high speeds.

"A…pleasure." Mayflower muttered waving her hoof at me.

"The pleasure is mine." I replied with a weak smile.

"If you two will excuse me I wish to speak to Ms. Applejack further. Hotshot be sure not to leave here without informing me on when you are leaving and where you are going." Mayflower informed him fixing her mane.

"I read you loud and clear Mayflower. I tell you that girl will not let me take a step without writing it down in triplicate. I don't blame her though, wouldn't be the first time I ran off and left her without a forwarding address. But enough about me, I want to hear all about you Blaze. Come on, bend my ear for a while." Hotshot said slapping me on the shoulder.

The problem with talking to the fastest pony in all of Equestria is that you can't run away from him. I was subjected to answering every single one of his questions about Flame Ponies, humoring him with tales of my life and having to return the favor by listening to his. My headache seemed to be just as interested in sticking around as Hotshot did.

"Hotshot!" Mayflower called.

Both of us turned to see Mayflower and Applejack standing near the front of the barn looking quite cross with each other. With a sudden blast of air Hotshot was standing in front of both them while I sat in a cloud of dust.

"Ms. Applejack and I just came up with a wonderful idea to help raise a little extra money for Sweet Apple Acres during their yearly cider sale." Mayflower began.

"Ms. Applejack let me be first to say that I live for your cider, I remember when my mother first gave me a glass of that delicious drink. I tell you couldn't stop singing its praises. I have to at least get a few barrels to last me until next year or I simply go cider crazy." Hotshot said.

"Hotshot, pay attention." Mayflower said clapping her hooves together to get his attention.

"Shoot Mayflower." Hotshot replied.

"Ms. Applejack has agreed to give us a few barrels of cider early if you agree to race here in Sweet Apple Acres." Mayflower informed.

"For that cider I'd run from one side of Equestria to the other!" Hotshot exclaimed.

"The ticket sales alone will pay for the barrels and then some. It may even draw ponies from as far as the Crystal Kingdom to see you race, which means even more revenue for Ms. Applejack." Mayflower went on.

"Sounds like a win-win for the two of us, who am I racing? A couple of fillies? Some up and coming hotshots? Perhaps the Wonderbolts would like crack at me." Hotshot asked rubbing his chin.

"Actually we thought that you could race the Flame Pony." Mayflower replied.

"Me?" I asked sounding very surprised.

Applejack smiled wide at me. Hotshot McFlash was in all sense of the word stunned. His eyes lit up, his mouth curled into the biggest smile, hollering aloud and stamping his hooves.

"Now that is a race! Mayflower you are a blooming genius! A race against my childhood idol! I can see the headlines now! Hotshot McFlash, Equestria's fastest pony racing against Blaze, the allusive Flame Pony who leaves a trial of fire in his wake!" Hotshot exclaimed.

"But I'm not a racer. I can't compete against the fastest pony in all of Equestria." I said aloud feeling like things were beginning to spin out of control.

"Words… cannot begin… to describe how much that means to me." Hotshot said choking back his own words, throwing his hoof around me.

"Sure you can Ash! All you need is a little training, some coaching, and some self-confidence." Applejack said still smiling at me with her pleading eyes.

"Nothing short of a miracle will have him ready to even come close to keeping up with Hotshot, it's a publicity stunt to bring in a crowd who not only wants to see McFlash race but to see a Flame Pony that has been unseen for many years. Hotshot will race alongside Blaze for a time and surely beat him come the finish line and give the crowd their monies worth." Mayflower said.

"It will be an honor just to be running alongside a Flame Pony I assure you." Hotshot said.

Before I could decline I could see Applejack mouthing 'please' to me, after the way she and the others had accepted me so easily yesterday I felt I should return the favor.

"I'll do it." I said putting on a smile.

"That's what I'm talking about! Good on you Blaze! I'm going to need a whole new suit to wear for this race! Mayflower, I'll leave spreading the word to you. Ms. Applejack, its' been a pleasure. Blaze I look forward to racing with you." Hotshot said strapping back on his goggles.

Before Mayflower could get a word out, Hotshot McFlash exploded from the spot and disappeared into the distance leaving me and every pony else in a cloud of dust.

"I hate it when he does that." Mayflower muttered.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Applejack mumbled.

"Just have those barrels ready to be picked up tomorrow, I'll handle all the arrangements. Just have that Flame Pony at the starting line come next week." Mayflower said tauntingly, making her way towards the gate.

"Don't worry he'll be there! He's going to leave that Hotflash McSlow in a cloud of smoke!" Applejack shouted after her.

"Not uh!" Mayflower shouted back slamming the gate behind her.

"Yeah huh!" Applejack cried back.

Applejack wore a frown on her face, watching Mayflower trot away down the path with her nose turned upwards.

"I tell you that pony is a bigger pain in the flank then falling in a bed of roses." Applejack mumbled.

Applejack looked over at me, she noticed my very confused look, and she herself looked quite taken aback.

"Ah shoot Blaze, I'm sorry I roped you into this. She made me an offer I just couldn't pass up and having you run this race seemed like the best way of getting ever pony what they wanted." Applejack explained rubbing the back of her mane.

"Consider this my thanks for all your help yesterday." I said trying to sound appreciative.

Applejack beamed at me, the flames on my mane flickered again, but this time it was because I felt nervous.

"Alright then partner, we have to get you in shape for your race against motor mouth." Applejack declared.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"You call that running? I've seen Tank run faster than you! Fluttershy could run laps around you! Let's pick up the pace!" Rainbow dashed cried blowing hard on her whistle.

It had been a rather strenuous week for me to say the least, having agreed to run against Hotshot McFlash I was put under Rainbow Dash's most grueling regiment of training. I only stopped to eat and sleep. I was running for the rest of it. Rainbow Dash was an incredible coach, she seemed to know everything about pacing, breathing, stretching, dieting and even mentally preparing me to race. She was just trying to fit years of training into a week, and I'm pretty sure I was going to burn out before the week was over.

"Move it!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Today I was running on a track, much to the amusement of other ponies that had come to train and decided to look on. Having an audience did not bother, I'm used to the staring, but it was the cheering that I received from the other ponies that made me feel nervous.

"How's the training going Rainbow?" Applejack asked strolling up to her.

"For some pony that has never raced before, he's pretty good. Twilight said that Flame Ponies have a unique breathing pattern and makes them a perfect candidate for running… and breathing fire." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Do you think he'll be able to keep up with Hotshot McFlash?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Not a chance, that pony has got years of experience doing this sort of thing. Even if Matchstick had a whole year to train he'd still be miles behind." Rainbow Dash giggled.

"Then why are you making him run so much?" Applejack asked.

"Cause he said he wanted to be at his best for when the race comes, he said it was important for Sweet Apple Acres." Rainbow Dash said.

"It sure is." Applejack muttered.

"Come on lets pick up the pace! I want to see some sweat Matchstick!" Rainbow Dash hollered.

"Do Flame Ponies sweat?" Applejack asked.

"No idea." Rainbow Dash replied.

It was on the completion of the twentieth lap that Rainbow Dash blew her whistle signaling me to take a break. The whistle was my favorite sound. I came to a rest near the side of the track where a towel was lifted up to my face. I looked past it to see it was Spike offering me the towel, but I shook my head softly to decline.

"I guess Flame Ponies don't sweat after all." Applejack said.

"Hey Spike, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Twilight and I were doing some research on Flame Ponies, she wanted me to come find where you ponies were and report back to her." Spike replied.

For a moment Rainbow Dash, Applejack and I exchanged glances of utter bewilderment and looked back at Spike.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Shouldn't you have gone back to tell Twilight where Ash was?" Applejack asked.

"Oh… right. I guess I got distracted watching Fireball run around the track." Spike said tapping his claws together.

"You think?" Twilight asked aloud.

"Twilight! Hey! I found him!" Spike said nervously pointing at me.

"Thanks." Twilight replied rolling her eyes.

"Alright break time is over Matchstick!" Rainbow Dash hollered.

I tried not to roll my eyes in front of her. I nodded in agreement and took off running once more. I didn't get more than two laps in when I heard Rainbow Dash blow the whistle once more and motion me to come over.

"Alright Matchstick, Twilight says she might have something to help you run this race tomorrow." Rainbow Dash informed me.

"Is it a gluing Hotshot McFlash to the starting line?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Applejack said.

"Smolder, I was doing something research last night on Flame Ponies. While there isn't much to go on I did find a letter from a Captain of the Royal Guard many years ago that had mentioned a battle with Flame Ponies." Twilight said showing me a piece of parchment.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"She says that the Flame Ponies had charged their ranks head on, and before they could mount a defense the Flame Ponies were already on them." Twilight began.

"So the Flame Ponies caught them off guard." I said feeling a little lost.

"The Flame Ponies had crossed almost two miles of land in under a minute." Twilight continued.

"That sure would give that Hotshot fella a run for his money." Applejack said leaning over to look at the letter.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well if we can figure out how these Flame Ponies were able to cover so much distance in such a short time we can maybe use it to give you a fighting chance tomorrow." Twilight said hopefully.

"You mean Flash Stepping?" I asked.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked.

"Flash Stepping, it a technique we Flame Ponies use to… well run really fast." I said.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Ever pony stared at me wide eyed and mouth a gape. I could feel that I was about to be yelled at, if not lectured in the coming moments.

"Back up! You can do what these Flame Ponies did in the letter?" Twilight asked sounding shocked.

"Forget that! You could have been running faster this whole time? What do think I was screaming at you when I said run faster?" Rainbow Dash hollered right into me ear.

"Well Flash Stepping isn't something Flame Ponies learn overnight. It takes a couple of years to really use it effectively." I explained.

"But you can do it right?" Applejack asked.

"Well, yes…" I began.

"To the starting line mister!" Rainbow Dash yelled blowing on her whistle into my ear.

Rubbing my ear I came up to the starting line, every pony was now watching me with great interest. I rolled my shoulders a few times and waited for Rainbow Dash's signal. The whistle blew and I took off in a sprint. Thus far it was what every pony had already seen me do. The speed I had been running was the limit I had set to myself. Pushing myself to run a bit faster the wind whipping past me began to fan my flames. The fire upon my mane, my tail, and from my hooves roared into a blaze. Before long I was engulfed in flames, I could feel the fire beneath me propelling me forward, my hooves striking the ground as the flames shot me forward. Digging my hooves into the track I came to a sliding stop, my flames dissipated in a wisp of smoke and I stood staring at the trail of fire I had left in my wake.

I had left a sizeable trail of fire nearly halfway around the track. I had elected to only run one just to prove that I could do it. Unfortunately, from the expressions of all the ponies present I was sure to have to do it again.

"That was unbelievable!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The fire trail quickly began to fizzle away, while the whole track field cheered at the spectacle I had made. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Spike all came rushing over to compliment me and describe to me how amazing it really was.

"Ash, if you could run like that from the start why didn't you just say so?" Applejack asked.

"When I use the Flash Step, I let the wind whipping past me to increase the size of my flames. The reason I didn't bring it up is that the Flash Step leaves behind a trail of fire, and I'd rather not be the pony who burns all of Ponyville to the ground." I explained.

"Well we can have ponies clear the paths before the race, have ponies from Cloudsdale watch from above and put out any of the fire before it even starts!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I appreciate it, I really do but I wasn't planning on using it during the race. I don't want do anything that could make Flame Ponies look dangerous or incapable of restraining themselves." I said.

"But if you win the race every pony will be talking about how a Flame Pony beat the fastest race pony around! Everyone would want to see Flame Ponies race!" Spike insisted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take that risk. I just can't." I said excusing myself.

"Hey! Practice isn't over." Rainbow Dash called after me.

I didn't turn back, I left the track to find a place where I could rest and unwind for tomorrow's race.

That night I sat at the edge of the river bank, staring out at the mountain range miles away thinking of the Ashen Fields. My thoughts dwelled on whether I was doing the right thing, whether stealing the Elements of Harmony would have been the better idea. A week had passed and all I have been doing is running. I would most certainly lose tomorrows race, what sort of message would that send to every pony? Training for a race I knew I could not win? Wasting time training for a week when I could have been focusing my efforts into something I knew I could achieve?

"Hey there Smolder." A voice spoke up from behind me.

I glanced over to see Twilight Sparkle standing behind me. She wore a smile on her face that seemed to make me want to smile back. So I did.

"Hello Twilight." I replied.

"So tomorrow is the big race then?" Twilight asked sitting herself down next to me, leaving a large enough gap between us.

"Yeah." I said.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." I said.

There was a silence between us, it was very clear that I couldn't sleep and that the cause of it was my nervousness about the race.

"You know I wrote a letter to Princess Celestia a little while ago." Twilight began.

"Oh… really?" I mumbled.

I felt the bottom of my stomach drop, besides from running I had done nothing and I was sure it would be reflected in Twilight's letter.

"I told her about this great new book I was reading, pertaining to the proper way to store ink wells and the temperature she should be kept in." Twilight continued.

"Sounds… interesting." I mumbled.

"I told her about how Pinkie Pie baked a cake within a cake, how Fluttershy got a flower to bloom with just a hello, how Rarity nearly fainted over a missing button on her new coat and how you selflessly offered your help to Applejack." Twilight remarked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

It took a moment, but I realized what she had said. I perked up a bit and looked over at her as she seemed to smile to herself.

"I told her how Sweet Apple Acres was hosting the fastest pony in all of Equestria, Hotshot McFlash, to race against our very own Smolder. That you agreed to do it without asking for anything in return, that even though you were clearly outmatched you spent the entire week training with Rainbow Dash to give it your very best shot. I told her you had this amazing technique called the Flash Step. How it could give you a chance of winning the race, but how you didn't want to use it in fear of setting something on fire." Twilight went on to explain.

I could not think of anything to say, I merely stared at her, feeling dazed by the way she spoke about me to Princess Celestia.

"Call it a hunch but I bet you were feeling nervous about your time so far in Ponyville. Whether or not you were making the best of it." Twilight mentioned.

"Well… I uh…" I muttered.

"A part of having friends is that we can come and talk to each other when things are bothering us." Twilight remarked.

"I guess…" I mumbled.

I childishly kicked a few rocks down the sloping river bank into the water, pretending to be interested at the ripples in the water.

"I guess I feel privileged to be here, to be able to do the things I do while my Flame Ponies aren't so lucky. To have met the ponies I have, to be considered their friend, and to feel… needed. All my life I have always felt unwanted." I confessed.

"Thank you, Smolder." Twilight said.

"For what?" I asked curiously looking back at her.

"For being able to open up to me, it's a sign that you're beginning to trust me with your feelings. As a friend that is very important." Twilight explained.

Once more I did not know what to say. The best I could was just nod nervously and stare into the water.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest for the race tomorrow, goodnight Smolder." Twilight said getting up to leave.

"Goodnight Twilight." I said still focusing on the water.

"By the way." Twilight said looking back. "Princess Celstia wanted me to tell you, good luck and watch your step."

I looked over my shoulder to see Twilight striding away, her words echoing in my head. The Princess wishing me luck in tomorrow's race. I felt a smile creep across my face, my heart seemed to flutter with excitement at the idea of racing against Equestria's fastest pony and deep down I wanted to win.

I had never seen so many ponies in one place before. Mayflower must have reached out to every pony in Equestria about this race. Viewing stands were built all the way down the path from Sweet Apple Acres, yet there were so many ponies that had shown up that every pony began to line up along the edges of the path. Fortunately for me, Hotshot McFlash was entertaining the crowd with idioms and autographs while I stretched at the starting line. It did not stop any pony from taking pictures of me though. I understood that Flame Ponies were all but unseen for many years but the amount of pictures being taken almost became blinding to me.

"Blaze! What are you doing? There will be time for stretching later!" Hotshot cried trotting up to me.

"Come on squeeze in close so that every pony can get a picture of us together! Our faces will be on every magazine, newspaper and billboard from here to the end of Equestria! I'm so excited I feel like I can fly! Watch out Wonderbolts, you may just have your newest recruit!" Hotshot continued flinging a hoof over my shoulder and waving to the crowd.

I decided I wasn't going to humor him with a conversation. The flashing of the cameras were blinding, several minutes had gone by before the flashes came in short bursts allowing me to focus my eyes again.

"Well tie my hooves together and call me a pogo stick! If that isn't Mama Hotshot in the first row! I tell you I have the best mother in the world Blaze! Excuse me for a minute." Hotshot said trotting over to the stands.

I watched Hotshot head over to the stands to an older pony, he flung his hoofs around her without hesitation and Mama Hotshot did so as well. The sudden barrage of flashes began once more as the two embraced, and I found myself wondering what a hug from a mother must be like.

"Smolder, hey Smolder!" A voice cried out over the booming voice of the crowd.

A few more shouts of my name turned my head towards the opposite side of the stands where Twilight Sparkle and Spike stood off to the side. Motioning for me to come over I did so cautiously, ponies began trying to lean in, and take pictures. Some even seemed to have marshmallows on sticks and holding them out to me.

"Hello Twilight, Spike." I said.

"Ready for the big race?" Spike asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight asked.

"Like I'm Equestria's most wanted. With all the pictures ponies have taken." I replied.

There was a sudden flash of a camera, I blinked rapidly and looked down to see that Spike had taken a picture. He smiled apologetically and I nodded with a smile. We heard the speaker come on and Mayflower's voice came booming out.

"Welcome every pony to our Sweet Apple Acres Race across Ponyville! Your racers today are the three time Equestria Race Champion Hotshot McFlash! His challenger coming straight out legends, a pony rarely ever seen outside of the Ashen Fields, Blaze the Flame Pony! Racers! To the starting line!" Mayflower announced with cheers roaring from the crowd.

"Are you going to use your secret weapon?" Spike asked excitedly.

"They don't call me Fireball for nothing." I replied.

Much to Spike's amusement I walked away feeling like pretty cool with that quip. The feeling quickly changed when I got to the starting line, Hotshot McFlash was no longer goofing around. His face was full of confidence, he wore smile of a winner and looked me over.

"This is it Blaze. I know this is just a friendly race but if you think I'm going to go easy on you you're in for a big surprise. I've waited all my life to race against a Flame Pony and at long last I can finally live out my dream." Hotshot said pulling down his goggles.

"I've got some bad news for you Hotshot." I said rolling my shoulders.

"Oh right, your name was Smores or something?" Hotshot asked.

I raised my forelegs up, bringing back down onto the ground with great force. My flames engulfed me. With the screams of the crowd, Hotshot McFlash jumped to the side in surprise. Every last pony had their eyes trained on me, the flames flourished and danced all around me as I turned to Hotshot.

"I will be winning this race." I stated.

It may have been the reflection of my flames from Hotshot's goggles but I could see the fire in eyes. The smile he wore was from ear to ear, he positioned himself at the starting line ready to race and I followed suit. The crowd roared with anticipation, I could feel my hear beginning to race as we both stared at the checkered flag.

"On your mark! Get Set! GO!" Mayflower cried.

The checkered flag had no more than a ripple from being waved before we took off, a trail of fire and dust clouds were left. The delayed passing of wind came blowing the crowd sideways, mixed with the cheers and excited chatter the race was officially on.

"Do you believe it? I said, do you believe it! This is Pinkie Pie as your eye in the sky broadcasting the race to you live from a hot air balloon. With me to help bring you all the breaking news is my good friend Fluttershy. Fluttershy say hi!" Pinkie Pie said holding the microphone to her.

"Hi." Fluttershy said softly.

"Moments before the race started Sparky, Ponyville's very own Flame Pony, had exploded into a raging ball of fire! Much to the surprise to every pony, Sparky came exploding out of the starting line and keeping neck and neck with ol' Hotshot McFlash! A fan favorite to win this race today, Sparky is the underdog who is winning the hearts of so many ponies here today for his unbelievable performance! Wouldn't you say, Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked holding the microphone to her.

"Yes." Fluttershy said softly.

"What clearly should be a race of fortitude and endurance that it would normally take a pony a few hours to finish but these two ponies are moving so fast that it may only take a half hour at most! First they'll have to run around the outside of Ponyville, cut through the canyon and then race through the Everfree Forest before cutting back into Sweet Apple Acres! Can you feel the excitement Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Yes." Fluttershy replied softly.

I had never used the Flash Step in such excess, only for short bursts but never for racing. The faster I ran the hotter I seemed to burn, the fire under hoof propelled me forward and thanks to Rainbow Dash's coaching I could pace myself without trouble. Even so Hotshot was already ahead of me, he took turns tight, sped up on straight paths and slowed down to take hard turns. I had no such training, I would run full tilt, slide into a turn in hopes of maintain my speed and it showed how much of a better racer Hotshot was.

We had already reach the canyon in no time at all, a few ponies had set up around here and cheered as we came barreling through. Although this terrain was more my speed, the jagged rocks, gravel, displaced stones all reminded me of the Ashen Fields. This was no place for a seasoned race pony, I used it to my advantage, leaping over loose dirt and vaulting off of set rocks. Much to Hotshot's dismay he could read his surroundings, he lost his hooves on loose gravel, and slid on unburied stones. It gave me the chance to pull ahead slightly, no more a few seconds of space between us.

"It seems that Hotshot McFlash has had difficulty traversing the canyon, giving Sparky a momentary lead! Although Sparky does not seem to be showing any signs of slowing down, Hotshot McFlash is still just a cupcakes throw away from taking back the lead! Let me hear you scream every pony!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Yay." Fluttershy cried softly.

"This can't be happening, no one can beat Hotshot! He's the best! He's the champion!" Mayflower said tapping her hooves together.

"What if Hotshot loses this race? He'll lose all his supporters! All his sponsors! Every pony will want to market the Flame Ponies for new products! Hotshot will pass into obscurity! I can't let this happen!" Mayflower hissed under her breath.

Mayflower slipped out from the announcers' box, quickly making her way out from the stands and ducking behind the Sweet Apple Acres barn. Checking if the coast was clear she rounded the corner and bumped into Applejack and Rarity carrying barrels of cider.

"What are you doing back here?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"What? Me? I was just, uh, going for a walk. Whenever Hotshot races my nerves get the best of me so I just have to excuse myself." Mayflower said hotly. 

"I get that way sometimes, whenever I'm up against the best designers in all of Equestria it can be so overwhelming." Rarity said levitating a barrel of cider with her horn.

"You'll have to excuse me I really can't let Hotshot see me in such a dire state." Mayflower said.

Mayflower trotted off, glancing over her shoulder a few times before disappearing down the path. 

"Now where is she off to?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sure she just wants to have a bit of space, some ponies can't handle the stress sometimes." Rarity said.

"That's what I'm worried about. I think we should follow her." Applejack said.

"Why, whatever for?" Rarity asked.

"I think she might try to sabotage this race." Applejack said.

"What makes you say that dear?" Rarity asked.

"Call it a hunch." Applejack said.

Applejack put down her barrel of cider and took off after Mayflower.

"Applejack! Wait for me! Really, all this running and we're not even the ones in the race." Rarity said placing the cider down gently and taking off after her.

"Okay every pony, are racers are just about out of the canyon! They'll then be entering the Everfree forest, our eye in the sky will be temporarily blind from the action but we'll be able to pick it up when they cross the river. In the meantime I have an exclusive one on one with our very own Fluttershy. Fluttershy, thank you for joining us today." Pinkie Pie said.

"It's nice to be here." Fluttershy said softly.

"So Fluttershy, how what sound does a butterfly make?" Pinkie Pie asked.

We came storming out of the canyon. Hotshot had made up some time, I didn't think he could adapt so quickly to terrain but he managed to close the gap between us. Fortunately for me he could not slip stream behind me due to the amount of fire that was trailing off of me. He would have to push up on his own power and to my amazement he was doing just that.

"I had no idea you were this fast!" Hotshot shouted to me.

"That makes two of us!" I hollered back.

Around us was the light of the sun when it all disappeared with a thick canopy of tree branches came soaring overhead. We had entered the Everfree forest, shafts of light came pouring through splits in the canopy but my fire seemed to light our way.

"I have to say, I'm impressed you've pushed me this far but this is the part where you find out why I'm called McFlash!" Hotshot yelled to me.

To my disbelief Hotshot galloped past me, not only did he over take me but he was slowly pulling away and I was already starting to feel fatigued. I could feel my heart beginning to race, the aspect of winning was slowly slipping away from me and with the race being close to over I knew that if I were to give it everything I got I could maybe take back the lead. The possibility of my fire burning to hot, spreading to the tree around me was weighing on my mind. I would have to wait until the final stretch to make one final push. All I needed to do now was keep as close as I can to Hotshot and not let him pull away any further.

Applejack and Rarity went racing down the path looking around for Mayflower.

"Applejack dear, I don't see Mayflower anywhere. Could you have been wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Nope." Applejack said coming to a stop.

Applejack and Rarity came to the river where the bridge that connected the two sides rested and Mayflower was found apple bucking the bridges supports on the opposite side.

"Ms. Mayflower!" Rarity gasped.

Mayflower jumped in surprise, looking across the river at the two of them looking very embarrassed.

"Of all the no good dirty tricks, you're trying to fix this race!" Applejack yelled.

"This isn't what it looks like! I was just uh, fixing it! Yes I was coming out here to check the stability of the bridge and saw that it was rather loose so I took it upon myself to try and fix it before they got here." Mayflower said hastily.

"Horse Hockey!" Rarity cried.

Applejack gave her a surprised look and Rarity shrugged it off.

"You were trying to collapse that there bridge and force Ash to drop out of the race!" Applejack accused.

"You don't understand! Racing is all Hotshot has! If this Flame Pony actually beats him he'll be ruined! Everyone will want everything Flame Pony, no one will want to see Hotshot race anymore." Mayflower protested.

"Every pony has his time in the sun Mayflower! What if Hotshot saw you doing this? Do you think he'd feel the same way? Racing is all he talks about, and I can bet you he wouldn't want to see you trying to cheat for him." Applejack said.

"Applejack is right, we can't win all the time, it gives us a chance to learn from our mistakes and grow as a pony. It breeds healthy competition and we can learn from each other." Rarity said.

Mayflower hung her head low. She started back over the bridge looking very ashamed with herself.

"I've been Hotshot's manager ever since his first race. I wanted to see him live out his dreams of being the fastest racing pony in all of Equestria. I'd watch him day after day train harder than any pony out there to get to where he is and I fought to give him the chance to show the world how great he is." Mayflower confessed.

"I'm sure your heart was in the right spot but-"Applejack stopped.

Smolder and Hotshot came rounding the bend, charging up and over the bridge flying past Mayflower who turned her head to avoid the wind and flames. Just as they had crossed the bridge a low groan was heard, wood planks began to snap as the bridge collapsed into the water taking Mayflower with it. The river carried the bridge down street with Mayflower trying to keep her head above water with the sudden cries of terror from Applejack and Rarity.

I looked over my shoulder, wondering if I had seen Applejack and Rarity when crossing the bridge and to my shock I saw the bridge collapse on Mayflower. I dug my hooves deep into the dirt, coming to a hard stop and bolted back towards the river. I raced around the bend. Rarity and Applejack were giving chance after the wreckage calling to Mayflower. The current was picking up speed with Applejack and Rarity barely keeping up.

"Applejack! Rarity! Get ready!" I cried.

I bolted past them. I came up alongside the wreckage and leaped onto the destroyed bridge. The water splashed me, causing my flames to hiss and sending a very strong stinging sensation throughout my body. I tried my best to use the wreckage as raft to move up towards where Mayflower was fighting to stay above water.

"Mayflower!" I called.

She seemed too panicked to hear me. I closed my eyes for a brief second. I tried to think about it as I jumped down into the water to help her.

"Sparky has just jumped into the water to help that pony! This is just horrible! Flame Ponies can't swim! They hate the water! Rainbow Dash! Twilight! Princess Celestia! Gummy! Some pony do something!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy gasped.

So this is what swimming was like. The pain was almost unbearable. I fought the current, kicking at nothing trying to turn myself right side up. Eventually I kicked against part of the bridge and propelled myself towards Mayflower. I took hold of her, dragging her towards the edge of the river. I was essentially trying to run in the water and it was working to little effect as we inched closer. A great amount of steam was rising out of the water, my body was trying to defend me from the water by turning up the heat but it wasn't helping much. I could see Rarity and Applejack running alongside us, I dragged Mayflower up onto a beam of wood and kicked off the wreckage. The beam cut across the water bringing us closer to the shoreline.

"Look out!" Rarity cried.

The river was becoming much more dangerous. Large rocks under the water began to break up the wreckage. At this point, I had gone numb all over. I slipped off the beam and disappeared under the water. I'm pretty sure I hit a rock or two. I felt myself roll over some wood that was being pulverized from the rocks below. This had to be a Flame Pony record, submerged under water for almost a minute? I could see myself being lifted into the air by my fellow Flame Ponies, cheering me for setting such an incredible reckless feat. That's when I felt myself being dragged out of the water.

"Come on Blaze, stay with me buddy." Hotshot's voice was muffled to me.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not sure his flame is out." Applejack said.

"Maybe we should build a fire! Like, right on top of him!" Spike offered.

"Would that even work?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm not sure. We don't know anything about Flame Pony medicine." Twilight remarked.

The voices were coming in much clearer now, my head pounded out of my skull, and my eyes began to open. I exhaled through my nose, which caused my mane and tail to flicker back. I could hear sighs of relief all around me, I could see Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Spike standing over me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hi." Every pony responded.

"I'm Smolder." I mumbled once more.

"Hi Smolder." Every pony replied.

"Are you going to be okay?" Spike asked sounding worried.

"You took the plunge mighty deep, Ash." Applejack said.

"I'll be okay… do I smell smoke?" I asked curiously.

"Well… we tried to cover you with a blanket." Rarity said sadly.

I looked over my shoulder to see that my mane had already burned away much of the blanket.

"Sorry." I said getting to my hooves.

"Wow, take it easy there Matchstick. You're in no condition to be moving just yet. I think. Do Flame Ponies recover faster? I mean you did just go swimming." Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll be alright." I said.

That was a huge mistake on my part, the moment I put pressure on my hooves my body rejected the idea and I slumped to the ground with a thud. My muscles were strained, joint inflamed, and I think I finally knew what a sun burn felt like but with water. In any case, I decided that resting for a bit longer may be the best idea.

"Hey there Blaze." Hotshot spoke up.

I looked up to see Hotshot McFlash standing over me, beaming at me and Mayflower by her side. She looked very solemn, hanging her head low and not making eye contact.

"I've seen some crazy things in my day, but watching a Flame Pony jump in a raging river to save a friend of mine just topped my list." Hotshot said looking over at Mayflower.

"Don't mention it." I mumbled.

"I guess that there bridge must have been on its' last legs before deciding to collapse. What I don't understand is how Mayflower ended up on that bridge." Hotshot said glancing at Mayflower.

Mayflower shook nervously while Hotshot looked her over. She began to stammer trying to get the words out while every pony waited.

"Well you see, Mayflower was worried that bridge collapsing you fellows during the race. So she asked Rarity and I to come help her check it out." Applejack spoke up.

"Yes? Yes! That's right. Mayflower was deeply concerned and went out to inspect it. Turns out the bridge was rather rickety, fortunately it did collapse on either of you two but Mayflower wasn't so lucky." Rarity chimed in.

Mayflower looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong May-" Hotshot began but was cut off by Mayflower wailing.

"It was me! I did it! I tried to knock the bridge down to stop Blaze from finishing the race!" Mayflower sobbed.

"Say what now?" Hotshot asked confused.

"I tried to knock down the bridge but Rarity and Applejack stopped me before I could finish! I ended up falling in and ruined the race anyways!" Mayflower wailed covering her face with her hooves.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that, Cindy? You always played it by the book." Hotshot asked sounding surprised.

Mayflower sobbed quietly to herself, unable to speak coherently and I found some strength to finally stand up.

"I think she likes you." I said.

There was a loud gasp from every pony, Mayflower immediately stopped sobbing and looked completely horrified; blushing furiously.

"Say what now?" Hotshot asked again but looking my way.

"I think she wanted to make some pony's dream come true today. Because I believe it was her dream to see that pony happy. I'm sure her heart was in the right place, with Equestria's fastest race pony." I said.

Hotshot looked at Mayflower who continued to hide her face from him. He smiled warmly before nudging her with his head. Mayflower looked up slowly, her face a bright red.

"Is this true Mayflower?" Hotshot asked.

Mayflower whipped her mane back, her face still red but she seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"Maybe." Mayflower mumbled.

Hotshot planted a kiss upon Mayflower's cheek that instantly turned her redder than an apple. Every pony gasped aloud once more, a few cat calls from Rainbow Dash and I even found myself smiling. Mayflower quickly hid her face from every pony behind her mane, giving Hotshot a playful push.

"You're not going to believe this Ponyville! It looks like Hotshot McFlash just kissed Cindy Mayflower, his manager! Things are really heating up in this race and I'm not just talking about Flame Ponies! This has been a day full of surprises! Wouldn't you agree Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked into the microphone. 

"Yes." Fluttershy replied.

We looked up to see the hot air balloon slowly sailing overhead, much to Mayflower's dread of hearing Pinkie Pie's announcement as she sunk low covering her head. Every pony tried not to laugh to not embarrass Mayflower further but we had more control then Rainbow Dash who laughed aloud.

"Thanks for the race partner." Hotshot said holding out his hoof to me.

I nodded, tapping his hoof with my own.


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

The elders had spoken of the first breath of Flame Ponies. A story that explained how the Flame Ponies came to be. At the base of the mountain, before the ash, the fields used to be covered with life and color far beyond imagination. A great many ponies had gathered there to live out their lives among its beauty. What the ponies did not know was that the mountain that loomed over them was a dormant volcano biding its time.

It was said that the volcano erupted without warning, sending molten rock and ash down to the village of ponies below and encasing them in a tomb of volcanic glass. All the colors, all the life had been covered in ash and soot. There the ponies remained, faces frozen in terror, their lives forever lost to time.

As the years passed a great dragon, said to be massive as the mountains themselves, had come to the volcano to drink from its pools. The great dragon Char had found the ponies, the victims of the volcano's wrath and took pity on them. With magic more ancient then the stars themselves the dragon shared its fire with the ponies, granting them a flame all their own and melting the volcanic glass that had entombed them.

Unlike the dragons, the ponies could not contain the fire within themselves and thus the flames danced upon their very bodies. Grateful to the great dragon Char, the Flame Ponies honored the dragon and its kin. Building a castle in its honor, creating statues in its likeness and mining the dark mines of the mountain to bring it gold.

Legends tell that the great dragon Char dug deep into the volcano, to drink at the very heart of the Equestria. Even since then the Flame Ponies had lived with honor and pride for many generations. Having since emulating the traits of dragons, their power, resilience, pride, and lust for gold.

I have never felt any of these traits. It was decided by my father that I was to be named Smolder; to burn slowly without a flame. I lacked that which shaped the very core of a Flame Pony; for when a flame is barely burning, it is only smoldering.

My first time swimming had not been an enjoyable one. Hotshot McFlash had declared it a tie due to the unforeseen accident that occurred on the bridge. I was ready to declare Hotshot the winner for being ahead of me before the bridge had collapsed, but he wouldn't accept it. Which then had every pony reporter asking if there was going to be a rematch between Hotshot McFlash and Blaze the Flame Pony. So that was when Hotshot declared a rematch between the two of us with much excitement from the reporter ponies. Fortunately the rematch would have to wait until Hotshot McFlash ran the Crystal Circuit, the Equestria Cup, and the Cross Pony Trophy first. Eventually Mayflower was able to direct most of the questions of upcoming events to herself allowing me to slip away but not before I said goodbye to Hotshot McFlash.

"I want to thank you Smolder." Hotshot had said.

"Any pony would have jumped in to help Mayflower." I had replied.

"No, I wanted to thank you for living up to the pony I had idolized from when I was a filly. Brave, strong, and fearless. It was a dream come true to have raced with you, but it was an honor to have met you. Take care of yourself partner." Hotshot has said to me.

His words echoed in my head, words that never seemed to reach my heart. Probably because I did not feel like any of those things. Although the pain I was feeling did resonate throughout my body. Many doctor ponies wanted to take a look at me, offering me advice on how to treat my pain but I assured them I wasn't in any. It was hard to mask, forcing smiles was extremely difficult and when I finally got back to my little part of the river I had taken off back to the Ashen Fields.

There was old Flame Pony remedies to treat water burned ponies, remedies that were only found in the Dark Marsh Forests near the Ashen Fields and only a hoof full of ponies that knew how to make it. Well he technically was not a pony.

Making my way through the old tunnels dug by Flame Ponies in years passed I came out the other side into the vacant and dismal fields I called my home. With every step ash danced up into small clouds and settled around me. In the distance I could see Castle Char, towering in disrepair and stood looming over the fields. I could see lights in the distance, other Flame Ponies that darted from rock to rock hut. Flame Ponies kept to themselves in the Ashen Fields, no pony left their homes unless for food or if the Twins demanded it.

The Twins of course being my older brothers, Wick and Pyre, who currently resided as rulers over the Ashen Fields in a minor capacity. Acting as only stewards, the Twins took orders from our father the King to carry out any official decrees. The rest of the time they forced our ponies to brave the Dark Marsh to find food for them or entertain them if they were bored.

"Hold." A voice said aloud.

I looked up to see General Hearth standing outside the castle's entrance with two Royal Guards at his side. He was a dark grey pony, dressed in his old armor that had not been shined in many years, and cutie mark looked of a feather on fire. He was much taller than I.

"General Hearth, sir." I said aloud.

"Smolder? Is that you?" General Hearth asked in disbelief.

The General quickly approached me. I felt his hooves touch my foreleg and I winced in pain.

"Get Wingston! Hurry!" General Hearth ordered to the Royal Guards.

The General assisted me inside the castle. The large stone doors opened slowly scraping across the ash ridden ground. The entrance stretched far into the castle, many pillars lined the room before letting out into a grand staircase that led to the throne room. We did not make it far before the Twins came descending the stairs. Both colored jet black, almost as tall as the General and shared a cutie mark depicting their names.

"Why if it isn't little brother Smolder." Wick said tauntingly.

"I wasn't expecting you to have completed your mission so quickly." Pyre said sarcastically.

"So where are they? Where are the Elements?" Wick asked curiously.

The Twins waved the General to the side; he begrudgingly did so lowering his head as I stood on my own. They paced around me lightly jabbing me with their hooves.

"Look brother, Smolder seems to have fallen into some water." Pyre said.

"Better that he had been washed away then returning without the Elements of Harmony. Father will be most displeased." Wick said.

The thudding of wood began to echo across the vast entrance of the castle. The Twins grimaced at the sound.

"I will take it from here." Wingston said aloud.

From the side of the staircase that led to the dungeons beneath the castle a small creature wrapped in many cloth of varying degrees of grey came limping into view. Long strips of cloth seemed to wrap around him, covering all of his body besides his eyes and his long skinny fingers that gripped his staff. He stood no taller than Spike, although the staff he carried was twice his height. Smolder knew him best. Wingston the bat.

"What do you want? Can't you see we are having words with our little brother?" Pyre sneered.

"Your words are as useless as the two of you. Inform your father that Smolder has returned before I tell him that you neglected to." Wingston replied.

The Twins shot Wingston ugly looks before ascending the staircase. Wingston watched them climb for a moment before turning his attention to me. Even though his eyes only showed I could tell he was smiling. Wingston limped over and embraced as best he could. I leaned forward to hug him back. His cloth was resistant to fire.

"It is good to see you, my young Prince." Wingston said.

"It's good to be home, Wingston." I said.

Wingston looked at the water burns I carried. Shaking his head slightly he waved the General over.

"General, please assist the young Prince to the infirmary." Wingston said as he limped away.

"Of course." General Hearth replied.

Our infirmary was merely a bed of coals for Flame Ponies to rest upon. Much of the room was coated with a thick layer of ash and had not been used in quite some time. The General had stationed two Royal Guards by my bedside and two outside the Infirmary doors. The General himself stood at the foot of my bed diligently waiting for Wingston to return. General Hearth and Wingston had seen the fall of Flame Ponies, the aftermath that had taken place, and did not drift into despair like the others. The Infirmary doors creaked open with the sound of Wingston's thudding staff came echoing into the room.

"Smolder, I would very much like to know why you tried to go swimming." Wingston said.

"A pony was in trouble, I wasn't really thinking." I admitted.

"Judging by your water burns I can safely say that you were in that water for quite some time." Wingston said limping up to my bed of coals.

The General assisted Wingston to the top of the bed where Wingston had a small bottle of green liquid in his hand.

"Dragon root, wisp fire, and a dash of olive." Wingston said offering me the drink.

The taste was very bitter. It was miles away from being cider but just as I had finished drinking it the water burns began to lessen. The pain was quickly draining away and my face showed my relief.

"Thank you Wingston." I mumbled.

"My thanks as well for helping the young Prince." General Hearth added.

"You'll be happy to know you hold the record for Flame Pony being submerged under water." Wingston said.

"Really?" I asked happily.

Wingston's staff rapped me on the head with a thud. I winced. Rubbing my head with my hoof.

"That record should not have been broken, especially not by you Smolder." Wingston scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

The Infirmary doors creaked open again, this time a Royal Guard stepped into the room.

"The King demands Prince Smolder's presence at once." The guard stated.

I climbed the stairs, glancing back at General Hearth and Wingston who remained at the bottom of the steps. I had taken this climb before, the steps to my father, the steps of the King, but it never seemed to get any easier. The large golden doors opened before me, black smoke billowed out and I entered. The corridor that led to the throne room had once been lined with stone etchings of the Flame Pony Kings that had come before, but now rested upon the floor as dust. The corridor opened up into a circular room where the Twins waited on each side of the entrance and I stepped out into the center of the room. The widows were caked with black soot, blocking all light from coming in or out. Near the throne stood a large mirror, black iron snaking the borders, and my reflection was nowhere to be found.

"Smolder." My father whispered.

To piercing red eyes came into view from the mirror, firing seeping out from the edges of his eyes as they hung in the darkness. I did not speak, I was taught to only speak when posed a question.

"Smolder, why have you come back?" My father asked.

His voice echoed in the room, magnified a hundred times, his voice deep and bitter like the emptiness within the mirror.

"I was injured." I said.

"Injured? By whom?" My father asked.

"No by whom, but by a river." I answered.

"A river? A river!" My father shouted. The soot from the ceiling came trickling down.

"What of the Elements? Where are they?" My father asked angrily.

"I don't have them." I replied. My heart was being to race.

"Foolish, dreadful son! To be cursed with weakness in my bloodline!" My father roared.

"Did you even get close to Canterlot?" My father asked viciously.

"Not exactly. I got as far as Ponyville before meeting Princess Celestia." I confessed.

"What?" The Twins asked in disbelief.

"You… met with Celestia?" My father asked curiously.

"He lies father!" Pyre cried.

"Silence!" My father shouted shaking the castle with his voice. "Leave us! I will speak to my son alone."

The Twins bowed low before making their way back down the corridor.

"What did Celestia say to you?" My father demanded.

"She… she said that if I could prove that Flame Ponies were ready to be trusted again, that I could appear before the Summit and plead our cause." I explained.

"Flame Ponies do not plead!" My father cried.

I cowered beneath his booming voice, my legs trembled and I could feel my heart pounding.

"Smolder. Think of your mother Smolder." My father said.

I looked up to see a silhouette of a white pony, mane of golden fire standing in the distance.

"Mom?" I asked.

"We can save her Smolder, free her from the Void. But first you must bring me the Elements of Harmony!" My father cried.

"I know! I know!" I shouted.

I watched the figure of my mother disappear into the darkness. I lowered my head feeling my heart throb in pain. My father remained silent as I did my best not to show him my fear.

"Perhaps we can use the Summit to our advantage." My father said slowly. "Distract them with this Summit meeting Smolder, draw Celestia away from the Canterlot and I will have the Twins steal the Elements." My father decreed.

"Princess Celestia has given me the chance to show every pony that we can be trusted again, we can't just throw away this opportunity!" I said.

"You dare defy my orders?" My father cried in anger.

"But Father!" I shouted.

"I am your King!" The Mad King Scorch cried shaking the castle once more.

I bowed my head low at these words, not daring to look up at the mirror.

"Go. Play their game. When the time comes we shall have what we need, and you shall have your mother and father again." His words echoed in the room before fiery eyes disappeared from the mirror.

The room was dark again. I sat staring at the ground feeling as if I had jumped into the river once more.

"Leaving so soon?" Wingston asked curiously.

We stood just outside the castle. Several Flame Ponies peeked out from their rock huts to look at me before hiding once more.

"The ponies in Ponyville will begin to worry if I am gone for too long." I said.

"Oh really?" Wingston asked.

"They promised to help our Flame Ponies. They've been kind to me Wingston and offered me their friendship." I explained.

"That is something worth keeping young Prince." Wingston said.

In the pit of my stomach I knew what my father wanted me to do. He wouldn't gamble our future on the Summit. If some pony finds out that I was really just there to steal the Elements of Harmony I would lose my mother and father forever.

"Goodbye Wingston." I said with a smile.

"Until next time, young Prince." Wingston said.

I had not gotten far before Wingston called out to me.

"I would not recommend jumping into any more rivers." Winston shouted.

I smiled and waved back before heading out.

"Unless it was the right thing to do." Wingston mumbled solemnly.

I decided to take the main road from the Ashen Fields, it was shorter than the tunnels and I was ready if I came across any timber wolves or manner of beast. Fortunately it was relatively quiet, it must be around midnight or just after for the moon was directly overhead. I had taken one more step before the universe saw fit to prove me wrong and I fell into a pit. It was a very well-disguised pit, the dirt that lay atop it blended so perfectly that I pretended it wasn't my own fault of not seeing it. I heard scratching coming from near the top of the hole. I looked up to see four large spiders staring down at me.

"We has caught ourselves a Flame Pony!" The first spider declared.

"I told you a hole would work!" Another spider quipped.

"Well it was my idea to put it here." Said another spider.

"Well how's about we talk it over dinner?" The last spider said.

A sudden burst of fire shot up out of the pit causing the spiders to fall over backwards in surprise. I stood at the bottom looking towards the top with a rather annoyed look.

"This here Flame Pony is feisty." A spider said.

I watched as one poked their head over the pit and once more I spewed fire at it. I wasn't planning on fending off spiders until morning but I guess it was better than speaking with my father.

"What is that?" Asked a spider.

"What is what?" Asked another.

"That there, don't you sees it?" Asked the spider.

"I only has eight eyes. What is it you see?" Asked a spider.

From the bottom of the pit I could hear sudden screams of fright from the spiders, several hisses and a couple of thuds from above. I could hear a spider yell retreat and I just sat there in the pit looking pathetic.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask me.

I looked up to see what appeared to me as the most beautiful pony I had ever seen. Colored in what appeared to be the night sky of blue and black, her mane was partially translucent, rippling and sparkling and her voice sounded quite elegant. Unfortunately, I merely stared at her not able to find the words to say hello.

"Perhaps the Flame Pony is injured and cannot speak?" She asked me again.

"No, I'm cool." I said.

"Cool like the temperature?" She asked me.

"No, cool like I'm alright. Cool." I replied like the dork that I am.

"I am glad to hear that you are cool." She said.

"Thanks." I said. In the back of my head I could hear myself screaming to stop talking.

"What is your name Flame Pony?" She asked.

"Smolder… of the Ashen Fields. One time owner of a pit." I said.

"Smolder? Not the same Flame Pony who resides in Ponyville?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"My sister had told me a great deal about you." She said.

"Who's your sister?" I asked curiously.

"Princess Celestia." She replied.

I looked at her feeling quite confused.

"I didn't know Princess Celestia had a sister." I remarked.

"And I didn't know Flame Ponies were prone to falling into pits." She replied.

"Well that would make you a Princess as well, right?" I asked.

"Indeed, I am Princess Luna." She answered.

I sat at the bottom of the pit, staring up at Princess Luna who casually stared back at me. I had the sneaking suspicion that I had offended her by not knowing who she was and I would have to ask to be rescued from this pit.

"So… I'm guessing that you raise the moon, since Princess Celestia raises the sun?" I asked.

"You would be correct." Princess Luna replied.

"Any chance you could raise me out of this pit?" I asked with a smile.

"I am not sure; usually Celestia is the one to raise the big burning thing." Princess Luna stated.

"Well if you can't do it, maybe you can get your sister to do it." I said.

"I can most certainly do it! Behold!" Princess Luna shouted.

For a moment I was sitting at the bottom of the pit, when I suddenly found myself up in the air, several feet above the pit and slowly crashing back down to the ground.

"Perhaps I had raised the Flame Pony a bit too high." Princess Luna remarked.

I rolled over on the path, rubbing my head, and brushing dust off my face.

"You have been rescued Flame Pony." Princess Luna declared.

She was even prettier up close.

"I had it under control." I mumbled feeling childish.

"Perhaps the Flame Pony would like it better back in the pit?" Princess Luna asked curiously as her horn began to glow.

"No, no thanks." I said waving my hoof.

"You are a far cry from Ponyville Flame Pony, what brings you this far out?' Princess Luna asked curiously.

"I was just visiting my home." I said motioning back down the path.

"Perhaps you should travel with friends so that you do not find yourself stuck in any more pits and surrounded by spiders?" Princess Luna suggested.

"I was just distracted, really!" I insisted feeling like I was being teased.

"I shall see you back to Ponyville, to ensure that you do not fall down further." Princess Luna declared.

It was a sort of win-lose, I got to walk with Princess Luna for a time but she only did so because she thought I was going to fall into another pit. She was much taller than me, taller than General Hearth but only by a little. I tried to straighten up a bit when she wasn't looking hoping by some miracle I'd look taller but all it did was make me look like a giraffe.

"My sister told me of the war you Flame Ponies waged while ago, how the Mad King tried to cover all of Equestria in Fire." Princess Luna spoke up.

"Yeah… sorry." I muttered feeling very embarrassed that this would be the topic of conversation.

"I know the feeling of being banished. The loneliness it brings. For my sister had banished me to the moon many years ago." Princess Luna said.

"The moon?" I asked disbelief.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay." I said trying not to sound surprised.

"For you Flame Ponies to have been exiled I can understand how you must feel trying to interact with ponies again." Princess Luna said.

"Well I try not to set things on fire most of the time." I said.

"As I try not to use the Royal Canterlot Voice when addressing the ponies of Ponyville." Princess Luna replied.

"Royal Canterlot Voice?" I asked curiously.

"IT IS WHEN WE SPEAK IN A LOUD VOLUME TO ADDRESS OUR SUBJECTS!" Princess Luna's voice exploded sending me cartwheeling away.

"Sorry." Princess Luna said in a normal register while I stared at her upside down in the grass.

I realized how my father was able to magnify his voice to sound to intimidating, it was just a technique that royalty used.

"That was kind of cool." I said.

"Cool, as in okay?" Princess Luna asked.

"Cool, like that was awesome." I replied.

"Well, thank you Flame Pony." Princess Luna said.

Our walk back to Ponyville was filled with discussion of all the things we encountered in the Dark Marsh or the Everfree Forest. Our battles with Owlbears, Timber Wolves, and spiders. I felt comfortable speaking to Princess Luna. She seemed to act very differently than the rest of the ponies in Ponyville. She was an outsider like me, trying to fit in where and when she could. Unfortunately our walk came to end as we reach the border of Ponyville.

"I have had fun speaking with you Flame Pony, I find your people to be a very interesting race of ponies." Princess Luna declared.

"Perhaps if things work out at the Summit you can come patrol the Dark Marshes with us?" I offered.

"I am sure the fun would be doubled! For I have not entered the Marsh in many years! Who knows what sort of beasts lie within?" Princess Luna shouted in excitement.

I smiled. A part of me did not want to see her go but the other part of me said get out while you still have your dignity.

"Farewell Flame Pony, I wish you the best of the luck for when you speak at the Summit." Princess Luna said stepping forward and spreading out her wings.

"Princess Luna!" I shouted unable to catch myself.

"Yes Flame Pony?" She asked.

I could feel my heart take punch after punch, I was sure that I was shaking from my nerves.

"I just… wanted to tell you… that…" I stuttered trying to swallow my fear. "That I think you're… my favorite princess?"

At this point it felt like some pony to a hammer to my heart and kept smashing the already smashed pieces over and over again.

"Thank you Smolder the Flame Pony." Princess Luna said with a smile.

She soared back up into the night sky, I lost her among the stars overhead and I could my now mended heart doing back flips. I felt myself smile like a dork as I walked back over the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4: Boulder Choices

It had taken several hours to find enough stones, of moderate size, to make a half a wall. I was considerably early this morning. Once more I had taken up refuge near the river, ensuring that I would do little to no damage in Ponyville. Much like the homes in the Ashen Fields, stones were the preferable way to build a Flame Pony residence, and the gravel underfoot was a better flooring then wood. Even though many of the ponies in Ponyville had opened up their homes to me, a gesture I thanked them over and over again, but none were proven to be fire proof. Much to their displeasure I assured them that a spot near the river would best suit me for the time being.

With an hour's worth of work I had one wall of my makeshift home coming up to my chest. It was just wide enough not to be considered a pile of rocks to the untrained eye. Ponyville did not have much in terms of large stones. It was apparent that I would have to venture into the forest to reach the base of the mountains to find more suitable rocks. I beamed with pride at my wall, it wasn't much but it was enough for a Flame Pony. Besides from the possibility of rain, my impromptu home was coming together nicely.

I walked out of my home, which wasn't hard, and stretched in the early morning sun. Preparing to lug rocks for the rest of the day, I set off down the river where I would come across the dirt road from yesterday and make my way towards the Everfree Forest. Reaching the dirt path I looked towards the Everfree forest when I realized how menacing it seemed. It seemed a little out of place when compared to the bright and lush hillsides of Ponyville but it was nowhere near as disturbing as the Dark Marsh Forest. Shrugging, I continued on into the forest with my eyes set on the mountain on the other side and looked forward to the gloom of this place. It was much greener then the marsh, but the quiet gloom that seemed to hang over this forest was similar to life in the Ashen Field. The path was clear of brush. I had to dance around fallen branches and carefully trot over fallen leaves.

"Dear me, could it be? A Flame Pony in the Everfree?" A voice, speaking in rhyme, said aloud.

I looked over my shoulder to see an unfamiliar pony stepping out of the bushes. She had a saddle bag on her back, her black and white stripes resembled the two varying degrees of Flame Pony color, a cutie mark of a grey spiraling sun and she wore gold pieces of jewelry. She did not seem threatening nor did she seem threatened, she did seem quite surprised though, but it wasn't new to me.

"Hi..." I began. I turned to face her.

"I'm Smolder of the Ashen Field, you can call me Ash... or Matchstick, Blaze, Mr. Flame Pony, Sparky, Fireball or Fizzle if you like." I said trying to list all the nick names I had been given since yesterday.

"Zecora is my name, and to the nicknames I will add Wild Flame." She replied in rhyme once more.

"Thanks, I guess." I said feeling that this nickname trend was not going to end.

"So Zecora, where will this path take me?" I asked curiously, hoping that she was familiar with the area enough to give me some directions.

"Deep into the forest does this road wind, the further you go the more spiders you will find." Zecora warned.

"Spiders huh?" I asked casually, it wouldn't be my first time coming across spiders but it would be interesting to see how big Ponyville grows them.

"What is it that the Wild Fire seeks? Perhaps I can help so you don't get lost for weeks and weeks." Zecora asked, offering her help with a smile.

"Well it's really not all that important." I said with a chuckle.

I felt kind of embarrassed to tell her I was looking for rocks, but Zecora seemed interested as she waited for me to answer her.

"I'm looking for some stones I could use to help build a hut for me." I said.

"Does the Wild Fire seek stones to help him build a home?" Zecora asked.

"Well, you know the fire and all. Wood and I don't really get along." I mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Never fear, the stones you seek are very near." Zecora said.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Follow me and you shall see." Zecora said walking past me.

I began to follow her, keeping a safe distance, but after a few feet Zecora turned to look at me.

"Anxious you are the much is clear, walking beside me will help your fear." Zecora said.

She turned back towards me, she came right up alongside me and I immediately tried to move away. Unfortunately for me Zecora shadowed me step for step.

"Zecora I appreciate that you're willing to help me but I would feel a lot better if you were a safe distance away." I confessed.

"Relax and be at peace, for I can watch out for myself at least." Zecora said motioning me to move along with her.

I moved along begrudgingly. We made our way down the path, it forked a few times into much shallower trails and eventually she directed me off the main path. Zecora was still much closer then I would have liked but she seemed to pay no mind to it. I had made it a point, perhaps even a rule never to walk next to any non-flame pony, but it didn't seem to matter how many points I was willing to make; Zecora wasn't going to budge.

"Tell me, if you please how a Flame Pony in Ponyville came to be?" Zecora asked curiously.

"I guess you can say I came looking for help," I began, knowing full well that my intentions were much more dishonest. "The Kingdom of Flame Ponies is struggling to get by but because of our past transgressions none believed any other pony was willing to help."

"The deeds of old affect the new, now all this trouble has fallen on you." Zecora replied.

"Princess Celestia has offered me a chance to speak in front of the summit to plead my case on behalf of the Flame Ponies. It comes with a few strings attached, laced by the Princess herself, to prove to her and the other ponies that we have changed for the better." I continued.

"A pony to move a mountain on his own is sure to find it easier to move to it stone by stone." Zecora said.

For a moment I had to think, I don't believe she was trying to speak in a riddle rhyme just to make it harder to understand but rather she was trying to make it easier for me to wrap my head around. It is that true moving a mountain is practically impossible, but moving a rock from the mountain itself is much easier to do. As I dwelled on it, I felt things falling into place, in the sense that burden that I have placed before myyself is this mountain and that I cannot fix everything at once. Rather I should take the time to tackle each problem one at a time and not try to fix everything at once.

"So you're saying that I can do more if I focus on specific problems rather than trying to fix the whole issue? Right?" I asked.

"Nail on the head is what you hit, and it does not surprise me one bit." Zecora replied.

This particular one was easier for me to understand.

"So if I take my time, pick my battles, I can avoid messing up all together?" I asked.

"Those who play with fire are surely to be burned but those that have will have learned." Zecora said with a smile.

She glanced at the space between us and we were nearly side by side. I had not noticed, nor did I feel panic, but I did feel as though I had been taken in. I played right into Zecora's hooves.

"You are more in control then you think, give it some time to let that feeling sink." Zecora said in a matter of fact tone.

As she had said, I let this feeling sink in. I did not burn her nor did I accidently bump into her, but in fact she herself was mindful enough not to run into me. Leaving myself so much room between ponies was making the wall that already exists between Flame Ponies and the outside world much thicker than it needed to be but thanks to Zecora I've managed to thin it a bit.

"Here is where they are, the biggest stones in Ponyville by far." Zecora said pointing her hoof towards the clearing up ahead. Even from here I could see very large boulders resting under moss and other foliage.

"Thank you Zecora." I said bowing my head to her.

"Good luck to you Wild Fire, I hope your future becomes much brighter." Zecora said to me.

We parted ways, Zecora returning back down the bath and I to make use of these boulders.

Cutting rocks was one of the first thing Flame Ponies had to learn. We had to build our own homes from the stones of the mountain, and carry back ourselves. So, if at all possible, we would find the most circular boulders we could to roll back. Fortunately for me the Everfree Forest had them in vast quantities. I had to burn off the moss, dig for bit to kick a boulder or two free from the earth but it was easy pickings from them on. With my boulders all picked out, I was ready to rock and roll. Smolder the dork, I thought to myself.

Rolling a boulder wasn't hard, just pay attention to your surroundings, and use the weight of the boulder to your advantage. As sad as it may seem, it was a game our follies played regularly. I had rolled my boulder for a spell before I noticed a slight decline in the path and decided to get in front of the boulder to ensure it wouldn't roll away on me. As I stepped around my boulder I spied some figures in the distant. I struggled to see whom it was but my heart sank when I noticed the number of legs the figures had.

"Spiders." I whispered to myself.

I crept back behind my boulder to hide my flames and peeked around the side.

"It will take time for them to figure out this here pony has gone missing, and by that time we'll have already had dinner." Said a spider.

"How much you think we're going to be able to eat with just one pony? It don't look very meaty. It's even got stripes on it, is it safe to eat?" Spoke up another spider.

I could feel my stomach drop. Did they have Zecora? They must have, she is the only pony with stripes. She must have gotten caught on her way back from showing me the boulders.

"Of course, all them ponies have a ton of colors. Just don't eat the green ones, they are organic." Said another spider.

"I wonder if there were more ponies wandering around here?" Asked a spider.

"We won't find out if you keep squawking like that! If one of them ponies hears us, it might try going for help and then we'll have some real trouble on our legs." Hissed another spider.

My mind began to race for ideas of how I could help her. Unfortunately I was stuck between a rock and a group of spiders.

"Do you hear something?" A spider asked.

The boulder came rolling down the path, the speed of the boulder was slow but it did make the ground shake a bit. The spiders quickly backed away as the boulder came to a stop before them.

"What's this then?" Asked a spider.

"It's a rock you moron." Said another spider.

"It looks more like a boulder to me." Replied another spider.

"So what if it is?" Asked another spider.

"Well how did this one get here? I don't think boulders go for walks." Asked a spider.

"I ain't ever seen no rock get up and move." Said another spider.

Leaping at top the boulder I spewed fire at the closest spider causing it to screech and roll around on the floor. I did not stop there. I whipped my head around and sent flames towards the other spiders that went scrambling into the forest hissing. I had hid behind the boulder, using it to get close before making myself known.

"Zecora!" I shouted out loud looking around.

"Wild Flame, can it be? Did you come to rescue me?" Zecora called back.

Off to the side of the path was another pit, I leaped from the boulder and came up the edge. I peered over to see Zecora sitting at the bottom looking up at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm alright, just sitting tight." Zecora replied.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." I mumbled to myself looking around.

Besides from trees, brush and leaves there was nothing to help Zecora out of the pit. The spiders began to reemerge from the trees, stepping carefully onto the path and clicking their fangs together. I turned to face them, flaring my flames on my mane trying to make them back off.

"It's that Flame Pony from last night!" A spider cried.

"Well what do you know, it is!" Replied another spider.

"Go get some help; we're going to need it!" Another spider said.

I watched a spider skitter back into the forest as five spiders began to inch their way towards me.

"Go for help Wild Flame, these spiders are not playing games." Zecora shouted.

"Neither am I." I said feeling the fire rage inside me.

I picked the closest spider to be my first target. Flames shot from my mouth hitting the spider in its face and watching it scream. The other four spiders pounced towards me. I ducked the first one but felt several legs strike me. I was knocked to the ground but the spiders quickly retreated screaming and cursing my fire.

"We cannot touch him! Cursed little thing! It burns to touch!" A spider cried.

I decided to charge them. To every spider's surprise, I galloped at full speed towards them, spitting fire from my nostrils hoping to intimidate them; it worked. I stopped short of ramming the lead spider, leaping over him with no effort I landed upon his back as he hissed in anger.

"It burns! It burns!" the spider cried twirling in circles.

Already doing half the work for me, I began to spew fire like a sprinkler from the back of the spider. The others ran into each other screaming in fear as they tried to get out of the way. The spider I stood upon threw me from his back, I rolled across the ground as the spiders quickly mobilized to intercept me, but burned themselves as they tried to touch me. Unfortunately though their legs struck me each time as they tried to pick me up, I flared my mane to force them back as I got to me hooves and rear kicked the closest spider to me.

My mane flared again, I drew a deep breath rising to my hooves and spat a fireball towards the lot of them. The ball of fire hit the center of their group and plumed forcing them to separate. They seemed hesitant to approach me again, but I could that their anger wasn't going to hold them back. A spider charged me with the others in tow, I spewed fire once more but the spider leaped up into the air. I caught me by surprise, I began to back up but it wasn't enough as it came down atop me. The Spider lifted its body so that it wouldn't get burned as it began to spit webbing from its mouth. It was the most disgusting I had ever seen. I struggled against the webbing, it was moist from its mouth and it was hard for my flames to dissolve it effectively. Only one thing came to mind.

My flames erupted, consuming me in fire and burning away the webbing. The flames shot out burning the under belly of the fire towering over me, it screamed and flailed its legs. The spider lost its balance, it slid sideways towards the pit and its legs fell in.

"Ow! It bit me! The pony bit me!" The spider cried as Zecora chomped down on its leg.

The spiders backed away in fear of me, my flames were swirling all around me and I stood facing them. I charged them without giving them the chance to retreat. As I tackled the first spider, I began spewing fire upon it and striking it with my hooves. I Flash Stepped towards the next spider. It could barely let out a cry before I tackled it towards the ground. It fought against me, trying to strike me but I flared my fire and burned its legs.

"Let go! Let go!" The Spider cried trying to pull its leg from the pit.

Leaping towards the pit I chomped down on the leg of the spider, much to its sudden displeasure I began to pull it back. The spider tried swipe at me with its other legs but was too busy trying to fight off both Zecora and I to decide who it hit first. The spider slide towards me, I pulled and pulled until I saw Zecora appear at the edge of the pit still clamped down on the spider's leg. With one final tug the spider fell over pulling Zecora out of the pit.

"What a nasty taste, I will surely need toothpaste." Zecora said spitting on the ground.

"Our pony is escaping! Our pony is escaping!" The pony bit spider cried trying to get to its legs.

Jumping on the back of the pony bit spider I forced it back to the ground and leaped to Zecora. Zecora looked surprised to see me burning like torch.

"You need to run Zecora!" I shouted standing between her and the spiders.

"To leave a friend behind, is not how I repay in kind." Zecora said refusing to leave.

Before I could argue it further three new spiders emerged from the brush behind us, I looked forward to see the flame bitten spiders being helped away by new spiders. From the trees more spiders lowered themselves on their webbing, and slowly surrounded us. I flared my body a few times trying to keep the spiders at bay and it worked to some effect. Until the ground shook, it shook again, and it began to shake over and over.

The sound of trees being uprooted violently echoed through the forest, Zecora and I stared into the forest wide eyed. Large tree trunk like legs came reaching out from the trees, pulling the trunks from their roots and moving them aside. A spider of enormous size came stepping over the uprooted trees, fangs the size of Zecora, and eyes so black it looked like coal. It was the spider's queen.

"You have hurt my children!" The Queen cried.

Strings of web flew from her mouth, whipping from her fangs with every word. Her front legs struck the ground, breaking up the earth and pulled herself closer. I showed a bit of force and spewed fire into the air before her. The queen reeled back, pulling her front legs up to her face to defend herself.

"Accursed Flame Pony! What business do you have here in my kingdom?" The Queen demanded.

"Zecora, do you have any ideas?" I whispered, ignoring the Queen.

"Answer Flame Pony! Answer!" The Queen cried.

"You're spiders tried to make a meal out of my friend!" I shouted.

"Business of ours is not of any concern to Flame Ponies, vile retched creatures you are! Burn everything! Hurt everyone!" The Queen screamed.

The other spiders anxiously paced around us, the Queen hissed with disgust.

"A bottle of dragon powder is what I carry, the end result will be quite scary." Zecora whispered back.

Wingston used to make dragon powder, it was like fire works for Flame Ponies. Although he only used a pinch of it to have explosive results, a whole bottle would probably knock these spiders all the way to the Crystal Kingdom. Zecora would get caught in the blast though, we can't use it. That's when I saw my boulder from earlier. I motioned Zecora towards the pit and nodded towards the boulder. She seemed to get the idea.

"We shall snuff out the Flame Pony and then feast on the striped one!" The Queen cried.

The Queen raised her front legs once more, it was now or never for us.

"Zecora! Go!" I shouted.

Zecora reached into her bag retrieving a clear bottle filled with bright orange flakes. She placed it on the ground in front of her and dashed off towards the pit. Distracting the Queen with a display of my Flash Step darted around in front of her and leaped towards the boulder. With a mighty kick I rolled the boulder forward, with Zecora sliding in the boulder acted like a cork and trapped her inside. The spiders looked very confused at our spectacle. No more surprised them me when I felt the Queen's front leg swipe me off my hooves. I had about four second of air time before hitting the ground hard.

I could feel the ground shaking steps of the Queen approaching me. I lay in a heap on the ground unsure of what was up or down. My flames fizzled out, I was not longer in the Flash Step, and I wasn't sure when I'd get feeling back in my everything. My eyes began to grow dark, the thunderous steps of the Queen echoing in my ears. The words of the Queen and the spiders were muffled to me now. Then darkness took me.

"Wake up Sweetheart."

My eyes shut open. My body exploded with fire, it swelled and roared around me. I gasped aloud, heart pounding out of my chest. I was on my hooves staring down the Queen who had recoiled from my sudden awakening. The flames raged across my body, throwing fire high into the air and turning the ground beneath me to glass. My ears straining to listen, to hear words I had never heard before, but wanted to hear again.

"Curse the Flame Pony! Curse it!" The Queen cried.

I became more aware of the situation around me. Gathering my wits I looked for the bottle. I saw the dragon powder beneath the Queen. Rearing up on my hind legs I took a deep breath, I came back striking the ground and spewed fire beneath the Queen. The heat from the fire reacted to the powder inside, the bottle cracked and then a flash of white light blinded me. The explosion followed right after.

I had to blink hundred times to get the world to come back into view. I had been thrown off my hooves, I'm not sure how far but it wasn't as bad as the landing. I'm pretty sure a spider broke my fall but a tree decided it wanted to wrestle and pinned me. Flaring my mane I burned away part of the tree and pulled myself out from underneath it. Our plan had worked. We knocked down every tree and spider for at least hundred feet in every direction.

The boulder that had been hiding Zecora was partially intact, the top of the boulder had been broken up but it seemed to have done its job. I started run but felt a sharp pain at my side. Hugging my side, I decided that Zecora wasn't going anywhere and I could walk. The spiders around me were either unconscious or dazed. The Queen had taken most of the blast. It must have thrown her straight up into the air. I deduced this by her not being here anymore and that she must have fallen down somewhere else.

Reaching the boulder I began to question how I would get it uncorked from the pit. To my surprise, a touch from my hoof caused the boulder to crumble and cave in. Showering Zecora with dirt and pebbles; she did not look amused.

"Sorry." I said.

"It is alright Wild Flame, I hope that you are the same." Zecora said.

"I'm alright." I fibbed.

"I am once again stuck in a hole, perhaps I should have been a mole." Zecora joked.

"I can see if I can find another spider to drag over." I replied looking around.

There was no spider close by but what I did see was Princess Celestia gliding down with Princess Luna by her side. Their expressions seemed to be that of shock, but I don't think they were surprised to see me. Princess Celestia looked around at the splintered trees, dazed spiders and areas of burning wood. Princess Luna zapped a few spiders with her horn watching the scurry away before surveying the area.

"Hello." I said with a weak smile

"Hello." Princess Celestia replied striding over to me.

Princess Celestia peered over the pit to see Zecora smiling back up at her. Her horn began to glow causing Zecora to float out from the pit and was placed next to me.

"Would any pony like to tell me what happened here?" Princess Celestia asked.

"The story is long from beginning to end, and it all started when I met my new friend." Zecora said.

"I'm listening." Princess Celestia said.

I decided to let Zecora do most of the talking. I offered a 'yep' every now and again. Truth be told, my head was still spinning from the kick the Queen had given me and the explosion that soon followed. Even when Zecora spoke of my battle I found myself watching Princess Luna chase away the remaining spiders. I felt myself smile.

"The Queen?" Princess Celestia asked.

"She was big and full of fright. She was an ugly sight." Zecora said.

"So that's when Smolder ignited the dragon powder?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Not before getting me to the pit, did Wild Flame blow it." Zecora assured.

Princess Luna came striding up to her sister.

"I checked the surrounding area and saw the Queen making her way back to the mountain. I've also routed the spiders that tried to head deeper into the forest." Princess Luna reported.

"Well Smolder it seems that you have a way of attracting attention." Princess Celestia remarked.

"I was just looking for some rocks." I replied.

"Rocks?" Princess Luna asked curiously.

"Flame Ponies make their homes from rock and stone." Princess Celestia explained.

My stomach turned. I felt embarrassed now. It had to be in front of Princess Luna too.

"The damage is minimal." Princess Luna said looking around the blackened area. "This area has been dense with brush and trees. The explosion was contained for the most part."

"Thanks to the Queen's big belly." I chuckled.

Princess Celestia raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly put my smile away. Although, Princess Luna smiled at the thought of it and it made my heart jump.

"When I said to prove that Flame Ponies had changed, I did not imagine you swimming through rivers or facing down spiders in attempts to save ponies." Princess Celestia said.

"Me either." I mumbled.

"But I am very proud that you would put yourself in harm's way for the sake of other ponies. I would not recommend making it a habit, of course." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said feeling very grateful.

"My thanks as well, if you could not already tell." Zecora chimed in.

"Be joyful Smolder of the Ashen Field! For you have bested the Queen of Spiders!" Princess Luna said aloud nudging my side with her hoof.

A sharp pain shot through my body and for the second time that day I blacked out.

When I had woken up I was on a slab of granite. The room was adorned with banners and had stained glass windows striping the walls. There were several earth ponies walking around dressed in white outfits, taking care of other ponies in normal beds. While I looked around I tried to remember what had happened and as I sat up I noticed an absence of pain. I touched my side to find that I was no longer in pain, and then I realized I must have passed out in front everyone. That thought lingered with me for a moment. Everyone. I covered my face with my hooves. Princess Luna saw me faint. I want to be eaten by spiders.

"How are we feeling?" A voice asked.

I looked up from behind my hooves to see a light green earth pony, dressed in the white garments watching me curiously.

"I… I feel fine." I said.

"I'm happy to hear that. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna brought you in." The light green pony remarked.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously.

"You're in Canterlot, the Royal Castle to be exact." The light green pony replied looking down at her clipboard.

"I'm just going to need-"The light green pony began but stopped short. I was gone.

I hid behind a pillar in the hall outside the infirmary. I peeked out to see the light green pony looking for me before running off in the other direction. Staying to the edges of the hallway to avoid burning the carpet I darted behind pillars from time to time to avoid the Royal Guards. Eventually I came across to large doors, one was ajar and I decided to duck inside.

It must have been the ballroom, it was big and empty. Yep. It had to be. I crossed the ballroom looking out the window to the castle's towers, wanting to shout to hear the echo but decided not to.

"I spy with my little eye, something missing and something found, and something sneaking around. Flames on its back, a home at its back, and the world in front of it. Can you guess what I see?" A voice leeched out from the walls.

I froze, glancing around and not seeing anything. The door was still ajar but no pony stood there.

"It's no fun if you're not going to play along." The voice pouted.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"This isn't a knock-knock joke! This is eye spy! Don't you Flame Ponies ever play games? Oh darn it! Now you made me give the answer away!" The voice said annoyed.

The floor beneath began to move, it sprang up like water around me and enveloped me. I swirled around me before I felt a paw holding me by the nape of my neck. The most mishmash creature I had ever seen held me up to its face with a sour look.

"I heard a little nurse pony say that a Flame Pony had escaped from the infirmary." The creature said.

"You mean the light green one?" I asked.

"I think she was more of a lime but then again I am color blind." The creature said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Only when I want to be." The creature replied.

"Are you going to eat me?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" The creature asked back.

"Not really." I said.

"Well I'm not partial to spicy foods anyways." The creature said.

It was impolite to stare, every pony knew that but I just stared at this creature without thinking twice about it.

"What? Haven't you ever seen dragon, goat, lion, deer, bat, snake creature before?" It asked.

"No." I said.

"What? You've never heard of me?" The creature asked.

"I'm not having a fever dream?" I asked curiously.

"I am the Master of Chaos, Discord!" The creature cried throwing me into the air but instead of falling I kept rising and hit the roof.

"Discord?" I asked sounding confused.

"Like the name?" Discord asked sticking his head out from the ceiling.

I struggled to stand atop the ceiling when I felt gravity kick back in and fell back towards the ground. Weirdly enough the floor was soft, I fell with soft puff before being bounced back onto hard floor.

"I can see that you're speechless. It's alright. It happens to every pony." Discord said row a boat upside down and throwing an anchor towards the roof before jumping straight into floor as if it were water.

I watched Discord snake his way under the tiles of the floor, his shadowy figure circling me before leaping out from the floor and swallowing me whole. Next thing I knew I was sitting on a couch in the middle of ballroom with Discord sitting across from me in a chair holding a pen and paper.

"Fluttershy says the best way to meet new ponies is by getting to know them. So question one, does the rooster crow at midnight?" Discord asked.

"Fluttershy said that?" I asked curiously trying to figure out why the couch wasn't bursting into flames.

"You know Fluttershy?" Discord asked surprised.

"She asked me about a hundred questions when we first met." I said.

"That's her! You must be the Flame Pony she spoke of at our last get together." Discord cried in excitement.

"I guess." I said poking the couch.

Discord clapped his claw and paw together causing the couch and chair to disappear.

"So you're Smolder the little Flame Pony from the Ashen Field. I've heard so much about you." Discord whispered his snake tongue near my ear.

To my utter shock Discord squeezed his way inside my head. I blinked a few times before I shook my head a bit.

"Careful! I'm trying to redecorate this place!" Discord yelled as his head came popping out of my right ear.

"Messy, messy, messy. Look at all the hopes and dreams all piled up in the corner. Tsk tsk." Discord's voice echoing in my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just getting to know you better is all, so much faster this way." Discord said as a little rubber ducky came flying out my nose.

"Let me see here. Something to do with a bat, ash ash ash ash ash. So boring. Is this all you've seen is this colorless grey stuff? It's so bland." Discord scolded me tossing out heaps of ash from my ear onto the ballroom floor.

"What do we have here? Thoughts and Other Things I Think About. A book authored by one Smolder of the Ashen Fields." Discord's voice echoed in my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Chapter One: Why Am I A Dork? Oh this should be a good read!" Discord laughed aloud.

"Wait! What are you reading? Get out of my head!" I shouted shaking my head around.

"Why is it that whenever I open my mouth in front of other ponies do I sound like a duck trying to play the tuba? I have such a hard time relating to other ponies. Even if I wanted to get closer I'd most likely just end up burning them." Discord said aloud reading my thoughts.

"La la la la la!" I shouted out loud covering my ears with my hooves.

"Chapter Two: Where's My Cutie Mark? This is priceless!" Discord laughed again.

"I'm not listening! La la la la! I'm not listening!" I cried trying to think of other things.

"I've seen follies with cutie marks, and it makes me wonder why I haven't gotten mine. I'm already old enough to brave the Dark Marshes but I walk around with a blank flank. I should tell ponies that it's just invisible and save myself the embarrassment!" Discord laughed aloud.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed feeling unbelievably embarrassed.

"I haven't laughed this hard in ages. I'll bookmark this for later." Discord voice echoed in my head.

I felt myself fuming. My mane flared wildly while I was forced to sit idly by while Discord rummaged through my mind.

"I think I'll pop downstairs for a bit and see what's going on." Discord said aloud.

I heard a door slam in my head followed by hoof steps coming down some stairs.

"Downstairs?" I asked feeling very confused.

"Wait a minute. What's this? It seems like a little treasure chest of some kind." Discord said.

"Treasure chest?" I asked curiously.

"Let see here. It doesn't seem to be locked. Why, it's practically empty. Just a few pictures. Ugh. Some many of these are out of focus. You can't even tell who these ponies are supposed to be. Just ideas probably." Discord scoffed.

"Where are you?" I asked curiously.

"Now, what do we have here? Does some pony have a little crush on Princess Luna?" Discord asked.

"Hey!" I shouted feeling my mane flare up.

"Alright! Alright! I'll put it back. Sheesh. You try and pry into a pony's heart and this is the thanks you get." Discord mumbled as I sat there fuming.

Once more I heard a door slam, hoof steps climbing stairs and another door swinging open.

"No offense but it's pretty empty in here." Discord grumbled.

"Oh no, maybe you should find some other pony to annoy." I mumbled.

"Now what's this?" Discord asked.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"There seems to be some sort of wall here." Discord said.

My stomach dropped.

"Why so nervous Flame Pony? Have something to hide do we?" Discord asked curiously.

"Please, Discord. Don't do anything. Please." I pleaded with him.

My thoughts betrayed me. Images of my father's fury raced to my mind. I could picture him screaming at me, of how Flame Ponies do not plead, I shook with fear at how vivid it seemed.

Eventually Discord came sliding out of my ear, he grew to what I guessed was his normal height. He looked down at me while I tried to stop myself from shaking.

"Your father, he's not a very nice pony." Discord said.

"I'm his son, I keep disappointing him." I said feeling my voice shake.

"Horse Hockey." Discord spat.

"What?" I asked.

"Take it from the Master of Chaos little Flame Pony, you can please none of the ponies none of the time but you can't please all of the ponies all of the time." Discord said.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"I don't think that came out right." Discord said stroking his beard.

I stared at the ground, trying to calm myself by pushing my fear of my father back down. By the time I had looked up Discord was gone. I looked around to see if he was on the ceiling or under the floor. I even shook my head a few times to see if he was there.

"Here he is! I told you I would find him!" Discord announced leading Princess Celestia and Princess Luna into the ballroom.

"Thank you for your help Discord." Princess Celestia said.

"No trouble at all, I was just getting to know Smolder and his brave quest." Discord said appearing next to me and hugging me tightly.

"Good luck Flame Pony." Discord whispered to me before folding himself into a small suitcase and walking out from around me and carrying himself off.

Discord vanished into thin air with a pop. My gaze fell to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna who seemed to be quite worried.

"How are you feeling Smolder?" Princess Luna asked with a slight grimace on her face.

"I'm fine! Totally cool! Ready to fight spiders! Yeah!" I said awkwardly punching the air.

"But you fell unconscious after I touched you." Princess Luna replied.

I felt my stomach drop and my heart whimper.

"Exhaustion! Yeah! Taking on the Queen of Spiders and getting blown up takes a lot out of a pony. I just decided to take a quick nap the minute you nudged me!" I said promising myself I would jump in a river after this embarrassing moment.

"Flame Pony pride, they prefer not to look weak in front other ponies." Princess Celestia whispered to Luna.

"I'm glad you are unharmed then." Princess Luna said with a smile.

"How's Zecora?" I asked curiously.

"We saw her home before bringing you to the castle." Princess Celestia replied.

"Cool, cool." I said.

"I must prepare for the tonight's patrol. I will see you in the morning sister." Princess Luna said excusing herself.

Princess Celestia and I watched her leave the ballroom before I face hoofed myself.

"Did it sound as bad as I think it did?" I asked miserably.

"Worse." Princess Celestia said.

I buried my face in my hooves slowly wishing I could fold myself into a suitcase and be carried out like Discord did.

"I'd like to know if you are feeling alright, I had the nurse ponies give you a remedy." Princess Celestia said.

"A remedy?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know that your medicine differs from ours but I knew Flame Ponies in a time before the war. I was unsure if the remedy would be out of date." Princess Celestia said.

"Well I feel fine." I remarked patting my side with my hoof.

"Glad to hear it, I feel that you will need your strength for the challenge that is coming." Princess Celestia said motioning me to follow her.

"What challenge?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Tea Time

Princess Celestia's challenge turned out to be one of great patience and willpower. I was glad no pony could see the horror on my face when Princess Celestia told me what it was. The Next Big Thing was the event Canterlot was holding where ponies from all over could bring their inventions, designs and ideas to showcase. Zecora had told the other ponies in Ponyville of our fight with the spiders and informed them of my being taken to the Royal Castle. Princess Celestia showed me a letter from Twilight Sparkle on behalf of Rarity who asked that I remain here to help with her new ling of Flame Pony inspired wardrobe.

I buried my face in my hooves once more, it may have seemed rude but even Princess Celestia seemed to sympathize with my plight.

"I'm sure you will be up to this great challenge." Princess Celestia said apologetically.

It was arranged for me to remain in the Royal Castle for a few days. To accommodate me properly without burning any of the beds I was to sleep in the infirmary. The light green nurse pony was less than thrilled to see me again.

"Here." The light green nurse pony said coldly.

She then proceeded to thrust a thermometer into my mouth, before writing down on her clipboard 'flight risk'. I felt bad for running out on her, I was nervous being here. The nagging feeling of knowing that the Elements of Harmony were in this very castle made everything so real. I wanted to run away, get far away from the Royal Castle so I could not be tempted to look for them but I was now a guest for the next few days.

"Alright, let's have it." The light green nurse pony said holding out her hoof for the thermometer.

I leaned over to feel it snatched from my mouth. She looked at it and recorded the abnormally high temperature down on her clipboard.

"Sorry." I said feeling guilty.

"You should be! I've never had a patient run out on me before!" The light green pony scolded me as I hid behind my hooves.

The light green nurse pony went back to writing things down on her clipboard giving me the chance to lower my defense.

"Name?" The light green nurse pony with a bark.

"Smolder of the Ashen Field." I said promptly.

"I don't have enough room on my clipboard for that. I'll just put down Smolder." The light green nurse pony replied.

"What's yours?" I asked curiously.

"Please don't flirt with the nurse ponies." The light green nurse pony said.

"I w-w-wasn't-" I began stammering.

"Age, gender, location, allergies, date of birth, next of kin, and my name is Tea Herbal." The light green nurse pony stated.

I blinked a few times.

"Herbal Tea?" I asked curiously.

"No! Tea Herbal!" Tea shouted blushing slightly.

"Sorry!" I shouted back recoiling.

I awkwardly sat there wishing I had not run out on her earlier to avoid this whole encounter.

"Well?" Tea snapped at me.

"I'm seventeen, a colt, I don't like water, I don't know when my birthday is and my next of kin is Wick or Pyre." I answered quickly.

"How do you not know when your birthday is?" Tea asked.

"No pony kept track of it." I said.

"What about your mom, wouldn't she know?" Tea asked.

"I never met my mom." I said.

Tea looked up from her clipboard. She seemed embarrassed about what she had said.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Tea apologized.

"Do you have a mom?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, she lives in Manehattan with my father." Tea said.

"Is she nice?" I asked.

"Very." Tea said.

"I like to think my mom is very nice." I said smiling at the thought.

"I'm sure she was- is! Is very nice!" Tea said trying to correct herself.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Well if there is any discomfort or if you need anything just let me know." Tea said signing off on her clipboard.

"Good night." I said.

That very next morning I stood near the train station with an escort of two royal guards. With the several fancy ponies taking notice of me, asking me complicated questions of hoof lotion and my mane stylist. Eventually the train rolled into the station and amongst the de-boarding ponies Rarity came striding out.

"Darling! I'm so glad to see you!" Rarity squealed in delight.

"Hello Rarity." I said with a smile.

"How are you? Zecora told us all about those nasty old spiders and how you handled them like a true champion." Rarity asked.

"Zecora might have exaggerated the details. She was the one with the bottle of dragon powder. All I did was blow it up." I said.

"Nonsense darling, you came to Zecora's rescue just like when you came to Mayflower's rescue. It may not seem like much to you but it means a great deal to those you've helped." Rarity said.

My mane flared while I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Now in keeping with the spirit of helping other ponies I will need your vast knowledge of Flame Pony culture and traditions." Rarity said trotting off towards the Royal Castle.

I watched the two royal guards stare mouth a gape at the amount of luggage Rarity had packed. For the first time arriving at Ponyville I felt glad I could not help with carrying that up to the Royal Castle.

Rarity had a large room to herself, all of her materials, designs and patterns were strewn about. Rarity seemed to flourish in this sort of chaotic mess, hemming dresses, sewing stiches and chalking out dotted lines to cut on large sheets of fabric. The corner of the room was mine. Every other inch of the floor had bits of cloth or reams of ribbon left about.

"Smolder, darling. What do you think of this?" Rarity asked holding up a black swatch.

"It's… nice?" I replied feeling unsure.

"And what about this?" Rarity asked again holding up what seemed to be the same swatch in her other hoof.

"The first one?" I asked.

"Quite right." Rarity said returning to her work.

Almost two hours went by without my needing to there, Rarity seemed to be lost in her own little world and I stood diligently in the corner. Replying yes or no to simple questions Rarity posed to me every so often. Every now and again she would glance at me with eyes so piercing I felt like I was under a microscope.

"You've been very quiet Smolder." Rarity said aloud.

"I don't want to disturb you." I said.

"Perish the thought, you've been most helpful." Rarity replied measuring out some thread.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"You've stood so quietly and patiently for so long I was able work it into my designs." Rarity stated holding up a piece of parchment with several shapes and measurements drawn about it.

"You're welcome?" I said unsure of what she meant.

"Come here darling and I'll show you." Rarity said.

Her horn began to glow. The room seemed to spring to life, the clutter upon the floor flew up into the air and settled itself in neat stacks on the bed. I made my way over to Rarity who had her sewing mannequin propped up with her Flame Pony inspired piece adorning it.

"As you can see the black you had chosen was matte, or less shiny if that helps you to understand. I've decided to go with a thick material to better capture the rough hide of a Flame Pony, no offense intended dear. I've laid in some intricate designs of gold leaf to help make the black stand out. For the hooves I've decided to go with a darker orange with highlights of red to better imitate the look of fire." Rarity explained to me.

Never before had I seen such amazing details put into something Flame Ponies found so trivial. I could see the allure of wearing such fashion, to present oneself as an established pony without having to utter a single word.

"Do you not like it?" Rarity asked.

"What? No! I think it's fantastic!" I said aloud.

"Do you really?" Rarity asked excitedly.

"How did you draw little flames with that gold stuff?" I asked curiously squinting at the design.

Rarity went on to explain her methods, describing her approach and detailing the finer points of her design. For the first time in a long time I was the one asking questions and some other pony was giving me answers. Unfortunately for me most of what Rarity explained to me didn't make much sense but I felt like I was learning things here and there.

"Well then, I think I think I got the mockups done I can move on to making them the real thing." Rarity said with a triumphant sigh.

"Wait, what?" I asked feeling confused.

"Something wrong darling?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Aren't you done?" I asked.

"Sweet Celestia no! These are just the mockups; the real thing will be much more spectacular. It would be horribly dreadful presenting these as the finished product." Rarity said dismissively.

"But-but-but-" I stammered quickly unable to believe that there was more to be done.

"That's all for tonight darling, thank you for all you help. If you would be so kind to come around tomorrow to share some more input I would really appreciate it." Rarity said packing up her things.

"Sure." I said slowly.

I bid Rarity a good night and made my way down the side of the hallway; stupid rugs. Walking slowly I peeked into doors that were left open to have a quick look around. All the while wondering if I'd just accidently happen upon the Elements of Harmony just left out on the counter. What I found were large empty bedrooms, storage areas and what appeared to be the kitchen.

Deciding that I had searched hard enough I would leave it for another day; if ever. Unfortunately I came to a sudden dead end. I examined the wall trying to remember if I had taken a wrong turn at some junction. Upon turning around I discovered that there was yet another dead end. I was boxed in.

"Ummm." I said to myself looking back and forth at the walls.

The walls began to slide towards me and that's when I decided it was a good time to panic. At first I ran back and forth as if I was going to find some magical door that would lead me out but no luck. So I decided that I might burn or blast my way through and spat fire towards the wall.

"Leaping lizards!" Discord shouted.

The wall formed a hole that allowed my flames to shoot though. Discord's head emerged from the wall. The rest of his body came through as the wall seemed to come with him forming the rest of his body.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Discord said disappointingly.

"Discord?" I asked sounding annoyed and surprised at the same time.

"Yes, Discord. Master of almost being a burned by a Flame Pony." Discord said hotly.

"I thought you weren't hurt by my fire?" I asked feeling confused.

"Only physically, not emotionally. To think that you would try to hurt poor old Discord." Discord wept openly.

Rolling my eyes I left him weeping in the hallway and headed back to the infirmary.

"Now hang on a second!" Discord said picking my up by the nape of my neck.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Discord asked.

"We're friends now?" I asked.

"Oh come now Mr. Flame Pony, I kept your secret about having such an awful father." Discord said.

"How is having a mean father a secret?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"When he happens to be the Mad King Scorch." Discord said in a matter of fact tone.

If I could see myself I would think that all the color had drained from my face. I could feel my stomach tying up in knots and my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest.

"Isn't that right my prince?" Discord asked in a deep voice.

"Discord… I… the others… they can't…" I stammered to afraid to speak.

"I'm not sure what little game you're playing Flame Pony but I can tell you're not the one pulling the strings." Discord said dropping me.

I felt the sudden drop followed by a short stop as Discord had me dangling like a puppet from his fingers.

"Poor little Flame Pony, caught between disobeying his father and letting down his new friends. Woe is he. Woe is he." Discord mocked me jerking on the strings and making me dance.

The strings snapped letting me fall to the ground but the ground never came. I kept falling, slipping into a pit of darkness and then the floor caught up to me. Getting to my hooves I tried to find something to get my hoof under but the walls of this pit were slick.

"You've dug yourself in deep little prince, struggling to find a way out." Discord's voice echoed all around me.

The floor beneath me crumbled away. I dragged my hooves against the wall grasping the edge of the hole before slipping through. I looked down to see a sea of fire below me, funnels of fire snaking up into the air trying to grasp at me. From the fires below a massive flame rose up, it formed a stallion as large as a mountain. Eye piercing red, its roar shook the world around me and scared me to my core.

"You hang on to this fleeting hope that these ponies can save you." Discord voice whispered in my ear.

Looking up I could see Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zecora, Hotshot, Mayflower, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna standing around the edge of the pit.

"You may not have lied to them but you are keeping secrets from them. So many secrets." Discord whispered.

"Well, I'm not going to let you put Fluttershy in any danger. Maybe Celestia or Twilight but that's beside the point." Discord said as the ponies disappeared from sight.

The pit began to dissolve away, my grip was slipping, and I tried desperately to pull myself up. The mountainous stallion of fire roared spewing fire in all directions.

"Before you go, I'd like to know. Was it worth it? Deceiving every pony? Sins of the father I suppose." Discord asked.

The pit vanished and I fell. The flames surrounded me pulling me down, the fire stallion rearing back to consume me. I'm not sure if my life flashed before my eyes, or if Discord was just playing them back for me. I saw myself trying the Flash Step for the first time, Wingston teaching me to read, General Hearth teaching me to break up stones, The Twins playing keep away with my rock. I saw my first day in Ponyville, the party they threw for me, running the big race, swimming in the river, building my wall near the river, fighting the Queen spider.

I saw the jaws of the fire stallion open around me. I could feel my heart skip a beat when I heard those words again.

"Wake up Sweetheart."

The mountainous fire stallion exploded from existence, the world of fire became the hallway again and I lay on my back against the tile. My heart racing, eyes wide with fear, my breaths shallow and my body shaking when Discord stepped into view above me.

"I think I understand you know Flame Pony." Discord said picking me up by my hoof and placing me right side up.

"What I believed to be a selfish prince seeking power was just a little Flame Pony trying to save his mother." Discord said.

My legs shook something awful, that experience had felt so real I couldn't look up at Discord or move an inch.

"Why not simply tell Princess Celestia about this? Why all the secrets?" Discord asked curiously sitting down next to me.

"He'll… hurt…" I struggled to get the words out.

I felt Discord's paw on my back, as if trying to comfort me.

"He'll hurt my brothers." I choked out.

"You mean those twin Flame Ponies that took your rock and played keep away with it? They don't seem like very nice ponies." Discord said.

"They are all I have." I stammered.

"But your father is trapped in the void." Discord assured me.

My breaths were short and shallow, I tried to say the words that were caught in my throat but I couldn't get them out.

"Or is he?" Discord asked in no more than a whisper.

"The mirror… is the gateway. He's feeding off our Flame Pony's fire. Soon he'll have the strength to break the barrier." I said.

"If your father gets free it will put all of Equestria in danger, we have to tell Princess Celestia." Discord insisted.

"If she finds out, she'll try to destroy the mirror and if she does I'll lose my mom forever." I said with a whimper.

"Your mother is trapped in the void as well?" Discord asked.

"I don't know. I don't… I just can't… I…" I couldn't find the words.

Flame Ponies can't cry. We just react the same way without the tears. That's what I ended up doing, sobbing quietly to myself.

Discord's paw squeezed my back and I felt myself squeak like a rubber dog toy. I was so surprised by this I immediately stopped sobbing. He squeezed me a few more times while I squeaked out loud. I turned to look up at him to see a large grin on his face.

"We'll keep this between us for now." Discord said zipping his mouth shut.

"But you said-" I began.

"This is one of those things that you'll have to decide for yourself little Flame Pony. To do the right thing, which ever that ends up being to you. I normally ignore those kinds of moments and let them just walk right on by but I feel that Fluttershy would agree with me on this. You have to make a decision and no other pony can make it for you." Discord explained raising his finger up to make a point.

We sat in silence for a moment. Discord may have found out my secret but for me to tell some other pony or creature about it took an enormous weight off my chest. Even if it was Discord I was telling it to.

"I guess we really are friends now." I said.

"That remains to be seen. I'm still on the fence about us." Discord said snapping his claw for a white picket fence to spring between us.

"Although I will say that I had misjudged you Flame Pony. Therefore you win this game for now. I look forward to seeing how you work this out." Discord said melting into the floor and disappearing.

I waited in the hallway for quite some time, thinking about the choices I had before me and how none of them seemed to work out. After a time I found strength in my legs again and made my way back to the infirmary where Tea Herbal was sitting at the nursing station.

"Did you get lost?" Tea asked curiously.

"Something like that." I replied.

"Is everything okay?" Tea asked sounding concerned.

"What? Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked.

"You look like you've been crying." Tea said with concern.

"What? Me? No! No, of course not. Flame Ponies can't cry, even if we get hit by a… rock! We just shrug it off and uh… hit other stuff." I said with a hard pressed smile.

Tea stared at me. One of those stares that knew I was lying, but understood I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Sometimes pain can be on the inside, most ponies can't see it unless they've been through it too." Tea said.

My flames flickered.

"Does… the pain ever go away?" I asked.

"Only if you want it to." Tea replied.

"You've got work to do and it's late-" I started.

I watched Tea put down her clipboard and scoot her chair in. She leaned forward to me and smiled.

"I've got time." Tea said.

Tea and I spent part of the night talking. I didn't mention anything about my father being the Mad King or the bits about the Elements of Harmony but other things that bothered me. I spoke of the mother I never knew, the older brothers that picked on me, my best friend Wingston, my loneliness growing up, how nervous I was about the Summit and even my lack of a cutie mark.

For the most part Tea just listened, even at times where I felt like I was merely rambling she urged me to continue. When I felt that I had said all that I could she didn't offer me any advice, nor did she try and question the things that I had said. She excused herself for a moment and brought back some green tea. I was careful not to make a connection about her name and drink. I sipped it with her in silence.

"Goodnight Smolder." Tea had said finishing her drink. Sliding off her chair and making her way to the exit.

"G-Goodnight." I said feeling a bit awkward now.

I went to my slab of granite and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

When I awoke the next morning it was to the sound of a very distressed Rarity who seemed to be arguing with Tea about the nature of her emergency. I rolled off the slab of granite stretching knowing that the argument was about me.

"I know that you are very upset at the moment-" Tea began holding her hoof out in front of Rarity.

"Upset doesn't come close to what I'm feeling right now!" Rarity cried trying to get by.

"Something the matter?" I asked walking up to them.

"Oh thank Celestia! Smolder I need to speak with you right away! I'm afraid I've lost the competition before it has even started!" Rarity cried rubbing her hoofs together.

"Well that sounds bad." I mumbled.

"Of course it's bad! It's terrible! Horrible! Hurry! You must come with me!" Rarity said pacing at the door.

Tea had walked away when I had shown up, returning to the nursing station to begin working again.

"Rarity could you just give me a minute? I just have to speak with Tea for a minute." I asked.

"What? Tea? Well if you must but please hurry! I'll be waiting in my room!" Rarity said before bolting off through the doors.

Making my way over to the nursing station Tea moved some papers around before looking up at me.

"Sleep well?" Tea asked.

"Yes, actually." I replied.

"I'm glad to hear it." Tea said with smile.

"Um, Tea? About last night?" I began.

"Yes?" Tea asked.

"Well I… um… well… uh… thank you." I said trying to say more but could only get that out.

"Don't mention it." Tea said smiling brighter.

"Cool." I said feeling my dork kick in.

I nodded a few times and decided it was time to leave before I embarrassed myself further.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk again." Tea called after me.

"Yeah! Sure! Totally!" I shouted back tripping over my own hooves in the process.

Bolting back up I tried to walk out of the infirmary with whatever dignity I had left and once I was around the corner I hoof faced myself. Totally? What is wrong with me?

Entering Rarity's room was difficult, the amount of things flying around via her magic was too dangerous for me to try and get by.

"Rarity?" I asked aloud.

"Smolder! Thank the stars you're here! Come to the window! Quickly!" Rarity cried flinging all the things she levitated with magic to the other side of the room.

I approached the window curiously. Looking out I saw some ponies in the courtyard below working on some sort of contraption.

"What is that?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"It's a band! A band!" Rarity cried.

"What's a band? Is it that box?" I asked curiously.

"What? No darling that's a speaker, it amplifies sound so that it can be heard by every pony." Rarity clarified for me.

"Oh, that's cool." I said nodding.

"That's just it Smolder! It's cool! Bands are the coolest thing! Fashion can be trendy, seasonal; all the rage but rarely is it ever cool! Those are fads! Fads are like catching lightning in a bottle!" Rarity cried in despair.

"Bands are the coolest?" I asked feeling confused.

"I am slated to go on after the band down their does their performance. Every pony will be electrified with their music that my fashion show will fall flat! I'm doomed." Rarity sobbed throwing herself onto the bed.

"Music?" I asked.

"You really don't get out much do you darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, then what's the plan?" I asked ready to pose some more.

"There is no plan Smolder, I can't go up against the power of rock and roll!" Rarity cried covering her face with her hooves.

"They're going to roll rocks?" I asked.

"Okay this becoming really sad really fast Smolder dear. We need to get you in sort of class or something to get caught up with everything." Rarity remarked tapping her chin with her hoof.

"But the clothes you've made are amazing." I insisted.

"Fashion shows are about themes, it has some music to it but the focal point is the fashion. Ponies won't want to see clothes right after having their saddles knocked off." Rarity said weakly.

"So the band is all about the performance and the music. While you're fashion show is about the style and the art?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"Well typically music is also art and style. They are interchangeable really, it's all about perspective and presentation." Rarity informed me.

"So we just have to present your clothes in a way that will get the crowd excited?" I asked.

"It's impossible dear. Fashion doesn't always connect with people the way music does." Rarity said solemnly.

"But fear does." I mumbled looking back out the window.

"What did you say darling?" Rarity asked curiously.

"You said that fashion shows have a themes?" I asked.

"Of course." Rarity replied.

"I might have an idea." I said with a mischievous smile.

Rarity and I spent most of the day and that night working on the presentation for the event tomorrow. Rarity would have to make a few adjustments to her line of clothing, but the rest of the show would be in my hooves. I even went to Princess Celestia to tell her what I was planning to do, and much to my delight she agreed to it. As an added bonus, my request to Princess Luna for her help was also met with a yes.

Tomorrow soon came and The Next Big Thing event was well underway, ponies from all over Equestria had come to see what it may be. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor presided over the event in the balcony facing the stage. Hundreds of ponies down below looked on as ponies showed off self-moving wagons, talking books, steam powered apple tree shakers, cupcake cannon, and much more. Eventually night had fallen, the stage lit up and the band came out to rock the roll out of Canterlot. They were none as the Gee-whiz.

Rarity and I were back stage. Princess Celestia had asked royal guards for volunteers for Rarity's fashion show and many stepped forward to help. They would be showcasing the Rarity's new line, while I would essentially steal the show.

"Oh my! The band is almost done playing! Everything just has to be perfect!" Rarity squealed checking over all the royal guards' outfits.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"What? Who? Oh, Twilight darling. I didn't see you there. What are you doing back here?" Rarity asked.

"We all came to wish you luck." Twilight said motioning over to Fluttershy and Applejack behind her.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Do you guys hear this music? These ponies rock!" Rainbow Dash cried flying in.

"We're here to support Rarity Rainbow Dash." Applejack said tapping her hoof done.

"I know that, it's just hard to compete with a band that had a twenty minute kazoo solo." Rainbow Dash said.

"Where's Smolder? Isn't he here with you?" Twilight asked looking around.

"Oh he's here. He's going to be in the show." Rarity said nervously.

"Matchstick is going to be wearing a dress? On stage?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly but he will be on stage." Rarity assured them.

"This I got to see." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"I'm sure it will be a pretty dress." Fluttershy said.

The band bowed for the last time before clearing the stage, stage hoof ponies cleared away the speakers and equipment in record time, and all the while the cheers from the crowds were still going. The stage was now clear but no pony came on. The cheering died down quickly while murmurs ran through the crowd.

The lights of the stage switched off, the torches along the walls were suddenly snuffed out and the whole of Canterlot went dark. Many ponies shouted in fright while others began to question what was going on.

"There is a light inside each of us." Rarity's voice came floating from the stage.

The curtains rolled back, my flames illuminated a small part of the stage. I walked out towards the center of it. I could feel every pony's eyes fixed on me. I took a deep breath and hoped I'd be able to pull this off.

I roared louder and more powerful than I ever thought possible. My flames exploded from my body, swirling around me and whipping over the crowd like ribbons caught in a breeze. The ponies in the audience screamed in terror, hiding behind their hooves from the flames but I did not burn any of them. My flames leaped up into the air, dancing about, swirling towards the sky creating vast colors of blue, yellow, white, orange and red. I held my roar throughout the spectacle, shaking the very stage beneath me before my fire came rushing back into my body and the stage went dark again. The brilliant white lights of the stage went back on blinding all the ponies in the audience.

The stage was now filled with fifteen royal ponies, each one wearing a unique outfit. The garments were black as coal, ocean blue, red as apples, yellow so bright it gleamed like gold and red as deep as cherries. Gold thread weaved to create patterns resembling dragon scales, fissures in the earth, flames, and other shapes. Each pony carried an array of accessories ranging from cloaks to hand bags, capes, saddle bags and even false mustaches.

I was the pony hiding under the cloak, it was especially made for me, it was flame resistant but I knew it was going to last long. The royal guards trotted around for a minute, showing off the clothing from all angles before kneeling before me. With a sudden flare of my mane I burned the cloak from my back and stood in front pony crowd once more.

"Just let it out." Rarity's voice came floating from the stage once more.

That was it. The whole presentation. Princess Luna helped teach me how to use the Royal Canterlot Voice, Princess Celestia said it was okay if could display my fire to the crowd. A couple of volunteers of the royal guard and that were it. Rarity added the voice over bits saying the audience would need direction but I was just trying to scare them in hopes of it leaving a bigger impact then the music.

Rarity stepped out from behind the curtain looking nervous with a microphone in her hoof. But seconds later the crowd was in a hoof stomping uproar of cheers and applause. This boosted Rarity's confidence so high that she rushed out on stage waving at every pony. Speaking into the microphone expressing her gratitude and thanks for their applause. I took that opportunity to exit the stage.

Leaving through the back of the stage was the best choice. Every pony was on the other side watching what was happening on stage. It made my escape a little easier, but I would have to take the long way round to get back to my nice cozy slab of granite.

The infirmary was empty. No sick or injured ponies in bed and my slab of granite was calling my name.

"Smolder?" Tea asked curiously stepping out from behind one of the curtain dividers.

"Oh, hello Tea." I said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked curiously.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked even more confused,

"A pony tried to launch himself out of a cannon as an alternative of taking the train to get to places. It ended up blowing up on the spot." Tea explained looking over her shoulder.

"So that's what exploded." I said.

"Yeah, took up here to get some rest. He's going to be alright." Tea said.

"So I guess you missed out on Rarity's fashion show huh?" I asked.

"Afraid so. How did it turn out?" Tea asked curiously making her way back to the nursing station.

"Well she got a pretty big applause from the audience but I didn't stick around to see the rest of it." I said following her.

"Not one for the lime light huh?" Tea asked sliding into her chair.

"I think I get enough attention already." I confessed.

"I suppose you're tired from working these last two days, your slab of rock thing is still here." Tea said.

Truth be told I was.

"No, I'm not that tired." I said.

"Really?" Tea asked looking at me.

"Totally." I said with a smile.

I could feel that same look from the other night, where she knew I was lying but knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright then." Tea said hiding a smile.

Went fell quiet for a few moments, I tried not to seem pathetic by pretending there was a rock in my hoof while Tea went about her business filling out papers.

"So… it's not weird that you drink green tea?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Sending Messages

I sat near the nursing station holding a kettle in my hooves. After a minute had gone by the kettle began to whistle. Tea came over holding a tray of cups to which I carefully filled with hot water. I returned the kettle to the counter while Tea placed tea bags in all of the cups and started to bring them to the ponies in the beds.

I was asked to hold an incense stick for one pony to help him sleep, but every time I tried to hold it the stick flared up and turned to ash. Tea watched me struggle for a bit before coming to my rescue. She took the incense stick, lit the tip of it from my mane and stuck the other end in my mouth. I ended up having to sit next to the pony's beside for nearly an hour before he drifted off to sleep.

It was nearly noon. Tea had brought out a large box of papers from the backroom where she kept most of the filing. She ordered me to sit next to her while she went through it. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to help until Tea threw a crumbled up piece of parchment at me. My flames quickly burned it away and right then I knew what she needed me for. There was a few times where she tossed a crumbled up parchment into the air and watched me spit a flame up at it. It would burn up on reentry and never reach the floor.

"So you're going to have to go back to Ponyville tomorrow." Tea said after a while.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do when I get back." I said thinking about it.

"Oh! I can finally get those boulders." I spoke up striking my hooves together.

"Boulders?" Tea asked sounding confused.

"I'm building a house." I explained.

"With boulders?" Tea asked.

"I break them up first." I mumbled.

"So you'll be living in Ponyville then?" Tea asked curiously.

"At least until the Summit. Then if everything works out I'll go back to the Ashen Fields." I explained.

"So... you'll just leave your boulder house there?" Tea asked sounding confused.

I thought about it for a minute, I started to open my mouth but closed it quickly. She had a point.

"I guess it does seem pointless when you put it that way." I agreed.

"Does the Ashen Fields have a Mail Pony?" Tea asked.

"A Mail Pony? What's that?" I asked.

"A pony that delivers letters to other ponies." Tea said slowly.

"Does he write all the letters?" I asked.

"No! He doesn't write all the letters!" Tea said surprised.

"Then why does he have to deliver all those letters?" I asked sounding confused.

"That's a Mail Pony's job! To deliver other pony's letters!" Tea shouted in disbelief.

"Why doesn't the pony writing the letter just give it to the pony they are writing it for?" I asked bewildered.

"Because that pony might live really far away!" Tea explained.

I thought for a moment, realizing that critical component of Mail Pony usefulness.

"A Mail Pony does seem like a significant pony to have." I admitted.

"So does the Ashen Fields have one?" Tea asked.

"Have what?" I asked.

"A Mail Pony!" Tea barked.

"No!" I said recoiling.

"Oh, okay." Tea said looking disappointed.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I could feel the Wingston's cane hitting me upside the head. I felt like I should say something.

"Did you want to send a letter to the Ashen Fields?" I asked.

Tea didn't reply right away, she tried to occupy herself with the stapler on the table.

"Maybe." Tea said.

"Well it would be pretty dangerous to get a Mail Pony into the Ashen Fields, we don't have any pony watching the borders or the roads. Timber Wolves, Owl Bears and all sorts of creatures might try and attack the Mail Pony." I said trying to think of a safe route.

"Some Mail Pony's are pegasi. They can just fly over." Tea said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't think of that! That would make it easy for them to come soaring in. The brimstone of the volcano might throw them off their game." I said scratching my chin.

"Have you even gotten a letter before?" Tea asked curiously.

"Nope." I replied.

"Not even one?" Tea asked.

"Flame Ponies usually chisel things into rocks. We can't hold parchment or pencils. Does a Mail Pony deliver rocks?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Tea said looking at me weird.

"Did you want to send me a letter?" I asked.

"I was thinking about it." Tea said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why?" Tea snapped turning slightly red.

"Why would you want to send me a letter?" I asked again.

Tea threw a hoof full of charts at me. They burst into flames before scattering all over the floor leaving me to stamp them out in a panic but only causing them to burn faster. Eventually the charts burnt themselves out leaving small piles of ash scattered across the floor. Tea got a broom and pan sweeping up the little piles before getting back to work.

"I could always just visit you here." I said carefully' approaching the nursing station slowly.

"I won't be here for very much longer." Tea said promptly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're just full of questions today aren't you?" Tea said looking flustered.

"I guess?" I said looking unsure.

"If you must know I'm going back to medical school to get my Medical Doctorate." Tea explained.

I stared at her looking very confused.

"I'm studying to be a Doctor." Tea said.

"That's cool." I replied.

"Thanks." Tea said.

"You can't do that here?" I asked.

Tea shook her head.

"I'll have to go back to Manehatten." Tea said.

"We only have one doctor in the Ashen Fields, Wingston. Well sort of a doctor, he's more of a sage? Maybe not a sage, he doesn't like it when you call him witch doctor, but he is a bat." I tried to explain.

"What?" Tea asked sounding confused.

"He carries a cane around. He hits me on the head with it sometimes." I said thinking back on it.

"Sounds like a very wise sage to me." Tea mumbled.

I sat down next to Tea who busied herself with work.

"How long will it take for you to become a doctor?" I asked.

"Four years." Tea said.

"I bet you could do it in two." I said with a smile.

"It doesn't work like that." Tea replied.

I felt my smile drop along with my stomach. I felt like some filly just asking none sense to an older pony.

"I appreciate that you think I could do that though." Tea continued.

"Well you are the only nurse pony that works here." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I never noticed that." Tea mumbled looking up from her desk.

"I'll miss you Tea. You've been very kind to me." I said; my smile rebounding.

Tea stopped what she was doing to look over at me. She smiled wide nodding her head.

"Just don't go blowing yourself up while I'm gone, okay?" Tea asked.

"I'll try not to." I said.

The doors to the Infirmary slid open quietly, two royal guards came through with Shining Armor a few steps behind. I wondered if he had gotten his name because of his shining armor or if it was just a lucky coincidence. Either way he seemed to carry all manner of poise and authority with him. I found myself trying to mimic the seriousness in his face and causing one of the royal guard escorts to snort with laughter. Shining Armor approached the nursing station taking a quick glance at me before turning his attention fully on Tea.

"Ms. Herbal, is the Flame Pony cleared of all medical problems?" Shining Armor asked sternly.

"What?" Tea asked sounding confused.

"The uh, Flame Pony?" Shining Armor asked pointing his hoof at me.

"What about him?" Tea asked.

"Is he, like, sick or something?" Shining Armor asked curiously.

"That depends." Tea stated shuffling some papers around.

"On what?" Shining Armor asked.

"What you need him for." Tea said matter of factly.

"This is a classified matter on a need to know basis." Shining Armor said sounding stern once more.

"Let's see. Let's see. Nope sorry you can't see him, he has a case of the Nopes." Tea said apologetically.

"The Nopes?" Shining Armor asked bewildered.

"That's right." Tea said writing the word nope on a piece of parchment.

"He seems fine to me!" Shining Armor replied pointing his hoof at me.

"Nope." Tea said causally.

"Do you know who I am, Ms. Herbal?" Shining Armor asked throwing out his chest.

"Nope." Tea said again.

"I'm Prince Shining Armor, husband to Princess Cadance." Shining Armor declared stomping his hoof down.

"That's nice." Tea remarked filling out a chart.

"I command you to release this Flame Pony to me!" Shining Armor commanded.

"Nope." Tea said once more.

"Oh come on, please?" Shining Armor whined resting his head down on the desk.

"Nope." Tea said.

"Well, when is he going to be cleared of the Nopes?" Shining Armor asked looking defeated.

"When I find out what you need him for." Tea explained.

"What are you his keeper?" Shining Armor asked annoyed.

"Nope." Tea replied.

"Alright! Alright! Just keep it under your saddle, okay?" Shining Armor exclaimed.

Shining Armor looked around the Infirmary to make sure no pony was trying to eavesdrop before leaning in to whisper.

"We have received word that some ponies went missing digging for gems in the mountains near the Everfree forest yesterday. We're not sure but we believe it may have been a cave in." Shining Armor whispered to Tea.

"What do you need Smolder for?" Tea asked.

"Smolder?" Shining Armor asked confused.

"The Flame Pony." Tea replied pointing to me.

"We need his help. The caves within the mountains are notoriously dangerous, and incredibly dark. The Flame Pony will provide us ample lighting and minimizing the risk of one of us getting lost or separated." Shining Armor explained glancing over at me.

"Nope." Tea said returning to her work.

"What?" Shining Armor retorted.

"Not going to happen." Tea replied.

"I thought you said his Nopes would go away if I told you what we needed him for?" Shining Armor asked sounding annoyed.

"Nope." Tea said.

It was clear that Shining Armor was about to have a conniption when Princess Cadance came walking into the room.

"Everything alright dear?" Princess Cadance asked curiously noticing the sour look on Shining Armor's face.

"Ms. Herbal refuses to let me see the Flame Pony." Shining Armor tattled.

Princess Cadance looked passed Tea to see me sitting by her side.

"Isn't that him right there?" Princess Cadance asked curiously.

"That's not… she wasn't… she said that… I…" Shining Armor's eye began to twitch trying to explain the odd set of circumstances that had led to this point.

"I'm only teasing, calm down dear before you start saying gibberish." Princess Cadance said with a laugh approaching the nursing station.

"Can we please speak with the Flame Pony?" Princess Cadance requested politely.

"Nope." Tea replied not looking up.

"Why not?" Princess Cadance asked curiously.

"Case of the Nopes." Tea answered.

At this point Shining Armor was pointing at Tea while looking at Princess Cadance as if this was the reason he was upset.

"I've never heard of Nopes before, is it serious?" Princess Cadance asked playing along.

"Nope." Tea said.

"Is he going to get better soon? We could really use his help with something important." Princess Cadance asked politely.

"Nope." Tea said again.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Princess Cadance asked suddenly sounding annoyed.

"Nope." Tea replied.

"Now listen here Ms. Herbal there is obviously no such thing as the Nopes so I demand that you release the Flame Pony from your care or I shall have to report this to Princess Celestia!" Princess Cadance demanded placing a hoof on the desk sounding extremely annoyed.

"Nope." Tea replied.

It was at this point that both Princess Cadance and Shining Armor looked like they were going to snap and it decided to intervene.

"It's cool, Tea" I said.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Smolder." Tea replied.

She looked worried. I smiled for her hoping it would put her at ease.

"I'll be okay." I said.

"Thank you Smolder." Princess Cadance said.

"We have a chariot waiting to take us to the last known sighting of the missing ponies. We should leave as soon as possible." Shining Armor said to me.

"I'm ready." I said heading towards the door.

Before I left the Infirmary I looked back to give Tea a reassuring smile and a wave. Princess Cadance turned to Tea who made herself busy with paper work again.

"A case of the Nopes?" Princess Cadance asked curiously.

"One of these days Smolder is going to end up really hurt." Tea said.

"Shining Armor will look after him. He never leaves a pony behind." Princess Cadance reassured her.

"He's a dork." Tea mumbled returning to work.

"He can be at times." Princess Cadance agreed.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Tea asked curiously.

"Shining Armor. Why? Whom were you referring to?" Princess Cadance asked.

"Smolder." Tea replied.

Princess Cadance and Tea shared a laugh together,

I've never ridden on a chariot before, nor have I ever soared through the air but I began to wish I had been born a Pegasi Pony. Shining Armor stood diligently, back straight, chest out, looking official and stern. The amount of wind passing us by licked my flames back and blasted back Shining Armor's mane.

"So you're married to Princess Cadance?" I asked.

"Yep." Shining Armor said proudly.

"What's that like?" I asked curiously.

"How's what like?" Shining Armor asked.

"Being married to a pretty pony." I replied.

Shining Armor fidgeted a bit, a smile started to crawl across his face as he leaned over to me.

"It's awesome." Shining Armor whispered.

"You don't get nervous or anything when talking to her?" I asked.

"What? No, no of course not. I was a very articulate pony. Never had a problem talking to pretty ponies." Shining Armor said shaking his head.

I couldn't really tell if he was saying that to me or himself.

"Yeah me neither." I replied.

"Princess Cadance and I are totally cool with each other. Real cool." Shining Armor said confidently.

"Cool." I said nodding.

The chariot dived lowed through the mist of the mountain, and pulling sharply to bring us up alongside the winding road that snaked its way towards the top.

"The missing ponies were last seen on the eastern side of the mountain!" Shining Armor called out to the royal guard pegasi pulling the chariot.

We circled the mountain once before landing on a narrow path outside the mouth of a large cave. Dismounting the chariot Shining Armor stood with his hooves together while the royal guard pegasi lined up in front of him. I remained on the chariot watching them but none of them seemed to move. Shining Armor looked over his shoulder at me, he coughed out loud but I didn't budge. He coughed aloud once more, the royal guards leaned over to look at me as well.

"Flame Pony!" Shining Armor called to me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Why didn't you fall in?" Shining Armor asked sternly.

"Fall into what?" I asked.

"Formation!" Shining Armor shouted.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"I'm your Commanding Officer. You have to fall into formation so I can give out the orders." Shining Armor decreed.

"But I'm not a solider pony." I said.

The royal guard pegasi looked at each other while the sudden realization dawned upon Shining Armor.

"Right! Of course! That's what I meant!" Shining Armor said aloud.

Even the royal guards seemed confused now.

"Smolder, please come over here." Shining Armor said pointing to the spot next to him.

I did as he asked. Shining Armor turned to me with his head held high and his chest once more thrown out.

"I am decreeing upon you the rank of Cadet. This is only a temporary but it will serve its purpose for this mission." Shining Armor declared tapping one hoof to the ground.

The royal guard pegasi seemed to take this matter seriously so I tried to look like I knew what was going on.

"These ponies are now your brothers in arms. This is Private Nightshade. To his right is Private First Class Cosmic, and to his right Specialist Peanut." Shining Armor introduced the royal guards to me.

"Hi, I'm Smolder." I said with a wave.

"Alright, Cadet. Go stand with the others." Shining Armor ordered.

I lined up with Private Nightshade who kept his attention forward.

"We're here to find three ponies that have gone missing. Our information has told us that the ponies were last seen entering the cave. We are to locate them and bring them home. The Eastern Cave is treacherous. From cave ins to the ground falling out beneath your hooves. To top it off its pitch black." Shining Armor said aloud.

"Cadet Smolder has agreed to help us in our search for these missing ponies. He'll be our main source of light while searching. Stay close to him and we'll aces." Shining Armor said.

The royal guards clicked their hooves together with a sudden grunt to show your their understanding of Shining Armor's instructions. I nodded in agreement feeling completely out of place.

"Cadet Smolder you will be lead the way. Watch where you step. We'll be right behind you." Shining Armor commanded.

"Alright." I replied.

"Yes, sir." Shining Armor corrected me but I didn't realize it.

I turned on the spot and started heading towards the mouth of the cave. Shining Amor rolled his eyes and told the royal guards to fall out.

I was used to exploring caves back in the Ashen Fields. In no way was I an expert of caves but I could tell when something looked like it would break beneath a hoof. The caves here had less support structures built then the ones in the Ashen Fields. We crossed many junctions that had suffered cave ins long ago. Once or twice I stopped to tell the group of holes in the ground, old wood boards laid over them and they were easy to spot but I called them out anyways.

"What's it like being on fire?" Private Nightshade asked from behind me.

"What does not being on fire feel like?" I asked.

"Feels nice." Private Nightshade said.

"I guess it feels like that. Except you can't really touch anything." I replied.

"That must be difficult." Specialist Peanut remarked.

"At times." I replied.

"Stay sharp ponies." Shining Armor said aloud.

"I saw what you did during The Next Big Thing. Now that was a light show." Private First Class Comic remarked.

"I thought about getting one of those Flame Pony cape things for Belle." Nightshade said.

"Belle?" I asked.

"Belle is Nightshade's special somepony." Cosmic said.

"If he gets the courage to tell her that." Peanut remarked.

"I'll tell her! Just not right away." Nightshade barked.

"Sure Shades, sure." Shining Armor chuckled.

"What about you Cosmic? Whatever happened to that one pony? Fall?" Nightshade asked.

"Summer. She and I are going out for dinner tomorrow night." Cosmic declared happily.

"You're falling behind Nightshade." Peanut laughed.

"Belle's going to find some other pony by the time you work up the courage to ask her out." Shining Armor teased.

"I'll ask her when I get back to the Castle! You'll see!" Nightshade snapped.

"Look out for the rock." I said pointing my hoof towards an exposed rock coming up from the ground.

Every pony stopped talking for a moment to take notice of the rock I pointed out. Each one carefully stepping over it before chatting again.

"I'd like to see that." Cosmic quipped.

"He'll probably just faint like last time." Shining Armor laughed.

"I didn't faint! I just tripped!" Nightshade hollered.

"Sitting down?" Peanut asked.

Nightshade turned red with embarrassment.

"What about you Smolder? You got a special somepony?" Nightshade asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"What about Tea?" Shining Armor asked.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She seemed to be very protective of you." Shining Armor replied.

"You mean Tea Herbal? Now that's a pretty pony." Peanut remarked.

"She is, isn't she?" I asked.

"You're not interested in being her special somepony?" Cosmic asked curiously.

"I can't. There's a hole to every pony's right." I said pointing to it.

"Why not?" Nightshade asked.

"I'm a Flame Pony." I said.

"So what? Just because you're a Flame Pony doesn't make you any less of a pony." Shining Armor said.

The other ponies agreed. Voicing their support of no pony being less of a pony just because of where they were born.

"Flame Ponies can't touch normal ponies. Besides she is going back to Manehatten to become a doctor, I won't be able to see her again for a long time." I explained.

The ponies realized that I had meant the literal sense of the words Flame Pony.

"There must be some way you can turn that off?" Nightshade questioned.

"There isn't." I said.

"There's a lot more to a relationship then that, you need to be able to communicate, share common interests and a bunch of other things. Just because can't hold hooves doesn't mean you can't be Tea's special somepony." Cosmic argued.

"That wouldn't be fair to Tea." I mumbled.

"Isn't that her decision?" Shining Armor asked.

I stopped short. The other ponies slowed to a stop behind me.

"We Flame Ponies learned a long time ago that no matter how much we want to be like every other pony, we have to accept that there are some things we will never be able to do." I explained.

With a nod I started back down the tunnel once more.

"Ms. Herbal will be just fine." I said.

"It doesn't seem fair, does it?" Nightshade asked.

"Makes you think doesn't it?" Peanut asked walking past Nightshade.

The tunnel let out into a cavern. The light from my flames did little to illuminate more then what was around us. Tilting my head up I spat a ball of fire into the air. It revealed vast networks of stone bridges that led to other tunnels.

"We must be close to the center of the mountain." Shining Armor said looking up at the blackness.

"It must go on for miles." Cosmic whispered in amazement stepping forward to get a better look.

"Careful." I snapped knocking my hoof against his chest armor.

Cosmic looked down to see that we were standing on the ledge of a deep ravine knifing its way under the mountain. Cosmic whistled loudly as it echoed off the walls for a good minute or two.

"They could be anywhere." Peanut said looking around.

"We'll have to go back and return with a larger search party." Shining Armor said bitterly.

"Not necessarily." I said.

"What do you mean?" Nightshade asked curiously.

"Our missing ponies decided to use torches to light their way." I replied.

"How do you know that?" Shining Armor asked curiously.

"There are varying degrees of smells when fires burns things, and I can detect a faint hint of oil." I explained.

"Can you track it?" Cosmic asked.

"At least up until we find the torch." I said.

"It's a start. Lead on Cadet." Shining Armor said.

We walked along the path that etched its way along the ravine. The smell of oil came and went which led me to believe that there was wind being blown into these caves from some place. Eventually we came across a makeshift base camp where we found burnt out torches.

"The torches aren't even warm. They've haven't been here for a while." Nightshade reported.

"There's saddle bags filled with provisions inside the tent." Peanut reported.

"Their tools are still here. It doesn't seem likely that they would go anywhere without them." Cosmic reported.

"It doesn't add up." Shining Armor said scratching his chin.

I stood at the edge of the ravine looking down into the darkness. My eyes darting around trying to focus on a point in the blackness. Wondering if one of the ponies had fallen into the ravine and the other two went down to try to rescue their friend.

"They took their sleeping bags with them." Peanut said.

"That doesn't make any sense, why leave all your food here but take your sleeping bags?" Nightshade asked.

My heart had skipped a beat. I knew what had happened to the ponies.

"Taken." I mumbled to myself staring down into the ravine.

"What was that Cadet?" Shining Armor asked.

"The ponies were taken while they were still in their sleeping bags." I said quietly.

No pony said a word. There was complete silence for a few moments. Shining Armor looked around the cave trying to see what I already knew was there hiding in the shadows. Spiders.

"Ever pony remain calm." Shining Armor whispered.

"I've put you all in danger." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I asked you to come with us." Shining Armor hissed at me.

"They're attracted to the light. It is how they found the other ponies." I explained.

The sound of loose dirt came trickling down from above the campsite. Two spiders had dropped down onto the campsite screeching and clicking their fangs. Nightshade was pinned beneath the first spider while Peanut landed a hard kick on the second spider sending it falling into the ravine.

A blue flash of magic streamed out from Shining Armor's horn blasting the spider off of Nightshade. Cosmic then kicked the spider into the tent. Where it collapsed upon it and acted like a net. I spat fire down into the ravine where countless spiders were now climbing up the side towards us.

"Let's move every pony!" Shining Armor shouted helping Nightshade to his hooves.

I rushed passed Shining Armor to the burned out torches, breathing fire I re lit them and called to them to pick them up.

"Good idea!" Cosmic shouted taking up a torch.

"We have to get out of here!" Nightshade shouted back taking a torch.

The path we had come from was already being swarmed by spiders. Skittering towards us with much haste the spiders hissed and screeched at us. With a deep breath I spewed my fire down the path causing spiders scramble over one another trying to avoid my flames.

"We'll need to find another way out! Cadet! Lead on! We'll cover you!" Shining Armor cried taking a torch.

All I could think of was heading towards wherever the wind was coming from. Racing down the path I shot fire at any spider that tried crawling up over the ravine. The other ponies would kick or wave their torches at the spiders trying to separate us. Shining Armor brought up the rear firing magical shots at any spider that got to close.

The path brought me to a tunnel that sloped into blackness. I glanced behind me to see that turning back was not an option.

"Follow me!" I shouted jumping down into the tunnel.

"Is he serious?" Nightshade asked.

"You can't wait here for a second opinion!" Cosmic cried leaping in.

"Commander!" Peanut cried pushing Nightshade down into the tunnel.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Shining Armor shouted blast a wave of spiders back with his magic.

Peanut jumped down into the tunnel with Shining Armor tossing his torch at a spider climbing up the side of the ravine and knocking it back down. Leaping into the tunnel Shining Armor disappeared into the blackness while the spiders above dug their legs into the hole trying to reach them.

I slid down the tunnel hearing the ponies behind me thump and bump their way down behind me. Before I knew it I came flying out the mouth of tunnel. I landed on my back. Wishing I had gone head first. I quickly rolled over seeing Cosmic, Nightshade, Peanut and Shining Armor piling up a top one another.

"Get your hoof out of my face!" Nightshade groaned.

"Well get your flank off of my back!" Cosmic bellowed.

"Knock it off you two." Shining Armor barked rolling off the pile.

"Did we lose them?" Peanut asked looking back at the tunnel.

"For now I think." Cosmic mumbled.

"Cadet! Where are we?" Shining Amor asked.

I stood staring up into the darkness. One by one the ponies saw what I was looking at. My flames had just barely illuminated her trunk like legs, her pony sized fangs clicked together, her head slowly lowering down to us and I was face to face with the Queen of Spiders again.

"No pony move a muscle." Shining Armor whispered.

"Why have you come into my kingdom evil, wicked Flame Pony? A blight is what I name you Flame Pony." The Queen hissed.

"You know her?" Nightshade whispered.

"Quiet!" Cosmic whispered nudging Nightshade.

"Speak Flame Pony! Speak!" The Queen demanded.

I could see that the Queen's belly was badly burned. She dangled herself on her webs to keep her belly from touching the floor. There was no way to know how long it would take for her children to catch up to us so I decided to make this visit quick. Striking my hooves onto the ground I spewed fire before the Queen. With an almost ear splitting screech the Queen waved her enormous legs at me trying to keep me at bay.

"There were three ponies that went missing in these mountains yesterday! Where are they?" I demanded.

"No ponies here!" The Queen hissed.

This time I shot a stream of fire towards part of her webbing. The webbing began to snap causing the Queen to sink towards the floor. Pieces of burning webbing fell to the floor offering so more light to the area. Her screeches and hisses were bone chilling.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

The Queen clicked her teeth together. Staring down at me. I stared right back up at her flaring my mane. Raising one of her legs she reached behind her, one of her think hairs lifted a small bundle of webbing off her back and tossed it at us. Peanut made a grab for it and was flattened. The bundle of webbing squirmed a top him as Nightshade and Cosmic moved to help. Three earth ponies, still wrapped in their sleeping bags, appeared from underneath the webbing.

"Filthy Flame Pony. Steal food from us. Burn us. A curse you are! Be rid of us Flame Pony! Trouble us no more!" The Queen cried kicking dirt at me with one of her legs.

"We need a way out of here!" Shining Armor shouted striding up to me.

"Not of my concern! You have what you asked for now leave!" The Queen cried spitting pieces of web from her mouth.

"Over there." I whispered to Shining Armor pointing towards another tunnel at the opposite end.

"You're sure?" Shining Armor questioned.

"The wind is coming from that tunnel. It will lead us out of the mountain." I said.

"We'll be leaving then!" Shining Armor declared.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The light brown earth pony cried hugging Peanut.

"Get off!" Peanut mumbled pushing him down.

"Is every pony okay?" Shining Armor asked.

"Prince Shining Armor! You came to rescue us!" The tan pony cried bowing his head.

"We will have time to speak later. We must make it out of these caves before more spiders arrive." Shining Armor explained.

"Smolder you lead the way. Nightshade you're up front. Cosmic and Peanut you bring up the sides and I'll cover the back. You ponies stay in the middle, we'll get you out of here." Shining Armor instructed.

I led the ponies around the side of the Queen, the wind from the tunnel fanned my flames. That was a good sign. It meant that this tunnel led straight to the outside. I could almost smell the fresh crisp mountain air. I had taken my eyes off the Queen for only a moment. The Queen had kicked out one of her massive legs at me.

"Smolder!" Nightshade shouted.

Nightshade jumped forward pushing me out of the way while the Queen struck him instead. Nightshade flew across the cave slamming into the wall before collapsing onto the ground. Cosmic was the first to run after him. Peanut pushed the earth ponies back from the Queen while Shining Armor covered him.

No pony had ever done something like that for me before. Why would some pony do that for me?

"How is he Cosmic?" Shining Armor asked rushing over to him.

"He's unconscious. I can't tell how bad it is. He needs doctor." Cosmic said lifting Nightshade onto his back.

The sounds of hundreds of screeches started to echo off of the cave walls. Shining Armor looked up to see countless spiders descending down upon them from the cave walls above.

"Peanut! Get these ponies to the tunnel! Cosmic, look after Nightshade I'll watch your back!" Shining Armor shouted.

Peanut herded the earth ponies towards the tunnel with Cosmic bring up the rear. I got to my hooves. I could feel the fire raging inside me, but I didn't hold it back this time. My body exploded with fire. Driving back the darkness that concealed the Queen, illuminating the high ceiling where her children came climbing down from.

"Smolder!" Shining Armor shouted.

I could not hear him. All I could hear was the roar of my flames.

A stream of fire erupted from my mouth, burning the underside of the Queen. With her cries she tried to climb higher into her webbing. Whipping my head around I burned the webbing that kept her hanging. Dropping to the floor the Queen screeched in pain, cursing me and the other ponies. Her children came leaping from the walls at me. Flaring my mane, it knocked them to the wayside. Ribbons of fire leaped out from me striking her children from the walls. The Queen tried to lift herself off the ground. I knocked her back down with a shot of my flames. I did not want to see the Queen get up again.

"Filthy, cursed, disgusting Flame Pony!" The Queen roared in anger.

I responded in kind. Spewing fire across her body. Among the cries of hundreds of spiders, the screeching of the Queen and the roar of my flames a sound did rise above it all. The ground beneath the Queen began to crack open. Like broken glass the cracks spread across the ground. The ground gave way beneath the Queen pulling her under. Her children climbed back up the walls in fear. I watched the cracks darted beneath me. The ground disappeared beneath my hooves and I felt myself falling.

"I gotcha!" Shining Armor yelled.

I felt myself levitating in the air. Shining Armor had caught me with his magic. Pulling me closer to the edge I could see Shining Armor struggling to keep me a float. I reached the ledge, lifting myself up over the lip of the abyss and looking back down into it.

"We have to move!" Shining Armor shouted.

The cave started to collapse in on itself. Shining Armor and I raced up and through the tunnel. Dust billowing past us as we came charging out from the mouth of the cave. We stood near the base of the mountain, the earth ponies, Peanut, Cosmic and Nightshade had all made it out.

"Peanut, get the chariot." Shining Armor said breathing heavy.

"Sir." Peanut said aloud before flying off towards the eastern part of the mountain.

"What happened back there?" Shining Armor asked turning to me.

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself, looking over at Nightshade being carried by Cosmic made my mane flare.

"Smolder?" Shining Armor asked coming up along side me.

"Why did he did he do it? I'm no soldier pony." I said.

"Maybe not, but I don't think Nightshade was thinking about that when he pushed you. I think he was trying to protect a friend." Shining Armor replied.

My stomach dropped. I was careless and some other pony paid for it.

"I watched you take on the Queen hoof to fang, Smolder. I know what happened to Nightshade must of made you angry but you almost fell into that pit and been buried underneath all that rock. You can't let yourself be blinded like that, we could of lost you." Shining Armor said.

"We..." I started to speak.

I wanted to tell him that Flame Ponies are taught not to show mercy. That whatever challenges a Flame Pony, we teach it to fear our flame. It was what my father had taught me. What my father had told me. How my father treated me. I did not want to be like my father.

"I'm sorry sir." I said straightening up.

Shining Armor took notice of the word 'sir', he lifted his head with authority again and through out his chest.

"On behalf of the Crystal Empire, and the Royal Guard of Canterlot I want to personally thank you for you assistance today Flame Pony." Shining Armor said.

"I'm sure Nightshade will be happy to hear you dropped a mountain on the Queen." Shining Armor whispered to me.


	7. Chapter 7: Filling Voids

Sitting on the rampart of the Royal Castle I watched the sun begin to set behind the mountains. I watched the shadows of the mountains stretch out over the land. Tracing the edge of the Everfree Forest until it fanned out over the ridge towards the west. I returned my gaze to the sunset wondering if Princess Celestia had added the colors of a sunset or if it was something beyond her control.

Shining Amor stood in the balcony overlooking the courtyard and the rampart I was sitting on. Princess Cadance came striding next to Shining Armor, gently nudging him with her hoof to get his attention.

"How is he?" Princess Cadance asked looking out over the balcony.

"He's been up there ever since we got back." Shining Armor said with a sigh.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Princess Cadance asked.

"I tried, but I think he wants to be left alone right now." Shining Armor replied.

"The poor thing, it wasn't his fault Private Nightshade got hurt." Princess Cadance said sympathetically.

"That is only part of it." Shining Armor said.

"The Queen?" Princess Cadance asked.

"Yeah. The Queen." Shining Armor said nodding his head.

"Is he still angry with her?" Princess Cadance asked.

"I think he's angry with himself." Shining Armor replied.

Princess Cadance leaned over to nestle her head against Shining Armor's, his hoof reaching over her and pulling her close.

"How is Private Nightshade doing?" Princess Cadance asked.

"A few broken ribs, a sprained hoof and a bump on the head. He's going to be alright." Shining Armor said.

"Do you think we'll ever see the Queen again?" Princess Cadance asked.

"I doubt it." Shining Armor said with a smile.

The wind began to pick up a bit. Racing over the rampart to flare my mane back. I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly looking down at my hooves.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up to see Princess Celestia striding down the rampart towards me.

"Sure." I said.

Princess Celestia strode over to me, her multicolored mane and tail dancing in the breeze. Sitting down next to me she looked out over the rampart admiring the view. We sat in silence for a few minutes, not looking at one another, and just enjoying the sunset.

"I've received word that Private Nightshade is expected to make a full recovery." Princess Celestia said kicking things off.

"I'm… relieved." I said.

"The three earth ponies you helped rescued have safely returned home. They send their thanks." Princess Celestia continued.

"Cool." I said.

Princess Celestia looked over at me. I glanced up and saw that she was smiling at me. I didn't feel like smiling.

"Shining Armor has given his full report on what had transpired in the mountain. " Princess Celestia mentioned causally.

"I got to be a Cadet." I mentioned.

"So I've heard." Princess Celestia replied.

"But only for a little while." I said.

"I heard that you were a big help in finding the lost ponies." Princess Celestia commented.

"As a flashlight." I mumbled.

Princess Celestia laughed quietly to herself. We sat quietly for a few more minutes, the sun almost disappearing behind the mountains.

"Luna should be raising the moon any minute now." Princess Celestia said looking up at the sky.

I knew Princess Celestia could sense my anxiety. She had given that look that Tea had given me. I was such an easy pony to read.

"Princess Celestia?" I asked.

"Yes?" Princess Celestia replied.

"When I fought the Queen for the first time…" I began; facing forward not wanting to look over at Princess Celestia.

"She had kicked me, like she did Nightshade. I was… down and I was sure I wasn't getting up again." I said taking a breath.

"I remember feeling numb, the spiders closing in, and my vision going dark." I continued taking a deep breath.

"Just before I slipped away… I heard a voice speak to me and I…" I felt my words catch in my throat. I looked away trying not to let Princess Celestia see.

"I thought it was my mom, looking out for me." I said brushing my nose with my hoof.

"I felt a fire rage inside me, a fire that gave me so much strength that I was able to stand up and face the Queen again. The warmth of my flames, the courage I felt, and it all seemed so comforting. " I explained.

"But this time..." I said feeling angry.

"This time, I didn't hear anything. Nothing but roar of my flames and the cries of the spiders." I said feeling myself shake.

"The fire that raged inside me felt like it was burning through me, creating this empty feeling that I could not fill." I said touching my chest.

"There was no warmth to my flame. No matter how much fire I casted, I felt cold." I explained clutching my hooves together.

"The more my fire grew, the angrier I became, and the deeper the emptiness felt. Then the world broke apart and it consumed her. It almost consumed me." I said staring at my hooves. I could feel myself shaking. My anger was rising over the thoughts of the Queen and I could feel my mane flaring from it.

"Hate can dig into a pony very deep Smolder." Princess Celestia said.

"Allow it to dig deep enough, and you'll feel empty forever." Princess Celestia explained.

I looked up at Princess Celestia who looked back with a warm smile and I could feel myself wanting to smile back.

"Every pony feels this way sometimes, Smolder. Flame Ponies wear such emotions on their manes. We can see when you're upset, when you're hurting. You can't hide it like other ponies can." Princess Celestia said.

I looked down at the floor. I felt embarrassed and my mane flared. It only embarrassed me more.

"Remember that feeling anger is as natural as feeling happy. You must choose which you wish to feed your fire. May it be the love you felt for your mother or the let it feed on the hate you felt for the Queen." Princess Celestia said watching the sun disappear and the moon beginning to rise.

"Princess Celestia?" I mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Yes, Smolder?" Princess Celestia asked. She did.

"I never… met my mom. But-" I swallowed hard.

"I feel like she would have been… a lot like you." I said staring at the floor.

"How so?" Princess Celestia asked with a laugh.

"Kind, sympathetic, and pretty." I said tapping my hooves together.

Princess Celestia laughed again covering her mouth with her hoof. I could feel my mane flare in embarrassment.

"That is very kind of you to say, Smolder." Princess Celestia replied.

I begged my mane to stop flaring.

"I am sorry." Princess Celestia said.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked curiously.

"For regarding your ponies as lairs and mischief makers." Princess Celestia said.

I felt my heart jump. I stared up at Princess Celestia lost for words.

"My memories of Flame Ponies were shrouded by the actions of the Mad King. You have reminded me of how Flame Ponies used to be." Princess Celestia said warmly.

Words were no longer coming to me. She had apologized to me. To Flame Ponies.

"You will have my support at the Summit Smolder. I will help make your ponies smile again." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

I could feel my heart jump into my throat. I wanted to say so many things, to thank her over and over again. The hardest part about being a Flame Pony is that we can't show our appreciation; we must always say it. I struggled to speak, I felt as if I was going to cry and begged myself not to. I was imagining the Flame Ponies in the Ashen Field having a life like that of Ponyville. To see my Flame Ponies smiling once more. To not live in fear of the unknown but to have courage to face the future I had helped bring.

"Thank you." I whispered trying to keep it together.

"Thank you, Smolder." Princess Celestia said warmly.

Princess Celestia and I had descended the ramparts together, once inside the castle she excused herself and wished me a safe travel back to Ponyville in the morning. I wished her good night before heading back to the Infirmary where the doors had been left open and a commotion was taking place within.

"So then the Queen's leg comes swinging down, her leg is the size of a tree, and it's coming right at Smolder. Nightshade sees this and flips on the hero switch. He dives at Smolder, it was all in slow motion by the way, and pushes him out of the way at the last second and takes the hit instead! Nightshade goes flying across the room! BAM! Right against the wall, out like a light! I'm the first to reach him, I concluded that his brain bone was broken and needed a doctor pony right away! So I valiantly lifted Nightshade onto my back, fighting off at least twenty spiders with one hoof before carrying him to safety."

I had walked in on Cosmic retelling the story of what happened in the mountain, acting it out in front of every pony to see. Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Peanut, a bed ridden Nightshade and a light blue pony all watched and laughed.

"Twenty spiders?" Shining Armor asked sarcastically.

"It could have been thirty. I didn't have time to count them all." Cosmic said rubbing his hoof against his chest.

"Smolder?" Tea asked aloud walking out from the back room.

Every pony turned around to look at me as Tea quickly rushed over to me.

"Are you alright?" Tea asked quickly looking me over hugging her clipboard.

"Yeah I'm al-" I was cut short by Tea hitting me over the head with her clipboard.

"What is the matter with you?" Tea shouted looking for an opening to my head as I lifted my hooves to defend myself.

"Taking on the Queen of Spider's twice in one week? Almost falling into a bottomless pit?" Tea screamed towering over me as I curled up on the floor hiding my face.

"You're the biggest… biggest… dork I know!" Tea shouted stomping her hoof down and strode off towards other.

I carefully uncovered my face trying to see if the coast was clear.

"I don't know who is more dangerous, Tea or the Queen and all her spi-" Cosmic was cut short as Tea also hit him with her clipboard.

"Tea." Peanut replied.

"How are we feeling?" Tea asked coming up alongside Nightshade's bed.

"I feel fine. Don't feel a thing." Nightshade said trying to sound tough.

The light blue pony next to him looked very concerned. Tea did not. Tea poked him on his side with her clipboard. Nightshade grinded his teeth trying not to groan in pain while the light blue pony looked worried.

"See! Just fine!" Nightshade said through his teeth with a hard fought smile.

"Colts." Tea mumbled under breath.

"I guess all the bandages are to for show then?" Shining Armor said.

"Nightmare Night isn't for another couple of months but you're already looking like mummy." Peanut joked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The light blue pony asked curiously.

Nightshade seemed to turn a bright red. He began to stammer and shake nervously.

"Nightshade is going to be just fine Belle." Princess Cadance answered for him.

I walked over to Nightshade's bed. I cowered as Tea walked past me holding her clipboard up to take another swing but she let me live.

"Hey Smolder." Nightshade said.

"Hi." I replied from the end of the bed.

"I heard you turned up the heat and went hoof to hoof with the Queen." Nightshade said with a smile.

I tried to say something but I once more I felt the words get caught in my throat.

"Everything alright, Smolder?" Nightshade asked.

"Smolder's just had a long day." Shining Armor said trying to help me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry?" Nightshade asked.

"I wasn't paying attention and I… you… I didn't..." I mumbled trying to find the words.

"Hey, wow, hold up Smolder." Nightshade said trying to sit up.

"Hey now, take it easy." Peanut said putting a hoof on his shoulder.

Nightshade patted Peanut's hoof with his own ensuring him he was alright.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Nightshade said waving his hoof at me.

"But I should of-" I started but Nightshade spoke up.

"But nothing, I had your back since we entered that cave. I wasn't going to let some dumb spider take a swipe at you. I'd do it again too. No pony or spider messes with my friends." Nightshade said tapping his hoof against the bed.

"I think Nightshade flipped his hero switch again, he's making a speech." Cosmic whispered to Peanut who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I said meekly.

"Do mention it Smolder, as far as I'm concerned you're one of us now." Nightshade said laying back in his bed.

"He doesn't have any wings." Peanut said feeling confused.

"You know what I meant." Nightshade snapped.

Every pony laughed. I could feel my smile trying to make an appearance.

"I don't think you've been properly introduced. Smolder this is Belle." Shining Armor said.

"You mean the Nightshade's special somepony?" I asked curiously.

I'm sure if Nightshade had the strength he would have tackled me once more. Princess Cadance had covered her mouth with her hoof in shock while Peanut and Cosmic looked very excited at the current development. Shining Armor slapped his face with his hoof. Even Tea leaned over the nursing station to see.

"I'm your special somepony?" Belle asked curiously looking at Nightshade.

Nightshade could no sink lower into his bed; he looked mortified.

"He can't run away, do you think he'll deploy his fainting tactic or will he use gibberish to confuse her?" Cosmic whispered to Peanut.

"Definitely gibberish." Peanut whispered back.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-"Nightshade stammered turning bright red.

"Good call." Cosmic whispered back.

Belle reached over to hold Nightshade's hoof. She smiled warmly at him. Nightshade smiled nervously trying to talk but couldn't get past gibberish.

"Oh my look at the time we really should be going!" Princess Cadance announced.

Princess Candance's horn began to glow. Peanut and Cosmic were suddenly being pushed towards the door with Shining Armor flowing right behind them.

"Smolder, I think it's time you went to bed." Princess Cadance said.

"But it's only-" I started to say but a clipboard came sailing through the air at me.

"Goodnight!" I said quickly running towards my slab of granite.

The next morning was filled with goodbyes. Nightshade and Belle had spent most of the night talking, long after I had fallen to sleep. I congratulated him on becoming Belle's special somepony and he thanked me for spilling the beans for him. Peanut and Cosmic also came to say goodbye, telling me that if I ever need a favor that I shouldn't hesitate to ask. Then I went to say goodbye to Tea.

I approached her slowly looking for a clipboard or any other blunt instrument she may had been carrying but she showed me her hooves were empty.

"So this is goodbye." Tea said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry I worried you." I replied.

"Good." Tea said.

I smiled but Tea found it hard to return it.

"Tea." I said stepping up to her.

"Yea?" Tea asked looking surprised.

"I have something for you." I said trying not to sound nervous.

"Really?" Tea asked sounding surprised.

"Rarity, helped me with this." I said waving to Peanut who brought it over.

Peanut put it down on the ground in front of Tea. It was a lantern.

"Oh… it's… pretty." Tea said looking at it confused.

Peanut opened the glass door on the lantern for me. I leaned down and breathed a small flame inside. It lit up and the flame danced about.

"Now you can take a little part of me wherever you go." I said straightening up.

Tea looked up at me.

"Just remember to fill it with oil every now and again." I said with a smile.

I had no idea giving presents to ponies would make them start to cry. Tea seemed to be tearing up and I looked for Peanut for help but he had disappeared on me.

"Thank you, Smolder." Tea said softly picking up the lantern.

Tea was smiling and almost crying at the same time so I wasn't sure whether to appear happy or concerned but I nodded all the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to do this. I don't have anything to give you." Tea said quietly.

"Can you write me a letter?" I asked.

"A letter?" Tea asked.

"It would cool if I was the first Flame Pony to get a letter." I said with a smile.

Tea smiled at me wiping the tears from her eyes with her hoof. She nodded.

"Goodbye Smolder." Tea said softly.

"Goodbye Tea." I said feeling my voice crack.

Tea laughed. I felt my mane flare.

The train conductor seemed to have a problem with me boarding the train like the rest of the ponies. I understood his concern but his idea to put me into the furnace in the front wasn't my favorite idea. Luckily though he did find me a seat at the caboose, the very end of the caboose, the railing outside of the caboose and I was told to hold on unless it melted the bars.

The train lurched forward. Some ponies waved at me as we pulled away. I waved back. I watched Canterlot slowly become smaller and smaller. I was glad Tea had liked my gift. I wish I could have given more, just a little more but I knew I couldn't. I could see the country side from back here. I could smell the wild flowers that grew in numerous colors. It was soothing to me. Aside from the train's chugging sounds and loud whistle it was a pleasant ride.

Eventually the train started to bring me closer to Ponyville, the open green fields, the birds singing in the trees and Rainbow Dash waving at me from a cloud. The train pulled into the station, at least most of it did. I had to de-board the train at the back. I walked to the side of the train station where I head a familiar voice.

"Twilight! He's over here!" Spike shouted from the edge of the Train Station's platform.

"Hello Spike." I said with a smile.

"Hey there Fireball, did you enjoy your time at Canterlot?" Spike asked lowering himself slowly off the platform rather than taking the stairs.

"Very much." I said watching Spike drop to ground.

"You have to tell me all about your fight with the Queen of Spiders! And the rematch!" Spike said running up to me.

"Yeah sure." I said with a smile.

"That will have to wait." Twilight said walking down the stairs of the platform.

"That's right!" Spike said snapping his claws.

"There is some pony here to see you Smolder." Twilight said.

"Some pony?" I asked curiously.

"Well technically it isn't a pony but he says he's a friend of yours." Spike corrected.

"He showed up early this morning looking for you." Twilight said motioning to me to follow her.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"We have him waiting at our place. It's the Golden Oakes Library in Ponyville. He said his name was Wingston." Twilight explained.

"Wingston!" I shouted in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8: Raising Smolder

There is so much to be said about a pony that had impacted your life in such a way you can't imagine a time before. A pony that opened your mind to the possibilities of things you never thought possible. A pony capable of reaching your heart in ways you couldn't understand. A pony that you will always love and admire. A pony you'll never be ever to repay in kind. Although, it was not a pony that impacted me in such a way; it just happened to be a bat.

I felt very foolish to have yelled Wingston so abruptly. Twilight and Spike looked as surprised as I was with my outburst. I cleared my throat trying to save face.

"Wingston is a very dear friend of mine." I said calmly.

"So you do know him!" Spike said slamming is fist onto his palm.

"Is he alright?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"I think so. He didn't look like he was in trouble." Twilight replied.

"He had a limp though, and he walked with this big stick." Spike said holding his arms apart.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked earnestly.

"Sure, just follow us." Twilight said.

"We wanted to bring him with us but Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack wanted to hear the end of his story." Spike explained.

"Story?" I asked curiously.

"He was telling us stories of when you were just a filly." Twilight said with a giggle.

"Is it true that your best friend was a rock named Rocky?" Spike asked.

I mane flared. I was suddenly less excited to see Wingston.

Twilight and Spike escorted me from the train station to Ponyville. There were many ponies in the market today, fillies rushing to play in the meadows, vendor ponies trying to sell their merchandise, ponies have brunch, and even some ponies watching performance ponies putting on a play in the town square. Many ponies waved to me, some welcomed me back to Ponyville as we passed by. I waved back to those ponies with a smile. I could feel that my return to Ponyville was going to spread like wildfire once more.

Spike had elected himself my personal bodyguard, keeping any pony that may have gotten a bit to close at bay. Keeping his arms spread apart telling other ponies to watch their step.

"I heard that you helped Shining Armor on a mission to the mountains near the Everfree Forest." Twilight spoke up.

"Three ponies had gone missing digging for gems." I explained.

"Captured by spiders right?" Twilight asked.

"Please, don't say spiders." I said with an uncomfortable shiver.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for helping to keep my brother safe." Twilight said.

"Your brother?" I asked curiously.

"Shining Armor is Twilight's older brother. Hey! No pictures!" Spike shouted shooing away paparazzi ponies.

"Shining Armor is you brother?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Twilight replied.

"But he's married to-" I began.

"Princess Cadance, she used to be my foal-sitter. Now she's my sister-in-law." Twilight said happily.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"I still think of him as an older brother though, even if he is a Prince now." Twilight continued.

"It was Shining Armor that was the pony who kept me safe. He stopped me from falling into a pit when the cave collapsed." I explained.

"The cave collapsed? Was that before or after you fought the Queen?" Spike asked excitedly running up alongside me.

"During." I answered.

Before Spike had the chance to have all his questions answered Twilight picked up Spike and put him on her back.

"You can bother Smolder later, Spike." Twilight said.

"But Twilight!" Spike whined.

We came to a large tree that had a sign with a picture of an open book upon it. Upon further inspection I could see that it was hollowed out and had been made into a house. Or Golden Oakes Library as Twilight had called it. Unfortunately, stepping into a tree was out of the question for me.

"We'll be right out, Smolder." Twilight said reassuringly.

Twilight and Spike entered the Golden Oakes Library while I sat outside patiently. There were sounds of laughter coming from the windows. I began to wonder if it was at my expense. The sound of wood thudding against wood reached my ears; my heart leapt at the sound. Twilight opened the front, walking around the side to hold it open. Wingston came slowly limping out, favoring his staff, from the Golden Oakes Library's front door. Followed by Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack who were still giggling.

"Wingston!" I shouted unable to contain my excitement.

"Hello, Smolder." Wingston said holding out his arms.

No sooner had Wingston stepped out from the Golden Oakes Library did I rush over to him; embracing him tightly. Every pony gasped in surprise but quickly amazed that I had not set Wingston on fire.

"It is good to see you." I said smiling wide.

"You've grown since our last meeting." Wingston replied.

Wingston and I parted. Still wrapped in many cloths varying in shades of grey, his eyes were the only things visible beneath his wraps aside from his long fingers that gripped his staff.

"Do you think so?" I asked curiously raising my hoof above my head trying to measure myself.

"But not any brighter." Wingston said with a sigh.

"How did you get here?" I asked still smiling.

"I walked." Wingston replied.

"All this way?" I asked in disbelief.

"No only half of the way before an Owlbear threw me the rest of the way. Of course all the way!" Wingston snapped knocking his staff against my head.

"Wingston! That is quite a journey to make for some pony like you." I protested rubbing my head.

"I wanted to see my friend." Wingston replied.

"I have missed you Wingston." I said happily.

"Ahem." Twilight said aloud.

"Oh! Wingston these are the ponies I spoke to you about. This is Twilight Spa-" I felt Wingston's staff knock against my head again.

"I know who they are. I met them this morning." Wingston explained.

"Oh, right." I mumbled.

"I was regaling these lovely ponies with tales of your youth." Wingston said.

"Could you not find anything else to talk about?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing quite as interesting." Wingston replied.

"Excuse me." Rarity spoke up waving her hoof towards us.

"Forgive my rudeness, I know the two of you would like some time to catch up but did you just hug a Flame Pony?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Is hugging forbidden here in Ponyville?" Wingston asked me in a whisper.

"No, of course not." I whispered back.

"What about hugging Flame Ponies?" Wingston whispered.

"Nope." I replied.

"Oh, then yes I embraced a Flame Pony." Wingston said aloud.

"How were you able to do that without getting burned?" Applejack asked.

"I was burned a lot; it takes some serious will power to just not scream." Wingston replied.

Every pony stared at him wide eyed. I cleared my throat and nudged Wingston with my hoof.

"Tell them the truth." I said.

"It's the rags, Ms. Applejack. Just bits of old Flame Pony clothing I found over the years." Wingston replied patting his chest.

"Real flame resistant clothing that can be worn by Flame Ponies?" Rarity asked excitedly.

"It also allows other regular ponies to have minimal contact with them as well." Wingston explained further.

"Oh! Wingston may I-" Rarity began.

"Great Grand Master Sage Wingston the IV." Wingston interjected.

"Oh! Great Grand Master Sage Wingston the IV, may I have a piece of that material? I feel I could replicate it or at least come up with a similar design! We could reintroduce the world of fashion to Flame Pony clothing once more!" Rarity pleaded putting her hooves together.

"The clothing of Flame Ponies is a closely guarded secret that has been handed down from generation to-" Wingston began but I picked him up by his back collar with my teeth.

"Of course Rarity." I said through my teeth.

"Oh thank you!" Rarity cried trotting over.

Her horn began to glow causing a small strand of Wingston's cloth to snap away. Rarity squealed with delight rushing off to begin her work.

"You've lost your sense of humor Smolder." Wingston said disappointingly as I put him back down.

"I hope Rarity can do something with that sample, I would like to see what sort of pretty dresses she'll come up with this time." Fluttershy said softly.

"Knowing her she'll have made a dress for every season before we see her again." Applejack remarked.

Twilight and Fluttershy giggled.

"My turn to ask for something!" Pinkie Pie cried rushing over to Wingston.

Pinkie Pie bowed low.

"Oh Grape Bland Mister Page Wingston the IV, I wish for it to rain cupcakes from the sky." Pinkie Pie asked.

"He's not a genie Pinkie Pie, he can't grant wishes." Twilight said.

"Oh, then can I have a hug?" Pinkie Pie asked sitting up.

"Only if you tell me what a cupcake is." Wingston replied.

Pinkie Pie gasped in horror looking mortified. Placing her hoof over her chest and slapping a hoof to her forehead.

"You don't know what a cupcake is?" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Smolder, is a cupcake some sort of challenge?" Wingston whispered to me.

"No it's food." I replied.

"Food? Yes I can eat." Wingston said tapping his staff on the ground.

"I'm also feeling a bit hungry." Twilight confessed.

"We got ourselves a making of a picnic." Applejack said stomping her hoof.

"A picnic sounds lovely." Fluttershy said softly.

"I'll go and rustle us up some grub. We'll meet by the old tree in the meadow." Applejack said trotting off.

"I'll go get us a picnic blanket to us." Fluttershy said softly gently flying away.

"Spike and I will bring the plates and cups." Twilight said.

"I'll bring cupcakes, cakes, cookies, ice cream, chocolate fudge, caramel apples…" Pinkie Pie said hopping away before we could not hear her anymore.

Wingston and I watched as every pony went their separate ways to gather the necessary components for a picnic. Wingston seemed to be favoring his staff more than usual. I was suddenly knocked against the head with Wingston's staff once more.

"It's not polite to stare." Wingston muttered.

"Sorry." I mumbled rubbing my head.

"By the way Smolder, did you know that Ms. Sparkle has the Elements of Harmony in there?" Wingston asked curiously.

"What?" I shouted in surprise.

"They hid it in the perfect place from you, a tree. Imagine that?" Wingston asked nudging me with his staff.

"There's no way! Why would Twilight have them?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea. Let's ask Ms. Sparkle." Wingston offered.

"We can't just ask her if-" I was cut off.

"Ms. Sparkle!" Wingston shouted.

Twilight came to the door after a few moments.

"Did you call me?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Sparkle, but my dear Smolder here does not believe you have the Elements of Harmony within your home." Wingston explained.

"No bother at all. I do have the Elements of Harmony safely packed away in here." Twilight replied.

"Really?" I asked with my mouth left a gape.

"You bet. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and I each represent a different element of harmony. We've had to use them on a few occasions but I'm happy to report that we've gone one hundred and thirty seven days without an incident." Twilight remarked being with pride.

"Imagine that Smolder, you've been speaking to the wielders of the Elements of Harmony all this time and never knew it." Wingston said nudging me with his staff.

"Was there anything else I can help you with?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Oh no, Ms. Sparkle. Sorry to take up your time." Wingston replied apologetically.

"Don't mention it." Twilight replied walking back into the Golden Oakes Library.

"How did you spend looking for them again?" Wingston asked sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know she had them?" I whispered.

"Did you ever think to ask?" Wingston asked.

"Just ask if they just happened to have the Elements of Harmony sitting around?" I hissed.

"I just did. If your father had sent me I would have had this done by now." Wingston said.

"How would you carry them back? You plan on carrying them on those two claws you call legs?" I asked sarcastically.

"I would have brought a dim witted young prince to carry it like a mule!" Wingston snapped.

Before I could come up with a real zinger Twilight and Spike reemerged from the Golden Oakes Library.

"Is that everything on the list Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Triple checked it. We're all set!" Spike declared rolling up a long piece of parchment.

"We got all the plates and cups for the picnic." Twilight announced proudly striding over to us with a saddle bag on her back.

"I'll bring Wingston." I said.

"You'll do what?" Wingston asked looking up at me.

"You're not walking all the way over there without help." I said defiantly.

"I am perfectly capable of getting around without your help." Wingston said pushing me to the side with cane.

"Wingston you have walked a very long way to get here. I think it would be best to have a ride." Twilight said agreeing with me.

"No, I'm cool." Wingston replied.

"I'm carrying you." I declared lowering myself to the ground.

Wingston sighed in defeat and climb onto my back. He sat comfortably without bursting into flames.

"I wish I could ride a Flame Pony." Spike muttered sadly.

"Of course you can. You're a dragon. A Flame Pony's flames cannot hurt a dragon." Wingston said motioning him to climb on.

"Really? Wow! Can I Twilight? Can I ride the Flame Pony?" Spike asked pleadingly.

"You're supposed to help me carry all the plates and cups." Twilight said.

"Please Twilight! Please!" Spike begged putting his claws together.

"If it's okay with Smolder." Twilight said with a sigh.

"Of course it is, down Smolder." Wingston commanded.

I lowered myself once more allowing Spike to climb aboard.

"We should stop by Rarity's to invite her to our picnic." Twilight said.

"Mush!" Spike cried kicking his heels into my sides.

I looked over my shoulder to see Wingston pointing forward. I should have let him walk. I trotted after Twilight to entertain Spike who seemed to be having a blast. Wingston seemed to enjoy Spike's enthusiasm and insisted that I go faster for the little dragon.

We made our way to Rarity's place. Once more I had to stand outside while Twilight took the hard part of entering. Just from the outside we could see several different spools of cloth and mannequins flying past her windows. Eventually it stopped and Twilight reemerged with Rarity behind her.

"Twilight has graciously invited me to a picnic with you all. I must say I am feeling quite famished but I have so much work ahead of me I have to keep up my strength if I'm ever going to get it done in a timely manner." Rarity said whipping her hair back.

"You have no idea how it's made do you?" Wingston asked.

"No! It is so simple in design but the layers and thread count is so incredibly high that I can't make heads or tails of what sort of materials they used!" Rarity cried holding her hoof to her face.

"You'll figure it out Rarity! You can do anything." Spike said lovingly.

"Oh thank you Spike. That's very kind of you to say." Rarity said throwing him a smile.

Spike sighed deeply lying down on my back.

We crossed over to the meadows near Sweet Apple Acres where we caught up with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack who had brought two baskets full of food and sweets. Together we headed towards the old tree. That is when Rainbow Dash poked her head out from a cloud and flew down to greet us.

"Are we having a picnic?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"We're heading to the old tree in the meadow." Applejack replied.

"What's the occasion?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Smolder has a friend visiting him from the Ashen Fields." Fluttershy said softly.

"Is it another Flame Pony?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly looking over every pony.

Rainbow Dash saw Wingston on my back and she looked perplexed by him.

"Is that his friend?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Rainbow! Don't be rude." Twilight said.

"But what is it?" Rainbow Dash asked walking over to me.

"This is Wingston." I said introducing him.

"How are you sitting on a Flame Pony without getting burned?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Magic." Wingston replied waving his long fingers in front of her.

"Psh, yeah right… seriously? You're kidding me, right?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"I have been known to turn ponies into frogs, cast spells that remove pegasi wings and make ponies go bald." Wingston declared raising his staff over his head.

Rainbow Dash yelped jumping backwards from Wingston.

"Hey, we're cool! Any friend of Matchstick is a pal of mine. Right, Matchstick? Tell him how Applejack and I helped you on your first day in Ponyville. Tell him I helped you train for the race." Rainbow Dash said backing away slowly.

"Why does she call you Matchstick?" Wingston asked curiously.

"It's just a nickname." I replied.

"I suppose I can let you go with a warning Dashing Rainbow." Wingston declared.

"It's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash corrected.

"Sure, sure. Let's hurry up and get there I'm hungry." Wingston said signaling Spike to kick his heels into my side once more.

"Hey! I like this Wingston dude." Applejack said following us to the tree.

We eventually reached the old tree. It was fortunate for me that a path led up to it and the area around the tree was slightly barren of grass. Fluttershy laid out the picnic blanket on the grass while I sat down on the dirt in the shade of tree. Wingston climbed down and chose to sit with me. Spike on the other hoof came rushing over to the picnic blanket rubbing his stomach. Rarity help set out all the plates and cups while Applejack and Pinkie Pie prepared the food. Twilight helped organize the space on the picnic blanket while Rainbow Dash circled the picnic blanket from above.

"Alright every pony, come and get it!" Twilight shouted.

Fluttershy was kind enough to bring Wingston and I a plate of food. We sat eating apple pie, caramel apples, chocolate cake, cupcakes and apples. We drank cider to wash it all down and went right back to eating.

Pinkie Pie told the story of the race between Hotshot McFlash and I to Wingston using Rainbow Dash to act out the speed of how fast were moving and having Fluttershy provide detailed points of the race. I'm unsure how Pinkie Pie was able to imitate swimming without the water but she was very convincing.

Spike begged me to tell of how I fought the Queen of Spiders in the forest. Before I could politely decline, Rainbow Dash and Applejack both seemed to be interested in it as well. I spent some time describing things from my point of view, knowing that Zecora had probably had not seem much of it from the hole. I spoke of how I went looking for boulders to build a house for myself, how I met Zecora, how we used Dragon Powder to blow up the Queen and how I took a nap and did not faint in front of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

When I had finished that story, I was asked to recount my mission to the mountains near the Everfree Forest with Shining Armor, Nightshade, Cosmic and Peanut. Which did take more time to tell because no pony knew what had happened in the cave, except for Twilight and Spike; Shining Armor had told them a day before.

The hard part of telling this story was acting it out. Pinkie Pie had done such an amazing job with retelling the race that my attempts to crawl like a spider seemed sub-par at best. I was able to imitate Shining Armor's stern look quite well and the way he commanded ponies with authority. I toned down the fire breathing greatly to just wisps of flames to ensure I didn't set the only tree in the meadow on fire by mistake. Imitating the Queen falling into the pit was difficult but I think tripping over an exposed root made it look more real.

I soon came to realize that I was having fun. That it felt normal being around these ponies and it felt natural speaking to them. We all settled down to watch Rainbow Dash show off some of her newest moves she had come up with. Streaking across the sky trying to leave a trail of rainbows long enough to spell out her own name and she came very close.

"Hey Fireball." Spike said walking over to me.

"Hey Spike." I replied.

"I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on how to breathe fire?" Spike asked tapping his claws together.

"Sure he can." Wingston answered for me nudging me with his staff.

"Really?" Spike asked excited.

"I suppose we could. Just some where a little further away from the other ponies." I said looking around.

"I know a spot just over there! It's got a nice little patch of dirt you can stand on so you don't burn anything!" Spike said taking my hoof and pulling me.

"Alright, I'm coming. Wingston, will you be alright?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"You're not my supervisor." Wingston replied waving his hand for me to go.

I followed Spike down the dirt road, mentioning to Twilight that I was going to give Spike a few tips on breathing fire. Twilight told Spike to be careful and to take notes on what I would be teaching him. Surprisingly Spike already had a feather and parchment ready to go.

"Come on, Fireball!" Spike said pulling on my hoof once more.

Wingston limped over to the picnic blanket. Sitting between Applejack and Twilight who offered him another cupcake; Wingston took it right away.

"So you and Smolder have known each other for a long time, I reckon." Applejack said.

"Since the day he was born." Wingston replied stuffing the cupcake under the cloth covering his mouth.

"That's a really long time." Fluttershy said.

"So what was Matchstick like as a filly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He questioned everything. Like most small ponies do. He spent a lot of his time with his brothers." Wingston said grabbing another cupcake.

"I didn't know Smolder had siblings." Twilight said surprised.

"He has two twin older brothers, Wick and Pyre. He used to follow them around all the time when he was young." Wingston explained.

"I can't tell you how many times I've almost tripped over Sweetie Belle trying to follow me around. She is almost like a second shadow whenever she comes to visit." Rarity said.

"Apple Bloom is the same way, I can't go anywhere without her tagging along right behind me it seems." Applejack said.

"I used to be that way with Shining Armor, I still feel like I follow him around sometimes when we meet up at the Royal Castle or the Crystal Kingdom. I guess you just never grow out of wanting to hang with your older siblings." Twilight remarked.

"Smolder would do things to try and impress his brothers. Sometimes he would get hurt but it never stopped him from trying to get their attention." Wingston said.

"Sounds like you kept a pretty close eye on him." Pinkie Pie said giving him another cupcake.

"Smolder never knew his mother or his father for that matter. All he had was his brothers. I took it upon myself to teach him to read and write." Wingston replied.

"That's hard on a filly." Applejack said sympathetically.

"Eventually Smolder's brothers became more interested in power and strength. Deciding to ignore Smolder's attempts to impress them and tease him for being so gentle." Wingston said.

"What an awful thing to do to a filly." Fluttershy said with a soft gasp.

"It never got to Smolder, never. I wouldn't let him believe that being gentle was a weakness. I told him his mother was gentle and I think it made him happy to know he shared something with her." Wingston said with a sigh.

There was a sudden bright green light that came from the hilltop; Spike was jumping up and down with excitement.

"It looks like Spike learned something today." Twilight said with smile.

"Way to go Spike!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

On the hilltop Spike waved back.

Spike had practiced his breathing with much enthusiasm. So much so that he nearly passed out several times attempting to do it. I had to assure him that breathing fire relied more on the internalization of a pony's fire rather than the actual act; or dragon.

Spike took several notes on this, copying it down word for word.

It took several failed attempt for me to realize I was attempting to help Spike breathe fire like a Flame Pony. Spike did not stand on all four limbs, so his posture would be different. A Flame Pony rears back to breathe deep, Spike was already one step ahead. I changed to his posture to better suit a dragon standing on two legs and much to my surprise Spike got it on his first try.

"That was amazing!" Spike declared.

"For such a little dragon I'm impressed." I replied.

"Do you think I can do it again?" Spike asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure little dragons have the ability to do that more than twice." I said scratching my chin.

"Just because I'm little doesn't make me a push over." Spike said crossing his arms.

"I literally meant your size. A dragon your size can only generate so much fire before you need to rest and recover some of your strength." I explained placing my hoof on Spike's head.

"But I feel fine!" Spike remarked.

"I will share some advice Wingston gave me when I first learned how to breathe fire." I said.

"What did he say?" Spike asked curiously.

"Your first breath should always be used to talk things over. Your second breath should be used to end things peacefully." I said.

"What about the third breath?" Spike asked.

"Hopefully you won't have to take that third breath." I replied.

"Oh. I guess you only have to take that third breath if you couldn't find a peaceful solution, huh?" Spike asked.

"It's about trying to use a power more effective then fire. The power to reach a pony with words." I explained patting Spike on the back.

"Wingston told you all that?" Spike asked curiously.

"Not in so many words. I had to figure it out for myself, but I wanted to cut you some slack seeing as we're friends." I said with a smile.

"What else did Wingston teach you?" Spike asked seeming interested.

"Never eat rocks." I said simply with a smile.

"Never eat rocks?" Spike asked sounding confused.

"Just something Wingston said to me when I had an upset stomach." I said with a laugh.

"You ate rocks?" Spike asked surprised.

"Don't go telling any pony about this." I said pointing my hoof at him.

After sometime discussing the finer points of forming a solid fireball, Spike and I returned to the picnic. Spike had spent much of his energy trying to master the fireball technique in twenty minutes and decided that we should take a break. I carried him back to Twilight but not before he had fallen asleep.

That evening Wingston and I sat by the riverbed knocking rocks into the water. Wingston was capable of throwing the stones in a way that caused skip across the top of the water. To my dismay I could not get any of the rocks to skip even once. I could feel Wingston smirking beneath his cloth.

"Twilight had the Elements of Harmony all this time." I mumbled.

"Seems meaningless now doesn't it?" Wingston replied.

"With the Summit almost here it does feel that way." I said.

"You have met some very kind ponies here, Smolder." Wingston said skipping another rock.

"Probably the kindest ponies in all of Equestria." I said throwing a rock and watching it splash into the water.

Wingston threw two stones at the same time and I watched as they skipped across the river.

"What are you really doing here, Wingston?" I asked curiously.

"I told you I wanted to see my friend." Wingston replied.

"For what reason?" I asked.

Wingston looked up at me. I could tell just from his eyes it was not good news.

"Your father is becoming impatient. The amount of fire he has been leeching from our Flame Ponies has increased. Even the fillies are starting to be effected by it." Wingston whispered.

"Have you tried reasoning with him?" I asked quietly.

"Words are no longer satisfying him my young prince. I cannot stall him with promises for much longer." Wingston explained.

I could feel my chest tightening. My mane flared.

"Princess Celestia has promised us support at the Summit, Wingston." I said hopefully.

"Your father will return with unimaginable hate. His wrath fueling his fire, seeking to cover all of Equestria in fire once more; the Summit will be too late." Wingston said.

"We cannot tell Princess Celestia of this, Wingston." I said.

"It is the only way this ends without ponies getting hurt, Smolder." Wingston explained.

"What about Wick and Pyre? He will hurt them!" I replied.

"Your brothers are the cause of his return. The Twins have allowed your father to leech their fire to strengthen him and allowed him to do it to every Flame Pony. They have chosen a side, Smolder. You must do the same." Wingston declared.

"Don't ask me to give up my family, Wingston." I said bitterly.

"Losing two brothers are a small price to pay if it saves hundreds of ponies from your father's fire. At least they will pay for their crimes and be pulled into the Void with your father." Wingston said.

"I can't do that, Wingston." I replied.

"They are destroying the lives of every Flame Pony in the Ashen Fields! Not telling Princess Celestia will only make you accountable, Smolder. You can prevent this." Wingston said striking his staff onto the riverbank.

"They are still my brothers, Wingston!" I snapped.

"Brothers that could care less about you!" Wingston hollered back.

"They're all I have left!" I shouted kicking several rocks into the river.

I got to my hooves pacing along the edge of the river. My mane flaring all the while.

"Your father was lost long ago. There is nothing left to save Smolder." Wingston said sadly.

I stopped pacing. Sighing deeply I sat near the water's edge and stared at my reflection.

"Your mother ignored my warnings of the mirror when she entered that Void in her grief." Wingston continued.

"Everything that you have been trying to achieve is now in jeopardy." Wingston said getting to his claws.

My heart ached at these words. I could feel stomach churn.

"Listen to me." Wingston said calmly limping up next to me.

"You have the chance to save our Flame Ponies from a lifetime of misery and loneliness. Do not hold on to a family you've never known, Smolder. For they were not there for when you needed them most, so do not let them influence you when you stand to gain the most." Wingston said encouragingly.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and exhaling slowly.

"No more lies, and no more secrets my young prince. Do not burden yourself with the sins of your father. Become your own pony. "Wingston whispered to me.

I could feel myself calming down. Wingston patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"You were mistaken about my father, Wingston." I said.

"How so?" Wingston asked.

"My father taught me to never eat rocks." I said tapping my hooves together.

For the first time, in a very long time, I got to hear Wingston laugh. A smile came across my face hearing this. We stood at the river's edge staring out towards the mountains.

"You haven't lost your sense of humor after all." Wingston remarked wiping his eyes.

"That wasn't a joke." I said feeling embarrassed.

"I know." Wingston said wiping his long fingers against his chest.

A fish jumped out of the water attempting to splash me like it did when I first arrived but Wingston batted it away with his staff.

"So what's the plan?" Wingston asked curiously.

I thought for a moment.

"We're going to steal the Elements of Harmony." I said stomping my foot down decisively.

"Alright how do- wait what?" Wingston asked looking puzzled.


	9. Chapter 9: First Breath

Wingston and I began making our way back to Ponyville from the riverbed. We were heading towards the Golden Oakes Library where Twilight and every pony else had to write a letter to Princess Celestia. I did not allow Wingston the choice of walking. He rode upon my back with minor griping. His arms were crossed while his staff rested on his shoulder. I had told him of my plan at the riverbank, and it seemed to go over well with him for the most part.

"This is never going to work." Wingston mumbled.

"Of course it will." I reassured him.

I carried Wingston through Ponyville watching ponies retire to their homes. Windows began to glow from the lights within, while young foals and fillies were being tucked into bed. The only word I could find to describe the feeling of Ponyville after dark was peaceful.

"So you're just going to walk right up to the door then and knock?" Wingston asked curiously.

"Of course not." I said.

Walking right up to the door of the Golden Oakes Library I could hear the laughter of many ponies on the other side.

"You're going to knock." I said turning my flank to the door.

"Oh excuse me; this plan is becoming more and more complicated by the minute." Wingston said sarcastically rapping his staff against the door.

"Coming." Twilight called from inside.

The door swung opened revealing Twilight on the other side.

"Oh, hello Smolder. Hi there, Wingston" Twilight said with a smile.

"Hello Twilight, sorry to bother you, I know it's late." I said apologetically with Wingston waving over my shoulder.

"It's no bother at all. What can I do for you?" Twilight asked.

"We're here to steal the Elements of Harmony." I said smiling back.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'll just have Spike get them for-wait what?" Twilight asked sounding surprised; having to double take many times.

I have to say it wasn't my best plan. I've had worse. Wingston had already pointed out that just asking for something can save a pony a lot of trouble down the road. So I took that approach and ended up with some rather interesting results.

I was still unable to enter the Golden Oakes Library to explain myself further and having every pony try to fit near the door was not going to work either. Eventually we sat right outside the Golden Oakes Library with the door open to provide extra light. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight and Spike sat in circle with me waiting anxiously for me to explain. Luckily, I had Wingston here to help explain everything.

I started with the truth and kept going from there. Having to explain that I was the youngest son of the Mad King Scorch, that my older brothers were next in line to the throne and that my father was planning on escaping the Void wasn't easy. I went on to explain that I was sent to steal the Elements of Harmony by order of the Mad King with the promise that it would save my mother who was also trapped in the Void.

Wingston filled in much of the details for me. Describing the power of the mirror that my mother used to enter the Void and how the Mad King was planning on using it to escape the Void. Leeching the fire from every Flame Pony in the Ashen Fields, growing in strength and would soon succeed. Adding that the Mad King had threatened me with the lives of my brothers and promising the safe return of my mother.

The more I talked the more I felt a weight being lifted off my chest, but the sneaking feeling of losing the friends I had made kept jabbing at my heart.

"The Mad King must be stopped before he is able to recover his full strength. By telling you this Smolder is giving up any chance of rescuing his-" Wingston felt my hoof stop him short.

"What's important now is that we need help stopping my father before it's too late. I know I've kept this a secret from every pony but the Flame Ponies of the Ashen Fields are not blame for my cowardice." I said to every pony.

Rainbow Dash raised her hoof.

"Yes?" I asked pointing to her.

"Do we have to start calling you 'your royal highness' now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh… no?" I said sounding confused.

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof bouncing up and down.

"Pinkie?" I asked looking her way.

"Since your brothers are older then you, wouldn't that make them the princes and you a Duke?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"She might have something there." Wingston mumbled scratching his chin.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Which one of your brothers would become King? They both can't be King can they?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Which one was the oldest again?" Wingston asked as well.

"Pyre? No Wick! Wait… um…" I couldn't remember.

"Have you been betrothed to a princess yet?" Fluttershy asked.

"What?" I asked in shock. My mane flaring.

"Celestia have mercy on the pony that has to marry Smolder." Wingston said solemnly.

"Hey!" I shouted feeling my mane flare more.

Every pony started giggling. A sudden wave of relief seemed to come over me. It felt like the picnic we had earlier.

"Spike, take a letter." Twilight said.

"You got it." Spike said whipping out his quill and parchment.

"Go ahead, Smolder. You write to Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"Me?" I asked feeling nervous.

"Of course darling. You said it yourself; you need our help and who better to help with something like this then Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked.

"But I- we- she doesn't- I'm-" I stammered touching my hooves together.

"Dear Princess Celestia. You'll never guess who this is. I'll give you a hint: I'm the son of the Mad King Scorch." Wingston said limping towards Spike.

"Don't write that!" I shouted pulling Wingston away from Spike.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How is every pony so calm about this?" I asked feeling confused.

"We deal with sort of thing all the time, it's just rare that we can get the jump on it so early." Twilight explained.

"Just tell Princess Celestia what you told us." Fluttershy said softly.

"You can do it, Fireball. The first breath should always be to talk things over." Spike said tapping his quill to the paper.

"That's my introduction to Fire Breathing for Beginners." Wingston said in surprise.

"Fireball taught it to me earlier today." Spike explained.

"What else did he teach you?" Wingston asked curiously.

"Never eat rocks." Spike replied.

"What?" Applejack asked.

"Okay! I'm ready to write this letter!" I shouted covering Spike's mouth.

Truthfully, I would rather go swimming in a river then have to write a letter to Princess Celestia detailing all my secrets. Lucky for me I had every pony chiming in to help write this letter. Everything from the Mad King, to me being a prince or perhaps a duke, the Elements of Harmony and even something about never eating rocks somehow made it into the conclusion.

"And… done! All set and ready to go!" Spike said tapping his quill at the bottom of the letter.

"Go! Fly dragon! Take it to Princess Celestia and make haste!" Wingston cried raising his arms in the air.

"But I can't fly." Spike said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? Then how are you going to deliver the letter?" Wingston asked curiously.

"Like this." Spike said breathing a little green flame onto the letter.

As it burned away the green flame went soaring through the sky towards Canterlot.

"Well that's just boring now, isn't it?" Wingston asked sounding disappointed.

"How long does it take to get there?" I asked.

"She's probably reading it right now." Twilight remarked.

"Seriously?" I asked feeling horrified.

"Normally she would have written back by now." Spike said rubbing his stomach.

"What? What are you doing little dragon? What is that?" Wingston asked looking perplexed.

"When Princess Celestia writes back I magically burp it up." Spike explained.

"I thought we were the weird ones." Wingston whispered to me.

No sooner had Wingston said that, Spike burped a small green flame that reformed itself back into a letter. I could feel my stomach bottoming out.

"Well that's weird." Spike said looking over the letter.

"What?" Wingston and I asked together.

"All it says is 'Hang on'." Spike explained showing us the letter.

"Perhaps you have intercepted a different letter, burp again little dragon and produce the actual letter." Wingston said poking Spike in the stomach with his staff.

"It has the royal seal on it, so it has to be from Princess Celestia." Twilight said looking over the letter.

"Maybe she's got her hooves full replying to all the letters Twilight writes her." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't write her that much." Twilight said defensively.

"You do tend to be quite lengthy with some of your letters Twilight." Rarity said patting her hoof.

"I'll say." Spike mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Heads up every pony." Applejack said aloud.

Every pony looked up to witness Princess Celestia riding on the back of her chariot, being drawn by her royal pegasi guards. The chariot came in low pulling up alongside every pony. Stepping off the back of the chariot Princess Celestia fanned out her wings and approached us.

"Good evening every pony." Princess Celestia said.

"Hello Princess Celestia." Every pony replied.

"…hi." I said nervously.

"Princess Celestia." Wingston said bowing his head to her.

"Wingston? My, you have aged much since our last meeting." Princess Celestia said wearing a smile.

"You are still as beautiful as the day we met, my lady." Wingston said humbly.

Princess Celestia turned my way and I felt my courage take a holiday. I couldn't help but look at the ground. My insides were squirming.

"I… got your letter." I said meekly.

"As did I." Princess Celestia said.

I took a deep breath but I didn't know what else to say. I ended up staring at the floor and tapping my hooves together trying to think of something.

"… surprise…" I mumbled feeling my mane flare.

"Indeed. I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me." Princess Celestia replied.

"I'm sorry that I- wait, what?" I asked feeling confused.

"You knew, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Not at first. I wasn't aware that the Mad King Scorch fathered another son aside from his twin colts." Princess Celestia explained.

"Well how did you find out?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"His medical chart." Princess Celestia said pulling out a piece of parchment.

Wingston reached out his hand taking the chart and looking it over. He then proceeded to knock his staff against my head.

"You put your brothers down as your next of kin, you dork." Wingston said shaking his head.

"I-I-I-I-I-"I stammered feeling very embarrassed.

"So you knew who he was well before the Next Big Thing event in Canterlot?" Rarity asked surprised.

"At that point I knew where he had come from and what his lineage was but I was not so sure about whom Smolder was." Princess Celestia said.

"He's a dork, a dim witted, pint-sized dork." Wingston replied knocking his staff against my head.

"If Smolder had some ulterior motives, I couldn't figure out what they could be. So I had Discord follow him around to uncover his motives and report back to me with his findings." Princess Celestia continued.

"Discord?" I asked mouth a gape.

"Surprise!" Discord shouted appeared under Princess Celestia's mane.

Discord came slithering out from behind Princess Celestia standing idly by looking quite pleased with himself, throwing out his chest and sucking in his gut.

"What did Discord find?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Everything you ponies wrote down in this letter. Discord explained how Smolder was being manipulated by his father and threatening the ponies he cared about if he did not comply. So we started keeping a closer eye on Smolder to determine if he could still be trusted." Princess Celestia explained.

"B-B-B-B-B-" I stammered incoherently.

"I know I said I would keep our little chat between us, little Flame Pony, but my appendages were tied. Princess Celestia already knew who you were so all I did was confirm it. I hope you're not mad." Discord said looking sheepish.

Discord slithered his way to me placing his paw on my head.

"I'm just overjoyed that you decided to spill the beans before things got too out of hoof for you to handle." Discord said shaking jelly beans from his ears.

"Jelly beans!" Pinkie Pie cried diving to the floor.

"How exactly did Discord find all this out?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

Before I could open my mouth Discord had slapped his claws over it and smiled wide.

"Details are not important, what every pony should take away from this is that I trusted this little Flame Pony to come clean on his own." Discord said with a big grin.

"From what I understand, Discord had slithered into Smolder's mind and…" Princess Celestia began.

Princess Celestia turned to address Rainbow Dash and I took that opportunity to bite Discord. Discord swallowed a scream while struggling to pull me off his paw. Wingston joined the fight by whacking his staff against Discord's hoof.

"Back! Back Flame Pony! Back!" Discord hissed.

We struggled against each other until Princess Celestia turned back around and we separated quickly.

"Discord may have broken his promise to you but he had the utmost faith in you, Smolder." Princess Celestia said looking curiously between the two of us.

"Think nothing of it little Flame Pony, consider it my token of friendship." Discord said hugging me tightly.

Discord put me down and slithered over to Fluttershy hiding behind her and sticking his snake like tongue at me.

"What about the act that Smolder put on during the Next Big Thing event?" Rarity asked curiously.

"It was an opportunity to see how much control Smolder had over his fire. Discord was on sight in case things got out of hand but Smolder showed great restraint and control. It also gave Prince Shining Armor a chance to see Smolder in action." Princess Celestia replied.

"You planned to have Shining Armor evaluate Smolder while he was at Canterlot." Twilight said beginning to put pieces together.

"That's correct but Princess Cadance is also a fan of Rarity's work." Princess Celestia added.

"Really? Princess Cadance appreciates my work! I can't breathe!" Rarity cried in sheer delight as Fluttershy tried to calm her down.

"The report of the missing ponies came through earlier the following day and Shining Armor requested to handle this with Smolder's help. Stating that it would be a chance to see what sort of pony Smolder was." Princess Celestia said.

"That's when Smolder had his rematch with the Queen of Spiders!" Rainbow Dash cried in excitement.

"Indeed. Upon their return, Shining Armor described the sort of pony Smolder was. I believe he used the words kind, compassionate, brave and loyal to a fault. Stating that when Private Nightshade had gotten hurt, Smolder went into frenzy and attacked the Queen. That had concerned me." Princess Celestia stated.

"Flame Pony cannot hide their emotions, they wear them on the manes and every pony can see them. It is also true that these emotions can feed a Flame Pony's fire to great and terrible power. I feared that Smolder would become like his father, using his anger and hate to fuel his fire and achieve a wicked strength." Princess Celestia explained.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor. My mane seemed to be business for itself; flaring every few seconds. Wingston's hand rested on my shoulder and I could feel my nerves settle a bit.

"I decided it was best to speak with Smolder personally and see for myself what sort of pony he was willing to become. Do you remember our talk on the rampart, Smolder?" Princess Celestia asked curiously.

I nodded yes.

"You did not want to be like your father. You felt ashamed of what you had done. Guilty for what had happened. Those are not the feelings of a pony who seeks to harm other ponies and it put my concerns to rest." Princess Celestia remarked.

The weight of my anxiety lifted in that moment, I was able to raise my head to Princess Celestia and see that she was smiling at me. I could feel myself trying to say thank you but all I could do was smile back.

"So Smolder was able to prove himself to you after all!" Pinkie Pie said joyfully.

"Not entirely. It was not until this morning, after Smolder had left, did I come to realize what sort of pony Smolder really was." Princess Celestia said happily.

"What sort of pony is he?" Applejack asked.

"It's simple. He's a dork." Princess Celestia said cheerfully.

There was a sudden silence that fell over the group of ponies.

"That's what I said!" Wingston exclaimed through his hands up in the air.

"Very true, Wingston. Although, I did not learn this from you Wingston but from a friend of Smolder's." Princess Celestia explained.

"Who would tha-" I was cut short by a clipboard hitting me over the head.

"You really are the biggest dork in all of Equestria!" Tea shouted hitting me repeatedly with her clipboard.

"A fine hit, Ms. Herbal! A fine hit indeed!" Discord cheered.

"A clipboard is not nearly thick enough." Wingston said.

I scrambled to get away but Tea was right behind me. I tried to do a zigzag pattern to try and shake her but Tea was pretty fast on her hooves. Her clipboard slicing through the air at me, while she scolding me for keeping secrets.

"Ms. Tea Herbal had looked after Smolder during his stay in Canterlot. When Smolder had returned to Ponyville I came to the Infirmary to check on Private Nightshade condition. That is when I found Ms. Herbal with a lit lantern on her desk." Princess Celestia explained watching Tea chase after me.

"He gave the lantern to Ms. Herbal?" Rarity asked sounding surprised.

"Ms. Herbal told me of how quickly they had become friends during his time in Canterlot. Of how Smolder opened up to her one night about his childhood, his fears and doubts. Apparently it was a parting gift for Ms. Herbal. She explained that she was to return to Manehatten in the coming weeks and Smolder had lit the lantern for her using his own fire; so that way he could always be with her no matter where she went." Princess Celestia continued.

"That is so adorable!" Rarity shrieked.

"I didn't teach him that." Wingston said surprised.

"So Smolder's gift convinced you?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I knew about everything Smolder had done since his arrival at Ponyville. The fact that Smolder would give such a gift to a pony whom could not help him in any sort of way, whether it was to steal the Elements or assist him at the Summit, told me that Smolder really did care about Ms. Herbal. That was all the convincing I needed." Princess Celestia said warmly.

Eventually Tea's clipboard turned to ash but only because she had hit me with it so much. We were both out of breath and several yards away from the rest of the ponies.

"Were you… ever… going to … tell me?" Tea asked hotly taking a breath in between.

"About what?" I asked.

Tea made a move to hit me with her hoof while I cowered before her.

"About being a prince you dork!" Tea shouted putting her hoof down.

"Maybe? I didn't want any pony to know." I said tapping my hooves.

"You could have told me." Tea said looking annoyed.

"Would you have wanted to be friends with the son of the Mad King?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe, having friends in high places could be useful down the road." Tea said with a matter of fact tone.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You're such a dork." Tea said whipping her mane back.

Tea wasn't wearing her white nurse outfit; I guess she wasn't on her shift for the infirmary. It just made me wonder why she had the clipboard to begin with.

"Tea?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" Tea replied looking very cross with me.

"It's nice to… see you again." I said rubbing the back of my head.

I could see Tea's face soften. A smile crept across her face while she tried to hide it with her hoof.

"I saw you this morning Smolder." Tea said blushing slightly.

"I know." I said feeling my mane flare.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender and yet awkward moment but we need to discuss the prevention of the Mad King's return." Discord said suddenly lifting me off the ground by nape of my nape neck.

Discord carried me back over to the other ponies with Tea following right behind us. It appeared Wingston had every pony's attention. I felt Discord drop me next to Wingston while Tea looked on over my shoulder.

"The mirror is located in the throne room of Castle Char, it has but one way in and out. Besides from smashing in the windows." Wingston described drawing a crude diagram in the dirt with his staff.

"There are no Flame Ponies on guard anywhere in the castle, only the Twins stand watch over it." Wingston explained.

"So reaching the mirror will be easy." Twilight said encouragingly.

"So we smash the mirror and call it a day." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"The mirror possesses great and powerful magic. It won't be as simple as merely smashing it. With Luna's help we should be able to suppress the power of the mirror long enough for you ponies to use the Elements of Harmony and seal it permanently. " Princess Celestia replied.

"That doesn't sound so hard." Pinkie Pie chimed in.

"The problem does not involve sealing the mirror, it is reaching it." Wingston replied drawing a large circle on the ground.

"The mirror, if you will, is a door that swings only one way. Capable of transporting ponies in but not out. The Mad King has been forcing this door to allow him an exit. Causing a rift between Equestria and the Void to become strained." Wingston explained.

"I don't like the sound of any of that." Fluttershy said softly.

"The Void has been slowly leaking into the Ashen Fields, leeching strength from everything surrounding it; namely the fire of Flame Ponies. The Mad King has somehow utilized this phenomenon to recover much of his lost strength. Coming anywhere near Castle Char will begin leeching a pony's strength and the closer we come to the mirror the worse it becomes." Wingston continued.

"So if we move every flame pony away from the castle, the King won't be able to steal anymore power." Applejack said.

"I have already moved the elderly and foals to the old mining tunnels here in the mountains with the help of our General Hearth and the hoof full of flame ponies that still have strength." Wingston replied drawing a smaller circle off to the side.

"So how are supposed to get all the way to the mirror without losing all of our strength in the process?" Rarity asked.

"What if we moved the mirror out of the castle?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Having the mirror outside would allow us to use the Elements of Harmony a safe distance away." Twilight said aloud.

"How are we supposed to do that if we can't get close to it?" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"I think I have another idea." I said.

"Are we going to stroll up to your father and carry the mirror outside?" Wingston asked sarcastically.

"Not quite, we're going to give him the Elements of Harmony." I said confidently.

I got a lot of puzzled looks after saying that from every pony while Wingston knocked his staff against my head once more.


	10. Chapter 10: Second Breath

For my plan to work I needed to somehow get the mirror from the throne room and bring it outside the castle. I had come up with a brilliant plan of having Discord pose as the Elements of Harmony and bring it before my father. While he was distracted Discord would take him by surprise and magically move the mirror outside the castle where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight and every pony else armed with the real Elements of Harmony could seal the mirror forever. My father would never know what hit him; all I had to do was go home.

It takes only an hour of travel to reach the edge of the mountains that separated the Ashen Fields from the rest of Equestria. Wingston once more rode upon my back, keeping a firm grip on the chest that housed the Elements of Harmony; also known as Discord.

"I am very skeptical of your plan Smolder." Wingston said aloud.

"So am I." I replied.

"Well, in that case I feel loads better." Wingston mumbled.

"At least this way, we're the only ponies in danger." I said.

"I'm a bat, so I won't be in any danger by that logic." Wingston quipped.

"You know what I mean." I said shaking my head.

The lid of the chest grew a pair of eyes before it opened and closed repeatedly to speak.

"Don't forget that I'm here as well Flame Pony, I expect to be well handled until my big moment." The chest said aloud in Discord's voice.

"Keep flapping your lid and we'll be caught before we even enter the castle." Wingston said knocking his staff against the chest.

"I majored in theatre, I'll have you know. " The chest continued to slam open and close with Discord's voice.

"Then start acting before you give us away." I insisted.

"I know when it's time for the curtain call. Just make sure you don't flub this up, Flame Pony. I would just hate to see you be beaten by that pony wielding that clipboard again." Discord mocked.

"Who was that light green pony from last night that beat you mercilessly with that scrap of wood?" Wingston asked curiously.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Wingston asked back.

"Telling you." I replied.

"She seems very fond of you." Wingston said nodding his head.

"Is hitting a pony over the head repeatedly considered to be a sign of affection?" The chest with Discord's voice asked curiously.

"It is when it concerns Smolder." Wingston replied trying to keep the chest closed.

"May I show some affection by hitting you over the head with a blunt instrument?" The chest chattered away with Discord's voice.

"No." I said shooting the chest an intense gaze.

"You're no fun." The chest mumbled in disappointment.

Last night Tea had wished me luck in our plan to defeat the Mad King, save all the Flame Ponies and rebuild our society from scratch. She sounded very sincere even though it sounded rather ridiculous for a dork Flame Pony to pull off. It was hard for me to have to say goodbye to Tea twice in one day but I would not have her anywhere near the Ashen Fields. Princess Celestia had allowed Tea use of her chariot to return to Canterlot where she would eventually journey to Manehatten. With a reassuring smile I told her everything would turn out fine and that she had nothing to worry about. For one last time Tea gave me that look, the look that saw right through me but could see I didn't want to talk about it. I was called a dork once more by Tea before she boarded the chariot and was taken back to the Royal Castle.

"She's going to become a doctor." I mentioned gathering my thoughts.

"She'll beat the sickness out of any pony the way she's going." Wingston jested.

"She'll be in Manehatten for the next couple of years to finish her schooling." I said trying not to chuckle.

"You just never seem to catch a break do you, Smolder?" Wingston asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"Eyes on the road." Wingston said knocking his staff against my head.

I elected to take the main road into the Ashen Fields. It was a large canyon cutting through the base of two connecting mountains. Prone to many rockslides, spider ambushes and stubbing ones hoof on an exposed boulder. Before the banishment of Flame Ponies this road was a very important trade route from East to West where gold and jewels from the mountains would flow from the Ashen Fields. It led to the very center of the Ashen Fields before snaking it way into the Dark Marsh. Flame Ponies would patrol the paths in the Dark Marsh to keep the Timber Wolves, spiders and Owlbears at bay to allow ponies' safe travel. No pony has dared to try and use these roads since.

No sooner had we cleared the canyon did we come upon General Hearth waiting for us. This time he was not escorted by any other Flame Pony, but seemed relatively surprised to so me.

"Prince Smolder, I wasn't expecting your return so soon." General Hearth said.

"I was not going to allow Wingston to make the journey home without assistance." I replied.

"I offered my services to escort him personally to Ponyville but he declined my offer." General Hearth mentioned.

"Why is every pony suddenly concerning themselves with my business?" Wingston asked sounding annoyed.

"Why are you waiting here, General?" I asked curiously.

"Upon Wingston's return I was going to offer him assistance back to Castle Char." General Hearth explained.

"I appreciate your concern for Wingston's well-being, General." I said.

"I don't." Wingston commented.

"There are too many Flame Ponies that acquire constant looking after these days. Wingston may not be a Flame Pony but he is one of us." General Hearth said.

General Hearth took notice of the chest that Wingston was holding.

"Need any assistance in carrying that, my Prince?" General Hearth asked promptly.

"No, I've got." I said confidently.

General Hearth nodded in compliance.

For as long as I could remember General Hearth was in charge of the Flame Pony Royal Guard, or at least what was left of it. During the years of my youth General Hearth carried out the orders given by the Twins, struggled to keep our Flame Ponies united and protected from the creatures of the Dark Marsh. Even in my youth the General had given me the respect worthy of a prince, even when I should have been scolded for eating rocks. To this day I admire the strong will and determination the General puts forth in his efforts to ease the burdens of our Flame Ponies. If not for the rule of the Twins, General Hearth would have made an excellent leader.

Together we made our way across the Ashen Fields. Almost hoof deep of ash caked the ground, with every step we took the ash was thrown into the air before settling elsewhere. No matter how hard a Flame Pony tried to clear it the ash would just settle further away before the wind brought it back.

"Might I ask what you're carrying?" General Hearth asked curiously.

"The Elements of Harmony." Wingston stated.

"You- You've actually acquired them?" General Hearth asked in disbelief.

"General, there is something I need to tell you." I said slowing to a stop and turning to him ignoring his question.

"Of course, my Prince." General Hearth said proudly.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, with many of our friends from Ponyville, will be coming to seal the mirror my father is trapped in. Have every Flame Pony take to the mines of the mountain and keep them there until this is over." I explained.

"But… the Twins… I cannot… Let me accompany you, my Prince. I won't stand idly by allowing you to put yourself or any other pony in harm's way." General Hearth said defiantly.

"I won't let it come to that, General. Keep our ponies safe, as you have been all this time." I said heading towards Castle Char.

"Good luck, my Prince." General Hearth said tapping his hoof against his chest.

The closer we got to Castle Char the more I began to prepare myself for the seeping Void that surrounded it. Reaching the castle doors, I could feel no difference in my strength nor did I feel my fire being pulled from me. I did not feel any worse for wear. The large rock doors slid open before us. We traveled down the long hall lined with pillars towards the staircase leading up to the throne room.

Ascending the staircase the Twins came stepping out from the throne room's doors looking quite surprised to see me.

"Why if it isn't lit-hey!" Pyre cut himself short as I pushed passed him making my way into the throne room with Wingston still riding on my back.

"You cannot enter unless father requests an audience with-" Wick came striding up next to me but Wingston stopped him short with a swift knock to the head with his staff.

I was expecting the Void to be sapping my strength in great quantities at this point. Strangely I did not feel any different than when I stood outside the castle. I entered the throne room feeling very brave, but the thoughts of my father caused my courage to waiver. Wick and Pyre had stopped near the corridor's entrance looking very annoyed with me. I could feel my heart sink, my flared and my eyes grow wide with fear.

The mirror was gone.

"Where is the mirror?" I asked sounding frightened.

"What business is it of yours to know where father is?" Wick asked with a sneer.

"Answer him!" Wingston exclaimed sliding off of my back.

"Silence you old fool! We will no longer have to listen to your shrieks anymore." Pyre snapped.

"Tell me!" I shouted turning on the spot.

The chest dropped off my back slamming to the floor.

"What is in the box brother dear?" Pyre asked curiously.

"Perhaps gifts from the ponies of Ponyville?" Wick asked reaching for it.

"No business of yours!" Wingston said aloud striking Wick upon the head with his staff.

"Wretched little bat! How dare you!" Wick cried holding his head.

Wick's mouth opened to Wingston, fire stirring in his throat. Wingston raised his staff to shield himself but I got there first.

I struck my brother across the face with my hoof, forcing Wick to choke down his fire and stagger away. Wick looked towards me with eyes wide in shock. I felt Pyre's hoof shove me back. I turned to Pyre only to have him shove me again.

"I think you owe your dear brother Wick an apology, Smolder." Pyre warned towering over me.

There was a fire raging inside me now, a mixture of fear and anger. We needed to find that mirror.

"Apologize to your brother little-" Pyre stopped short from me suddenly shoving him back.

The Twins both stared at me in shock. Their manes flared wildly. I could see Wingston in the corner of my eye pulling the chest off to the side.

"I think he's lost his mind brother." Wick said approaching Pyre.

"I do believe you're right brother dear." Pyre agreed.

Wick and Pyre stood side by side. The flames between them danced together, their fire merging as one.

There were times in my youth where Wingston and General Hearth could not be by my side. I had turned to my brothers for company in fear of being left alone. The Twins did not like the idea of me being a shadow to them, and teased me with mean tricks in hopes it would drive me away. It did not. It was not me they truly were angry with, but our mother whom they despised. Having left us to wander the Void in search of our father, she had abandoned us. The Twins never forgave her for doing so. They had let their hate for her consume them, vowing never to be as weak as our mother was. It was the first step in desiring power to rule as our father once had. Wingston has assured me that my brothers would lead our Flame Ponies to utter ruin but I never truly believed it. Until today, my brothers had never laid a hoof on me.

Wingston had finished dragging the chest off to the side where a pair of lips appeared on the lid.

"So what do we do now?" Discord asked his eyes appearing on the chest.

"I cannot search this castle in the time it would take to find it quickly. You must find the mirror, Discord." Wingston said trying to catch his breath.

"We have to warn Princess Celestia." Discord said.

"Do that thing with your claws and bring me to them. I will tell them myself." Wingston insisted.

"If I find the mirror I'll send it outside, have the ponies wait until I have found it." Discord instructed.

"Hurry." Wingston urged.

Discord's claws stretched out of the chest and snapped them together causing Wingston to disappear. The chest began to shrink into a mouse sized Discord who began stretching out his limbs.

"Now if I was a magical mirror where would I be?" Discord asked himself scratching his chin.

Discord slithered up the wall, sliding in between the stones of the castle to begin his search of the mirror.

Wingston reappeared near the edge of the Ashen Field, falling neck deep in the ash covering the ground. He dug his staff into the ash trying to make a path for himself, but no sooner had he began did he feel himself being lifted up into the air.

"Wingston?" Princess Celestia asked surprised.

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia stood at the ready but every pony seemed surprised to see him.

"My lady, the Twins have moved the mirror." Wingston said hastily.

"Do you know where, Wingston?" Princess Celestia asked lowering him to her side.

"I do not. Discord is currently searching the castle for it as we speak, he will move it out here if he finds it." Wingston reported.

"What about Smolder?" Spike asked curiously.

"He's dealing with his brothers." Wingston said looking back towards the castle.

"This is unexpected." Princess Luna said.

"So what if we can't find the mirror? We can always come back tomorrow, right?" Spike asked nervously.

"That is not the problem, little dragon. The only reason the twins would have moved the mirror would be if the Mad King found a new source in which to draw energy from." Wingston explained.

"You said we had a whole month before the Mad King could absorb enough power to come back." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Stealing the fire of Flame Ponies must have been too slow." Twilight commented.

"Removing the mirror from the castle puts not only the Mad King at risk but the mirror as well. The Twins would not have moved it unless they were sure the location was well protected from any pony." Princess Celestia said.

"So we're looking for a place that is hard to reach, offers more power than the all the Flame Ponies and no pony can get to." Applejack said.

Every pony thought to themselves trying to figure out the location of the mirror. It wasn't long before Discord appeared before them looking rather grim.

"I've searched the Castle from top to bottom and even gave the Dark Marsh a once over but that mirror is nowhere to be found." Discord reported.

"How can this be? The Twins could not have taken far. It must still be here somewhere in the Ashen Fields." Wingston said sounding perplexed.

"Maybe they just threw it away." Pinkie Pie remarked.

"No, I've checked the trashcans." Discord said scratching his chin.

"Could they have taken it into one of the mines?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"There are hundreds of tunnels leading through the mountains, it could be-" Wingston stopped short.

Every pony watched as his eyes grew wide with fear. Hobbling forward Wingston pointed his staff towards the mountain at the edge of the Ashen Fields.

"He is in the mountain…" Wingston said slowly.

"Discord! Go!" Princess Celestia shouted.

Discord vanished on the spot. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna spread their wings and took flight towards the mountain.

"Let's go every pony!" Twilight yelled racing towards the mountain.

Every pony took off towards the mountain leaving Wingston alone. Shutting his eyes slowly and shaking his head he gripped his staff and prepared for the worst.

We had chased the shadows from the throne room, our flames burning brightly in its darkness. The three of us stood our ground, staring each other down before our game was to begin. I was feeling apprehensive of challenging my brothers but I needed to know where they had taken father.

Together the three of us opened our mouths releasing a blaze fire at one another. The fire of the Twins quickly overcame mine, causing my own fire to act as a shield and allowing their fire to pass over me.

I drew a breath. The fire died away revealing Pyre before me. Pyre's hoof struck me across the face allowing Wick to land a kick at my side. Pyre reared back and drove his forelegs onto my chest knocking me to the floor while Wick spewed fire over me.

I drew another breath. Ignoring the stinging pain of their hits, I drew in Wick's fire allowing it to consume me. I got to my hooves, having used Wick's fire to jump start my Flash Step and charged them.

In kind I drove my head into Pyre's chest sending him sprawling across the throne room. Leaping towards Wick I dug my teeth into his shoulder and wrestled him to the ground. Wick swung his hooves down onto my head trying to force me to let go. I reared back slamming my hooves onto Wick's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Pyre was back on his hooves racing towards us. Wick rolled over gasping for breath. I pounced towards Pyre feeling my flames propel me forward. Pyre tackled me to the ground, biting the back of my mane he drew me up and threw me against the wall. I slumped down feeling the Flash Step wisp away. Pyre did not give me time to recover driving his head into my side and crushed me against the wall.

Pyre stomped his hooves against me viciously. Fire jumped to my throat and I let it explode from my mouth. My flames knocked Pyre clean of his hooves, forcing him to land hard on the stone floor. Wick was on the attack again, leaping over Pyre and spewing fire my way.

I rolled to the side to avoid most of the fire. Wick relentlessly shot wave after wave of fire my way. I ran around the edge of the throne room before kicking off the wall towards Wick. Wick opened his mouth once more, fire erupting from his mouth.

The fire Wick through burned so hot it caused the stone on the floor to sear and hiss from the heat. Wick took a breath, the flames of his fire disappeared and so had I. Wick quickly looked around for me, but realized too late where I had gone. Having leapt over the fire I came down above him and with my full weight dropped down onto him. I could see his head strike hard against the stone floor knocking him out cold.

Pyre seemed to be hurting as well. He was slow to get to his hooves. Nursing his back with his hoof and glaring me with a scowl. I stepped over Wick, approaching Pyre who tried to breathe fire but choked out a groan.

"Where… is … father?" I asked breathing hard.

Pyre did not answer me. He scowled looking away. I felt my fire jump to my throat in anger but I forced back down.

"Pyre, please." I pleaded.

"A Flame Pony does not plead." Pyre hissed.

"I don't care!" I cried flaring my mane wildly.

Pyre was caught off guard, recoiling at my sudden outburst. He had braced himself expecting me to have hit him again but he merely looked confused now.

"I can stop him Pyre." I said meekly lowering the flaring fire of my mane.

"We don't have to live in fear anymore." I whispered lowering my head to him.

"You don't know him like we do, Smolder." Pyre replied shaking his head.

"I don't but I know my brothers." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Pyre asked sounding confused.

"I know my brothers saw our father change from the noble king that he was to the mad pony he has become. They witnessed their mother abandoning them for the Void. They watched as our kingdom crumbled into fire and ash. Left to pick up the pieces and lead a fallen empire through our darkest years." I said solemnly.

"When our father returned in the mirror my brothers shielded me from his wrath and allowed themselves to be the front of his madness. You sent me away on an impossible task of stealing the Elements of Harmony because you knew deep down I could never do it. Because deep down past all of your anger, all of your hate, you still were trying to protect me from him. To keep me as far away as you could from his cruelty. Just like you are trying to do now." I said feeling myself whimper.

"Smolder…" Pyre whispered to me. There was no malice or cruelty in his voice anymore.

"I can end this Pyre, for you, for Wick, for all our Flame Ponies." I pleaded closing my eyes and leaning my head against his.

I could feel Pyre's flame from his mane dance with mine. He could feel me trembling. My head pressed against his and I soon felt him press against mine.

"He… he is in the mountain. He demanded fire, more fire then we could give." Pyre whispered me.

"The volcano?" I asked.

"It Is over, Smolder." Pyre whispered.

It felt like I was swimming in the river once more. My whole body ached from hearing this. Despair was creeping closer to my heart.

"The Mad King has returned." Pyre whispered.

With his words Castle Char began to shake. The windows cracked and shattered. The Ashen Fields quaked. With a tremendous explosion the volcano roared to life spewing volcanic ash hundreds of miles into the air, blotting out the sun and shrouding the Ashen Fields in shadow. The force of the explosion collapsed part of the mountainside sending an avalanche of rock and dirt fanning out over the eastern parts of the Ashen Fields.

Lava spewed up from the earth's core, beginning to fill the basin while streams of magma came pouring out the collapsed mountainside etching its way through rock and stone. Within the bowels of the volcano, among the torrents of fire and magma billowing at its center the mirror slowly rose to the surface. The frame searing a cherry red, cracks began to form across the mirror, while magma seeped through.

First a horn came piercing through the mirror. Then the head of the Mad King came sliding out. His hoof slid out next followed by his other. Deep fissures etched across the Mad King's hide, with each breath the Mad King drew the fissures seared a dark red and with every exhale it faded back to black. If not for the fissures it would seem the Mad King was made of fire. It outlined his body beneath the flames. Mad King Scorch took his first steps out onto the mirror. The Mad King stretched out his wings, feathered by pure fire, and leaped up out from the volcano.

Landing upon its ridge the Mad King Scorch looked out over the Ashen Fields. With one flap of his wings the pyroclastic cloud, spewed by the volcano, began stretching over the mountains towards the Crystal Empire and Ponyville. Tilting his head back the Mad King Scorch roared causing the earth to break open spewing hide melting steam and ash into the air.

The flames of his wings folded in creating a sort of cloak of fire, even in this state his mane burned fiercely as did his hooves while his flaming tail snaked behind him. His eyes burned a deep red. With a single bound from the ridge of the volcano the Mad King Scorch fell at least two-thousand meters to the ground below. His hooves striking the ground with such force the earth broke beneath him, throwing up large quantities of ash into the air around him but the Mad King Scorch stood tall all the same.

The volcanic gas spewing from cavities within the mountain had forced Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to land several hundred meters away from the volcano. Through a fit of coughs from the gas Princess Celestia and Princess Luna beat their wings trying to clear the air. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike had closed the distance between them and Princesses in record time sprinting across the Ashen Fields.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight and the other ponies cried out trying to wave the ash ridden air away with their hooves.

"Is every pony alright?" Princess Celestia asked covering her mouth with her hoof.

Every pony replied no through a fit of coughs from the volcanic gas that still hung around them. Princess Celestia's horn glowed brilliantly creating a bubble around every pony and expanded it wide to force the gas away. A collective deep breath was taken while every pony took many trying to catch their breaths.

The sound of searing flames reached their ears. The forceful crunch of ash under hoof rang out over the Ashen Fields as two piercing red eyes burned through the clouds of ash just outside the range of Princess Celestia's bubble had dispersed. The Mad King Scorch stepped out from the ash cloud, his fire raging so violently across his body that it turned the ground he stood upon to glass beneath him.

"I've come to reclaim something of mine." The Mad King Scorch declared. With every word flames flew from his mouth, his eyes bathing in fire, and his body burned like the surface of the sun.


	11. Chapter 11: Before Madness

The Age of the Phoenix came to end when the Wise King Phoenix gave up his right to rule to his only son Prince Scorch. Beginning the Age of Light, which would be later known as the Fall of Char, where newly crowned King Scorch would become the most feared tyrant in Flame Pony history. The Age of Fire was met with many years of prosperity in the Ashen Fields marking a century of peace within Flame Pony history. Not since the Dragon Rider Lord Smoke, who quelled the dragon uprising, did the Flame Ponies ever use their fire for war. Having driven the dragons from the Ashen Fields, never to oppress the lives of Flame Ponies again, Lord Smoke became the first King. With the Wise King Phoenix stepping down and the newly crowned King Scorch taking the throne it would seem that the Age of Light would have brought great insight and renaissance to the Flame Ponies. In actuality it brought the darkest chapter of Flame Pony history.

The recollection and negativity of King Scorch, by most ponies, consistently stems from the later years of his rule and deem the earlier years the residual competence of a well-structured kingdom left by the Wise King Phoenix. Rightfully so, the actions of King Scorch in later years would have lasting effects upon all Flame Ponies but his early years of ruling would paint a different picture if certain events, namely the Rise of the Orc, did not come to pass.

Prince Scorch as a young foal began his education under the tempering teachings of several brilliant ponies. Razgar the Thinker, Stanton the Dreamer, Elise the Speaker, and even Rascal the Believer tutored the young prince. When the young prince became old enough he served under General Molten, becoming a soldier pony. Learning battle tactics, military strategy, leadership skills, and completing the grueling Char Hoof Camp to become strong enough to fight off an Owl Bear single hoofed.

To his teachers he was considered to be a quick study, to his fellow soldier ponies he was a brave leader, and to his subjects an idol in which all Flame Ponies strived to emulate. All that was left for the young prince to do before inheriting the crown was to find himself a special some pony. During the Age of the Phoenix, several Flame Pony families rose to considerable wealth and influence through trading across Equestria. The House of Hearth, the House of Coal, the House of Tinder and the most respected House of Incandescence had risen to ranks of nobility and political fame. It would be within one of these Houses that Prince Scorch was to find a special some pony to help rule the Ashen Fields, but Prince Scorch already had his heart set on a different pony.

From the entrance of Castle Char, two roads over, a left at the vendor selling caricatures, twelve homes down, a right at the intersection of the main road, and three stores passed the corner of the road preforming pony stood the Hot and Smolder Choices clothing store. Prince Scorch had traveled this route many times since he was a foal, he owned at least a hundred caricatures, and witnessed the play 'The Call of the Pony' preformed on the street corner at least a few dozen times. His route always ending at a family owned clothing shop, Hot and Smolder Choices, where Prince Scorch had purchased at least thirty different custom made hats to only catch a glimpse of Glow Sunbeam behind the counter.

Ever since the day the young foal prince got lost on his way to the bakery and ended up having to stop for directions at a random shop did the young prince fall head over hooves for the pretty pony who pointed him in the right way. Glow Sunbeam was a greyish white filly Flame Pony that had fire so yellow that it almost resembled the sun. It was a big contrast to the young prince's coal black hide and deep red flames. The young prince would find excuses go back for many years after, each excuse becoming more and more ridiculous then the last but more and more apparent to Mr. and Mrs. Sunbeam. Until the days came where the Head Pony of Houses of Hearth, Coal, Tinder and Incandescence made regular visits to Castle Char in hopes of earning favor with the soon to be King. Inviting Prince Scorch over for dinner to formally meet their daughters; assuring him that he would not be disappointed.

Obligated to attend each dinner respectively, Prince Scorch met with several mares that seemed very eager to know his life story. While other mares attempted to impress him with their intelligence, preforming complicated spells or reciting old Flame Pony poetry. In no way were any of these ponies unsuitable for the Prince, each pony would have brought many assets and political power to the throne but none could seize the heart of the prince who left it back at Hot and Smolder Choices.

With talk of Prince Scorch seeking his special some pony spreading through the Ashen Fields like wild fire, the Flame Ponies were buzzing over whom he was going to choose to be his princess. The Prince knew whom he wanted but could not find the courage to ask. For Glow Sunbeam had shown little to no interest in Prince Scorch, in fact, she almost seemed annoyed with him. What pony wouldn't after having to make thirty hats for one Flame Pony?

Eventually Prince Scorch summoned the courage to approach Glow Sunbeam to invite her and her family to dinner at Castle Char. To which Glow Sunbeam declined immediately and gave him his hat he had ordered the previous day. After this crushing blow Prince Scorch tried again and again to convince her to give him a chance but she refused him every time.

The time came where the Wise King Phoenix asked his son if he had chosen a special some pony and the Prince declared that he had but she had refused. This caused the Wise King Phoenix to laugh describing that for all his son's accomplishments he would fail to impress a pony. Pointing out to his son that even with all the power to rule over every Flame Pony, that they too do not always get what they want.

In the coming months the Wise King Phoenix had become sick, very sick. Relinquishing the thrown to his son came earlier then the King had intended but did so without allowing the illness to make the choice for him. Prince Scorch was crowned King in the following days of His Royal Highness Phoenix abdicating his position. In the following month His Royal Highness Phoenix, King Scorch's father, succumbed to his illness and passed quietly in the night.

Every Flame Pony came to pay their last respects to the once Wise King Phoenix, for when a Flame Pony passes their bodies turn to ash and scattered into the basin of the volcano. It was tradition for the surviving members of the Royal bloodline to make the journey to the volcano and scatter the ashes together. King Scorch had to make this journey years ago with his father, they made the journey once more together but he would come back alone. Every pony expressed their condolences and sympathies to the King, the Houses of Hearth, Coal, Tinder and Incandescence came to offer their support in these trying times and even Princess Celestia herself came to offer her sympathy. Many Flame Ponies commended the strong front King Scorch displayed during the passing of his father, but in King Scorch's reality he had suffered greatly behind closed doors. It would be another month before King Scorch was seen walking amongst his fellow Flame Ponies again.

With His Royal Highness Phoenix gone and King Scorch seated upon the throne it was clear that the line of Kings would end with him if he did not chose a special some pony. There were attempts to have King Scorch consider a dinner with one of the mares of the Houses but being the King he declined such ideas and insisted that there more pressing matters to be dealt with. Owlbears, Timber Wolves and spiders were being sighted more often in the following months of King Scorch's rise to the throne. Reports from the mines, as well as the Dark Marsh, of aggressive attacks from these creatures were becoming more and more frequently.

Trivial is what many of his Senator Ponies called it. Unprecedented is what they used to describe King Scorch's lack of a special some pony. None is the word King Scorch used to describe the business of his life was to his Senator Ponies.

In the second year under King Scorch's reign an orc named Grog, from the Far East of Equestria, came to the Ashen Fields riding on the back of a Queen spider. The orc would be come to be known as The Last Orc by every Flame Pony. For Grog declared that dragons driven from the Ashen Fields a century ago had taken their homeland and drove them across the sea. Grog swore vengeance on Flame Ponies for placing his kind in the path of the dragons, believing that Flame Ponies and dragons were still mutual friends. Try as King Scorch did to convince Grog of the war Flame Ponies waged against the dragons over a century ago the Last Orc would not listen, demanding that Flame Ponies leave the Ashen Fields as retribution for his kin. With the King Scorch's refusal the Last Orc had declared war on the Flame Ponies, promising them the same misery and pain his kin had suffered from the dragons.

The influx of spider attacks increased almost seventy percent within that year, causing many trade routes to be cut off indefinitely. Flame Ponies and regular ponies alike were all victims of these spider attacks throughout the year, causing great turmoil and fear in the Ashen Fields. Consulting with the Summit on the events that had been transpiring in the East, King Scorch entertained the idea of a united front against the Last Orc and his spiders. It was a unanimous decision from all parties.

By the third year of King Scorch's rule the amount of Spider attacks had significantly dropped to only twenty percent and the roads were constantly being patrolled by allied ponies. During the winter of that third year the Last Orc returned to the Ashen Fields, with the cover of nightfall, with an army of spiders at his back. Grog launched an attack on the Ashen Fields taking every pony by surprise. The horror that Grog brought that night is known to every Flame Pony as the Black Winter, where Flame Ponies were dragged from their homes and were taken deep into the Dark Marsh.

That following morning King Scorch met with the Last Orc near the edge of the Dark Marsh to barter the safe return of his Flame Ponies. The Last Orc demanded that the King beg for the safe return of his ponies. The King reluctantly complied and begged for his Flame Ponies to return unharmed. Grog declared King Scorch the weakest in the line Flame Pony Kings, striking the King with his metal mace before refusing to release the ponies. King Scorch called for an emergency meeting of the Summit that day asking for the help in the rescue of his captured ponies. It was Princess Celestia who led a team of royal soldier ponies into the Dark Marsh and rescued the captured Flame Ponies from the Last Orc. The faith the Flame Ponies had for their King had wavered greatly, not only did he fail to protect them, but he had also allowed the Last Orc to make a fool of him. The Houses of Hearth, Coal, Tinder and Incandescence had withdrawn much of their support of the King, claiming that the once prince prodigy had made for a weak King. When every Flame Pony began to doubt the validity of their King, a special some pony came to Castle Char to deliver a hat the King had neglected to pick up. Glow Sunbeam's parents were part of the ponies who were taken that night, Glow had seen the King beg for their safe return and witnessed the Last Orc's response like every pony else. The courage to do what was best for his Flame Ponies.

The fourth year of King Scorch's reign, many Senator Ponies had resigned their positions and even General Molten had lost faith in his King. Believing that these Flame Ponies were remnants of his father's rule, King Scorch set out to find younger Flame Ponies to fill these necessary positions. One Flame Pony in particular was the eldest son Warrick, from House Hearth, whom had been recognized by many of his fellow Soldier Ponies as a hero during the Black Winter. Having found little use for the Senate of Ponies, King Scorch dissolved it completely saying that the Senators were more troubled by whom he dated then the issues at hand.

There was still much criticism over King Scorch's ability to effectively protect and rule the Ashen Fields without a Senate. Yet the newly promoted General Hearth fortifying key defenses of the Ashen Fields and roads had every pony starting to feel safe again. General Hearth now spoke directly to the King, no more time wasted discussing it as a committee and King Scorch approved much of General Hearth's plans to keep the spiders at bay. King Scorch made decrees without the consent of any pony, declaring that no Flame Pony would leave the safety of the Ashen Fields at night. That roads would be closed before sundown to minimize the spider attacks. Stating that every strong bodied pony should apply to become a Soldier Pony to help protect their families and friends.

With all the laws in place the number of attacks on Flame Ponies had dropped to less than ten percent and General Hearth had driven away several large forces of spiders preventing another Black Winter. Flame Ponies were beginning to have confidence once more in their King, and in time thoughts of needing a Senate left every ponies mind. All except for Glow Sunbeam whom believed that there should be some pony to question the King and offer him advice when needed. Glow Sunbeam had had several dinners with the King since personally delivering his hat to him. There were rumors spreading through the Ashen Fields that the mare from 'Hot and Smolder Things' was going to be the new Queen. By the end of that fourth year the Ashen Fields had gotten its Queen.

Although becoming the Queen of the Ashen Fields gave Glow Sunbeam almost equal power over the Flame Ponies, she could not see herself being her husband's advisor; at least not officially. During the spring of the fifth year of King Scorch's rule, Queen Sunbeam happened upon a crippled bat near the edge of the Ashen Fields. A victim of the cruelty of the Last Orc no doubt, Queen Sunbeam brought it back to Castle Char to nurse it back to health. By the time fall came around the bat had learned to read, write and speak the language of ponies. It had learned to walk on its claws and had studied all of Flame Pony history during its stay in Castle Char. Queen Sunbeam presented the bat known as Wingston to King Scorch that winter, to which Wingston swore his loyalty to the King and Queen, the Ashen Fields and to all Flame Ponies that lived here. Stating that the kindness of Flame Ponies gave him a second chance to be something more than just a bat and would be a reliable King's Advisor. King Scorch was at first apprehensive at the idea but thought that a non-Flame Pony's point of view would prove useful. That winter Wingston had become the King's Royal Advisor, while handling much of the political back lash from the dissolved Senate by speaking with delegates of other nations and playing ambassador when necessary. Wingston had become the voice, the ears, the eyes, and will of the King for any Flame Pony that came to Castle Char looking for help; he was much beloved by the Flame Ponies of the Ashen Fields.

The start of the sixth year of King Scorch's reign marked the birth of his first children, twin colts they loving named Wick and Pyre. The news of the foals spread through the Ashen Fields like wildfire, every Flame Pony rejoiced over the news and through a celebration on the twin's behalf that lasted two days. Ponies from all over Equestria came to catch a glimpse of the twin colts, even the leaders across Equestria came to congratulate them, including Princess Celestia. The Flame Ponies had deemed the reign of King Scorch as the Age of Light, declaring that in their darkest hours he had shown them the way. General Hearth had doubled security around the Ashen Fields, taking every precaution for the newborn colts, for the Last Orc had surely heard the news.

During the summer of the sixth year the Last Orc would make its final move on the Ashen Fields. Emptying the Dark Marsh and the mountains of spiders, Grog mounted a full scale assault on the Ashen Fields declaring that this night would mark the end of Flame Ponies forever. General Hearth was quick to react, mobilizing the largest Flame Pony army in over a century to defend their land once more. A messenger pony was sent out to request aid from the Crystal Empire and Canterlot of the Last Orc's march on the Ashen Fields. Night turned to day, the fire of the Flame Ponies burned fiercely to stave off the advancing spiders. King Scorch led the charge himself with General Hearth at his side and his army behind him.

No pony would have guessed the Last Orc's plan, for Grog had used his spiders as a diversion to sneak into Castle Char and strike at the very heart of the King. Queen Sunbeam coddled her twins in the Royal Bed Chamber, with Wingston at her side and several soldier ponies at the door. It would not be enough to keep the Last Orc out. Having fought his way through the Soldier Ponies Grog declared that his kin would be avenged tonight.

The events that followed are known to only a few ponies and a bat. Every pony knew that the spiders were driven back, that the twins and Queen Sunbeam were unharmed, and that the Last Orc was never seen or heard from again. For Grog had stormed the Royal Bed Chamber, making short work of Wingston with a single swing of his metal mallet, and raised it once more to Queen Sunbeam who shielded her foals. Only to be knocked to the ground by King Scorch. Struggled Grog did beneath the fiery hooves of King Scorch, only to feel the full wrath of his anger as the King bathed the Last Orc in fire. Queen Sunbeam and Wingston were the only witnesses to the defeat of the Last Orc, and the only witnesses to the first step Scorch took in becoming the Mad King.

By the winter of the sixth year of King Scorch's reign there was a noticeable difference in the King's mood. The King had blamed himself for Grog. Believing that if he had been stronger, more decisive in his choices he could have ended the war before it began. King Scorch sent out search parties every day to sweep the mines, comb the Dark Marsh for spiders, or any creature that would pose a threat and deal with it. Most Flame Ponies believed it was merely a show of force to ensure that no creature would think to try and harm another pony. Wingston on more than occasion tried to console the King's thoughts of on the matter, but the King declined his help. Even Queen Sunbeam had trouble reaching him at times. King Scorch secluded himself for hours at a time, alone with his thoughts and refused to speak to any pony.

By the spring of the seventh year of King Scorch's reign many ponies wanted repeal the laws that had been set during the time of the Last Orc. Flame Ponies wanted to use the roads at night again, not every Flame Pony wanted to become a Soldier Pony, and the King refused them. Stating that Flame Ponies could not help themselves during the War against the Last Orc, Flame Ponies were made to look like fools, and that a show of strength was needed to be taken seriously again. King Scorch ordered the burning of the over half of the Dark Marsh claiming that it would expand our territory and drive out the creatures lurking there. General Hearth carried out the order, but in doing so it attracted several negative views from the Summit. Many leaders, including Princess Celestia, claimed that peaceful animals were forced from their homes due to this and that Ashen Plains did not have legitimate reason or claim over the Dark Marsh to do such a thing. This was the first time King Scorch uttered the words, "I am the King." as a response.

By the winter of the seventh year King Scorch had cut all ties with any allied Kingdom claiming that their efforts during the war was insignificant at best and accused them of allowing spiders to cross freely into their lands. Much to the dismay of Wingston who attempted to salvage the ties to little effect and Queen Sunbeam personally apologized to each Kingdom for her husband's inexcusable behavior. The Flame Ponies of the Ashen Fields were becoming increasingly concerned on how the King was handling things, the House of Hearth, Coal, Tinder, and Incandescence started to rally against the King's decision to cut ties for such ludicrous reasons. King Scorch responded by removing their titles, their property, and burned all their possessions to the ground for defying him. After that every pony refused to speak out against King Scorch, once more living in fear. King Scorch decreed that the land north of the Ashen Fields were now under his rule, a part of Equestria that had remained neutral and was home to small villages of ponies. It was here that the second step the Scorch took to becoming the Mad King when he ordered the removal of all non-Flame Ponies from the area.

News had reached Canterlot of King Scorch's occupation and relocation of the ponies living to the north of the Ashen Fields during the beginning of the eighth year of King's Scorch's rule. Princess Celestia took it upon herself to confront King Scorch personally on this matter. It was this day that King Scorch would forever be lost in his own self-hatred, having allowed his anger and hate to eat away at his heart, and allowed his madness to take over. For when Princess Celestia arrived at Castle Char King Scorch commanded for the arrest of Princess Celestia for conspiring to against Flame Ponies and allowing the Last Orc to breed an army of spiders capable of collapsing his kingdom. The Solider Flame Ponies were no match for Princess Celestia's power, their fire could not subdue her and she escaped declaring that King Scorch had gone too far and pay for his crimes.

This began to the Summer War against the Summit and the Ashen Fields. A blockade was set up near every major road and minor road that led in and out of the Ashen Fields. Soldier Flame Ponies were forced into war once more. Those that refused were brought before the King and convinced otherwise. Land was slowly won by Flame Ponies, wild fires proved effective in forcing ponies to give up ground and the Flame Pegasi kept the air space around the Ashen Field dry so that rain would not be used against them. The Summit had nicknamed Scorch the Mad King, many ponies had their own reason of why he was called that; all of them were good reasons. It was at this time that Queen Sunbeam had given King Scorch another son, but refused to see or name him.

Fall came with Flame Pony Soldiers inching ever closer to the Crystal Kingdom and Ponyville. There was a plan that the Mad King Scorch had to cover all of Equestria in fire, so that he could rule in absolute. Only Wingston knew of this plan for it was Wingston that the Mad King called upon to help him make it a reality. For fear of the Mad King succeeding, Wingston told Queen Sunbeam in secret of the Mad King's plan and urged her to flee with her sons. Instead Queen Sunbeam slipped away in the middle of the night to approach Princess Celestia in Canterlot with the Mad King's plan. Explaining that being here put her foals in danger of her husband's wrath, Princess Celestia to help on the condition that Flame Ponies would end their march on Equestria and pay for their crimes when she assumed the throne in place of the Mad King. Queen Sunbeam agreed.

That night would be known as the Banishment of the Mad King in Flame Pony history. For Queen Sunbeam tricked the Mad King out from the castle which allowed Princess Celestia the opportunity to use with the Elements of Harmony send the Mad King into the Void for all of eternity. With the Mad King banished Princess Celestia declared the banishment of Flame Ponies to forever remain with their Ashen Fields never to trouble any pony ever again. Queen Sunbeam agreed to such terms offering his deepest apologies.

The Age of Light was soon renamed the Fall of Char by Flame Ponies in the coming years. Queen Sunbeam could not resolve her grief, insisting that there was still a part of the old King Scorch somewhere in the Mad King. Wingston reluctantly decided to help her, uncovering a mirror in the dungeons deep under Castle Char that acted as a doorway to the Void. Having said goodbye to her foals, Queen Sunbeam asked Wingston to look after them; especially the little one. It was the last time any pony saw Queen Sunbeam. The lives of Flame Ponies had fallen far since the days of the Wise King Phoenix, wondering where things had gone so wrong and if there was a time in which it could have been stopped. All that remained of the Age of Light were two Twin colts, Wick and Pyre that declared themselves the wardens of Castle Char. Along with a small fire colt named Smolder, the youngest son of the Mad King, whom every Flame Pony saw try to eat rocks.


	12. Chapter 12: Third Breath

I thought we had a whole month to figure things out, a whole month to organize and be prepared. No sooner had I told every pony who I was and what my father planned to do did we move against him. I was still too late. Our father had returned and my plan had failed before it even began. My mind my scrambled for ideas on what to do next, but all that came to my mind was making sure my friends were safe.

"Pyre, stay with Wick and find a place to hide." I said heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Pyre questioned me.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and a lot of my friends are out there. I have to make sure they're safe." I replied.

"If your friends have any sense at all, they will flee before the Mad King." Pyre called out.

His voice echoed through the corridor, slowing me to a stop.

"Father will uncover your scheme Smolder. It is you who should be hiding." Pyre warned.

"During my time in Ponyville, I learned that friends help each other. That friends do not need to be paid or convinced to help a pony in need. That is why they are here, Pyre. I will not leave them to face our troubles alone." I called back to him.

I wasn't sure if Pyre called out to me, I took off before another word was spoken between us. Racing down the staircase towards the exit I did my best to steel myself for the coming confrontation with my father.

The creeping dust etched its way across the sky from the volcanic gases escaping the volcano. Covering half of the Ashen Fields in a dark shadow and pronouncing the Mad King's presence vividly for every pony to see.

"Tell me," The Mad King began pivoting his head from side to side. "Is this a good look for me?"

Princess Celestia placed herself in front of every pony, spreading out her wings to as if to shield them. Yet, no pony replied to the Mad King's question.

"You can be honest with me, I can take it." The Mad King assured them.

"I still see the same cruel and mad King I banished all those years ago." Princess Celestia replied coldly.

"Well, that's disappointing." The Mad King muttered. His mane flared so violently that it caused the volcano to spew lava high into the air behind him. His burning red eyes stared menacingly at Princess Celestia. A smile broke across his face suddenly, it quickly vanished and returned.

"I was expecting more a turn out for my return." The Mad King said snapping his head towards Princess Luna.

"To be greeted by Celestia and her misguided pets is underwhelming to say the least." The Mad King remarked rolling his head in little circles.

"Pets?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in annoyance.

"Perhaps vermin is a more appropriate word to describe your ilk." The Mad King corrected himself stretching out his neck.

"Come on, Twilight! Let's blast this guy into next week!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed shaking Twilight by the shoulders.

"By all means, blast away." The Mad King replied rolling his shoulders.

"What should we do Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked quietly.

"Something is wrong." Princess Celestia whispered to every pony.

"What do you mean, sister?" Princess Luna asked quietly.

"He's changed. He's different somehow." Princess Celestia replied looking worried.

"Is it that he looks like the barns on fire?" Applejack asked sarcastically.

"When I sealed him away all those years ago, the Mad King still looked… normal. I'm not sure what has happened to him but he has become less of a pony since then." Princess Celestia whispered.

"Could it have something to do with the mirror?" Princess Luna asked curiously.

"It may, but every pony be on your guard. I fear that he may be hiding something." Princess Celestia warned.

"Always scheming aren't we, Celestia? You haven't changed at all." The Mad King quipped.

"You've changed quite a bit. If I recall, it was your ideals that were out of control, not your fire." Princess Celestia replied.

"Like it? The Void offers little in terms of comfort. It takes and takes from you until there is nothing left but an empty shell of the pony you once were." The Mad King said looking himself over.

"You've become an abomination!" Princess Luna said aloud with every pony agreeing.

"Quite." The Mad King agreed bobbing his head.

Every pony stood at the ready, the Mad King did not seem threatened at the sight of the Elements of Harmony nor the presence of Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. His smile came and went with such repetition that it almost seemed to be in business for itself.

"Let's begin." The Mad King announced.

Within an instant an explosion of light emitted for the Mad King's horn tearing of the ground around him and sending large pieces of earth into the air. The force of his magic came barreling towards every pony, Princess Celestia was quick on the draw and produced a shield to protect them.

"Twilight! Have every pony retreat to the castle! I will try to weaken the Mad King to allow you a chance to use the Elements of Harmony!" Princess Celestia declared struggling to keep the large shield from wavering.

"We're not going anywhere!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"That's right! We're not going anywhere, no matter how terrifying he is." Fluttershy agreed nervously.

"Luna, get them to safety!" Princess Celestia commanded.

Without hesitation Princess Luna's horn flashed brilliantly before she and every pony disappeared from sight; leaving Princess Celestia alone to face the Mad King.

The attack of the Mad King's subsided, large bits of earth came falling back to the ground around them and Princess Celestia stood tall; unfazed by his attack.

"Were there not more ponies with you a moment ago?" The Mad King asked curiously looking around her.

"This ends today." Princess Celestia declared confidently.

The crackling and roar of the volcano echoed across the Ashen Fields. The Mad King swayed on the spot, unblinking with his fixed stare on Princess Celestia and she too returned that gaze. The Mad King's mouth cracked open, the sounds of gravel grinding against rocks came echoing from deep with his body. Princess Celestia's horn flashed a brilliant white light surrounding her in a bubble of magic once more. The Mad King spread out his wings, flames flaring wildly into the air.

Princess Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike reappeared within Castle Char in a flash of blue light. Every pony looked around confused at their surroundings before realizing what Princess Luna had done.

"Stay within the Castle until we have need of the Elements of Harmony." Princess Luna declared to every pony.

"You can't expect us just to sit here, we want to help." Rarity said aloud in protest.

"Rarity's right, we're all in this together." Applejack insisted.

"My sister will not risk harm coming to any of you ponies, I will assist my sister in weakening the Mad King and at that time you will use the Elements of Harmony to return him to the Void." Princess Luna explained.

"Fools." A voice declared aloud from the steps leading up to the throne room.

Pyre was assisting an unsteady Wick down the steps. Wick seemed rather annoyed at the group of ponies that stood before them, while Pyre hissed at him to remain silent.

"No pony can stop King Scorch from covering all of Equestria in fire. You would be wise to run while you have the chance." Wick spoke out once more.

"Brother dear, if you have the energy to speak then you should have the energy to carry yourself." Pyre hissed continuing to help Wick down the steps.

"Twin Flame Ponies?" Twilight asked surprised.

"They must be Smolder's older brothers!" Spike declared tapping his calm into his palm.

"You must be the ponies Smolder spoke of." Pyre said reaching the landing of the staircase.

"So what if we are?" Rainbow Dash asked crossing her hooves.

"I was expecting an army." Pyre murmured helping Wick off the last step.

"Where is Sparky?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Who?" The Twins asked together looking confused.

"She's talking about Smolder. Your younger brother." Rarity clarified for them.

"The traitor?" Wick spat in disgust.

"He's not a traitor!" Spike exclaimed stepping forward only to have Rarity hold him back.

"Our little brother came under the guise of wanting to help father, and then attacked us his elder ponies. He's gone against the crown as well as his own family. The runt is a traitor." Wick said angrily.

Pyre did not speak. Remaining silent while Wick and Spike argued. Princess Luna took notice of Pyre's hesitation to remark Smolder as a traitor.

"Pyre, was it?" Princess Luna asked curiously.

"Whom may I ask are you?" Pyre replied cautiously.

"I am Princess Luna, younger sister to Princess Celestia." Princess Luna answered.

"I had no idea Princess Luna had a sister." Wick mumbled to Pyre.

"Neither did I." Pyre replied.

"You do not believe Smolder is a traitor, do you?" Princess Luna asked.

"Of course he does." Wick spoke up.

Wick looked to Pyre for confirmation. Pyre did not look back; he stared at the ground not making eye contact with any pony.

"Brother?" Wick asked in surprise.

"Smolder, had the chance to harm us both further when you blacked out. He stayed his anger, a feat our father would not attempt to reach. He may not be loyal to our father, brother dear, but he has shown loyalty to us. Going as far as to declare us the new rulers of the Ashen Fields after our father's defeat." Pyre explained.

Wick gave a look of uncertainty to his brother. Opening his mouth to speak a few times but not finding the words to express what he was feeling. Pyre looked up towards every pony.

"Tell Smolder, we're sorry but… we're leaving." Pyre said solemnly.

"Runaway?" Wick asked in disbelief.

"Father will not be happy that we have allowed these ponies to enter the Ashen Fields unopposed. Even more so we have been beaten in battle by Smolder himself. He will not show us mercy." Pyre explained again.

"So you're just going to run away?" Fluttershy asked in shock.

"You would be wise to do the same. Unless you wish to feel the wrath of father." Pyre warned.

"I can't believe Smolder risked everything for the two of you." Rarity said in utter disappointment.

"Risk what?" Wick asked.

"He had gained the trust of every pony here, as well as Princess Celestia, and was surely going to convince the Summit of helping these poor Flame Ponies. Keeping your secret, of helping that awful Mad King from all of us, in fear that the two of you would be harmed if he told any pony. I can't begin to understand why Smolder even concerns himself with two brutes that never show him an ounce of respect or love." Rarity scolded them.

"Now when your brother needs you the most you just go and bail on him." Rainbow Dash piled on.

"You have no idea what we've done for that… runt." Wick said bitterly.

"Well you have no idea what that little Flame Pony went through." Discord said popping into view in front of every pony.

"Discord!" Fluttershy exclaimed softly.

"Fluttershy! I am so glad you're not a pile of ash!" Discord said lifting her up and embracing her.

"What in Equestria is that?" Pyre asked in disgust.

"Yet another Flame Pony that doesn't know who I am." Discord said disappointingly placing Fluttershy back down.

"Discord, shouldn't you be helping Princess Celestia?" Princess Luna asked urgently.

"I fear that might be unwise, Princess Luna. I made a startling discovery when I came across the mirror in the volcano." Discord said looking rather serious.

"I'm not sure how he was able to do it but the Mad King is all but impervious to my magic." Discord said bitterly snapping his claws and producing a couch to throw himself upon.

"Explain!" Princess Luna asked urgently.

"All I can gather is that while in the Void the Mad King was not only absorbing the strength of these Flame Ponies but essence of the Void as well. He is literally consuming everything around him and using it to empower him. If I were to use my magic against him I would only make him stronger." Discord said making the couch disappear and pulling up a chalkboard with intense math equations scribbled about.

"What about the Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asked.

"By all accounts the Mad King will simply absorb the Element's power and be no worse for wear." Discord explained taking a piece of chalk and drawing crude drawing of the mane six with frowns.

"So we're powerless to stop him?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Not quite, I believe Princess Celestia has already realized this but the Void's effects is only as powerful as he is. Weakening him will allow you to overpower the Mad King and have him be sucked back into the Void." Discord continued drawing a very mad looking Flame Pony.

"So we just sit here and wait?" Rainbow Dash asked displeased.

"It would be the wisest course of action for you ponies to take." Discord replied snapping his claws making the chalk board disappear.

"Then it is clear what we must do, I will go and assist my sister and Discord will remain here to protect you ponies." Princess Luna declared.

"What about the Twins?" Spike asked.

To every ponies surprise the Twins were nowhere to be seen, having slipped away during Discord's explanation.

"Those rotten cowards!" Rainbow Dash shouted zooming around the hall trying to find them.

"Let them go Rainbow Dash, it didn't seem like they were going to help us anyways." Twilight said disappointingly.

"They should be helping Smolder." Fluttershy said softly.

"Where is Sparky?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

I had just barely exited the main doors of Castle Char before nearly plowing into Wingston head on. Tripping over my hooves trying to avoid him, Wingston merely stepped aside and watched me face plant into the dirt.

"Where are you going?" Wingston asked curiously.

"To confront my father." I said pulling my face from the dirt.

Wingston's staff knocked me on the head a few times in his disapproval.

"That is madness, Smolder. He will destroy!" Wingston scolded me.

"I will not allow the others to face him alone." I said only to have Wingston hit me again with his staff.

"They are here for that exact reason, Smolder! You trusted them to send your father back into the Void!" Wingston shouted.

"If my father was still trapped in that mirror! The plan has changed Wingston and I will not abandon them to just run off and hide!" I snapped back.

"There are more pressing matters to attend to!" Wingston said pointing towards the mountain range to the east.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"The volcano has caused a series of quakes that shook the very foundations of the Ashen Fields. Your Flame Ponies have taken refuge in those old tunnels for safety, but I fear that it has now become a tomb for them or worse." Wingston explained.

Wingston was right, the tunnels were dangerous enough on their own, being disused for some many years. With the eruption of the volcano it would have surely caved in and trapped and injured many of our Flame Ponies. Wingston and I alone would not be able to reach them quickly. I would need help from our friends.

"Only Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can reach them in time." I stated.

"You are not going anywhere near your father, Smolder." Wingston warned pointing his staff at me.

"There is no other choice, Wingston. I may be able to stall him long enough for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to save our Flame Ponies." I replied.

"I won't allow it." Wingston said stepping in front of me.

"Wick and Pyre are inside and could use your help." I said stepping around him.

"You're not leaving, Smolder!" Wingston shouted holding his staff up to my face.

I looked down at Wingston, for the first in my life I saw fear in his eyes. I could see the pain of my choices lingering with him.

"I'm sorry, Wingston." I said flaring my mane.

Wingston staggered back in surprise, my flames surrounded me putting me into the Flash Step. I bolted from the spot, racing around the castle towards the fields where the battle was surely taking place. Wingston stood watching the trail of fire I had left in my wake. He shook his head slowly before entering Castle Char.

Wave after wave of fire came crashing down around Princess Celestia, her magic keeping the fire at bay but the Mad King did not let up his onslaught. After a few more barrages the Mad King let up his attack to taunt her.

"Princess Celestia!" The Mad King exclaimed. Flames spewing from his mouth as he spoke.

"Welcome to the Ashen Fields!" The Mad King cried as the flames upon his mane flared out in a roar.

A sudden blast of white light struck the Mad King, knocking him off his hooves and throwing him across the Ashen Fields. The Mad King quickly rebounded to his hooves only to have the earth shoot up out of the ground striking the Mad King in the face and sending him reeling back. Magical white chains came snaking up from the ground beneath the Mad King, wrapping around him tightly, and immobilizing him on the spot.

"You are going back into the Void, Scorch!" Princess Celestia declared.

Her horn shining brightly, more magical chains shot up from the ground and latching onto the Mad King. The magical chains attempted to pull the Mad King to his knees, the ground beneath his hooves began to break under the strain. The Mad King refusing to bend even a little to Princess Celestia.

"I am the King!" The Mad King cried.

With a roar the Mad King's fire erupted from his body, breaking Princess Celestia's magic and throwing her off balance. A blast of light erupted from the Mad King's horn, striking Princess Celestia square in the chest and knocking her to the ground. There was no hesitation from the Mad King, rearing back his head he let go a torrent of fire at Princess Celestia. The impact of the blast sent the fire fanning out over her, causing the ground to boil around her.

The Mad King looked on with a smile. It slowly began to fade with the fire surrounding Princess Celestia as I stood in front of her breathing heavily. It had taken every ounce of strength that I had to match the intensity of his fire and stop it from reaching Princess Celestia. Our eyes met, my father did not seem at all excited to see me.

"Smolder?" Princess Celestia asked in surprise quickly getting to her hooves.

"Princess Celestia, the volcano has caused cave-ins within the surrounding tunnels of the Ashen Fields. The Flame Ponies hiding there are sure to be trapped if not crushed if they are not helped immediately." I said with shortness of breath.

"I am not leaving you, Smolder." Princess Celestia replied sternly.

"I can handle this." I said looking over my shoulder.

Princess Celestia stared at me. The stare Tea had given me so many times before, she knew I was lying but knew I didn't want to talk about it. I could see a sudden sadness in her face; I felt my heart ache from this. She nodded slowly to me before leaping into the air and flying off towards the mountain range. I watched her for a moment before looking back towards me father who now stood towering over me.

I felt uncomfortable from the heat of his flames. He stood motionless before me but the grinding of gravel over rock, the roar of his fire filled the air around me. I dare not break eye contact from him. I peered into those burning red eyes without blinking. That's when he struck me.

I slid against the ground a few feet away. The smoke and flames swirled around him as he approached me again. I got to my hooves quickly but felt him strike me again. I went sliding across the ground once more, feeling his hooves steps grow closer.

Looking up seeing my father growing closer, he did not speak but from his mouth only fire spewed. I leapt to the side watching the ground boil where I once stood, the flames disappeared and the ground turned to glass. I retaliated with a blast of fire of my own but my father struck it aside with his hoof. Once more opening his mouth a funnel of fire came exploding from and I took off running. He dragged the flames after me. With one large flap of his wings he fanned the flames he left in my wake. Sliding to a stop I turned to face him. His fire spiraling towards me, I spewed flames of my own to counter my father. His flames quickly engulfed mine, forcing its way through and striking me with such force that it threw me several yards away. The flames of my father died away, the ground around me seared with heat as I struggled to stand.

There was a sudden tremor in the earth causing me to lose my balance. I turned to see that my father had leapt towards me. With his wing he took a swipe at me and effortlessly knocked me several feet away. I came sliding to a stop. I clutched my side in pain. The ground beneath me broke open and a pillar of earth struck me into the air. Several more pillars of earth and rock sprang up from the ground, striking me continuously, until the last pillar allowed me to hit solid earth once more.

"Father, I-" I barely got the words out before my father struck his hoof to the ground.

"I don't want to hear it, Smolder. I really don't. You're just like your mother you insist on talking and talking." The Mad King said tiresomely.

My body ached all over. The pain was nearly blinding to me.

"Please-" I whispered slowly trying to talk through my pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that." My father said leaning over me to hear me better.

"Don't hurt them, please." I pleaded to him.

"It. Is. Tiring. It really is, Smolder. I've tried to teach what it means to be a Flame Pony but you don't seem to listen." The Mad King said shaking his head.

"Please-" I mumbled trying to lift my head.

"Flame Ponies do not plead!" My father screamed into my ear.

I lay shaking in fear of my father. I could feel the immense heat of his breath over my ear.

"What is worse is that you plead for those other ponies. You brought them here to stop me. You went against the crown, your kin, and me." My father declared raising his head.

"Therefore, you are a traitor to the Kingdom just like your mother was and like all traitors; you must pay for your crimes." The Mad King said slowly.

I felt my mane flare for a moment. Something started to rage inside me, I found the strength to get up. Lifting myself from the ground I staggered to my hooves and stood before my father. I stared up at him once more, my gaze unwavering as was his.

"Burn." The Mad King whispered.

The Mad King reared back onto his hind legs. His massive wings flapped wildly, fanning his own flames, driving his front legs into the ground breaking the earth beneath him and spewing a stream at me. The fire quickly engulfed me, the flames from the Mad King came rushing past me and striking the side of Castle Char, heating the rock to a cherry red while the ground boiled from the heat.

Stepping back the Mad King looked on at the fiery inferno he unleashed. The flames danced wildly around the fields, and in the center was a rock shaped like a Flame Pony. The Mad King smiled at the sight and approached it slowly.

"Immortalized forever. A testament to those who would oppose me." The Mad King said looking down at his once son Smolder.

Turning his attention towards Castle Char, the Mad King spread out his fire soaked wings and soared into the air. The volcano roared once more, lava spewed up out of the crest, and the ash of the fields was kicked up by the current of air created from the Mad King's departure. The smoldering Flame Pony shaped rock stood silently in the Ashen Fields.


	13. Chapter 13: Under Mine

Wingston pressed his body up against the large stone doors leading into Castle Char. It took every ounce of strength to budge the just enough to allow him to squeeze by. Sliding through Wingston turned to close it behind him, once more throwing his whole weight against it feeling it give little by little. With an exasperated sigh Wingston wiped his forehead and clutched his chest trying to catch his breath. Wingston could hear mixed voices of ponies at the other end of the hall. The thud of Wingston's staff echoed through the hall. Discord, Princess Luna, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash and Spike all turned to see him limping towards them.

"Wingston, have you seen Smolder?" Spike asked jogging over to him.

"He's gone to confront his father." Wingston replied somberly.

"You're kidding, right? Smolder wouldn't try to face the Mad King, his dad, all by himself, would he?" Spike asked nervously tapping his claws together.

"The Flame Ponies hiding in the mountains are in danger, the volcano has destabilized the mining tunnels and they will surely be trapped or crushed if we do not help them at once." Wingston said aloud ignoring Spike's question.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Applejack asked looking around.

"Wait, Applejack, what if Princess Celestia is able to weaken the Mad King? We'll need to be ready to use the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said with concern.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing like we've been doing." Rainbow Dash replied.

"We can't just ignore ponies in trouble, isn't there some way we can do both?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Splitting up is the last thing we should be doing." Twilight remarked.

"Damned if we do, and damned if we don't." Applejack said shaking her head.

"This is simply becoming unbearable, surely we can just pop off for a moment to assist the Flame Ponies and be back in time to send that mean old King packing." Rarity said.

"I'll go." Discord said nobly placing his paw over his chest.

"You?" Princess Luna asked looking concerned.

"It will give me something to do while you ponies eagerly wait to send the Mad King back to the Void. Besides, it will be a chance to get on every Flame Pony's good side." Discord said tapping his paw and claws together.

"Be careful Discord. Those Flame Ponies will be awfully scared already. Try rescuing them with a smile." Fluttershy offered.

"I'll do my best, I have to admit, and the idea of me playing the hero is quite exciting." Discord said snapping his fingers and disappearing on the spot.

"These Flame Ponies are going to need one heck of a party once this is all over." Pinkie Pie quipped.

"Indeed, they have not been able to catch the preverbal break that accompanies most unlucky ponies." Princess Luna chimed in.

"We must get you ponies to a safe place until you are needed, I would suggest the north tower. It will provide a vantage point to oversee the battle and allow you the opportunity to jump in at a moment's notice" Wingston said limping towards the landing.

"Wingston, you never answered my question from earlier. Is Smolder going to be okay?" Spike asked anxiously.

Every pony waited for a response from Wingston. Wingston took a deep breath, letting it go slowly before turning to face them. No pony liked the sadness that accompanied Wingston's face.

"No. He won't be." Wingston answered sadly.

"Princess Celestia is there with him though. She'll be able to protect him, right?" Rarity asked trying to sound optimistic.

"Smolder, believed you ponies were still out there facing his father when he took off. I'm sure he has asked Princess Celestia to help his Flame Ponies by now." Wingston said bitterly.

"She wouldn't leave him all alone with that Mad Pony, would she?" Pinkie Pie asked nervously.

"The safety of the Flame Ponies has always been one of Smolder's biggest concerns. I'm sure he convinced her of that, and stayed behind to by her time." Wingston replied.

"I must go and help him then. He won't last a minute against the reckless hate of the Mad King." Princess Luna said a loud.

"That won't be necessary." The voice of the Mad King echoed through the hall.

Castle Char's front doors came swinging open. The rock doors struck the sides of the walls, crumbling to pieces, shaking the entirety of the castle. Clouds of dust billowed from the rubble. The Mad King whipped is wings to clear the air before him, his eyes trained on them, and his fire chasing the shadows from every corner of the hall.

"I've already taken care of him." The Mad King continued striding towards them.

"Explain yourself." Princess Luna demanded placing herself in front of every pony.

"There is a new statue to grace the Ashen Fields, a monument to remind every pony who would dare betray their King. Smolder was kind enough to be the mold for it." The Mad King explained flaring his mane wildly.

"Every pony make to the door at the side of the staircase, it will lead you to the dungeons below. It's expansive and leads to many old tunnels that used to lead into the mines. You can lose him there." Wingston said in a hushed voice.

"We're not going anywhere." Princess Luna insisted.

"You will need to regroup with Princess Celestia and Discord who are both heading for the mountains. Your best chance of doing that is by using the dungeons." Wingston hissed holding his staff towards the Mad King.

"You're coming with us though, right? We're not leaving you here, Wingston." Spike asked anxiously.

"I will only slow you down. I will stall him for as long as I can to give you a head start. Now go." Wingston replied motioning with his hand for them to leave.

"We're not-" Applejack began but was cut short by Princess Luna.

"Let's go every pony." Princess Luna said sternly.

"We just can't leave him here." Pinkie Pie protested.

"The six of you are too important to this plan; you must remain safe by any means necessary." Princess Luna replied.

Every pony looked to Wingston with worry. He continued to motion for them to leave without looking back.

"Goodbye Wingston." Spike mumbled climbing a top Twilight's back.

"Until next time, little dragon." Wingston replied.

The group of ponies ran towards the door with haste, leaving Wingston alone at the base of the stairs facing the Mad King. There were a few last minute glances back at Wingston before every pony disappeared through the door and shutting it behind them.

"Am I to understand that you were a part of this coupe as well, Wingston?" The Mad King asked curiously.

"You would be stupid to believe I wasn't." Wingston replied.

"So the fangs come out, how amusing. I can understand your loyalties, Wingston. You were the Queen's pet after all. It is unfortunate, however, that you continue to aid the enemy." The Mad King explained.

"I am doing what is best for the crown." Wingston said.

The Mad King came to a stop in front of Wingston. His flames raging, the heat so intense that it began to burn the wood as well as Wingston's fingers, but Wingston stood his ground.

"You had stood your ground against the Last Orc many years ago when he entered the Royal Chambers. You were woefully out matched but yet you protected that which I considered most precious to me." The Mad King stated staring down at him.

"Consider us even." The Mad King remarked stepping past Wingston without laying a hoof or flame on him.

Wingston lowered his staff, his fingers moderately burned but he was fine for the most part. He watched the Mad King stride towards the door. With a single blast of fire from his mouth, the door came blasting off its hinges.

"The Last Orc won in the end." Wingston called out to the Mad King.

The Mad King stopped short from entering the door. The flames on his mane plumed for a moment. He stood silently staring into the blackness of the corridor leading down into the dungeons.

"Through your hate and self-loathing you allowed that orc to break you. It set you down a path that drove every pony you ever cared for away from you. You broke the Queen's heart and the spirit of your Flame Ponies." Wingston continued limping towards him.

The Mad King's head jerked from side to side erratically. Snorting viciously at Wingston's words, his flames leaping from his mane, and leaving burn marks on the walls around him.

"You have crossed the line into madness, Scorch. End this once and for all. Do not dwell on what was or could have been anymore and forgive yourself. Every pony deserves a second chance, even you." Wingston concluded.

Whipping his head towards Wingston the Mad King spewed a line of fire at Wingston. Knocking him off his claws and sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the hall. Wingston slumped to the ground while his staff clattered to the floor.

"You fail to realize that there is no line to cross! Ponies are capable of anything! If not for the rules and laws set by the Summit I would killed the Last Orc from the beginning!" The Mad King spat in anger. The flames engulfing him burned so intensely that it the fissures in his hide began to seep magma and solidified onto the stone floor. After a moment the Mad King was able to compose himself and took one last look at Wingston.

"Do not fear, Wingston. Smolder and his mother are waiting for you in the next life." The Mad King said calmly before descending the stairs.

Princess Celestia soared across the Ashen Fields towards the East Mountains. Disturbed dirt paths of several hundred hoof prints gave Princess Celestia a trail to follow to find the Flame Ponies. Racing through the sky quickly, trying to make time, in the hope of returning to Smolder before it was too late.

Growing closer to the base of the mountain, Princess Celestia could already see large fissures in the earth darting out from the collapsed mouth of the cave. Landing at the edge of the collapsed tunnel Princess Celestia raised her head and her horn began to emit a white light. Almost like sonar her magic began to reverberate that infrastructure within the tunnel. The collapse was severe, it spanned a great length into the cave and the structure beyond the cave-n seemed ready to go.

"If I try to clear it all at once it may cause the rest of the tunnel to collapse in on itself." Princess Celestia mumbled to herself.

"May I be of assistance?" Discord said aloud slithering up next to Princess Celestia.

"Discord! I'm glad you're here!" Princess Celestia quipped.

"Really?" Discord asked sounding surprised.

"The Flame Ponies are trap-" Princess Celestia began but Discord wave his paw in her face.

"The bat already informed me of the predicament." Discord said scratching his chin.

"Then you already know that there are several more tunnels along the base of this mountain that have even more Flame Ponies trapped by rubble." Princess Celestia stated.

"That's a lot of Flame Ponies." Discord mumbled counting them on his paw.

"Can you get them out?" Princess Celestia asked urgently.

"If you can use your magic to direct me to where these Flame Ponies are then I can be in and out in a snap." Discord said snapping his claws.

"We have to make this quick, Smolder is in trouble." Princess Celestia remarked.

"Why is he in trouble?" Discord asked curiously.

"He asked me to help the Flame Ponies while staying behind to confront his father." Princess Celestia said hastily.

"Oh dear…" Discord replied looking back towards the Ashen Field.

Princess Celestia's horn began to glow bright once more with magic. Her spell emanated through the rocks once more allowing her to see deeper into the tunnel, trying to locate the Flame Ponies within.

"I've found a large group of Ponies trapped in a narrow tunnel about a hundred meters in. It seems that a few unicorn ponies are emitting a shield to keep the rest of the tunnel from collapsing in on them." Princess Celestia declared.

"I'm on it." Discord said snapping his claws and disappearing on the spot.

The dungeons offered little light, the first few corridors had some nearly burned out candles lighting the way but eventually it paths became pitch black. Twilight and Princess Luna led the group, their horns offering light to illuminate the path. Many hallways lined the dungeon, some leading to dead ends while others led into dirt tunnels and a few led deeper underground. It was clear that no pony had an idea which way to go but anywhere away from the Mad King seemed like a prime place to be.

"We're going to get lost down here at the rate we're going." Rainbow Dash said bitterly.

"Castle Char faces to the south, and we entered the dungeon going to the west. We've turned left twice which means we're heading east. Wingston said these tunnels would lead us to the old mines of the Flame Ponies." Twilight said trying to sound encouraging.

"Well from what Wingston was saying, it seems like a lot of those caves and tunnels are collapsing in those mines." Applejack replied unsure of the idea.

"This place is just simply dreadful, it reeks of mildew and there is mud everywhere." Rarity whined shaking the mud from her hoof.

"That's the coolest part about being in a dungeon, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie shouted sliding through the mud.

"I hope Wingston is alright." Fluttershy said softly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Princess Luna said comfortingly.

"Do you think Smolder is too?" Spike asked quietly.

"Smolder faced the Queen of Spiders twice, I'm sure he was able to handle himself." Princess Luna replied with a smile.

Every pony traveled deeper into the dungeon's tunnels. The further they went the colder it became, the stench of mildew filled the air and mud made it easy to slip. Much of Flame Pony lore was still untouched deep within these caves. Old stone chests, ceramic pottery, and even some stone carvings were seen lining the walls. Several times Twilight had stopped to see old Flame Pony etchings in the rocks and tried to decipher them before Applejack and Rainbow Dash pulled her away.

"We must be getting close to the old mining tunnels." Princess Luna said after a while.

"What makes you say that?" Applejack asked.

Princess Luna's horn began to glow brighter revealing several gems gleaming within the rock walls. The gems sparkled like stars in the pitch black tunnels and Rarity squealed in delight. It took some time but Applejack and Rainbow Dash were able to pull Rarity away from the gleaming gems.

"Do you smell that?" Spike asked suddenly sniffing the air.

"Yes, it's called mildew sugar cube." Applejack said with a grimace.

"No, not that. It smells like… it smells like…" Spike said slowly still having trouble depicting what the smell was.

"By all rights it's probably something else growing mold down here. This place is just a breeding ground for such things." Rarity said carefully stepping down the tunnel.

"It kind of smells like… sulfur." Spike said figuring out the smell.

"Sulfur?" Twilight asked looking confused.

"Hey! There's a light coming towards us! It might be Wingston catching up!" Pinkie Pie said happily bouncing the spot.

Every pony turned around to see a faint light at the far end of the tunnel. It slowly began to grow brighter both in size and intensity. Echoes of roaring flames started to echo down the hall as every pony realized that it wasn't Wingston.

"Run!" Princess Luna shouted ushering every pony passed.

A blaze of fire came barreling down the tunnel, wall to wall with flames, and slowly closing the gap between them. Twilight led the way, sprinting as fast as she could for a way out. The tunnel led to a fork in the road, left or right, Twilight had seconds to choose. Twilight ducked to the left with Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie following suit. Rainbow Dash over shot the mark heading down the right tunnel before putting on the breaks to back up. Rarity and Applejack had followed Rainbow Dash done this same path before realizing their mistake.

"Keep going!" Princess Luna called out to them.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash started to double back when the saw Princess Luna come charging towards them. As quick as they could they turned on the spot and started heading back down the right tunnel with Princess Luna in tow; the fire raging only a few feet behind her. After reaching the length of the tunnel it led out into a chasm, littered with stone walkways and old metal chains hanging from the edges of the rock face. The chasing fire flared out at the threshold of the tunnel before dissipating into the air.

"This is bad." Applejack mumbled trying to catch her breath.

"There is no time to dwell on it; we must try to regroup with the others before the Mad King finds them first." Princess Luna said quickly looking around the chasm.

"Or if he ends up finding us first." Rarity said nervously.

The Mad King walked the length of the tunnel, spots of flames still lingering on the ceiling, walls, and floors of the tunnel around him. Coming to the fork, the Mad King turned his head from side to side looking down both paths. Sniffing the air a few times the Mad King turned his head towards the left path and made his way down the tunnel.

"Dragon." The Mad King whispered to himself.

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came racing out from the end of the tunnel only to be met with a sudden drop off of a cliff. Twilight put on the brakes trying to keep herself from flying off the edge as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came running into her.

"Careful!" Twilight said nervously digging her hooves into the ground trying to stop them from falling over the edge.

"Sorry Twilight." Fluttershy said softly backing up.

"Where are we?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"It seems like we're in the old Flame Pony mines. Where are the others?" Twilight asked anxiously looking back down the tunnel.

"They must have gone done the other path." Fluttershy said with a gasp.

"This is bad." Spike said nervously.

"Should we go back?" Pinkie Pie asked peering into the tunnel.

"If we head back we might end up running into the Mad King." Twilight said looking around the cliff.

"I hope the others made it out safely." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure they're fine, Princess Luna is with them." Twilight remarked spotting a narrow path leading down the cliff face.

"I think I see a way down from here, we'll have to be careful though. It doesn't look all that safe." Twilight said pointing to the narrow path.

"Should we be going down deeper into the mines?" Fluttershy asked skeptically peering over the edge.

"This tunnel started to lead up at an in incline, which is why the fire wasn't able to keep up with us. If we're lucky this path will lead us back down to the others." Twilight said heading over the edge of the cliff to start making her way down.

"But what if the other tunnel also went up?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"Come on, Fluttershy! Where's your sense of adventure?" Pinkie Pie asked pushing Fluttershy to towards the path.

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie started to make their way down the path. The light from Twilight's horn exposed hundreds of gems still embedded in the rock face. Loose dirt and gravel made it difficult to navigate the path carefully but Twilight was studious in brushing it off the ledge.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" The Mad King called out.

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked up to see the Mad King standing at the edge of cliff face staring up into the high ceiling of the cave. The stalagmites that hung over their heads were dripping small drops of water to the black chasm below The Mad King spread out his wings, throwing fire into the air and illuminating the thousands of gems and veins of gold that littered the walls of the chasm. Spike hugged Twilight's neck so tight in fear that she began to choke asking Spike to let go while Fluttershy cowered under her own hooves while Pinkie Pie dazzled at the twinkling lights.

"I will add your elements to my personal collection of treasures." The Mad King said peering down at them.

"Just try and take our elements Mad Stinker!" Pinkie Pie cried giving him the raspberry.

"Pinkie!" Twilight hissed.

"Well it's true! Even Spike could smell him over that mildew." Pinkie Pie insisted.

"Mildew! That's it!" Twilight exclaimed in a sudden stroke of brilliance.

Twilight's horn began to grow brighter, closing her eye to concentrate hard on the spell she was casting. The Mad King watched with interest, believing her to be readying an attack. He was half right.

"I got it!" Twilight exclaimed; her eyes shooting open.

"Got what?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"Just hold on!" Twilight shouted as her horn began to glow once more.

A bolt of purple magic came streaking out from Twilight's horn up towards the Mad King. Although her shot missed the Mad King's head by several feet and striking the top of the cave without a soft zap. Glancing up at the impact point the Mad King looked down unable to hold back a gloating smile.

"Pathetic." The Mad King shouted to her.

Twilight was bracing herself against the side of the cliff; holding Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie back against it as well. While the Mad King looked confused by their sudden antics a large sound of breaking earth began to echo through the cave. Looking up once more the Mad King could see the point of impact of Twilight's shot splitting the ceiling open. The stalagmites began to break off before a sudden torrent of water came rushing down from the ceiling.

"That little-" The Mad King was beginning to utter but was cut short by fierce wave of water washing over him. The cries of the Mad King filled the chasm, the sound of hissing steam came screaming form the Mad King's body while the water kept pouring down. Several stalagmites came crashing down a top the cliff face, weakening the ground around the Mad King and the rock beneath his hooves gave way. The water forced him over the side; the Mad King fell past the ponies screaming in anger on his way down. A waterfall of water came crashing after him and dousing Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie along the way.

After a few minutes the water from the ceiling became no more than a trickle. Soaked from the water the ponies carefully peered over the edge and saw no sign of the Mad King below.

"Is he gone?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"I think so." Twilight said glancing around at the darkness below.

"How did you know there was water up there, Twilight?" Spike asked curiously ringing out his tail.

"Well, with all the mildew we smelled in the tunnels there just had to be a water source nearby to cause all of it. So I used my magic to try and find the source of it. Sure enough, there was an underground spring right above us." Twilight explained stroking her mane free of water.

"Where do think he is?" Pinkie Pie asked shaking like a dog to get rid of all the water.

Applejack and Rarity sat on a stone bridge knocking pebbles into the dark abyss. Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna soared around the chasm looking for possible exits. Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna eventually came soaring out of the air back down to Applejack and Rarity.

"Did you find anything?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I found two paths that were completely sealed off by cave-ins and one tunnel that had the words 'bad idea' written above it." Rainbow Dash reported.

"I found several tunnels of similar problems but I was able to find one that led up rather than down." Princess Luna said pointing towards a stone bridge cutting across the chasm.

"Do you think it will lead us to the others?" Rarity asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but it is our safest bet without retreating." Princess Luna replied.

"We don't want to run into old Hot Head if we double back." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Then it's settled." Princess Luna declared.

Rainbow Dash picked up Applejack and Princess Luna picked up Rarity and flew them up towards the stone bridge. Setting them down gently the group made their way to through the tunnel. Old rock chisels and steel hammers were left at the sides of the tunnel, and a few old metal buckets filled with dirt and gems. Rarity did her best not to look at them but more than once did she catch herself peering over at them.

The tunnel did lead up for a time, the incline eventually leveled out and led into yet another chasm. Although this one was much different than the other, for it was moderately flat and had a hoof deep layer of water on it. Several stalactites speared up from the ground, while several piles of rocks scattered the area. There was a thin layer of steam that hung in the air.

"What do you think this place is?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Judging by the heat of the water I would say it was an underground hot spring. What I wouldn't give to be able to soak in it after all this is over." Rarity said swooning at the idea.

"I can barely see my hoof in front of my own face." Rainbow Dash remarked holding out her hoof.

"Stay close every pony." Princess Luna said aloud.

Sharp whistles rang out through the chasm, steam violently hissing while the sound of grinding rock filled the air. Princess Luna's horn began to glow brighter trying to find the source of the noises. Together with Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia began to fan away the steam with her wings. Princes Luna flapped her wings forcing the steam back, focusing the light of her horn towards where ever she happened to pivot her head.

With a turn Princess Luna flapped her wings to clear the air as a massive black cloud of smoke came barreling at her. Piercing red eyes cut through the smoke. A blackened wing came slicing through the smoke striking Princess Luna across the face and sending her through a stalactite.

"Princess Luna!" Rarity cried.

"Whoa…" Rainbow Dash whispered gazing at the Mad King.

The water had robbed him of his fire, his body now spewing black smoke in place of flames. His hide was covered with uneven patches of rock. The burning fissures that etched across his body were barely visible as the Mad King struggled to stand.

"Is that- is that the Mad King?" Applejack stammered backing away slowly.

"Burn!" The Mad King roared in pain.

His mouth broke open, but not fire came out. Only more black smoke. Coughing violently the Mad King staggered away trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah, tough guy! Eat this!" Rainbow Dash shouted exploding from the spot and rocketing towards the Mad King.

"Rainbow!" Applejack called out trying to get her to stop.

Rainbow Dash aimed a kick at the Mad King's face and landed it square between the eyes. The impact sent the Mad King staggering sideways and crashing onto the ground where the water hissed wildly. Rainbow Dash quickly looked at her hoof to see if it was alright and surprisingly it was.

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" Rarity asked urgently.

"I'm fine!" Rainbow Dash declared showing them her hoof.

"How is that even possible?" Applejack asked bewildered.

"I guess old Hot Head got cooled off by all this water and now he's just spitting smoke." Rainbow Dash said flexing her muscle.

From the smoke the Mad King leaped up knocking Rainbow Dash out of the air with his head and sending her sliding across the ground. Rainbow Dash quickly recovered, rolling onto her back to see the Mad King towering over her and trying to stomp her with his hooves. Rolling back and forth Rainbow Dash narrowly missed the rock like pistons stamping down at her. A bolt of white and blue magic came striking the Mad King in his side and once more knocking him to the ground. Applejack quickly pulled Rainbow Dash away as Rarity and Princess Luna stood at the ready; their horns glowing bright.

"Princess Luna! You're alright!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed getting to her hooves.

"It will take more than a cheap shot to keep me down." Princess Luna remarked.

The Mad King got back to his hooves, slamming up against the side of the rock wall moaning in agony. Pieces of blacked rock broke off of his body as he attempted to bend his knees or extend his wings. The fissures still burned a deep red in his hide but it was clear that the Mad King was at a disadvantage. Before the Mad King could catch his breath Rainbow Dash came flying in, landing another kick to the side of the Mad King's face and driving him into the wall. Princess Luna's horn began to glow once more; the Mad King was slowly being levitated into the air. Princess Luna struggled to keep him aloft but was able to toss the Mad King across the chasm and have slam against the wall. Rarity began levitating rocks for Applejack to apple buck them at the Mad King, landing several painful ones into the Mad Kings side.

"We've got him cornered!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The wing of the Mad King braced itself against the wall, the other he lifted to shield himself from the pummeling of rocks. Pushing off the wall with his wing, the Mad King charged them with a painful roar. The black smoke billowed after him. The swipes of his wings made the smoke dance around him and made it difficult for every pony to see him. Leaping up and around Applejack and Rarity dived behind stalactites feeling the passing wind of the Mad King's wings sail over them.

Princess Luna charged head long at the Mad King, scoring a heavy blow to his chest and knocking him back. Rearing back to follow up her attack the Mad King's horn exploded with a blinding white light and forced Princess Luna to back off. A blast of magic from the Mad King's horn sent Princess Luna head over hooves across the chasm. Rainbow Dash had come racing out of the air to break Princess Luna's fall in the nick of time while the Mad King struggled to get to his hooves.

"Rancid little vermin!" The Mad King roared in anger.

Slicing his wings through the air, striking at the stalactites Rarity and Applejack hid behind. Darting out to hide behind others the Mad King followed them in a blind frenzy striking at every last one. Eventually striking a stalactite Applejack was taking cover behind and knocking her over.

"This will end it!" The Mad King cried.

Pressing his hoof down on Applejack to keep her from moving, the Mad King's horn erupted with light once more and aimed it down at Applejack. 

"Not so fast!" Twilight voice echoed off the walls of the chasm.

A sudden wave of water came crashing over the Mad King, pushing him off of Applejack and sending him crashing through several stalactites before slamming against the wall. Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie started rushing down the steep slant of rock from the other side of the chasm. Applejack got to her hooves only to be knocked down again by Pinkie Pie who embraced her tightly.

"Are you okay, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked looking her over.

"I'm fine Pinkie Pie. Thanks for the save, Twilight." Applejack said looking over to Twilight.

"I'm just glad every pony is safe." Twilight remarked embracing Applejack as well.

The chasm suddenly got brighter before the shadows came creeping back in, the light came surging back and the shadows soon followed. Every pony looked towards the Mad King who was breathing heavily, trying to get his fire started one more. The black smoke that billowed from him looked like a storm, fire spewing out from the fissures in his body as he roared in misery trying to rekindle himself.

"This is our chance! Is every pony ready?" Twilight asked allowed.

"King Hot Head is about to get a one way ticket back to loser Ville." Rainbow Dash said slamming her hooves together.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash stood side by side, the Elements reacting with one another.

"Do you hear something?" Spike asked suddenly holding his claws to his ear.

Every pony paused for a moment to listen. Pebbles and bits of dirt came trickling down around them; it became more and more frequent. Suddenly a stalagmite came crashing down right next to Fluttershy that made her jump into Rainbow Dash's hooves. One after another the stalagmites came crashing down around them, and the ground beneath them began to give way.

"The mine is collapsing! We have to get out of here!" Princess Luna shouted shooting a beam of magic from her horn to deflect a falling rock.

"This may be our only chance to stop the Mad King!" Twilight shouted looking back towards the Mad King but he was gone.

"No! We had him! We had him!" Twilight shouted looking around noticing a trial of black smoking leading into tunnel.

"We must leave now, Twilight Sparkle! Before it's too late!" Princess Luna shouted pulling Twilight over with her wing and forcing her to run in the opposite direction.

Every pony made a dash towards the only available tunnel to them, sprinting down the dark corridor feeling the earth shake beneath them. The ground around them to break open, dirt began pouring in from the ceiling. Applejack came to an abrupt stop as the tunnel came to a dead end. Every pony looked panicked, looking back down the path to see the tunnel collapsing towards them. Fluttershy hide her face on Rainbow Dash's shoulder, Applejack lowered her hat, Pinkie Pie was squeezing Spike for dear life, while Rarity flat out fainted, and Princess Luna put her hoof around Twilight.

"Now boarding Discord's Flight of Fantasy, every pony please remain in an upright position and keep your hooves inside at all times." Discord said aloud.

Every pony turned to see Discord standing behind them. He had a microphone in one paw and his fingers ready to snap in the other. With a snap of his claws every pony vanished on the spot as the tunnel caved in. Princess Luna, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash reappeared at the base of the mountain where Princess Celestia stood waiting for them.

"I know you have other ways of travel but thank you for choosing Discord's Flight of Fantasy. Bye-bye," Discord said releasing the microphone in his paw and watching it poof away.

"Discord!" Fluttershy cried in delight leaping to hug him.

"You didn't think I'd let my dear friend be crushed under all the rubble now did you?" Discord asked playfully.

"Is every pony alright?" Princess Celestia asked worried.

"Another few seconds and we would have been permanent residents." Applejack said fanning herself with her hat.

Princess Celestia hugged Princess Luna who was still trying to wipe away the dust from her mane but returned the sentiment all the same.

"What we're you ponies doing down there?" Princess Celestia asked.

"The Mad King came for us in Castle Char, Wingston told us to use the old tunnels in the dungeon to escape and meet up with you here." Twilight explained also receiving a hug from Princess Celestia.

"Where is that old bat? I hope I didn't forget him down there." Discord asked looking around.

"He stayed behind to give us time to escape back at the castle." Spike said sadly looking down at the ground.

Princess Celestia hung her head solemnly at the news. Princess Luna rested her head upon Princess Celestia's trying to comfort her.

"It seems that we have lost Smolder and Wingston to this madness." Princess Celestia said sadly.

"What did you say?" A voice asked from behind them.

Every pony turned to see an older looking Flame Pony, dressed in old metal armor standing by looking rather authoritatively. Behind him were hundreds of Flame Ponies that had been rescued from the mines, several dozen Flame Ponies rushed around the small groups they had made trying to tend to the injured and feeble.

"You said something about Prince Smolder and Wingston if I was not mistaken." General Hearth said aloud looking worried.

"General Hearth…" Princess Celestia said slowly.

"My lady." General Hearth said straightening up.

"We need to talk." Princess Celestia replied.


	14. Chapter 14: Finding Strength

Ever pony took turn piecing together the bad news. It began with Princess Luna, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy taking turns depicting how the events played. Beginning with Wingston entering Castle Char looking for their help to assist the Flame Ponies trapped in the mining tunnels of the mountain. How Wingston stayed behind to give them time to escape into the dungeons of Castle Char. Then Princess Celestia picked continued describing Smolder's confrontation with the Mad King, insisting the safety of the Flame Ponies came before his own and how he stayed behind to give her time to reach the trapped Flame Ponies. It all came down to the confrontation with the Mad King in the mines and their missed chance to use the Elements of Harmony due to the collapsing cave. General Hearth remained stoic through it all.

"Then I am correct in saying that Prince Smolder and Wingston are no longer with us?" General Hearth asked promptly.

No pony wanted to answer the question. Every pony looked away uncomfortable trying not to make eye contact.

"I'll take that as a yes." General Hearth said with a sigh.

"I am sorry for your loss, General Hearth." Princess Celestia said solemnly.

"I thank you for your condolences, my Lady. If you'll excuse me, I have to inform the other Flame Ponies of this unfortunate news." General Hearth said bowing his head before turning back to inform the other Flame Ponies.

"Unfortunate news? Aren't you even the least bit sad that they're gone?" Spike asked only to have Twilight cover his mouth and pull him back.

"Spike!" Twilight hissed at him.

"It's alright, Ms. Sparkle." General Hearth replied.

"Alright? How is losing two friends alright?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because it needs to be." General Hearth answered.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked sounding annoyed.

"Because I need them to believe that everything is going to work out. I need these Flame Ponies to believe that there is still hope without Wingston and Prince Smolder. That there is still hope for a better life in our future, even if it means we'll get there without them." General Hearth said his voice starting to shake.

Every pony watched General Hearth try to compose himself. They remained quiet as he took a few deep breaths.

"Because I need to be the source of their strength now. I have to continue what Wingston and Prince Smolder tried to achieve. To keep our Flame Ponies from giving up entirely." General Hearth said authoritatively.

General Hearth sighed looking rather defeated. He shook his head a few times before heading back to the herd of Flame Ponies to deliver the unfortunate news to them.

"It's not fair." Princess Luna remarked.

"Life rarely is." Princess Celestia replied sadly.

Within the walls of Castle Char the Mad King pulled himself up the stairs leading from the dungeons below. Plumes of black smoke swirling in the air around him. His hooves scraping across the stone steps, trying to find traction as he dragged himself into the hall of the castle. His breathing labored from the climb and his earlier fight before. The fissures on his hide pulsed from orange to red, trying to ignite once more into the inferno but failed each time. His hide covered in black soars, large deposits of rocks hung from his wings and weighed him down immensely.

The faint sound of a horn reached the Mad King's ears. A familiar sound to him, for it belonged to the Royal Army of the Crystal Empire. A second horn reached the Mad King's ears. This one came from the west, informing the Mad King of Canterlot's Royal Army approaching. Taking short breaths the Mad King began build his rage, looking at the harden rock that littered his body with immense hate.

"I… am… the King!" The Mad King hissed to himself.

Rearing back the Mad King slammed his hooves onto the stone floor, breaking off pieces of rock that had caked his legs. Swinging his wings into the staircase, the Mad King roared in pain as the rocks shattered pieces and exposing some fire beneath it.

"I need more." The Mad King muttered in anguish.

The horn of the Crystal Empire echoed across the Ashen Fields followed by the horn of Canterlot. Princess Cadance headed the Royal Army of the Crystal Empire while Prince Shining Armor led the Royal Army from Canterlot.

The Royal Army of the Crystal Empire moved into dirt roads of the Ashen Fields, passing through makeshifts homes of rock for Flame Ponies and searching the interiors. The Canterlot Royal Army took a defensive position in front of Castle Char several meters out. Several units of pegasi ponies, being led by the Wonderbolts had taken to the sky to clear away the ashen cloud of the volcano and reduce the amount of volcanic gas seeping out. Divisions of unicorn soldier ponies split up to reduce the fissures in the earth that stemmed from the volcano, and limit the flow of lava that had flowed from the collapsed side of the mountain. The remaining earth soldier ponies made safe the Flame Ponies near the base of the mountain, setting up a perimeter around them and having doctor ponies attempt to assist the injured. Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor met up with Princess Celestia and the rest of the ponies.

"We could see and hear the eruption of the volcano all the way from the Crystal Empire." Princess Cadance said quickly embracing Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight.

"The amount of ash being spewed from the volcano endangered many neighboring settlements of ponies. We came as soon as we could, have you been able to contain the volcano?" Shining Armor followed up getting a hug from Twilight.

"The volcano is the least of our problems." Applejack spoke up.

"I don't understand." Shining Armor said looking confused.

"There is much to be said with little time to do so." Princess Celestia remarked.

Princess Celestia informed Princess Cadance and Shining Armor of what had transpired here prior to and after the eruption of the volcano. She quickly went over the details leading up to discovering the Mad King's plan of returning by use of a magical mirror. Of how the Mad King used the power of the volcano to escape the Void and the battles that have taken place here in the efforts to weaken him. She touched on the trapped Flame Ponies in the tunnels, as well as the encounter Princess Luna and the Mane Six had in the mines. It was a lot to take in.

"So where is the Mad King? Shall I send out search parties to uncover whatever rock he may be hiding under?" Shining Armor asked.

"It may be best to have the Royal Armies escort the Flame Ponies from the Ashen Fields until this is settled." Princess Luna offered.

"I agree. These Flame Ponies have been through enough already." Princess Cadance replied.

"Inform General Hearth of the evacuation of the Flame Ponies and-" Princess Celestia had stopped short staring at the herd of Flame Ponies.

Every pony turned to see one Flame Pony after the other slump over, their fire going out one by one. Like candles in the wind, the Flame Ponies fell. Even General Hearth swayed on the spot for a moment before his fire died away causing him to collapse on the ground before them.

"What is happening to them?" Fluttershy asked horrified.

"I'm not sure!" Twilight replied rushing over to General Hearth with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance right behind her,

General Hearth laid still, eyes closed and not a single flame dancing from his mane, hooves, or tail. Twilight was hesitant to at first but quickly overcame her doubts and touched General Hearth's shoulder.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor gasped in surprise.

"He's cold." Twilight said rolling General Hearth onto his side.

"Cold? How can that be?" Princess Cadance asked placing her hoof upon General Hearth's forehead.

The doctor ponies were starting to realize this fact as well, quickly turning Flame Ponies over to examine them better. A few soldiers started to create makeshift fires in attempts to provide heat to the Flame Ponies.

"What is going on?" Princess Luna asked aloud carefully coddling a filly Flame Pony in her wing.

"It's the Mad King, he's stealing their fire." Princess Celestia said quickly trying to determine the source of where his power was emanating from.

"He's hurting them!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The earth began to quake under hoof. It shook violently while the volcano roared spewing magma into the air once more. From the crest of the mountain a thick lava flow collapses the inner facing side of the mountain creating a pyroclastic flow barreling down the mountain towards Castle Char. The Wonderbolts, pegasi and unicorn solider ponies turned tail to run from the flow. Crashing down the side of the mountain, picking up speed as it went, washing over the Ashen Fields. The pyroclastic cloud started funnel, the outside edges began turning inwards before focusing in a line streaking towards the castle. The flow collided with the side of Castle Char, throwing pieces of its structure to the wayside and almost like a vacuum it was pulled within its broken walls. Within minutes the pyroclastic flow had disappeared, the volcano went silent, and the shaking had stopped. In the distance, a single flame came stepping out from Castle Char.

"Is that him?" Shining Armor asked wide eyed.

"Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, to the front line! Twilight you and the others remain with the Flame Ponies!" Princess Celestia ordered spreading out her wings.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance took flight soaring over the two Royal Armies that stood between the Mad King and the Flame Ponies.

"Every pony listen to me!" Shining Armor called out racing through the ranks of Royal Soldier ponies.

"You are not to let this Mad King take one step past you! You will not let him hurt these Flame Ponies anymore! You will show him the strength of both the Crystal Empire and Canterlot! You will show him the bonds you have forged through friendship with your fellow soldier ponies and show him how unshakeable and moveable they are! Stand now and fight so that this madness may end once and for all!" Shining Armor shouted aloud.

The Royal Armies formed up into position, the sound of hundreds of ponies moving in unison, and every soldier pony shouting together to signify their understanding. Shining Armor reached the front line of the army with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance already waiting for him.

The Mad King was barely visible in the distance only the light of his fire made him stand out. Walking towards them in a patient stride. Every pony remained quiet watching him come closer and closer. Peanut and Cosmic stood at the front line behind Shining Armor, they both swallowed hard as the tension began to rise among every pony.

"Nightshade is going to be sore that he missed this." Cosmic whispered to Peanut.

"It's okay to be nervous." Peanut replied.

"Who said I'm nervous?" Cosmic asked defensively.

"No need to be all defensive about it." Peanut whispered.

"Defensive? I'm not being defensive. You're being defensive. I'm just trying to make small talk while we wait for this slow pony to get here." Cosmic muttered.

"You sound nervous." Peanut pointed out.

"Excuse me if I try to lighten the mood with Mr. Volcano Muncher coming our way." Cosmic hissed.

"It's going to be alright, he's going to have to go through me before he gets to any of you ponies." Shining Armor said from over his shoulder.

"How come he gets to say all the cool stuff?" Cosmic whispered to Peanut.

"Because he's not belly aching like a wee little rabbit." Peanut whispered back.

"You calling me soft?" Cosmic asked.

"Like a marshmallow." Peanut replied.

"You cut me real deep just now Peanut. Cut me real deep." Cosmic murmured.

The Mad King was now visible to every pony. Whispers washed over the ranks, for it was a rare sight indeed to see the Mad King up close. The Mad King stopped short of his stride, leaving several meters between him and the several hundred ponies that stood before him. There were several legions of hide missing from his body that merely spurted large plumes of fire now, having forcibly scraped away the rock that fused to him.

"Welcome to the Ashen Fields!" The Mad King shouted in a booming voice. His fire surged wildly, whipping through air like ribbons caught in a breeze.

"Now, I am not acquainted with the little pink thing or that wingless none sense standing beside it." The Mad King continued looking at Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor.

"I am Princess Cadance, ruler of the Crystal Kingdom, and this is my husband Prince Shining Armor!" Princess Cadance said aloud with many cheers from the Royal Soldier ponies behind her.

"Silence!" The Mad King roared effectively getting the Royal Soldier ponies instantly hush.

The Mad King narrowed his eyes, focusing on some pony behind Princess Celestia. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy stepping out from the ranks of the Royal Soldier ponies.

"I asked you to stay with the Flame Ponies." Princess Celestia said to them.

Princess Celestia stepped forward in front of every pony. Spreading out her wings to shield them from the Mad King. Yet, Twilight and every pony continued to stare down the Mad King.

"How could you do that?" Twilight asked aloud.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to be more specific." The Mad King replied shrugging his shoulders.

"How could you steal the fire from you own Flame Ponies?" Twilight asked again looking very angry with him.

"It's quite simple actually. It honestly wasn't worth my time, the volcano proved to be more useful then whatever my Flame Ponies had to offer." The Mad King replied.

"You're a big meanie monster!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Yes, we've been over this already." The Mad King said rolling his eyes.

"We're going to stop you. Here and now." Applejack said.

"No more ponies are going to get hurt because of you!" Fluttershy scolded him.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Wingston and Matchstick!" Rainbow Dash shouted knocking her hooves together.

"Matchstick?" The Mad King asked with a chuckle.

"Smolder! You big oaf!" Rarity shouted back.

"Wait, what happened to Smolder?" Cosmic asked looking towards Shining Armor and back to the Mad King.

"Has something happened to Smolder, Princess Celestia?" Shining Armor asked quickly looking concerned.

"I killed him." The Mad King said aloud with a smile.

Shining Armor was taken aback. Princess Cadance covered her mouth with her hoof looking towards Princess Celestia to see if it was true. To her horror, Princess Celestia nodded in agreement.

"He's… gone?" Shining Armor asked slowly.

"No, no. no that's not true. He's making that up." Cosmic said shaking his head.

"Not only a Mad King but a liar to boot!" Peanut shouted.

"It makes no difference to me whether or not you believe me. You'll be joining him shortly." The Mad King said shrugging.

"How could you do something like that?" Cosmic asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you, something that small is hard to hit." The Mad King joked.

"Every pony stand back. This ends today." Princess Celestia commanded.

"Are you going to try and stop me all by yourself Celestia?" The Mad King asked curiously.

"It will be easy." Princess Celestia replied coldly.

"You may raise the sun Celestia but you do not command its fire!" The Mad King cried spewing a cyclone of fire at her.

The Royal Soldier ponies were already on the defense, over thirty unicorn ponies worked together to create a barrier around Princess Celestia and the others. The flames impacted the barrier being forced back outwards to the open air, leaving every pony unscathed.

"You're alone in this fight!" Princess Luna exclaimed stepping forward.

"You can't take on all of us!" Princess Cadance shouted stepping forward as well.

Every pony watched the Mad King draw a deep breath, from the legions missing in his hide, ash began to spill out like sand from him. Piles of ash were already accumulating around him while every pony stared in utter shock at this spectacle. The ash came to an abrupt stop, the Mad King stared the Princesses down, malice dancing his piercing red eyes.

"I am the King." He whispered.

Leaping into the air the wings of the Mad King whipped out, quickly soaring over the Princesses, the Mane Six and Shining Armor. The Mad King let loose his attack, reproducing the pyroclastic cloud from his mouth and showering it up the ranks of the Royal Soldier ponies. The unicorns were quick to react, producing magical shields to cover the area the Mad King had passed over. The Royal Soldier ponies retreated from the spot; scattering to either side as the searing hot flow came sliding off the shield.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna took charge of the fight. Combing their magic they created shockwave that pushed the pyroclastic cloud towards the mountain. From the ash cloud the Mad King soared down landing in the middle of the Royal Soldier ponies. A swipe of his wing sent at least a dozen ponies sprawling through the air while spewing fire in the opposite direction causing many to scatter.

Every pony looked on in fear as the Mad King's horn exploded with light causing the ground to splinter around them and jutted rock pillars into them. Opening his wings, engulfing himself in flame, the Mad King roared causing a fiery shockwave to knock every soldier pony away from him.

Several shots of magic impacted the Mad King, sending him reeling back as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor went on the attack. A vicious fire spewed from the Mad King mouth, Princess Cadance and Princess Luna nimbly dodged the flames firing off a few more magical spells impacting the Mad King.

Staggering the Mad King allowed Princess Celestia and Shining Armor to focus a heavy blast of magic that sent the Mad King flying off his hooves and sliding across the field. The cry of the Mad King filled the air. His fire spewed from every legion and fissure of his hide. Getting to his hooves he charged the ponies head on.

Wick and Pyre had reached north edge of the Ashen Fields, having taken the dungeon tunnels earlier, and successfully navigated their way out before the series of cave-ins that had followed. Wick was already clambering up some rocks before noticing Pyre gazing back out towards Castle Char.

"We must leave and leave quickly, brother." Wick insisted.

Pyre did not move. He continued to gaze out over the Fields, noticing the spurts of fire near the east where the battle was taking place.

"It is over Pyre, father will not forgive us for our defeat at Smolder's hooves." Wick said leaping back down towards his brother.

"When did Smolder become so much stronger than us?" Pyre asked.

"Cheap shots do not account for skill, brother." Wick said hotly.

"He went to face father, knowing he would destroyed." Pyre continued looking at Wick.

"That is his fault." Wick replied.

"If we had been there with him, perhaps we could have taken him down together." Pyre said looking back out towards the battle.

"Father absorbed the wrath of the volcano. There is no power greater than nature, brother. Father commands the very fires that dwell in the mountain now." Wick disagreed with him.

"I ask again, brother dear, when did Smolder become so much stronger than us to face him like that?" Pyre asked.

"Do not mistake stupidity for courage." Wick replied.

"They call it a fool's gambit for a reason, Wick. The chance of winning is slim to none. If Smolder had succeeded in defeating father, what then?" Pyre asked.

"I don't deal in what could of have been, Pyre." Wick replied.

"Are we strong enough to turn back now?" Pyre asked.

"You want to go back?" Wick asked in disbelief.

"I want to know how Smolder became so strong among such weak ponies." Pyre replied.

"Going back will only get us killed, brother." Wick warned.

Pyre stared out over the Ashen Fields one last time, lowering his head he nodded in agreement and turned to climb up over the rocks. Wick watched Pyre disappear over the ledge but he felt himself looking back out over the Fields beginning to wonder the very same thing.

"It was just cheap shot." Wick said conclusively.

Wick leaped up onto the rock, getting help from his brother before the Twins disappeared into the north.

Wingston had been crossing the Ashen Fields for a while now. His crippled wing did not allow him to fly anymore, subjecting to walking on two claws and having to use a staff to help support him just annoyed him. His legs were never meant to be used so frequently. Being a bat he only ever used them to hang upside down, but the world seemed so much different the wrong way up.

The front of his rags was badly charred. The rags provided substantial resistance to the Mad King's fire but only for that one blast. It was all but gaudy now. What had really hurt was slamming into the wall from the force of the blast that had raddled the bats in his belfry. It also gave him a good knock to the head and fractured a bone is his leg; causing him to limp even more. His legs sloshed through the ash riddled field, the rock statue of a Flame Pony still several meters away.

Wingston struggled to get over bits of the terrain. Several jutted rocks caused him to have to climb over, large fissures in the earth made him take the long way round, and even areas where dirt had become glass caused him to slip once or twice. Still Wingston hobbled on.

"Here we are." Wingston mumbled walking up next to the rock statue. He knocked his cane against it a few times to see if there would be any response, there was none. He took a few more jabs at it with his cane, but nothing came out of it.

Wingston took notice of a long trail of scorched earth that led up to the rock statue of the Flame Pony. Taking careful notice of the displaced earth the attack had punched through to get to Smolder. Scooping up some dirt in his long fingers Wingston carefully examined the rock statue.

"I believed you dead, Smolder." Wingston said. Placing his hand upon the rock, Winston felt warmth come from it.

He touched the ground he stood upon and found it to be at much cooler temperature. Raising his staff Wingston tried chipping away at the statue to find it to be of no avail.

"We both know that's not true." Wingston mumbled. With a few more whacks with his cane Wingston circled the rock statue, wiping away the dirt that lingered upon it and inspecting it carefully.

There was no reply from the rock. Wingston patted the rock gingerly before using it for support as he lowered himself to the ground and sat at the base. Laying his cane beside him, Wingston leaned up against the rock statue with an exasperated sigh of relief as he closed his eyes.

"Molten earth." Wingston said simply.

There was a minute of silence between Wingston and the rock.

"It's only a guess really but if I had to explain it I would say that the force of your father's attack superheated the earth and just caked you in a shell of volcanic rock." Wingston said nursing his injured leg.

"So my question is what's keeping you in there?" Wingston asked aloud.


	15. Chapter 15: Wingston's Lament

Discord had been instructed to look after every Flame Pony by Twilight before she and the other ponies went to confront the Mad King. There wasn't much Discord could do for the Flame Ponies other than to literally watch over them. Using any magic on the Flame Ponies now might allow the Mad King to absorb even more power and that was something every pony could not afford. For lack of a better idea, Discord decided to at least make the Flame Ponies as comfortable as possible with slabs of granite. Discord took a special interest in making sure the foals and fillies were made extra comfortable along with the elderly ponies.

"Maybe some nice hot tea will help put that spark back into that old furnace of yours." Discord said offering General Hearth a cup.

A moan escaped the General's lips. The cup of tea disappeared from Discord's paw.

"I know it may be difficult, but if you could tell me what I can do to help you it would make things loads easier. Help me to help to you, help me to help you." Discord said leaning down to General Hearth.

"There is nothing… you can do…" General Hearth said hoarsely.

"Well there must be something? Cocoa? Warm milk? Cider? A belly rub?" Discord asked curiously.

"Don't mind me… help the others…" General Hearth muttered.

"What sort of talk is that?" Discord asked disappointingly.

"Just rest little Flame Pony, you are among friends now. They won't let you down." Discord said reassuringly.

General Hearth closed his eyes. His breathing was becoming more labored.

"Better hurry ponies. I'm not sure these Flame Ponies are going to be around for much longer." Discord said anxiously.

Snapping his claws Discord was adorned in a doctor's coat and split himself into fifteen different copies of himself to assist the Flame Ponies.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike had retreated a few ranks back to allow the Soldier ponies to do their job unhindered; waiting for their moment to step in. Twilight and Rarity lent their assistance to magically shield ponies from stray shots of fire that came their way. There wasn't much any pony could do then to watch the Mad King attempt to take on two kingdoms, three princesses, and all their armies.

Princess Cadance had become the lynch pin in the attack on the Mad King. The more experienced Princess Celestia and Princess Luna kept the Mad King busy while Shining Armor coordinated the soldier ponies to keep him off balance. Continuously drawing attention away from Princess Cadance and allowing her to land spell after spell on the Mad King. Each magical spell was driving home a hard hit and slowly diminishing the resolve of the Mad King's wrath.

"Fourth battalion! Block the south side! Eighth battalion! The north side to seal off his escape!" Shining Armor bellowed.

Several groups of Soldier Ponies broke off from the main forces, sprinting into position and bottlenecking the Mad King against the east wall of Castle Char.

"All battalions! Fire!" Shining Armor ordered.

The Princesses retreated back behind the ranks of the Soldier ponies, while several unicorn ponies came stepping forward; their horns a glow. In rapid succession the unicorn ponies fired a multitude of spells at the Mad King. Shielding himself with his fiery wings the Mad King took the full force of their barrage.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, And Princess Cadance joined their magic together, creating a large orb of energy that shimmered with a spectrum of colors. The Soldier ponies before them broke off their attack to make way for the Princesses combined shot. Pinned by the onslaught of magic spells pelting him, the Princesses let loose their attack. The orb struck the Mad King, the orb expanded violently; air came rushing past every pony towards the orb before it shrunk to the size of a marble. The following blast blew through the east wall of Castle Char and right on through causing the west wall to explode outward; throwing large pieces of debris across the Ashen Fields.

Wingston had witnessed this explosion, watching pieces of Castle Char soar through the air before crashing down and smashing into pieces across the ground.

"Did you see that, Smolder?" Wingston asked.

Wingston had waited a rather long time for a response from the rock statue but didn't get a peep from it. There was a minute of silence from Wingston.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were hiding in there." Wingston remarked settling himself down against the leg of the stone statue.

"Maybe its fear that's keeping you in there." Wingston said.

Wingston folded his arms together. With a sigh, Wingston closed his eyes to rest his weary claws. Expecting the stone statue to reply at some point but it remained silent.

"Or lack of oxygen." Wingston mumbled opening one eye.

From the crumbling east wall of Castle Char the Soldier ponies stood at the ready, murmurs ran through the ranks of the battle being over from that last attack. Princess Celestia scanned the dust and rubble for signs of the Mad King.

"There! The North Tower!" Cosmic shouted aloud.

Every pony looked up to see the Mad King standing tall upon the edge of the North Tower staring down at the rest of them.

"When this is over I will need a new castle to rule Equestria from." The Mad King said aloud.

"Steel yourselves! Make yourselves ready!" Shining Armor commanded.

The Soldier ponies reformed the ranks, while Princess Celestia stepped forward to respond to the Mad King.

"Much like this castle, your chances of winning are crumbling around you." Princess Celestia retorted. 

"I think I shall raise a new castle, built on the charred remains of every pony that stands here today. I'm sure you will make excellent mortar." The Mad King threatened.

From his perch the Mad King soared high into the air. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance gave chase.

The Mad King flared his wings with each flap, creating large embers that fell towards the pursuing Princesses. Although easily avoided, the Mad King was already tearing through the air at them. The amount of wind passing over and around the Mad King caused his flames to increase almost ten-fold. A variation to the Flash Step, but used with the air, the Mad King's speed increased far beyond even the Wonderbolts.

The battle being fought on the east side of the Ashen Fields had taken to the skies. Missed spells casted by the Princesses over struck the earth with such force that it left craters in the ground. Wingston opened his eyes to see the Mad King overhead dipping towards the mass of Soldier ponies. The Mad King spewed a line of fire that drew across the ground like a stick through sand and left a wall of fire in its wake. Wingston could almost feel the heat from where he sat. Gazing at the fire dancing in the distance, Wingston could see the ponies that scattered from it.

"I'm no stranger to fear." Wingston said quietly.

"When I lost my wing..." Wingston began; shifting his weight a bit.

"I was afraid. Terrified beyond all belief. The enemy of your father, an orc by the name of Grog had made sport of me and tore it from me without mercy. What was I to do? A bat with no wing, forced to walk upon the ground instead of soaring through the sky? That was no life for a bat." Wingston said lifting his arm and spreading his long fingers to show small shreds of webbing that lingered.

"None of my own kind would help me. There was no help to be had for a wingless bat. I was left alone in the Dark Marsh. Afraid for my life I tried to walk on legs that were never meant to do such things, and collapsed just over there." Wingston pointed towards an area of the field.

"I had not felt such fear in my life. What was I to do?" Wingston asked rhetorically.

"That's when your mother found me." Wingston said warmly.

He took up his staff running his fingers through the grooves of the wood and placed it upon his lap.

"I spoke no words for a pony to understand, nor had I the strength to stand, but your mother took pity on me." Wingston said quietly.

"That was the sort of pony your mother was Smolder. She was so kind, so loving, more than a wingless bat ever deserved." Wingston explained gripping the staff tightly.

"Your mother nursed me back to health. She taught me to read, taught me to write, she fed me, clothed me, gave me shelter and when I was finally able speak without screeching I told her my name. Then I thanked her." Wingston said.

"That is when I decided I didn't want to be a bat anymore. Figuratively, of course, but the point being was that I wanted to change. I had witnessed the strength, the kindness, and the pride the Flame Pony's had carried with them and I too wanted to be a Flame Pony. Figuratively." Wingston said strumming his fingers on his staff.

"I eventually asked for a place in your family's kingdom, promising to help and serve the Royal Family, but also to every pony that lived under their rule. At the time your father was an honorable pony, he had seen the effort I had put into my studies, my determination to walk unhindered, and accepted my request." Wingston said proudly.

"I was appointed Chamberlain. I looked after the castle and all those that dwelled within it. I witnessed the birth of the Twins and the steady decline of your father's sanity. For the orc that had taken my wing, had taken your father's pride and almost his family. I watched my king end the orc with a fire that not only consumed Grog but himself as well." Wingston said quietly.

"I watched the Flame Ponies here suffer under his rule. I saw the Twins be twisted by their father's cruelty and saw your mother waver in strength over the years. I did what I could, where I could without drawing attention to myself or to the ponies but it was far too little in the grand scheme of things." Wingston explained.

A stream of fire flashed across the sky that drew Wingston's attention. The Mad King had limited the amount of ponies that could help the Princesses in their fight to only a hoof full pegasi soldier ponies and the Wonderbolts. Ponies darted across the sky; different colored spells flew through the air as waves of fire fanned around them.

"I tried, really I did. To talk to your father, to talk to the King, but over time I realized that King Scorch was long since gone. If I had pushed just a little more, to have urged him more often to seek council with me perhaps I could have changed everything." Wingston said bitterly.

"It was around the time of your birth, where I no longer knew your father. He refused to see you, his new born son, and even refused to name you. For the King no longer cared for the ponies he ruled or the family he shared by that time." Wingston paused for a moment.

"Did I ever tell you that your mother named you Smolder? That being said, it thought it was ridiculous name for a prince. She named you after her family's old shop, stating that it reminded of her of happier days. How's that for a story of how you got your name?" Wingston asked.

"I would have named you Nova Blast or perhaps Blister or Incinerate." Wingston said in a matter of fact tone.

"Although, I suppose the name Smolder suits you better than those I came up with." Wingston admitted.

Wingston took a moment to gather his thoughts, gazing out over the Ashen Fields observing the destruction that had taken place.

"When Princess Celestia banished your father into the Void, your mother's grief consumed her. I should have done more to ease the pain your mother felt, attempted to console her from the madness that took your father." Wingston said somberly.

"For all my wisdom I could figure out how to be the friend your parents needed when they were at their lowest points. So when she asked me for one final favor I accepted it without question. She entrusted me to look after you when she was gone. I watched her say goodbye to you, but you were only a tiny little foal at the time. I allowed her to enter that mirror in her grief and the sadness that filled my heart pains me to this day." Wingston said.

"Would you like me to tell you what she said to you, Smolder?" Wingston asked curiously looking up at the face of the stone statue.

"Wake up, Sweetheart."

I opened my eyes to darkness.

From the blackness an outline of a pony, burning in golden flame, appeared before me. I tried to speak but no words came. I tried to move but I stood frozen. The golden flame grew brighter; it enveloped me and chased the shadows away. I knew in my heart who this was, I wanted to scream out to her but I could not. My mother's lips began to move, yet no sounds came from them.

"I wanted to say goodbye Smolder, I'm sorry I have to leave you alone when you need me the most, but there is some other pony that needs me more." Wingston said.

"You have your brothers who will take care of you, and friends that will look after you. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow or be there for you when you fall." Wingston continued.

Wingston had finished repeating the Queen's last words to him. The stone statue of the Flame Pony remained motionless. Wingston got to his claws, favoring his leg and putting all his weight onto his staff.

"I had become part of the same fiery passion the Flame Ponies shared for the hard work, determination, fearlessness they had once shown to tackle any challenge and stand proud against adversity. It is this same passion you have shared. To face the challenges of a world unknown to you. For the sake of ponies that suffered here you met every obstacle with some fear and never lost sight of what truly mattered. And I will be damned if I lose you as well!" Wingston said aloud.

"Smolder the young Prince that burns without flame! You fear the fire that burns within you, you fear to become like your father and lose all that you have ever held dear! It is your fear that keeps you from escaping the hold your father has on you! Your father thinks you weak for kindness, but I believe it give you power! For all of your feelings, all of your emotions that you keep inside rage like a blaze none of which any Flame Pony has seen before!" Winston cried raising his hand and his staff into air.

"You now have but one question to answer." Wingston said slowly raising his staff over his head.

"How will this day end?" Wingston shouted swinging his staff down on the stone statue's head.

Echoes began to reach my ears, I could not discern them at first but I recognized Wingston's voice all the same. I strained to hear, fixated on my mother who continued to mouth words I could not hear. My mother stopped speaking. I fought with all my might to move. I begged within my heart to embrace her at least once, if it be only a dream. My mother stepped towards me, my heart racing; all the while I struggled to move. She stopped to lean down to me. I strained my ears to hear, hoping beyond hope I would hear something this time.

"I love you, Smolder."

The head of the staff broke off on impact. There was a silence that followed his words. Two burning red eye appeared beneath the rock face of the statue so suddenly that it caused Wingston to jump back in surprise. The center stone statue began to illuminate with a red hot glow.

The rock statue started to crack, flames flaring out from the fissures. As little fire as there was, Wingston could already feel an immense heat rising from the rock. Wingston limped away, using the broken staff to aid him, unsure of what was about to take place.

The Ashen Fields once more began to quake, the tremors grew more violent with each passing second. Unable to keep his balance, Wingston fell to the ground and proceeded to drag himself behind a rock. The tremors were soon being felt by the Soldier ponies on the east side of the Ashen Fields.

"What's happening?" Shining Armor shouted aloud.

Every Solider pony got down low to the ground bracing themselves, all eyes turned to the mountain expecting another eruption.

"Is the volcano going to blow its top again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This is becoming quite annoying!" Rarity shouted covering head with her hooves.

"I don't think it's the volcano doing all this shaking." Applejack replied.

"Maybe it's the Mad King's magic?" Spike asked holding onto Twilight's leg.

"He's been occupied with Princess Celestia and the others! It can't be him!" Twilight shouted trying to keep her balance.

"Wee!" Pinkie Pie cried in delight allowing the ground to bounce her up and down.

"Oh please don't let it be another volcano, please don't be another volcano." Fluttershy whispered to herself hiding behind Rarity.

The earth broke open under the stone statue. Pillars of rocks lurched up from the ground all around. While the cracks grew in size, flames escaping the crevasses, the Ashen Fields were once more split open.

The Mad King, the Princesses, the pegasi Soldier ponies, and the Wonderbolts had all taken notice of the commotion going on down below. Princess Celestia's eyes scanned the Ashen Fields to see a small bit of light originating from a small rock. Her eyes also landed on a small creature hiding several feet away behind a rock.

"Wingston!" Princess Celestia said in surprise.

"Wingston? How can that be?" Princess Luna asked looking down at the ground.

"If Wingston is there, then that must mean that the light is coming from Smolder" Princess Celestia said in amazement.

"What's going on, Princess Celestia?" Princess Cadance asked aloud.

The Mad King had overheard this. His fire flared violently seeing the small flames spewing from the rock he had left him in. Without warning the Mad King came diving out of the sky towards the stone statue, his fire surging to his mouth, ready to end this once and for all.

Wingston could hear shouting coming from above, glancing up he saw the Mad King blazing down towards Smolder. Wingston scrambled over the rock he hid behind, unsure of what he was going to do, but knew he wouldn't let the Mad King get to Smolder without going through him first.

I watched my mother slowly begin to dissolve before me. She draped her wings over me, pressing her head lightly against mine. I could feel the fire raging deep inside me come to the surface and breaking me free from my fear. My mother was almost gone from my sight when I got out only a few words.

"Goodbye, Mom."

With one final crack the rock statue split open. The force of the explosion sheered the pillars of rocks surrounding me. A shockwave of golden light washed over the Ashen Fields, originating from explosion, passing over every pony and knocking Wingston over. A pillar of yellow fire soared up into the sky, striking the Mad King and knocking him out of the air. The Mad King crashed hard to the ground, rising to his hooves he looked back to see the pillar of fire stretching towards the heavens without any sign of stopping.

Discord watched the golden light wash over every Flame Pony under his care and one by one their flames reignited. Slowly the Flame Ponies stirred, getting to their hooves, and wondering what had happened. General Hearth's flame came roaring back, his eyes shot open and jumped to his hooves. Looking at the herd of Flame Ponies still slow to get their hooves, he quickly came to the side of a few of his loyal solder ponies before checking on the fillies and foals. Discord gazed at the pillar of fire stretching up into the sky with amusement, while every Flame Pony's eyes came to gaze upon it as well.

"Yellow fire…" These words were whispered by every Flame Pony and Discord took notice of this.

"What is the significance of yellow fire?" Discord asked curiously.

"It was the fire of our Queen. It was a symbol of warmth and hope to us many years ago before she disappeared." General Hearth explained staring up at it in awe.

"Well then you'll be surprised to hear that it isn't your Queen but your little Flame Pony prince." Discord said.

"Smolder is alive?" General Hearth asked in disbelief.

"Shall we go see for ourselves?" Discord asked.

Smolder's name quickly spread like wildfire through the herd of Flame Ponies. For the first time in many years there was excitement in their voices at the sound of his name.

Over the roar of the fire I could be heard screaming at the top of my lungs, all of my pain, all of sorrow came out all at once bathing me in a fire I had never felt before.

"By Equestria..." Wingston whispered.

Raising his arm to block the sheer amount of fire and light I was producing, Wingston could see what I could not. My mother had given me a gift; that is how I chosen to see it. For I had wings of my own bathed is yellow fire, just like my mother.

There were some ponies that said my voice carried for miles, that it was heard as far as the Crystal Kingdom and that the pillar of fire could be seen anywhere in Equestria. Ponies from all over said that this was the sign of a new age for Flame Ponies. Others would say it was a warning for all those who dwelled in darkness. For those who saw it up close saw the young Flame Pony Prince conquer his fears. For me, I had finally accepted my mother was never coming back.

The pillar of fire dissipated, leaving only myself standing at its base. My mane no longer burned a fiery red but a golden yellow that resembled my mother's. I met my father's wretched stare with a cold stare of my own. Spreading out my wings I showed them off to my father who seemed to snort in anger at the sight of them. I felt hand touch my shoulder, I looked down to see Wingston at my side staring back up at me with a smile.

"Welcome back." Wingston said.

"I heard you." I replied.

Wingston looked up at me with a look of surprise. I lowered my head to him and pressed it against his for a moment. I pulled back, stepping forward to confront my father once more.

"You miserable little waste of Flame Pony fire! If you think that changing the color of you flames will-" The Mad King was interrupted by my sudden outburst.

"You are no longer worthy to hold the title of King, Scorch! Hence forth you will be referred to only by your name and I will personally see to it that you pay for your crimes against the ponies of Equestria!" I declared.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" Scorch cried in anger.

"I am the King!" I shouted.


	16. Chapter 16: Family Matters

I had to admit, having wings were pretty cool. It felt natural, it was almost as if I thought it my wings would respond, but I could feel certain muscles stretching and flexing when I flapped them. Much like my father's they were bathed in fire, although my flames were smooth and less violent then his. I was surprised at the color of flames being a yellow now rather than red, but the warmth that came from it felt so comforting. Comforting to the point that I had ignored my father's rage induced rant of my inadequacies of ever becoming a king other than becoming the king of failures. To my great surprise, having looked myself over, I had finally gotten my cutie mark. It was a smoldering pile of embers that seemed to glow with every breath I took.

"Smolder?" Princess Celestia asked aloud.

I turned to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, several Soldier pegasi and some goggling wearing, blue sited ponies I would later come to know as the Wonderbolts.

"Hi." I replied noticing my wing giving a wave to them.

"We were told that you had been destroyed, along with Wingston." Princess Luna explained looking quite relieved at my not being destroyed.

"Well, Wingston never did let me get out of my responsibilities; even if I did get destroyed." I said jokingly.

I expected to be hit with Wingston's staff but the absence of a sharp knock to the head had me turning to Wingston. Wingston was favoring his leg more than usual, I noticed his broken staff and saw how exhausted he looked.

"Wingston, are you alright?" I asked.

"Don't make a fuss, I'm fine." Wingston said waving his hand to shoo me away.

"The wretched bat should be good friends with the reaper of ponies by now. He's brushed past it enough to be on first names basis." Scorch shouted tauntingly.

It didn't take more than in a second to figure out who was responsible for Wingston's rugged and battered look.

"Princess Cadance, may I ask a favor of you?" I asked turning to her.

"Sure, Smolder." Princess Cadance replied.

"Would you look after Wingston and see that he is brought to a doctor pony as soon as possible?" I asked.

"I don't need any pony looking after me." Wingston said poking me with what was left of his staff.

"Of course." Princess Cadance said with a smile.

I turned to face the rest of ponies, they looked tired, covered with soot, and I knew that I had been out of the fight for long enough.

"There is no way I could ever thank you for what you have done here today, for what you have done for my Flame Ponies, but I will promise you that I will end this once and for all." I said to every pony.

I looked towards my father who stood waiting for me. I only took a few steps towards him before Princess Celestia came striding up in front of me.

"I'm not leaving you to face him alone again, Smolder." Princess Celestia said.

"Neither are we." Princess Luna said with the pegasi ponies and Wonderbolts voicing their support.

"I won't be facing him alone." I said smiling up at Princess Celestia who seemed rather confused.

"I learned that my mother is always going to be with me." I said feeling my wings slowly wrap around me.

Princess Celestia smiled down at me, I'm sure if she could I would have gotten a hug but I could feel the sentiment all the same. I watched as Princess Celestia stepped aside allowing me to step past her.

"We'll be here, ready to step in at any time." Princess Celestia said.

Scorch snorted angrily, flames flaring from his nostrils as he stamped the ground with his foreleg. His wild flaring mane whipped through the air trying to intimidate me but all it did was make me smile. This made him even angrier.

"Do you think those puny little wings of yours are going to be enough to stop me?" Scorch asked spitting fire as he spoke.

I chose to ignore his question, striding closer to him, letting my fire burn as hot as it liked. My yellow flames engulfed my body, putting me into the Flash Step, and my wings spread out wide to flare my wide for Scorch to see.

"Any last words, son?" Scorch asked flaring his fire as well.

"Yeah, mom says hi." I replied.

Fire raging inside me came rushing to my throat, I let it come pouring out in all its fury, striking my father squarely in the chest. The blast brought so much force that it knocked Scorch off his hooves, throwing him across the Ashen Fields like a ball bouncing down a street. This power I felt surging through me gave so much confidence, my flames wrapped around me like shield and I felt excited.

Exploding from the spot I charged my father, my Flash Step had doubled, no, tripled my speed with this new fire. I closed the gap between us before my father had come to a stop and I tackled him head long into the side of the mountain where bits of rock broke off from the impact.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Wingston watched in amazement at the transformation I had gone through in such a short time. The pegasi soldiers and the Wonderbolts cheered for me, suggesting certain moves to pull and knocking a hoof against his head for a few them on their behalf.

Princess Cadance came to Wingston's aid, with all of his protests from before; he accepted her help without fuss.

"I'm going to regroup with Shining Amor and the other ponies to let them know what has happened and find Wingston some help." Princess Cadance said assisting Wingston onto her back.

"Have Twilight and the other ponies relocate here. The reign of the Mad King is coming to an end soon." Princess Celestia replied.

An explosion of fire erupted from the side of the mountain. A wave of heat came rushing over them as the mixture of red and yellow fire plumed from the base of the mountain arching up towards the crest. Princess Cadance took flight towards the east side of the Ashen Fields while Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the rest of ponies watched the battle in great interest.

My father's fire no longer overpowered mine. In fact my fire seemed to rival his and, at times, over power him. The heat of his flames could not reach me, nor was his presence threatening to me, and I could see that he knew I was no longer afraid of him. Scorch came bounding up the side of the mountain, using his own Flash Step to put distance between us. His horn exploded with light, thin spikes of rock came jutting out from beneath my hooves attempting to skewer me where I stood. A few quick steps to avoid the first few rock spikes had me racing up the mountain side in a full sprint, the spikes quickly gaining on me. Ducking, diving and dodging my way through the forest of spikes that came sprouting up from the side of the mountain I realized that I had other options.

Leaping into the air I felt my wings open up, giving me lift as I soared up over the spikes. Flapping my wings to keep myself airborne seemed almost second nature to me, although the real test was if I could learn how to fly without crashing into things. My father stood at the lip of the volcano, fanning out his wings and making the mountain shake beneath him. I could see the magma within the basin begin to thrash about; I guessed that he was planning to use the volcano against me. I decided we let the volcano choose who it answered to.

I dived towards my father, picking up incredible speed, watching him rear back to accept my challenge. A torrent of fire came surging from Scorch's mouth, fanning out towards me, with a lift of my wing I felt myself roll beneath it. The dip brought me dangerously close to the ground and I decided to charge up the hill from there. Galloping with my Flash Step propelling me forward I came tackling into my father once more and knocking the two of us into the basin of the volcano.

The Soldier ponies of the Crystal Empire and Canterlot watched the fire in the distance making its way up the side of the mountain. Murmuring amongst themselves on what it could be, wondering where the Princesses were. Shining Armor was already preparing to move them out.

"Soldiers! Form ranks! We march on the mountain!" Shining Armor bellowed watching several hundred ponies quickly get into formation.

"Where do you need us?" Twilight asked allowed.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike stood at the ready, waiting for orders.

"You seven can stay near the back. I don't need any of you ponies getting hurt if the Mad King tries to shower us with fire again." Shining Armor said pointing them towards the back.

"We're not going to sit in the back and act like a fifth wheel on a wagon!" Applejack said in protest.

"I want to see some action!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You ponies are not Soldier ponies! You need to let us do our job so you can do yours!" Shining Armor snapped back but the mane six didn't seem to be having any of it.

Their arguing went on for a few minutes on where they should be, when the Soldier ponies began to chatter amongst themselves. Shining Armor looked up to see a large break in the ranks forming towards him allowing a rather large mass of fire approach him with Discord leading the way. The last few lines of Soldier ponies separated allowing Discord, General Hearth and the herd of Flame Ponies through.

"May I reintroduce the residents of the Ashen Fields, the Flame Ponies and their pony in charge General Hearth." Discord said magically creating some fanfare for the occasion.

"Who's the pony in charge?" General Hearth asked aloud.

"That would be me, General." Shining Armor said throwing out his chest.

"They're getting younger and younger aren't they?" General Hearth said to himself.

"Sir?" Shining Armor asked not quite catching his remark.

"Never mind that, where is Prince Smolder?" General Hearth asked quickly.

"Smolder?" Shining Armor asked surprised.

The look of dread washed over Shining Armor's face realizing that General Hearth may not know what had happened to Smolder.

"General Hearth, sir, we told you what happened to Smolder already." Fluttershy said softly.

"Indeed, but Smolder has returned to us." General Hearth replied.

"Say what?" Twilight said in surprise.

"It's true Twilight Sparkle. I saw it with my own two eyes." Discord said popping them out of his head and showing them to her.

"Matchstick's okay?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"From the look of things I say he's the one causing all the ruckus over at the volcano." Discord said raising his eyes up over his head with his paws to get a better look.

"Peanut! Did you hear that? Smolder's alive!" Cosmic said bouncing up and down.

"That's a relief. I didn't want to be the pony to tell Tea that Smolder had been snuffed out." Peanut said wiping his head with his hoof.

"How is that possible? The Mad King said he had destroyed him?" Shining Armor asked feeling confused.

"I have someone who can help fill in some of the blanks." Princess Cadance said aloud.

Coming to a gentle landing, Princess Cadance came striding up to Shining Armor who quickly embraced her murmuring his thanks for her not being harmed.

"Hey! It's Wingston!" Spike cried pointing his claw at him.

"Where?" Wingston asked looking around.

"We thought you were dead!" Pinkie Pie said hopping over to him.

"I thought so too." Wingston replied.

"Wingston is hurt; he needs a doctor pony right away." Princess Cadance explained lowering herself to the ground so Wingston could slide off.

"Are you in any pain?" Rarity asked sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine. The fuss ponies make over the smallest of scratches is beyond me." Wingston said putting weight on his claw and falling over immediately.

General Hearth was the quickest to reach Wingston, helping him to sit down as several Flame Ponies came to surround him. The Flame Ponies wished him well, thanking Celestia that he was still alive and asking if Prince Smolder had truly returned.

"Smolder is back." Wingston said aloud.

"Thank Celestia." General Hearth muttered.

"He has elected to face his father alone." Wingston continued watching the Flame Ponies stand aside for a doctor pony to reach him.

"Alone? I thought he would want the help of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Twilight asked looking confused.

"This fight has become more personal to Smolder. The Twins have run off making Smolder the next in line to rule. "Wingston explained watching the doctor pony fuss over his leg.

"So Smolder's fighting for his right to rule over the Ashen Fields?" Shining Armor asked.

"The battle for the crown has begun." Wingston replied.

"Princess Celestia has requested that the six of you join her. She believes that Smolder will win this fight and give you the chance to seal the Mad King back into the Void." Princess Cadance explained.

"We're on our way!" Rainbow Dash declared throwing a salute.

"I'll stay here with Wingston." Spike said tapping his claws together.

"I've always wanted a dragon as a body guard." Wingston said wincing at the doctor pony's bandage wrapping.

"Be careful Twilight, we'll be right behind you." Shining Armor said embracing her.

"Just make sure you're there to see us put away this monster once and for all." Twilight said motioning for the other to follow her.

Spurts of lava shot up from the pool of liquid hot magma. My father sloshed about in the inferno trying to find traction beneath his hooves, flailing about and roar in anger. I stood upon a large piece of rock that had collapsed into the volcano during one of the explosions from earlier. My father sunk beneath the surface of the magma disappearing from my sight and my eyes began to trace over the pool trying to determine where he was.

Large spurts of lava came jumping from the magma pool. My eyes darting to each one, believing that one would be my father making his move against me. To my surprise my father came slowly rising out of the lava, magma sliding off of his hide leaving only small legions of his hide left; seeming to be more fire then pony now.

"Are you not the least bit curious to how your mother died?" Scorch shouted over the roar of the volcano.

His words only caused my mane and wings to flare violently.

"No?" Scorch asked tilting his head.

I lowered my head, flaring my wings to him ready to attack.

"So be it." Scorch said raising his own wings to me.

I felt the rock beneath me began to shake. The magma pool boiled around me, throwing waves of lava over my head and shouting towers over lava into the air. Deciding not to stick around, I leaped into the air and began a sort of aerial dance to avoid the columns of lava. I spent too much time focusing on the lava around me that my father got to my blind side and hit me with a torrent of fire sending me slamming in the side of basin. Fortunately, my wing softened the impact but only just. Scorch came falling out of the air, hooves poised to crush me into the rock. Leaping to the side I avoided being crushed under my father but was pelted by the impact of broken rock and soot that he kicked up. My father's wing came slicing through the cloud of soot, his strike went wide, his second swipe caught me sending me skipping over the pool of magma and being engulfed in a sudden wall of lava that came crashing over me.

"Some king!" Scorch shouted aloud.

Scorch peered around the surface looking to see if I had survived. I came exploding from the surface of the magma, colliding with my father and knocking him against the rock wall behind him. A thick layer of lava hung off my wings. I took a swing at my father connecting with his head and sent him reeling. The second swipe of my wing I took at his legs, knocking them out from under him as he came down hard on his knees. He lifted his head, ours eyes met for a moment and he realized I had made him kneel before me.

"Some king." I said standing before him.

In an instant we both let loose a blast of fire at one another, filling the chamber of the volcano with red and yellow fire.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack were racing across the Ashen Fields. In the distance they spotted Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, several pegasi Solider Ponies and the Wonderbolts all looking towards the mountain.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted slowing to a stop.

"Twilight, you and your friends are going to need to be ready to use the Elements of Harmony at a moment's notice." Princess Celestia said urgently striding up to them.

"We're ready! Just point us at that mean old hot head!" Rainbow Dash said looking around.

"How is Wingston?" Princess Luna asked.

"He's got a doctor pony taking care of him right now." Applejack said.

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are bringing the rest of the Soldier ponies as we speak." Twilight informed them.

"Excellent." Princess Celestia said returning her gaze to the mountain.

"Is that where the Mad King is?" Fluttershy asked.

"Indeed." Princess Luna replied.

"Is it true that Smolder is taking him on all by himself?" Rarity asked.

"It's true." Princess Celestia said.

"If you don't mind me asking Princess Celestia, but why would you let him fight the Mad King on his own? With you, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, the Wonderbolts and all these Solider ponies, you could have easily taken him out." Twilight asked.

"You are right, Twilight. We could have overpowered the Mad King if we all attacked him at once but I felt that Smolder needed to do this on his own." Princess Celestia replied.

"Because he needs to overthrow his father so he can take the throne?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"That is what will happen, yes, but I believe Smolder needs to prove to himself that he has the strength to protect those he cares for. If we aid him now, he will always wonder if he had the power and the resolve to stand up to his father on his own." Princess Celestia explained.

"Aren't you worried that he might get hurt?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, but that's why we're here. Just in case he does need our help, he has friends who will be there to lend him a hoof." Princess Celestia said.

Scorch took several swipes with his wings at me, mixing in a few kicks with his forelegs trying to take me down. My smaller size made it easier for me to maneuver, and harder for him to hit. It helped that my Flash Step had gotten so powerful. I ducked under my father's wing that sailed clear over my head, I spewed a fire under his chest, hitting him the stomach and forcing him back. Using his wings to shield himself I went on the attack, striking my hooves against his wings trying to force him back and breathing fire relentlessly at him.

My smaller stature may have given me speed but it lacked the raw power necessary to physically compete with my father. Deciding to that this opportunity, I backed off from my father and took to the skies. Flying out from the volcano I decided that the skies might be my best chance of overpowering my father. Scorch came soaring out after me, spewing trails of fire at me, as I weaved around them and took off higher into the sky. Lines of fire were drawn past, my father was getting closer and my plan only consisted of avoiding him.

My mind raced for ideas, at least when I wasn't focusing on dodging the fire my father spewed at me. An idea came to me; it was a horrible idea, but an idea none the less. While it was true that I could not overpower my father with raw strength, I figured speed was just a dangerous if it came to a sudden stop. Tucking in my wings I sailed up a few more meters into the air before falling backwards and nose diving back down at my father. Rearing back my father filled the sky with a flash of fire and I sailed right through it. His fire slowed me some but gravity was on my side and it helped me fall through it. I came out the other side colliding my father and square in the chest. The moment I impacted him I took hold of him and bit down hard into his shoulder.

We tumbled through the air, my wings striking his keeping him from being able to slow our decent. His hooves struck me repeatedly, feeling his fire wash over me trying to force me to let go but it only made me cling to him tighter. The amount of wind passing by forced my father and I into our flash step. Together we created a large ball of fire that dropped out of the sky like a rock. The ground was quickly approaching, I could hear my father roaring in anger but just as the ground was meters away I realized that this was the first time I ever held my father.

Our impact broke open the ground, leaving a good sized crater beneath us. My father had graciously taken most of the impact on his back. While I took only a few scrapes and bruises from it. I was thrown a few yards away where I slowly got to my hooves, dazed from the impact. Through my distorted vision I could see my father lying on the ground, unmoving and his flames seemed to be flickering.

I got to my hooves, a sudden pain shot through my body. I glanced over to see my right wing bent an on odd direction. Pulling it close to my body I knew that I was grounded from her on out. Scorch groaned loudly, rolling over onto his side, his breathing labored and his face screwed up in pain.

"You... filthy little…" Scorch began to mutter trying to get his hooves under him.

A blast of fire impacted Scorch, sending him sliding across the ground tearing up the uneven earth beneath him and coming to a slow stop a few yards away. Scorch raised his head to see me charging him, I drove my hooves into his side, feeling a bone give way under my hoof as my father roared in pain and rolled over a few times. Clutching his side my father tried to stand but failed. He struggled to get up but it was clear that one his back legs had broken and his back was doing him no favors.

"So… this is it…" Scorch muttered wheezing through his words.

I stood silent, watching him struggle to breath and prop himself up.

"If only your mother was here to see this." Scorch said with a grin.

Scorch felt my hooves slam against his face, knocking him to the ground. Driving my hooves down onto his face repeatedly, feeling my legs tremble from each strike but that grin never left his face. I stomped my hoof down onto his face to keep it from moving and took a deep breath. I released all the fire I felt burning up inside me, bathing him in the yellow fire and watching his face disappear in fire.

Breathing hard I stepped back, my heart raced in anger, I felt my body shaking begging him to smile again so I could try to wipe it away once more. His wing shot out striking me across the face. I went sprawling sideways, almost losing my footing. I looked back to see my father lunging at me.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, General Hearth, Discord, Wingston, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy , Spike, Peanut, Cosmic, the Wonderbolts, and all the Soldiers ponies from the Crystal Empire and Canterlot watched from a far a father and son viciously beat on one another. My father and I traded blows, one hoof strike after the other. A strike to the head, a blow to chest, a whip of the wing and we didn't give each an inch of ground. The whole of the Ashen Fields had fallen silent, so all but our grunts and anguish could be heard echoing across the land.

My father roared throwing his whole weight behind a strike of his hoof. I dipped low to avoid it, using all of my strength I leaped up at him, striking him in the face with forehead and sending him toppling backwards. I staggered back falling to the ground, almost knocking myself out from that blow and seeing hundreds of spots in front of my eyes. My father was slowly getting back on his hooves, and I felt myself doing the same.

"Smolder…" Scorch whispered through a gasp.

I didn't reply. I got to my hooves, flaring my mane, ready to throw another series of blows with him. Scorch suddenly took a knee, coughing hoarsely, unable to catch his breath. I watched him struggle to breath, unable to bring myself to attack him in this state.

"I was… wrong about… you…" Scorch said weakly.

I stood wearing a black eye, a cut lip, and a torn ear. Bruises lined my body, my wing broken and my hide full of scratches and cuts. Although my fire stayed burning strong while my father's began to waver with each breath he took.

"Smolder?" Princess Celestia said aloud.

I looked over to see Princess Celestia standing in front of Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Wingston, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna and Shining Armor.

"Hi…" I said weakly.

"Hi, Smolder." Every pony said together.

"I think it's over, Smolder. Don't you?" Princess Celestia asked looking over at the defeated Mad King.

My father's eyes met mine, there was still so much hate and anger behind them that I almost felt sorry for him.

"Yeah… it's over." I said slowly nodding my head.

Princess Celestia looked back towards Twilight and the other ponies who nodded in agreement. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy stepped forward. Twilight headed the group. A brilliant flash of light came off of every pony, their elements emanating from their trinkets and slowly being lifted into the air. A string of rainbows began to connect each of them together, all of them coming to Twilight's tiara as the focal point. A single rainbow came arcing out from the center of them, heading straight for my father who did not take his eyes off of me. The rainbow struck my father, the power the rainbow carried with it bathed him in a white light and his roar was heard echoing across the Ashen Fields.

The Elements of Harmony formed a portal to the Void behind my father; a sudden vacuum began to suck in the air around us. The Void began pulling in loose dirt, ash, and rock that littered the Ashen Fields and pulled at my flames and the hair of other pony's manes. A sudden smile cut across my father's face that made my heart skip a beat. A sudden flash of light from his horn caused the Void to tear behind him, causing the rainbow to waver. The vacuum of the Void increased its pull. It started to drag every pony to it, including my father.

"What's happening?" Princess Cadance shouted.

"The portal! It's becoming unstable!" Twilight shouted as the mane six tried to contain it.

"I will draw all of Equestria into the Void with me!" Scorch cried, his horn glowing more intensely and increasing the tear.

"We have to stop him from tearing it anymore or we're going to lose control!" Twilight shouted struggling to maintain their hold on the portal.

Princess Celestia fired a spell from her horn towards Scorch, but the Void quickly absorbed the shot and pulled it into the blackness. Pieces of Castle Char were breaking off, crashing to the ground and sliding towards the Void. Soldier ponies were clinging to one another trying to prevent themselves from sliding. Discord turned himself into a large brick wall to prevent the Solider Ponies from sliding any further. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna created a shield to help prevent Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Wingston and Spike from being pulled in. My eyes fell to Wingston who stared back at me, he shook his no, knowing what I was planning on doing but I nodded yes back to him.

I charged my father, planning to knock him into the Void, knowing that I would be pulled in myself. I slammed into my father, feeling him slide backwards towards the portal and feeling his hooves wrap around me.

"We shall go together." My father whispered to me.

"Smolder!" Princess Celestia cried.

I dug my hooves deep into the dirt, forcing my father back a few more inches, but he refused to give up so easily. The Void was already robbing me of my strength. I could feel myself growing weaker by the moment and my hooves starting to give out on me. I suddenly felt myself being pulled back from my father, being thrown to the wayside and sliding to a stop at some pony's hooves.

"Traitors!" Scorch cried in anger.

I looked up to see Pyre standing over me. Wick had taken my place wrestling with my father, trying to force him into the Void. I felt my heart drop at the sight of this.

"Wick! Get away from there!" I shouted in horror.

"Not a chance." Wick grunted forcing my father back a good few pace.

"You can't do this!" I shouted.

I tried to get to my hooves but I felt a blow to the back of my head knocking me down flat. The world spun around me, I could see Pyre stepping over me.

"You've done enough, Smolder. It's time that we do something right by you, for a change." Pyre said.

"What do you say, brother? Care to give dear old dad a little pay back?" Wick asked struggling against his father.

"I'd be delighted." Pyre replied.

"You can't!" I shouted rising to my hooves only to have Pyre kick me back down.

I clutched my side from the sharp pain I felt, looking back up at Pyre who stood smiling at me.

"You will make a great King one day, Smolder." Pyre said.

"A better King then either of us would have been." Wick said looking towards me with a smile.

"Good bye, Smolder." Pyre said.

Pyre went barreling towards our father, I got to my hooves as quickly as I could and gave chase. My Flash Step would not spark, Pyre was pulling away and I could not catch him.

"Twilight! Please stop this! Close the portal!" I shouted in fear.

"We can't! We're doing everything we can just to keep it contained!" Twilight shouted.

"They're all I have left!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart ache seeing Pyre pull away from me.

Pyre collided with our father, knocking him backwards into the portal. Wick and Pyre tumbled in after him, slowly disappearing into the blackness. Scorch's roar echoed through the Void, the tear had stopped and I raced towards the portal preparing to jump in after them.

"Seal it, Twilight!" Princess Celestia shouted, ducking under a large rock that soared over her head.

"No! Twilight, please don't!" I cried being only a few feet away from the portal.

The sudden flash of light came from the mane six, tracing its way over the rainbow and came slamming down onto the portal. The Void slammed shut creating a shockwave throwing me back and sending the debris it pulled flying off in all directions. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy slowly descended from the air and came to rest on the ground. The Soldier ponies slowly got to their hooves looking around to see if it was over. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor held onto one another checking to see if each other were alright. Wingston and Spike had held onto one another as well looking relieved. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna pressed their heads together letting each other know they were alright.

I slowly got to my hooves, shaking something awful staring at where the portal once stood. I staggered forward, unable to comprehend what I had just lost. I felt my chest tighten, I felt my heart breaking, and I felt myself whimper. All of my pain, my anguish, my sorrow came rushing to throat. I screamed loud, hoping that my voice would reach them and they would know how much I already missed them. I hung my head low, whimpering quietly to myself, wishing I could cry. I was alone again.


	17. Chapter 17: King Smolder

"Well this is your big moment." Wingston said looking me over.

Wingston and I stood outside the large marble doors that led inside to the Summit chamber where every head pony, yak, donkey, and zebra from their respective kingdoms would convene to address the issues of Equestria. In light of the recent events that had transpired in the Ashen Fields, many of the members called for an emergency meeting of the Summit, and had the date moved up significantly. In fact, it had only been two days since I had went hoof to hoof with my father. Needless to say, I felt very nervous entering the chamber looking the way I did.

Having a stitched ear, a black eye, cut lip, a broken wing, several cuts and bruises, and no formal clothes to wear; I wasn't too excited to stand in front of any pony. Wingston did his best to make me look presentable and his only contribution to my ensemble was wiping away flecks of ash that stuck to my legs.

"You've worked very hard to get here, Smolder. Just take it slow and try not to be nervous." Wingston said encouragingly.

I smiled down at him, trying to feign confidence but my flaring mane gave me away.

"How are you feeling?" Wingston asked curiously.

"Good." I replied nodding my head.

"Good?" Wingston asked.

"Yeah, good." I said still nodding.

Wingston stared up at me, unconvinced that I was anything but good.

"I have been wrong very few times in my life, Smolder." Wingston said lifting up his new staff.

The two broken halves of his staff had be rejoined, being held in place by branching strips of metal I had fused together to hold It in place. Unknowingly giving Wingston essentially a wooden, metal coated club to hit me with, but he showed great restraint from doing so.

"I can attest to that." I replied.

"I was wrong about your brothers. I didn't believe they ever cared for you, but I was proven wrong. Their sacrifice was made out of love for their little brother, and I am grateful to them for keeping you safe." Wingston admitted.

"It should have been me." I said trying to choke back my quivering my voice.

"Saying that will belittle their sacrifice. For all their flaws they recognized the good, the strength and the ability to lead our Flame Ponies in the coming years to rebuild what we have lost. You were far too valuable to be lost in the Void for our Flame Ponies, and far too important to your brothers to see you suffer the same fate that befell your mother." Wingston said endearingly.

"I couldn't save my family, Wingston." I choked out feeling myself whimper.

"No, you were not able to bring your back. Nor were you able to convince your father to change his ways. You were not able to save your brother's from being sucked into the Void." Wingston agreed with me.

Wingston knocked his staff against my head; the extra weight behind it really shook me up.

"Every pony is responsible for the choices they make. Your father made his, so did your mother and your brothers. You can't force a pony to be something they're not. Your brothers believed themselves to be cruel, powerful like your father but through your actions they realized what sort of ponies they were." Wingston explained admiring his new and improved staff.

"What sort of ponies were they?" I asked trying to compose myself.

"I consider them to be heroes for what they did. It is how I will remember them." Wingston replied.

Wingston's words resonated with me. I too felt that their sacrifice was brave and noble even if they were quite mean from time to time.

"How will you choose to remember them, Smolder?" Wingston asked.

"They were my brothers, my protectors… my family." I said trying to sound proud.

"Your family has grown quite considerably since a few days ago. You're responsible for every Flame Pony in the Ashen Fields now." Wingston reminded me.

"I won't let them down." I said finding my confidence.

"I know you won't, my King." Wingston said with a smile.

The sound of latch came from the other side of the marble doors, swinging outward revealing a large circular room lined with white marble pillars and large round oak table that stood in the center of the chamber. Personal Royal Guard ponies stood behind each respective leader, the leaders sat on matching wooden chair that circled the table. Except for one, a stone chair waited for me resting between Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance. Princess Celestia had Peanut and Cosmic as her royal guards standing behind her, the two of them tried to sneak a wave at me without any pony noticing. While Shining Armor and Nightshade stood behind Princess Cadance who also tried to wave at me without being caught.

"Now presenting the soon to be crowned King of the Ashen Fields, his Royal Highness Prince Smolder and his personal advisor Wingston." An appointed pony bellowed aloud ushering us in.

I seated myself, lifting Wingston up onto the arm of the chair so that he would be level with the rest of the leaders seated here. I had no escort, like the other leaders here. Even with the insistence of General Hearth I felt it necessary for him to remain in the Ashen Fields and to come here unguarded.

The appointed pony left the room closing the marble doors behind him officially brining the Summit to a start.

"I would like to thank every pony for being able to make it today under such short notice." Princess Celestia began.

"What smell like burnt wood?" The Yak known as Prince Rutherford asked aloud sniffing the air.

"… me?" I replied slowly.

"Fire Pony smells good!" Prince Rutherford declared stomping his hooves; his guards joined in.

"Thanks?" I said looking confused.

"Smell remind Yaks of winter nights, warm and cozy in homes with family." Prince Rutherford said with a smile.

"Well we should address our newest guest here today, Prince Smolder, son of King Scorch, is here with us today." Princess Celestia announced trying to segway the meeting right along.

"Greetings!" Prince Rutherford bellowed stomping his hooves; his guards joined in again.

"Hi." I said raising my hoof slightly.

"So this is the Flame Pony we heard so much about, much small then I imagined him to be no doubt." The Zebra named Princess Sheva remarked.

"You mean to tell me that little pony took out the Mad King Scorch?" The Donkey named Duke Wellington asked unconvinced.

"He had help." Wingston spoke up.

Wingston glanced over at me for a moment, sizing me up before turning back to the other leaders.

"Lots of help." Wingston said nodding his head.

"Fire Pony look like kitchen table after Yak Feast! Broken and splintered!" Prince Rutherford declared.

"Thanks?" I said again unsure if the Yak was complimenting me.

"We're all here due to the recent events that took place in the Ashen Fields." Princess Celestia continued.

"I've read the report. Are you sure the Mad King is gone for good this time?" Duke Wellington asked curiously.

"Unless there is another magical mirror lying around, we can safely say that the Mad King will remain in the Void for all time." Princess Cadance replied.

"Then Equestria can be at rest, his banishment is for the best." Princess Sheva said.

"We're here to discuss lifting the banishment of the Flame Ponies." Princess Celestia announced.

"Yaks vote for more Fire Ponies! Great for parties!" Prince Rutherford shouted stomping his hooves; his guards joined in.

"I'm not against giving the Flame Ponies some room to stretch their hooves, but I'm not convinced that this here little pony has got what it takes to run a kingdom." Duke Wellington said.

"With this I will agree, a lot of responsibility for such little pony." Princess Sheva said.

"You make a valid concern, Duke. It did cross my mind that Prince Smolder is a bit too young to take the mantle of King." Princess Cadance said.

"Fire Pony shows up beat up. Yaks see this as strength needed to lead." Prince Rutherford remarked.

"There is more to be a King then just having strength." Duke Wellington retorted.

"Wisdom and grace is what is needed to take the old King's place." Princess Sheva said.

"I think it might be a nice change of pace if we let Prince Smolder have a chance to speak." Princess Celestia interjected.

"Speak Fire Pony!" Prince Rutherford demanded.

"Hi, I'm Smolder." I said starting off strong.

"Hello Smolder!" Prince Rutherford shouted.

I had never felt so out of place in my life, two days ago I was stone statue and now I'm sitting with the most powerful and influential ponies in all of Equestria. Wingston looked over at me, urging me with his eyes to say something. I decided that being just Smolder would be easier than trying to be Prince Smolder.

"When I was a foal, I tried to eat rocks." I said awkwardly.

The whole chamber was quiet.

"Do rocks make for a good meal?" Prince Rutherford asked aloud.

"No, not really." I replied.

"Duly noted!" Prince Rutherford exclaimed over the giggles of Princess Cadance.

"I don't think that is something a Prince would do but it was something a small foal unsupervised would have tried. Only a few ponies ever called me a Prince, it was out of respect but never out of necessity. I didn't get any special training, special tutoring or even a crash course in table manners but I did learn to read and to write thanks to a good friend of mine." I continued.

"Literacy is an important foundation for small foals and fillies!" Prince Rutherford declared.

"Flame Ponies have always looked toward the King to guide them and protect them. Even if I don't wear the crown the Flame Ponies will still regard me as such, but I want to prove that I am worthy to hold that title. So I can still come to these cool, super-secret meetings and get some advice about being a good leader from every pony here." I said.

"Fire Pony thinks Yaks are cool?" Prince Rutherford asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Fire Pony has paid compliment to Yaks, a wise leader indeed!" Prince Rutherford declared stopping his hooves; his guards joined in.

"Humble and sweet are the Flame Ponies words, my feelings on this matter have been stirred." Princess Sheva said.

"Well he isn't arrogant, I'll give him that. He doesn't look like he's too excited about the job but seeing as he's willing to be open to advice about how to be a good King I can get behind this." Duke Wellington stated.

"Then we are in agreement to allow the Flame Ponies to return to Equestria and give Smolder our blessings for his coronation?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yaks have no beef with this." Prince Rutherford stated.

"I too am fine with this; the Flame Ponies have sorely missed." Princess Sheva replied.

"I haven't got any gripes with it." Duke Wellington declared.

"The Crystal Empire is in full support of seeing the Flame Ponies return." Princess Cadance said.

"With every pony in agreement the Flame Ponies are free to leave the Ashen Fields, to come and go as they please." Princess Celestia announced.

Just like that our Flame Ponies could step beyond our borders again. All of my nervousness seemed to melt away, I no longer felt anxiety about being here and my heart was suddenly filled with excitement to tell our Flame Ponies that they were free.

"When will the coronation of the Flame Pony begin, I would most like to sit in?" Princess Sheva asked curiously.

"I want to sit too!" Prince Rutherford declared.

"We could do it now." Wingston said reaching under his wraps and retrieving a rather odd looking crown.

It seemed to be painted with the midnight sky but reflected like the surface of water. Several jagged edges formed around the top of the crown but it was, to say the least, not all that impressive to look at.

"What about the ceremony?" Princess Cadance asked sounding surprised.

"I hereby dub thee King Smolder." Wingston said with a flare in his voice placing the crown on my head.

"Short and to the point, I'm starting to like the way these Flame Ponies do things." Duke Wellington said with smile.

"It is made from obsidian. It has been worn by the Great Dragon Rider, Lord Smoke and every King since then. Try not to break it." Wingston explained.

"That's it? This is simply undeserving of such a great honor! Surely we could some sort of ceremony for him?" Princess Cadance objected.

"It's cool." I said amazed that the crown fit.

"Then let us be the first to welcome you back to Equestria, King Smolder." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"The Fire Pony has been crowned! Celebrations are in order!" Prince Rutherford declared stomping his hooves; his guards joined in.

Unfortunately for Prince Rutherford, there wasn't going to be a party. The Ashen Fields were in shambles, Castle Char in ruin, the mountain decimated but our Flame Ponies spirits had been rejuvenated. A day for partying would come much later, rather than sooner for us. I was welcomed to stay for the rest of the meeting, the issues spoken of I did not partake in but listened all the same. Wingston was eager to offer ideas and suggest things, I could see that he missed being able to attend such events.

The emergency meeting of the Summit came to a close. The larger more diverse Summit meeting would take place its regular scheduled time where I could meet further leaders of different kingdoms and lands. I said goodbye to Princess Sheva, Duke Wellington and shouted farewell to Prince Rutherford.

"You look about as bad as I feel, Smolder." Nightshade said strolling up to me and give me a once over.

"I'm glad to see you're up and about again." I replied.

"That's only because Belle kept trying to serve him meals in bed, I've never seen a pony shake so much." Cosmic interjected walking alongside Nightshade.

"I was cold!" Nightshade insisted.

"Nightshade was so nervous that he passed out in his porridge a few times." Peanut commented walking up on Nightshade's other side.

"I was tired!" Nightshade shouted.

"Belle has an unbelievable amount of patience for the shenanigans Nightshade pulls." Shining Armor said walking over with Princess Cadance.

"I am a perfect gentlepony!" Nightshade said in his defense.

"Gentleponies don't stammer for an hour straight when talking to pretty ponies." Princess Cadance retorted.

Nightshade had lost the battle of his dignity, fuming in embarrassment he tried to steer the conversation away from him.

"So, from Cadet to a King in under a week, that's pretty impressive." Nightshade said.

"It doesn't feel any different." I replied.

"Do we have to start calling you your royal highness now?" Cosmic asked.

"I would rather you not." I said.

I could feel every pony looking me over. I knew I looked like the dragon's dinner but I felt fine.

"Your dad really did a number on you, huh?" Nightshade asked.

"I'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Peanut asked.

"Wingston has already said that I'll be at a hundred percent in a couple of days." I said.

"What do you plan to do now? Seeing as you're free to go where ever you please?" Cosmic asked curiously.

"Home." I replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shining Armor offered.

"Thank you, no. For right now we need to start rebuilding on our own, relying on each other and finding our strength to get things started. After that, we'll host a party in Canterlot's and the Crystal Kingdom's honor for your help in saving our kingdom." I explained.

"That sounds lovely." Princess Celestia said striding up to us.

"Are you sure, Smolder?" Princess Cadance asked sounding concerned.

"If we need anything, you'll be the first pony I ask." I said trying to reassure her.

"May I have a word with Smolder alone, please?" Princess Celestia asked turning to every pony.

"Yes, my Lady." Peanut said taking hold of Cosmic and Nightshade; pulling them away.

"Bye, Smolder!" Cosmic and Nightshade said together struggling against Peanut's iron grip.

"Take care, Smolder." Princess Cadance said.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help." Shining Armor said walking off with the Princess Cadance and the others.

Shining Amor and Princess Cadance disappeared around the marble doors leaving Princess Celestia and I alone in the chamber.

"You look terrible." Princess Celestia remarked looking at my ear.

"I'm fine, really. I'm not in any pain." I said wiggling on the spot trying to prove that I was telling the truth.

Princess Celestia giggled at my foolish wiggling. I felt my heart jump and a laugh jumped from my mouth. She quickly composed herself. I could see her wanting to talk about something serious so I stopped my dumb wiggling.

"How are you feeling?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I'm… getting by." I said in all honesty.

"Smolder, if there was any way to have saved them-"

"I know that there was nothing you could, you stopped me from jumping in after them and being lost to the Void as well." I interrupted her.

Princess Celestia fell quiet as I tried to find the resolve to continue to speak without whimpering.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. I was just acting foolish. My brothers decided to protect me, the Ashen Fields and all the ponies it from my father; believing that I could give our Flame Ponies a better life." I said proudly.

"I won't pretend like I don't miss them. All I wanted was to protect them and I couldn't even get that right. Everything I try to do never work out. I couldn't even get some dumb boulders without fighting a bunch of dumb spiders. In the end my father still took everything from me and I'm supposed to be the King of the Flame Ponies? It should have been either Pyre or Wick and I hate myself because I can't even remember which one is older and I'm realizing that I'll never be able to see them again…" I trailed off; breaking down in front of Princess Celestia and started to sob.

"Smolder…" Princess Celestia said softly to me.

"I just can't stand to be alone." I said quietly.

"You're never going to be alone again, Smolder. You have Wingston, General Hearth, Spike, Twilight, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Nightshade and many more ponies that care a great deal about you. We're your family now, and we're here to help you." Princess Celestia said comfortingly.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I whimpered covering my face with my hooves.

I felt something drape over me, followed by a sudden pull as I came sliding up against Princess Celestia's leg; she was hugging me. I was so startled by this that I stopped sobbing to look up to see how badly I had burned her, but to my surprise she was unharmed.

"How…" I began to ask looking up at her.

"Rarity asked me to give this to you." Princess Celestia replied raising her wing to reveal a long black sheet of fabric draped over my back.

"It's a cloak Rarity made from a material similar to the ones Wingston wears." Princess Celestia said warmly.

It even had a hood that could cover my mane. I marveled at it while Princess Celestia watched me gush over it.

"I've never been… hugged before." I said in disbelief.

"I'm glad I could share that with you." Princess Celestia said with a smile

The sound of wood prodding the marble floor echoed into the chamber as Wingston appeared from around the corner.

"There you are, Smolder. Oh, Princess Celestia. I did not mean to interrupt." Wingston said lowering his head to her.

"No trouble at all, Wingston." Princess Celestia replied.

Wingston was still limping more than usual, his leg still recovering from the blow he took from my father. I quickly crossed the room to meet Wingston, ensuring he would not try to walk all the way over to me like the stubborn bat that he was.

"Rarity made you a cloak, Wingston." I said draping it over his head.

"For me?" Wingston asked curiously, fighting his way from underneath it.

"She said something to the effect that your drab clothing was simply unbearable to look at anymore." I said watching him reappear from beneath it.

"It's rather long." Wingston said looking suspiciously at me.

"You'll grow into it." I assured him.

Wingston looked at me, trying to see if I was hiding something but eventually slung it over his head. The hood covered is large bat like ears, and the extra fabric bunched up under his eyes allowing him to look much like did before. I lowered myself down to him, motioning for him to climb aboard.

"Thank you for everything, Princess Celestia." I said straightening up.

"Until our next meeting, my Lady." Wingston said bowing his head to her.

Princess Celestia watched Wingston and I leave the room.

"He's such a dork." Princess Celestia said to herself.

As I carried Wingston down the corridor my mind came back to the riverbank where I first took my leap of faith. Unsure of what was going to happen, not knowing if was going to succeed or fail. I looked over my shoulder to see Wingston admiring his new cloak, pulling on the tassels to tighten the hood and rubbing the fabric between his long fingers. I was going to focus on what I had left, on the things I could still control and hope that these things, these ponies I had come to care for would last. That I would be able to live up to sort of King my brother's believed me to be, to what my Flame Ponies needed me to be, what my friends thought I could be, and the King I wanted to be.

"I am the King." I chuckled to myself.

"Did you say something?" Wingston asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly feeling myself smirk.

I am Smolder of the Ashen Fields, son to Mad King Scorch and Queen Sunbeam, younger brother to the Twins Wick and Pyre. I am the last of my house. I was tasked to steal the Elements of Harmony, and save our Kingdom. I ended up doing all that, and becoming King in the process. Not bad for a pony that ate rocks as a foal.

 **The End**


End file.
